Antiquated Love
by Detective-Mason
Summary: When everything is taken away, how can you have a second chance? This chronicles the story of a SSV Normandy soldier that rejoins after losing everything precious to him . Along the way he earns his keep on the SR2, puts life and limb on the line to stop the Collectors and the Reapers, and finds salvation in the form of a lovely thief. Contains adult themes.
1. Prologue

_First fanfiction (that I've written down). I haven't written narrative in a very long time. I do mostly scripts and screenplays. That means not writing what a character thinks and staying in the present tense, so this is a bit of a treat/challenge. Hope it is enjoyed. I welcome any and all feedback. All characters and the universe owned by Bioware. Such a great sandbox!_

* * *

The Collectors had been blasting what little cover Brandon had left. Blood had soaked into his bullet riddled coat with chunks of his armor obliterated. His experience beyond his youth seemed to be irrelevant. His dark brown hair was awash with sweat and blood. Muscles ached from their overexertion on the front lines. He was down to five shots in his pistol and the Revenant was now an expensive paperweight.

_I swear I can't figure out why we went to thermal clips._

Blood trickled down his left shoulder from the gash blown in his armor. Sitting with his back against the rubble, his head hung heavy from exhaustion. He couldn't hear anymore gunfire…from either side.

_The team fell back. Good. I bought them the time. They are safe…she is safe. It was wrong to do that to her…couldn't die without her knowing. Hope she can forgive me…_

Footsteps grew louder. They were getting closer.

_Shepard better blow this place to hell. It doesn't matter anymore. All that's left is: one in the head or cremated Reaper paste._

A Collector's shadow loomed over what was left of the battlefield. It was joined by the distinctive shapes of three others.

Brandon had his pistol resting gently against his temple. All he could do was close his brown weary eyes.

_Don't want to come back a husk._

But managed a chuckle.

_Hate to look like Zaeed._

The entities stopped just before his cover. The line between life and death blurred. His finger moved over the trigger.

"I'm sorry…my love..."


	2. Ch 2: One Bourbon, One Shot, One Beer

**3 months before Collectors**

The bottom of the toilet was getting too familiar. Another night, another bottle, another life in this hell hole of a world they call Omega. Walking had gotten difficult again for Brandon. He bore the stains of a man falling downward. His face covered in hair from his degradation. Afterlife had started just giving him a whole bottle; the perks of a 'frequent customer'. The vorcha were already scouring the halls for something of value until they decide to just snatch it from whomever they please. Luckily, they didn't mess with a drunk armed with a bottle. The floor 'collapsed' beneath him, sending his head slamming on the steel. It was blurry from the seemingly hard hit. So hard in fact, Brandon swore he saw old Commander Shepard behind him. Throw that together with the drinks, Brandon was certain he was plastered. Back to his feet and back to the docks. When the image of Shepard started talking his suspicions rose.

"Davis. Brandon Davis!"

She sounded far away for being so close.

_I swear that Batarian bastard did something to my drink. I never hallucinated before. Might as well run with this. Be a hell of a hangover._

"Well well. Shepard's ghost has come back. What bings (hic) to…the Afterlife?"

Brandon exploded into laughter as his own joke dawned on him. Shepard was still as a statue.

"I see you even brought some strippers with you?"

Jack and Miranda just looked at each other.

"Davis, what the hell happened to you?"

"That is DETECTIVE…Sir Ghost Shep"

"Yeeeaahhh. Since I am dead why don't you get me up to speed. What happened?"

"The Normandy blew up…everyone scattered. No one cared. The Council, Alliance, C-Sec…directors cared though. You missed out on the Vid royalties…just like everyone else. I setup as a pirate ingestigator. Paid well enough. Made me think I was doing something."

"You sure are living the life"

"Listen Shep, let's talk back at my ship"

_For a dead person, Shepard was pretty condescending…as usual. Guess nothing changed when you're dead._

Two halls and a vomit stop later they arrived at Brandon's ship. His pride and joy. Crisp and clean, for an out of production model. An Electra class XCE-130 military gunship. Nearly a third the size of the original Normandy and nowhere near as streamlined. It followed the footsteps of the late WWII B-25 gunship of the United States; encompassed a vast amount of firepower in a small ship. One of the best vessels developed with new technology following the First Contact War. Like all new technology, it was a breakthrough until it was superseded in every way possible over two decades.

"You paid money for this Davis?"

"She ain't no Normandy, but she hasn't let me down yet."

Its cylindrical hull ran the length of the ship until it met the octagon formed rear. The boat shaped nose stretched from the hull with its wraparound window. Its four landing legs protruded from its flattened underbelly. The ship appeared to have been detailed extensively, most noticeably were the half triangle wings that bore a vector system and the seven short thrusters in the rear. Those were more advanced than the ship itself.

He stumbled onto his usual spot on the deck. The spare bottle was only half full. Didn't stop him from taking a long swig. The inside was in disarray. A metal table was smashed off its bolts.

"So how did you go from Alliance soldier to PI Davis?"

"You know for a hallucination you talk too much."

"Must be a guilty conscience; willing to talk about it?"

"Oh…is zis the part where you take me back to the future and show me my past?"

"…I think you better start it out."

Reluctantly, after another long swig of alcohol, he opened the story.


	3. Ch 3: Welcome to the Machine

**1 year before Collectors**

Brandon was seated at the Eternity bar in Illium. His demeanor was calm. He was simply enjoying his drink, though the surrounding company was less than to be desired tonight. An imbecile dressed in fake N7 armor found his head on his table after half a drink. Matriarch Aethyta finished stirring his second round after headbutting a loud mouthed krogan. She always got good tips from Brandon than her regular customers. Scanning the 'undesirables', his gaze fell upon a quarian sitting by herself. She looked new to Illium, probably on Pilgrimage. Her veil fell around her shoulders with glimpses of her eyes just showing through her navy blue helmet. For some reason, Brandon couldn't stop looking at her. The designs on her veil resembled waves. He noticed how thin her three fingers were as she put down her drink. Her fidgets with her hands were a telltale sign she was either lost or uncertain. Body language was always a common thing with reading quarians. Brandon couldn't help but smirk; reminiscing about Tali'Zorah, so excited to be working down in the engineering room of the Normandy. Such a cute kid. It had only been a year, since the Normandy was destroyed. It seemed like only yesterday when Garrus and Wrex were busting each other's chops while Shepard fought Saren, the geth, the Reapers…at once. Brandon was just a soldier on that ship, occasionally called for guard duty by the navigation console. He yearned for a chance to fight beside Shepard. Jeez…now he sounds like Jenkins. Still, cleaned out the "best sniper" for a hundred credits at Skyllian five.

"Hey."

Aethyta's voice brought him out of his daze.

"Don't get sleepy on me now. I just finished making your second round."

"Just thinking."

"Yeah…about that quarian over there?"

"Just cause you've been around a thousand years doesn't mean you are omniscient."

"No, but that is the longest I have ever seen you stare at anyone to date. I've never see you with any girl. As far as I know I am the only one you talk to."

Brandon transferred his credit chit as he enjoyed the fruits of her labor.

"Well, you do make the best drinks Aethyta. Always have me coming back."

"That being said, you're here at least every other day. Wouldn't you prefer to keep a tab?"

"Eh, for two drinks a night I don't mind. And considering the ones you chase sneaking out of their tabs, I think this is better piece of mind."

"Hey, your visits have become more of a routine. I'm not worried. As for those…they shoulda stayed in Omega."

The gang of turians and batarians squabbled over bragging rights. It seemed the group had made quite a killing to end up here on Illium. Brandon pondered whether that thought was in the literal sense. The 'prestige' of indentured servitude and corporate laundering in Eternity was taken down a notch by their presence. Though, the gang was still an annoyance to the decent residents. The bartender was already expecting no tip on the four bottles of Batarian Ale.

"Nothing like a reminder of the shit in this world."

"Least they will kill you before they take your stuff. Here they will just sucker you out of it and hope you kill yourself."

"That's why you hold onto whatever you got in this world. You never know when it'll just get up and go."

The Matriarch seemed a bit upset from her own statement. Something specific resonated with her remark. Unfortunately, Brandon couldn't continue to ask why. He noticed a turian and batarian from the gang stalking and following the quarian as she left the lounge. Their intentions were evident and the hollow feeling in Brandon's gut wasn't from the two drinks. He already unclipped his holsters as he stood up from the bar.

* * *

"You look lost, kid. You need to phone home? Hahaha."

The sheer amount of alcohol could not mask the batarian's stench.

"Forgive my friend. If you want you are welcomed to come with me. I have food you can suck on…among other things."

The turian brushed his talons across the quarian, only for her to smack them away.

"Just back off. I'm not that kind of girl."

Unfazed, the pair encroached closer cutting off her path to escape.

"Maybe you are and you just don't know it. You probably never been out of your suit."

Every step the turian made, the quarian took another back.

"I bet she looks stunning, isn't that right?"

"If you-"

The batarian pushed her against the wall.

"Or what? There is no love for suit rats here."

"And you got no friends. But I can be a friend to you..."

The turian was so close his breath hazed the quarian's mask. Pinning her to the wall, he secretly drew his pistol and slid it just under her breast as his talon fiendishly felt her up. She panted in terror, but every time she breathed the muzzle pushed deeper. He pressed his fringe against her helmet as his mandibles twitched on her glass.

"…you wouldn't want me as an enemy."

"I think you better let her go"

Both turned to Brandon walking down the stairs of the Eternity entrance. His long frock coat made him as shapeless as a shadow, but his brown eyes were as sharp as a hawk. His presence seemed to dominate them when he planted himself.

"Well look at this. A human standing up for a quarian."

The turian's gun fell from the girl and hung ready in his talons. The girl watched as human didn't even flinch from the imminent danger. The batarian staggered his way towards Brandon.

"Makes sense. Just as much as an annoyance. Like bugs that need to be squashed."

The batarian's visible drunken reach to his sidearm didn't bode well with Brandon. Two shots of thunder send the batarian's gun to the floor and the turian's gun, he attempted to aim, into the air. The quarian stared at Brandon poised with a custom long barrel pistol in each hand. A faint amount of smoke trickled from its barrels.

The turian grabbed his friend and they hastily pushed their way out. Brandon reverse holstered his weapons into low-slung gun leather and walked past the girl.

"Pardon me, Ma'am".

She didn't even get a chance to respond as Brandon walked out.

* * *

Brandon strode back to the docking bays. He couldn't help but notice being conspicuously followed by the quarian.

"Excuse me. Sir? Sir!"

Brandon's sudden halt stopped her in her tracks.

"You were asking for trouble around that bar. The docks aren't going to be that much better."

"Look I…Thank you. I…no one has ever stood up for me…ever. Let alone a stranger".

Brandon stood with his back toward her. That stubborn sense of nobility.

"Are you staying at a turian shelter? Do you have a place to stay?"

The quarian couldn't come up with an answer. Brandon already knew as he turned to face her.

"Look…you are welcome to stay a night in my ship. It isn't the best, but I think you've had enough of a rough night."

He barely saw her eyes light up through her blue helmet and hands stopped fidgeting.

They made it to the ship. Landed and dry docked, it resembled a museum piece in desperate need of restoration. The scratches and marks on the hull showed signs of neglect and the need for a paint job. Parts were welded and wires lay outside the ship. While it looked structurally sound, it clearly wasn't leaving the ground. Retrofits may be a pain in the ass, but they keep an old boat moving. It reflected Brandon's outdated nature. He preferred the term "old fashioned".

The quarian was marveled by its presence. She had never seen an old human ship, let alone one with such a unique history dating back to the First Contact War. Its state bore a similar resemblance to the Migrant Fleet's vast array of aged vessels. One notable advantage to the fleet's ships was their guns weren't dented and bent. The barrels from the nose, hull and rear were mangled beyond use. Aboard, Brandon was just as silent as before. The quarian continued looking at the amount of upgrades and modifications installed. Most were visible from the exposed panels and loose wiring that Brandon tripped over.

"How…what have you done to this ship? This is an old Electra right? Did-"

"You eat?"

His question was as mechanical as he put his coat into one of four lockers. One of them was locked.

The quarian barely spoke before Brandon had high grade nutrient paste out of a cupboard and on the mess table.

"Why would you have this?"

"I had friends that were Dextro. When you are done there are a few quarters you are welcomed to. Not much but they are still full rooms. I'll be up front."

Brandon walked toward the nose to the "Captains" quarters. The quarian didn't know how to react, but managed a simple response.

"Thank You…um…"

"Brandon Davis."

"Shauna'Czar vas Idenna"

"Get some rest, Shauna"

* * *

The sound of amateur ship landings and thrusting take offs woke Brandon from his dreamless sleep. His weapon he kept by the bed is already holstered. A small statue of a falcon greeted him on his desk as it did every morning; the only personal thing in his quarters. Always made him smile.

He expected to find an empty ship coming out of his quarters. Low and behold, Shauna was deep in the rear engine bay. This didn't particularly annoy Brandon, just unsettling with someone touching his ship.

"Please, tell me you haven't touched anything back there? I had her grounded for a reason."

"This is a Mark 3 drive core. I thought these ships only had Mark ones if that."

Brandon smiled for the first time in a while. In the bay, he could see she was still fixated on the machinery, forgetting he was right beside her.

"I bought her for next to nothing. She was bone stock and MOST of everything worked. Originally part of a twenty-gunship squadron, it was dissolved after the Alliance overhauled the fleet in favor of starships, carriers, and short-ranged fighters. Built for high impact strikes against starships and cruisers. Space strafing runs. Because not much could be implemented in the newer ships, some were used as museum pieces until they got junked. This one saw training missions and museum time."

The quarian's eyes darted over every piece of hardware. When she saw something really intriguing, her hands glazed over the part. Brandon liked her enthusiasm.

"Have you been getting her flight ready?"

"The tech is so old and antiquated, it made sense to upgrade rather than replace. The drive core implemented the first Alliance FTL. That meant heavy and inefficient. It was replaced with the Mark 3 out of the newer demilitarized Alliance frigate that got scrapped after the Battle of the Citadel. The equally inefficient, excessively large thruster was replaced with seven short ones with four rectangular emergency backups in the armor. She was built only for space travel. To enhance the agility and utilize the extra power of the core, the fixed "wings" were added to send thrust vectors in all directions. Now, she will land planetside."

"Will she fly?"

"The cockpit controls need to be rewired to match the new core. Plus the kinetic barrier needs to be integrated. Kinetic barriers didn't even exist back then...for humans anyway."

Brandon had never seen anyone so eager to look at his 'piece of junk' as some had called it. Shauna saw the potential that Brandon had seen when he found her. She paused at the upper gun turrets. She picked up a shiny cylindrical casing.

"The armament was solid rounds prior to mass accelerators. She needed a seven man crew. Four just for the guns. The other one for the engine bay and two in the cockpit. Wasn't deemed cost effective for retro expansion like the larger Alliance cruisers. Since this is home, I took out two of the crew quarters for the table and cooking facility."

"Why bother with a ship like this in the first place?"

"Unique, cheap to maintain, and because there were no kinetic barriers, the armor is three times stronger than you will see on some current Alliance frigates. The firepower will be unmatched for a ship this size once I get the armaments. Its age is a bonus in disguise. Its systems pre-date computer overloading and hacking."

Shauna was impressed by Brandon's tech experience, let alone the ingenuity performed to resto-mod a former gunship. She slowly turned to him; hesitant at first.

"If…if you are willing…I…could I help you get her space worthy?"

Brandon was a bit taken back. He didn't expect Shauna to want to stay around.

"What about your pilgrimage?"

"No one is hiring anywhere. I really want to find a ship to bring back to the Flotilla, but I can't even entertain a salvaged wreck as an option. At least in the meantime I can be doing something useful."

Brandon was really thinking on this one. He had been on his own since the Normandy's demise.

"I can't pay you or anything. I'm just getting by as it is."

"I am not asking for that. Just a place to stay"

There goes that stubborn nobility again. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. You can stay for as long as you like. If you can help me get this ship off the ground, I'll help you hunt down a ship. Deal?"

Brandon's outstretched handshake was received with a massive hug from Shauna. He managed another warm smile. It was quite an odd feeling.

"Thank you, Brandon. I…I won't let you down."

"Take it easy. This isn't going to be a pleasure cruise. Hell, that circuit board has been giving me problems since I installed the Mark 3."

Shauna glanced at the board, if it could be called that. There were more wires loose than soldered, assuming they were done accordingly. Shauna tilt her head disbelief. Brandon flustered.

"I'm good at welding and installing…just can't wire worth a damn."

Brandon headed back to the cockpit.

"I am out for a while. Have a number of jobs on Illium, so I won't be around-"

GOTCHA!

He grasped his ear at the screech of the supposedly not working intercom. He was impressed Shauna had already got something working.

_Hell of a woman._


	4. Ch 4: Accidentally in Love

**11 months before Collectors**

Shauna was soldering a new system of wires under the starboard wing's vector system. The gunship looked less like a relic and more like formidable flyer…that couldn't fly. The plugged flak guns and dented cannon barrels had been removed followed by a wash and paint detail. Gun metal gray blended the aftermarket parts to the point where the ship appeared as original as it might have left the factory. Thin red highlights ran alongside the curves of the wings and from the nose to the thrusters. Along the side 'RAZGRIZ' was emblazoned in red. Brandon approached with an array of console parts. He marveled at Shauna's work and sneakily slid underneath to greet her.

"Hey. You know when I said you can help me get this space worthy, I didn't mean put me to shame about my bad wiring."

"It is not that the wiring was bad, it just wasn't rodent proof. If it makes you feel better your welds and reinforcements were top notch."

"Thank you for giving me credit. Least the kitchen worked when I put it in. No doubt that turian paste gets old after…what is it a month now?"

"Just about"

Brandon slid out with Shauna.

"What happened with the last job?"

"Simple blackmail scenario. An asari had plans to a new device, the other interested parties were gonna reveal her under the table deals with the krogan. I settled the manner."

"Can't these jobs get dangerous for you?"

"I cover my tracks quite well. Besides, it's not like I am a merc for hire. I am not assassinating people. It is low level work detective work. No one cares enough when someone isn't a threat."

"There was the time that turian punched you in the face."

"That was only after I caught him cheating on his wife with an asari."

Shauna reattached the access panel of the vector system.

"Ever wonder how you went from an Alliance soldier to a Private Detective?"

"Can't say that I have. I've done enough for one lifetime to know not to question things."

"Anyway, the vectors will work now. Wires were shorting out on the armor. Any luck finding any good ships?"

"My friend in the Alliance says after the Battle of the Citadel any wrecked ships were held to be reinstated into the fleet. Salvagers could only get scraps when every species was trying to get bits of Sovereign. New aged Alliance tech or even decommissioned military is harder to find now. The used ship dealers are insanely overpriced and the salvage yards have ships that make Razgriz look like a luxury liner."

"Bosh'tets. Better luck than I had. One offered me a freighter for three years of indentured servitude."

"I am trying an old contact in deep space salvage. Instead of the yards we might find more options off world in the other systems. Derelict spacecraft might be a good option once we are flying."

Brandon took a few steps back and admired the ship. It looked better than he ever thought. Shauna smiled under her helmet as she moved to join him.

"Razgriz, huh? Why that name?"

"She was practically discarded when I got her. No one wanted her. Rummaging through the cockpit, I found an inscription on a metal plate. It wasn't part of the ship but bolted in by someone else. It was all that was written in a cursive pattern. Not sure if it was a crewmember or what they called her. I don't know what it means or where it came from, but it didn't feel right to take that away from her."

Shauna stared at him. She knew exactly the type of connection he felt with the ship. It was something embedded in the quarian culture. She still couldn't help nudging him.

"Such a sentimentalist."

Brandon threw his arm over her shoulder. He didn't care she was covered in grease.

"Part of you is in that ship."

He turned to her.

"I will never forget that."

They both enjoyed the moment, though not sure whether it was view of the ship or being together.

* * *

Brandon didn't trip over the cables as he entered the cabin. Most of the panels had been installed. As usual, his coat goes in the locker right next to the only locked one.

"Where did you get those?"

Shauna leant against the bulkhead. Brandon was sure she was eyeing up his guns and not him.

"I always wanted to ask; since you saved me that time."

She was referring to Brandon's pistols. The dark brown grips protruded as they sat snuggly in leather holsters. Unusual when most contemporary weapons magnetically clung to the user.

"Well. I have an antiquated shooting style. I learned to be faster through reverse drawing. No pistols felt right when I handled them. All function, no flair.

"Sounds familiar."

She stepped closer as Brandon brought up his gun. Its form slicked back like an old style revolver. Its fourteen inch slide ran down the barrel to end just over the user's hand. It was finished in brushed stainless steel with black lines accentuating every detail.

"Had these custom made from scratch. Longer barrel gave me range, accuracy, and housed more power. The grip was curved and stretched for a better hold. The heat released through the back action ports. Managed twenty strong shots per gun."

"You are never satisfied with anything are you?"

With a smirk.

"Well you're still here."

Shauna gave him a long stare. He chose keep smirking, before getting out of the awkwardness.

"What about you? When we get you a ship, what is next? Return to the Flotilla?"

"That is the plan. I want to return to home with something of real value…that'll make the fleet as a whole stronger. Captain Kar'Danna aboard the Rayya would be a dream to work for. If THIS ship is a test, I think I can handle that one."

"Oh I know someone from the Rayya…"

Brandon stopped himself. Didn't want her to venture too far back to his past; whilst he knew she would lose it knowing he served with the most infamous quarian of the decade.

"Really?"

"Uh…just an old acquaintance. You know you might be the one leading a team of engineers, Shauna"

"That's wishful thinking Brandon. Strange coming from you."

His smirk became a smile.

"How do pilgrims get home anyway? I imagine they wouldn't want 'surprise guests' infiltrating."

"Well, each quarian is taught a phrase. It has become a proverb to my people since we lost our homeworld. It is a not only an issue of safety, but trust."

Brandon was waiting for a continuation, but Shauna kept her reserves.

"You know it would be easier when I visit you as opposed to being treated as a threat."

"Really? You'll be visiting the fleet?"

"No. I said you. Unless of course…you are worried about making any boyfriends jealous."

Shauna cocked her head as she folded her arms.

"Now, what could they be jealous about…Captain Davis?"

Brandon had a playful, cocky smile.

"Well, I saved you from gang members; let you work on a unique ship with no supervision, helped you find an excellent pilgrimage gift for you to take to the Rayya, and personally recommended you to the captain himself."

"Mhmm. You are still working on some of those goals…and what makes you think your voice will bear any leverage?"

"Oh I have a few names I can drop." With a wink.

Shauna was intrigued how Brandon managed to continuously surprise her.

"Anyway, dinner in an hour. A volus vendor was at the docks today selling quarian cuisine; highest grade around. It was a good deal. And…I have a surprise for you later."

"Oh really? I have one for you too!"

* * *

The plates and tubes on the mess table bore the miniscule remains of food. Brandon strolled into the engine bay, the contents of his hands hidden behind him as Shauna calibrated the finally working circuit board.

"This circuit board was the biggest Bosh'tet I ever had to deal with. The flip side, it'll make managing the drive core much simpler for one person. You chose your parts well Brandon."

"Parts are nothing if you can't relay them properly. That was all you."

"Sometimes I enjoy you not knowing if I'm blushing. Speaking of, the new cables are laid out adjacent to the old guns' locations. When you install them it'll be direct swap, even YOU can connect them."

Shauna turned around. She curiously eyed his arms behind his back.

"Now what do you have there Mr. Davis?"

With a half-smile, Brandon brought up a bottle of Bourbon. Human origin, aged for ten years, and definitely too expensive to be out of pocket.

"Just a little something."

"But…you know I can't drink this."

Brandon looked at the bottle.

"Whoops. You're right."

He brings up his other hand with a bottle turian Champagne.

"Good thing I got you this one."

"Brandon, how…where did you get these?"

His devious grin always gave it away.

"Let's just say on a few recovery jobs, I took a little more than what was asked of me."

"So…what is the occasion?"

"Remember when I said I would talk to that off-world salvage guy…"

Shauna inquisitively tilted her head.

"…I lied. I already talked to him two weeks ago."

Shauna couldn't take her eyes of Brandon. He could tell what she hoped he'd say. His smile grew.

"I found ya a shi-"

He was clobbered by Shauna, though managed to stay on his feet and return the hug.

"Hahaha. Okay, calm down. It is a derelict ship in the Faryar system of the Hourglass Nebula. It is not a Kowloon or Athabasca freighter; we are talking along the lines of a decade old Corvette class. Not running, but 'supposedly' minimal work to get moving. I think you'll like it."

Shauna couldn't find the words. Brandon swore she was tearing up beneath her helmet. The silence was broken by the pop of the champagne.

"Here. Time to celebrate. I had my guy put on a temp registration and towed to the nearest mass relay."

The cling of the glass bottles echoed in the engine bay. Shauna savored the taste of champagne through her straw while Brandon took a swig of bourbon. Shauna paused mid sip. Something bothered her from the news.

"I…but…how were you able to get it?"

"Well…he owed me a favor."

Brandon seemed eager to dodge the question.

"Come on…even I know you can't buy a ship with a favor."

He looked, through the helmet, into her in the eyes. Brandon's face never lost its smile.

"I used the budget for the armaments to secure the ship."

Shauna was taken back.

"Oh no. No. Brandon that was too much."

"I'm not complaining. I feel better knowing the credits went somewhere worth it. I told you I'd find you a ship."

Brandon moved closer with his hand finding its way on her shoulder.

"And you've done more for me in one month than I could have done in one year. It's the very least I could do. It won't take a miracle to get Razgriz space worthy now."

Shauna wished he could see her devilish grin.

"What makes you think she isn't?"

Those words took a few moments for Brandon's mind to process. He stared long at her to see if she was bluffing. Shauna pressed a button on the control board. One red button emitted as she stepped away.

"Captain"

Brandon walked to the panel and stared at the button. Hesitantly, but eagerly, he reached forth and pressed it. The entire engine core began to hum and glow. The flow continue toward the bow of the ship. They both walked to the front watching all the gizmos turn on. The lights got brighter than they had ever been. Reaching the cockpit, all lights, switches, and panels glowed in color. Red, green, and burnt orange coated every bulb.

"Razgriz…is ready to fly, Sir."

Brandon's look of disbelief and awe turned into that genuine smile he had been experiencing. He sat in the pilot chair, dead center of the cockpit controls. Shauna took position at the secondary controls behind him. Brandon turned to look at her. She stared back. They cling their bottles one more time with another swig from Brandon, but a longer gulp from Shauna. Brandon flipped the large metal switches, watching every move send new lights on and send pulses through the ship.

"Fuel reserves at 45%. Drive core functioning at 100%. Life support online. Kinetic barriers are activated. Weapon system disengaged. Electronics is a go. Navigation guidance is a go. Communications go."

"We are go for launch, captain."

"Bringing the vectors to 15%."

The ship's vector and micro thrusters send a slight vibration throughout the ship until it had escaped the artificial gravity.

"Now…let's stretch her legs."

Activating the main engines, it surged forward. Staring through the cockpit windows, the 180 degree view of Illium changed for the first time since Brandon could remember. Now he could see the vast vacuum of space and stars. The glow of the Mass Relay approached in the distance. All he could hear was the hum of the drive core with the bass of the thrusters.

"All thrusters are operational and running at 50%. Preparing to jump through the relay for the Hourglass Nebula."

"Coordinates are set…Captain Davis"

The closer the Razgriz came, the harder Davis clutched the seat. It was a slight jolt when he felt a tight, warmth on his arm. Shauna outstretched her hand. Their fingers locked as they veered into the relay.

The ship catapulted through…nothing fell off, nothing broke, all systems functioned. They broke off and glided through outer space.

Both there arms fall as they take a moment to breathe relief. Brandon spun the chair to face Shauna. She was just as amazed. They both were out of the chairs in a huge embrace. Her arms tugged over his shoulders as his swarmed around her back. In the moment, he made a big kiss on the glass of Shauna's helmet. It caused them both to pause.

"I'm sorry I…"

"No…no…its…its okay."

He could hear a slight quiver in her voice. They stood in the middle of the cockpit in what seemed to go on for an eternity. The quarian ran her thin fingers down his face and pressed her hands against his broad shoulders. The human crawled one hand up her spine as his other drew her close from the small of her back. She was flush against his chest; every breath pushed her closer to the man before her. Brandon couldn't tell if the thrusters were vibrating or her heart was pounding…or was it his own. Her hands snuck under his shirt and around his ribs feeling his tight, yet soft muscles. Brandon let out a soft sigh; the last time a woman felt him escaped his memory. His hands moved around her waist, feeling the alien but so familiar contours of this beautiful woman. Shauna could feel how hot Brandon was getting; an urge swept her body making her suit feel unbearably tight. Grasping to each other they kept staring into each other's eyes-

DAVIS! HEY DAVIS, IS THAT YOUR SHIP UP AND RUNNING?

The break of silence sent a huge groan between the two. Reluctantly, they separated and reported back to their stations.

"This is Razgriz. That has to be you Freddie. I can recognize that accent anywhere in deep space."

Through the windows, a Kowloon class vessel pulled the Corvette ship. Its size was much apparent compared to the smaller freighter.

PRIDE OF THE SOUTH WHAT CAN I TELL YA. I GOT YER CRAFT. YOU BE ABLE TO DOCK WITH IT? ITS BEEN DRAGGING ON MY FREIGHTER LIKE THE 2ND EX-WIFE.

"We are in your vicinity. We can be at your position in a nanoclick."

OLRIGHT. REMEMBER THE DEAL: YER TRANSFERRED CREDITS…AND…I GET TO SEE THE CONSORT.

"You are all good. Your appointment is in one month at the Citadel."

A WHOLE MONTH?

"A lot less than a whole year isn't it? Not to mention being able to keep this from the current wife."

ALWAYS WITH A CURVEBALL. BUT WE ARE EVEN NOW.

"Clean slate. That also means I am not liable to bust you out of a bar fight anymore."

ONLY WHEN IT WAS WITH OFFICERS. VAYA CON DIOS. CAN'T STOP THE SIGNAL.

Freddie disengaged his tether and sped off toward the mass relay.

Shauna stared at Brandon with disbelief.

"Sometimes favors are more important than credits"


	5. Ch 5: Out of Gas

The Razgriz changed course and rocketed towards the much newer, and sleeker, batarian ship. Its deep purple lines spanned from its V-shaped bridge lengthwise across to its single bore thruster. They piloted down and side docked with the corvette. Brandon dawned his spacesuit under his coat before he made his way onto the derelict ship. He had his gun drawn as he walked into the hallway; checking the corners with every step.

"Well, I guess we head to the drive core. See what systems will boot up and what'll need work."

Shauna followed behind him much more casually.

"Do you really need that?"

Brandon looked back as Shauna motioned at his weapon. He realized his second natured approach coming from years of training and drills.

"Oh sorry. I guess it's a hard habit to break."

He holstered his pistol, though kept his hand very close to the grip. They walked down the barren, lifeless passageway. With no power they relied on their omni-lights to see. So far nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"So did your friend know anything about this ship?"

"Just the registry info and what he scanned. No life forms and no activity for three months. Weird thing was the last registration input was a year ago."

They made their way into the drive core. The doors were jammed open with darkness engulfing the room. Even as a soldier, his heart skipped a beat from a sharp tug on his arm. He quickly turned to Shauna grasping him tightly; her eyes fixated in one direction. He shined the light to the floor and saw the reason for her distress. A scorched body lay on the core wall. It had been so badly burned that most features were undecipherable. He leaned towards the remains. It had been a batarian.

"These are severe electrical burns. Whatever happened to the core, this poor bastard got zapped as it surged. Like a piece of burnt toast."

He had momentarily forgotten his company wasn't the Alliance. He saw Shauna was deathly silent. He gripped her shoulders and brought her gaze back to him.

"Are you okay?"

She managed a slight nod. He moved her away towards the core controls. The quarian inspected the system and activated the control panel.

"You know anything about this tech?"

"The Idenna is actually a decommissioned batarian Hensa cruiser. I'm familiar with these systems."

A few more tweaks and the drive core made a loud crack…followed by an electrical hum. The emergency backup lights dimmed on. The light revealed severe scorching and metal deformation; however, it all appeared external. The core itself hadn't leaked or sustained apparent internal damage.

"So far so good Shauna. What is the loadout for what's operational?"

"For now…electrical is back online. Auxillary life support is at 45%. Should be up to 75% within the hour with the current power levels. Drive core is damaged but not unusable. Probably get it up for a mass jump. We can have more luck at the bridge. Divert some power from the unnecessary systems."

"Let's do it."

They started to the bridge with a better view of how they came. One thing that caught Brandon's eye was a molted object just to the side of the drive core housing, not far from the corpse. It didn't seem to match anything in the core room. A burnt cable trail stemmed from the object to the core's external power supply station. He was going to examine further but got tugged along.

"I think this ship will be perfect."

"You think so?"

"It'll need a little work but it is nowhere near a salvage heap, even if we have to repair the core. By comparison, it would be newer than most ships in the fleet. It could double as a freighter, scout ship, or even for landing parties."

Shauna's thoughts for the ship were racing as much as Brandon's curiosity regarding its abandonment. The vents purred as they slowly emitted fresh oxygen. Back at the bridge, Shauna took a seat at the technical station and went through the systems.

"Everything was on when this ship shutdown. I can reroute power to only the bare necessities. If we use only what we need and keep everything in their emergency backup modes we'll conserve power and see how much the drive core can take."

"What systems does that include?"

"Fuel reserves at 35%. Emergency lighting online, main life support systems are offline, but auxiliary is functioning. Communications and Navigation offline, but operational. Engines will run, but only at 45% efficiency. Not sure how bad that core is, Brandon."

"Just get it limping. Run a diagnostic on the core to see if a jump is possible."

"Already started."

"And boot up the Nav and Comm systems at my terminal. We can plot a course and check the log to see what happened."

Shauna activated the computer systems at Brandon's terminal. After removing his helmet, he started scrolling through the ship's log.

"It seems the ship suffered a massive EMP overload that disabled all the systems from thrust to life support. Only a millisecond of log data was compiled before system failure."

"That explains why most of the lifeboats were deployed."

"As well as that core being as slagged as it is."

"Maybe, but the core had external damage. I could tell if it was hacked or programmed into a meltdown stage. Wherever that overload occurred, it was on the ship…even weapon based."

That was a worrying thought. Immediately, Brandon knew it couldn't have been a mechanical accident. It then came to his attention they hadn't checked the cargo bay.

"Shauna you stay up here. I'm going to check the cargo hold…lock the door to the bridge."

"Paranoid much?"

"Covering my bases. Keep in radio contact."

"Aye aye, Cap."

As soon as the door slid locked behind him, he withdrew his pistol. He made his way down the stairs into the belly of the ship. With his gun in hand he crept into the cargo hold. His slow footsteps made the faintest of noise. The lack of good lighting didn't help, but the silhouettes of metallic crates showed a fully packed vessel. A dozen crates seemed to have been overturned and emptied in a hurry. While understandable for food or medical supplies, the Batarian State Arms markings pointed to something else.

"Shauna is there a supply manifest for the ship?"

HOLD ON…BRANDON I'M NOT FINDING ANYTHING ASIDE FROM THE OCCASIONAL RESTOCK AND REFUEL. AS FAR AS THE SHIP LOGS GO THERE IS NOTHING BELOW DECK.

The detective had guessed as much. A smuggler wouldn't keep shipment records. He took a peek into one of the nearer crates. It was a surprise to see a new line of Terminator assault rifles; way too new to have come from anywhere but the batarian homeworld Khar'Shan. Judging by the state of the crates, they were hastily emptied, probably when the ship was disabled. Unfortunately for the crew, they left four dozen more untouched.

Something wasn't adding up. There were no signs of attack. Merchandise and weaponry were still sealed and present. Light seemed to glint off one black box in a far corner. It was different than the others in every way, in particular, the scorch marks from an apparent firefight. Closer inspection revealed a familiar logo that sent his skin crawling.

_Cerberus_.

He remembered hearing from Garrus and Shepard about what was found at some of the bases. Genetic mutation, inhuman testing…Frankenstein stuff. While comforting to know Cerberus had had some of its own goods stolen, its association made Brandon approach it with more caution. Closer inspection revealed the latches were undone. Brandon felt a bead of sweat move over his brow as he slowly pushed the crate open. The boldly red 'Classified Prototype' inscription was the second clue. And inside the crate…it was empty. A combination of grief and relief hit Brandon as he let out a long breath. The inner foam had the outline of a weapon, but none was present. All that remained was a datapad. The detective started scrolling through it to discover what it was.

Magnetic Accelerator Cannon

Portable electromagnetic pulse charge prototype. Weapon designation against ship or vehicles. Emphasizes footsoldier capabilities without the need of a biotic. Utilizing element zero, this weapon's objective is to fire EMP charges that disable a vehicle while severely/fatally burning its occupants. This removes the enemy and the use of the vehicle. The vehicle could then be apprehended by the weapon holder.

This prototype has performed charges accurately and effectively. The current drawback is the need for charging via a strong element zero power supply. Plans are in progress for a continuous cycle of charging taken from the Arc Projector. This will ensure it as a practical weapon for infantry.

Weapon must not be charged too quickly or over capacity. Severe electrical malfunction/meltdown will occur, resulting in an uncontrolled EMP blast field.

Brandon could not help but chuckle.

_The fried batarian must have tried to activate it by using the drive core's power supply. Idiot overloaded the weapon and the core. The rest of the crew probably loaded whatever weapons they could in the escape pods._

After downloading the specs to his omni-tool, he smashed the pad on the floor and started making his way back to the bridge. He seemed to breathe easier knowing this could have been a lot wors-

BRANDON!

"I'm here talk to me."

I WAS CHECKING THE COMMUNICATIONS RELAY…WE HAVE BEEN TRANSMITTING A SIGNAL.

"What do you mean?"

IT RESUMED ONCE WE GOT THE SHIP'S CORE OPERATIONAL. I DIDN'T NOTICE IT BECAUSE IT WAS ENCRYPTED INTO THE STARTUP PROCEDURES.

"So what have we been transmitting?"

THE SHIP HAS BEEN SENDING OUT AN EMERGENCY TRACKING SIGNAL…ONLY IT IS SET TO A SPECIFIC FREQUENCY. SOMEONE WANTED TO COME BACK FOR THE SHIP.

He looked back at the four dozen crates of weapons.

_Even if someone else found it._

"Can you deactivate it?"

ALREADY DID, BUT WE HAVE BEEN BROADCASTING THAT SIGNAL FOR ALMOST AN HOUR.

Brandon was already running back to the bridge.

"Get the radars up. I'm coming back."

His steps echoed through the hall as he made it to the bridge door. The door couldn't have opened fast enough as he stormed in.

"The radars pick up anything?"

"Still normalizing…there! Online."

Both sets of eyes were transfixed on the screen as a red blimp slowly hovered over there position. A shake rocked the ship as the computer issued a dock breach warning.

Brandon turned to Shauna at the same moment she looked to him.

"Shauna we have to get off this ship now. We run back to the Razgriz and we get out, okay?"

She nodded in agreement. He pulled the internal actions back on both his pistols; each loaded with a new thermal clip. With his coat slicked over his guns, he grabbed Shauna's hand and started to the bridge doors.

"Brandon…"

Shauna grabbed him. She needed him close. The one man who saw more than just a suit, who saw more than just a quarian, who protected her without reason.

"After time adrift among open stars…along tides of light and through shoals of dust…"

She brought her body to him. Closer than she had let anyone; quarian or alien. She ran her hand across his soft cheek, desperately wanting to touch his skin. To take her helmet off and feel him for what could be the only time.

"…we will return to where we began."

Brandon lost himself in those begging eyes. They told him everything he needed to know. She was scared, fearful, but felt safe with him…wanted him. He squeezed her as she hugged him so tight.

"You stay behind me no matter what. You got me?"

They parted their embrace and waited to run. The hatch wasn't far from the bridge. As the door slid open, their charge to the Razgriz lasted only a few steps. They stopped frozen in place at the sight of six batarians; each pointing M-8 Avengers. Brandon recognized the armor immediately as Blue Suns. They stood eyeing them down until they lowered their weapons at the seemingly unarmed patrons. Some even switched their shields off. Brandon was trying to figure a way out. Which one to shoot first, who'd get their rifle up fastest, who-

"Hello, human."

A seventh batarian emerged from the back of the group, obviously the leader. He was the tallest and had the most expensive armor. His brown and light skin contrasted his unnaturally white teeth as he grinned. A Carnifex stayed on his hip.

"I guess I should thank you and your quarian friend for rebooting this ship. A lot of members have been looking for this."

His voice was cavernous and smug. Brandon kept his guard, not wanting the batarian to feel in control.

"Listen. You want this ship. Take it. We get on our ship. We leave. Easy as that."

The snickers among the leader's lackeys was unsettling.

"You see, there is a problem with that idea. As slave traders, you need slaves. The quarian is certainly more valuable helping us. You aren't worth the round from our rifles, but you'd make a decent sell."

Brandon realized his unintentional glare at the leader. The batarian's smile widened.

"And your ship…might be worth something to someone. The way I see it…you staying with us is a better deal."

Brandon glanced to Shauna at his side. She was being brave. Even though her fingers were twitching, she stood tall and didn't look away. The leader motioned to his men.

"You two take the quarian-"

"You don't touch her."

It left his mouth without a second's hesitation. Shauna looked back at Brandon's firm declaration to the armed group. The leader sneered at the human's act of defiance.

"Is that right?"

Brandon had stopped looking at the group. His focus was fixed on the four eyed alien before him. The leader took a few more steps closer; tilting his head to the right. The insult was noted.

"Maybe I won't sell you. You'd make a nice messenger boy. When your friend has fulfilled her use, you could escort her to our turian colleagues. They always like a nice suit rat."

Every attempt to hide his anger failed as his eyes flamed. The batarian reveled in it.

"I'd make sure you watch as they grope her…break that glass and rub their tongues on her precious face…"

Brandon's jaw hurt from his incessant clenching. He wasn't thinking logistically anymore. His finger was scratching on his thumb, aching to grab the metal hidden beneath his coat.

"…and after they tear her suit off, she'd stay alive just long enough for everyone to take a turn to ravage-"

His hand drew his pistol sending a shard of metal towards at the batarian's face. The blood splattered onto the ceiling. The second pistol joined the first as he rapidly squeezed the triggers. One member from each side fell as he re-aimed at the center of the group formerly blocked by the leader's falling body. Steadfast, muzzle flashes shot from his guns as well as the few able to bring up their rifles. Brandon kept squeezing round after round at anything moving until he felt a huge force send him to the floor. His head slammed the deck and things went dark.

* * *

Brandon awakened with the cold floor chilling the back of his neck. He must have been out for a while for his body to be this cold. A sharp pain emitted from his right shoulder. Expecting to see a wound, he found it healed from a medi-gel. Still hurt like hell. Leaning up, he could see the strewn bodies of the squad. His gun was off the floor and back in his hand as he kept an eye on the corpses. Some rounds were headshots, multiple rounds pierced armor. It was only until he made it to his feet that he saw the massive amount of tissue and blood where their leader should have been. He can just make out what would have been two eyeballs. The round must have severely grazed him. With his gun is at the ready, he followed the blood trail. It took him to the hatch where the Blue Suns entered. No body. No ship. Brandon growled over the leader's lucky escape.

_Shauna._

As quickly as he could, he returned to the dead squad. Brandon's heart sank when she wasn't there. What were present were drips of red blood heading towards the bow. He darted. All he could hear was the sound of his breath as he entered the bridge. His eyes scanned every little crevice until he saw Shauna on the floor leaning by the navigation terminal. She wasn't moving. He hurried to his knees and brought up her head.

"Shauna!?"

"Bra…Brandon?"

Brandon's moment of relief was short lived when he saw her hand covering up her abdomen. He delicately moved her blood soaked hand to reveal the gash in her suit. Her stims had worn off. Brandon looked through her mask. He wanted to say she was going to be alright, but his eyes couldn't hide the truth.

"Brandon…"

Her voice almost a whimper.

"Can you…please hold me?"

Brandon didn't know what to do. He was trying to stay strong…for her…for himself…but he couldn't.

"…ye-…yeah…yeah."

He fell to the floor beside her and the terminal. He cradled her in his arms. His hand could still feel the wet blood. She looked to him. He held her tight as he looked into her eyes.

"Its…its okay…its okay. I got ya."

"Its good to…be in your arms…again."

"Shauna…I…"

His hand held the side of her helmet; they both wish it was her face. She barely had the strength to squeeze his hand. She pulled herself close and rested her head on his chest. Her breathing grew fainter. Brandon leaned closer; his forehead rested on her mask. He rocked her back and forth in his arms ever so slowly.


	6. Ch 6: So Far Away

The ship drifted in vacuum of space. The hallways were lit only by the low glow of the emergency lights. The echo of slow footsteps was the only indication of life; if it could be called that now. Brandon carried Shauna back to the 'Razgriz'. He laid her on the mess table; any thoughts escaped him. The woman he tried to save…who he wanted to help…learned to love…failed. He failed her. His eyes hung over her. Her chest stagnant. Her thin fingers soaked in blood. Brandon dropped to his knees beside her; clutching her hand.

_Wake up. Please let this be a dream._

He pleaded to any power higher to him. When nothing changed, he mechanically stood and walked back to the corvette's bridge. Shauna had coordinates programmed and initiated the autopilot. Brandon was running much the same way. Time had seemed lost on him. It could have been hours since it all happened. He sat at the Nav and Comm station and waited. When he reached the Raheel-Leyya system the blood had dried on his hands. An hour later, static broke the silence.

ATTENTION VESSEL YOU ARE APPROACHING THE MIGRANT FLEET. PLEASE STATE YOUR INTENTIONS.

Brandon looked through the windows to see the vast fleet; noting the two armed ships surrounding both his flanks.

I REPEAT. WE HAVE YOU MARKED AS A BATARIAN CORVETTE. YOUR ATTACHED CRAFT IS THE ONLY REGISTERED SHIP. STATE YOUR INTENTIONS OR YOU WILL BE FIRED UPON.

Brandon activated the channel.

"This is Captain Brandon Davis. Former Alliance. I am the owner of the attached ship 'Razgriz'. I am requesting an audience with Captain Kar'Danna vas Rayya."

DENIED. YOU HAVE A BATARIAN SHIP. YOU MAY POSE A THREAT.

Brandon saw the guns ports of the two ships open and aim in his direction.

"If you have flagged this ship already, you know the drive core is operating at less than 50% and running on emergency power. Also you know I am the only thermal signature."

The comm remained silent for a moment.

HOW DID YOU RECEIVE THESE COORDINATES?

Brandon's mind went blank. Not for a lack of an answer, but what it must have meant for her to tell him. The trust she had in him.

"Af…After time adrift among open stars…along tides of light and through shoals of dust…we will return to where we began."

The comm channel went silent once more. He looked down the cannon barrels still targeted at him.

_All it would take is one shot for this to end._

The guns retracted from both ships.

_Damnit._

THIS IS CAPTAIN KAR'DANNA VAS RAYYA.

"Captain. I request to board your ship via my personal craft the 'Razgriz'. The corvette ship will remain on autopilot stasis."

PERMISSION GRANTED. ARMED SECURITY WILL BE PRESENT.

"I wouldn't expect any less, sir."

ONE INQUIRY…WHAT BROUGHT YOU HERE?

"…the wishes of a dead quarian."

Brandon cut the comm.

* * *

The 'Razgriz' contacted and docked with the 'Rayya'. Brandon noticed how much dried blood covered his suit. He could only clench his fist before it passed and put on his helmet. His doubled armored doors sealed behind him and was greeted by four barrels of four armed guards. He secretly hoped one has an itchy trigger finger.

"Weapons down!"

Captain Kar'Danna marched to 'greet' the guest; his hand never left off his pistol. He gave Brandon a good hard look. No alien set foot on a quarian ship, let alone the Migrant Fleet. It being a human was more than just rare.

"You have me here, human."

Even across races, Brandon respected rank, but it wasn't a choice, it was his defense mechanism. It was a backup mode to function. His voice was humble with his request.

"Sir…where do you bring your deceased?"

Kar'Danna stepped in closer. He noticed the dry blood, but empty holsters. The human wasn't threat, nor was his request.

"We can send in a team to retrieve the body."

Brandon continued staring at the Captain. Kar'Danna saw eyes empty and dead as the voice spoken.

"Sir…where do I bring her?"

The quarian knew what he was dealing with. He had seen enough battle to know.

"Bring her and we will escort you."

"Thank you, sir."

Brandon saluted before he returned toward his ship. He paused before Shauna. Hoping for something. Anything that wasn't this. What he would give to see those eyes beneath that glass. Hell, he would give everything to be lying there instead of her. He leaned in and picked her up, cradling her in his arms once again. This time it is different…nothing was there. No life…no emotion…emptiness. He held her tighter, fighting back his emotions. He returned onto the 'Rayya' as Kar'Danna addressed his men.

"ATTENTION!"

His guards straightened up. Brandon carried Shauna down the hall. No one else existed at that moment. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Blind hope that he would awake from the nightmare. That he could hear her voice.

More quarians noticed him carrying her. Nothing was said as the escort directed him. Murmurs filled the gathering crowd. Some questioned why there was a human. Others over who the quarian was. He heard nothing. He was detached from his own reality. He didn't even know if he was in a med-bay or morgue, only that a quarian motioned that he could put Shauna down.

Brandon knelt over and set her down delicately. He gently rested her head on a barren slate. His hand brushed over her glass mask and leaned close for his last time. Closing his eyes…and opening them, hoping he'd wake up to see her working on the drive core or dropping a panel on the floor. To see her excited to be with him. That loving look of hers when they embraced on the 'Razgriz'…but no. He was on the 'Rayya'. She didn't move. She was gone.

Brandon stood straight up. Almost every quarian stared at him with Shauna. They hadn't seen another species, let alone a human, do what he had just done. Brandon felt like he was all-alone in an empty room that was bearing down on him. Instinctively, he a bow faced and marched back to his ship. He felt sick.

Brandon struggled getting his helmet off. His face full of sweat as he panted for air. In his quest to breathe he locked on two semi-empty bottles; the bourbon and the champagne set beside each other. His breathing seemed to stop. Everything stopped. He wasn't thinking, breathing, and swore his heart wasn't beating. Brandon just couldn't stop staring at the two bottles. His hand couldn't stop clenching his helmet. Like a volcanic eruption, he launched his helmet at the bottles smashing them instantly.

"FUCKING DAMNIT."

Brandon smashed his fist into the locked locker several times before back handing a box of spare parts. His rage turned on the dry bloody table as he smashed it continually.

"YOU'RE DEAD. YOU FUCKING ANIMAL!"

Hyperventilating, his body tried to calm down, but his mind overpowered it sending more dents into the table.

"YOU'LL DIE! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He cracked the bolts with his final slam, sending him to the deck with the table. Brandon had no reason to get up. Nowhere to channel the rage. He couldn't feel his arm. He couldn't feel anything. His body gasped for air. Even his rage couldn't hold back tears.

"DAMN IT. Damn it. Shauna…Shauna…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

"Was that her name?"

Brandon stared up to see Captain Kar'Danna. Unbeknownst to him, the captain followed him back to the ship. Brandon would apologize for his behavior, but he wasn't acting on anything but emotion. Still, he calmed enough to respond.

"Shauna…Shauna'Czar vas Idenna."

"I'll make sure a call goes out to her ship."

"Thank you, sir."

"There is nothing you need to thank for, soldier."

That got the Alliance mindset back into Brandon's head. He got himself up with his breathing back. Kar'Danna admired not for how strong Brandon was trying to be, but how broken he was as he did it.

"Shauna…she wanted to join your crew. She wanted to present you a gift that would make you and the fleet strong. The corvette is…was her gift to you…from her pilgrimage. The drive core needs attention, but all else is operational. The cargo hold has four dozen crates of military weaponry. The registry information needs to be completed…it has no name…I will leave that up to you, sir."

"The 'Shauna'Czar' sounds appropriate doesn't it?"

Brandon managed a nod.

"I have nothing on that ship. I will leave it in your hands and take off from here."

Kar'Danna hadn't heard the info that he wanted to know. The info Brandon was staying away from.

"Captain Davis, what happened? No one just brings back a dead stranger to their home…let alone a quarian."

Brandon knew the question was coming, although it didn't hurt any less. He forced out a heavy breath.

"She was alone on Illium. She was attacked. She had no place to go. I offered that she could stay on my ship…even help me get it space worthy. She was as happy…she was happy with my ship as I was. She put a lot of herself to get 'Razgriz' going. I promised I'd help her find a ship. A month later we found the corvette. When we activated the ship's core, a distress beacon alerted a group of Blue Suns. They were claiming the ship and were taking slaves. Shauna was…"

Brandon had to brace himself on the bulkhead.

"I couldn't save her. I held her till she died…that was all I could do. She…she just wanted to come home."

This wasn't particularly said to the Captain. Brandon kept her alive by saying those words, no matter how painful it felt.

"You…you loved her. Didn't you?"

Brandon couldn't answer. His mind went back to their embrace on that bridge. He wanted to say it. He wanted to tell her.

_I love…_

"I cared about her…that's more than enough."

Kar'Danna saw the wells in his eyes. Didn't matter if he was alien or not to understand that feeling.

"I truly am sorry, Davis."

Brandon turned to Kar'Danna, attempting to stand tall.

"That's all there is. Let them know how proud she was, and how loyal she was to the Migrant Fleet. That's what's important."

There would be no final goodbye, just a send-off. Both captains nodded in agreement. Kar'Danna turned back towards his ship.

"He is still alive."

He stopped before the Rayya's door.

"The batarian bastard is still living. My aim was off by half an inch. Least it'll be easy to spot a two eyed batarian."

The words bore a deep and ominous tone than anything he had said before. The quarian looked at the human.

"You did something very noble, Davis. Don't let your honor get tainted by revenge."

Brandon glared at Kar'Danna. The spoken words sucked out any remnants of his soul.

"Honor? My honor was to keep her safe. To protect her. I failed that. There is no honor anymore."

Kar'Danna stared back at the shell of man. The proud soldier who brought in Shauna died when he returned to this ship.

"I hope you can find peace. Keelah se'lai."

The light from the Rayya shined briefly before Brandon was shrouded in a sea of darkness. The 'Razgriz' disengaged and took off from the 'Rayya'. Small shuttles moved to the now 'Shauna'Czar'.

The only sound was the low rumble of the thrusters. Brandon was alone with his thoughts. Saving her at the bar. Underneath the wing vectors. Sharing a bottle on the maiden voyage. Holding her. Clutching her close.

Brandon walked away from the cockpit. The shattered glass and dry blood reminded him of his failure. He looked at the dried blood on his hands. Her blood. He buckled, sliding down the wall onto the deck. Pain crippled his body. Everything hurt. His mind caved, his heart ached. Though tears moved down his face, his rage outweighed the sadness. He clutched his pistol and dragged it to his temple. The cold metal didn't faze him. Desperate for the nightmare to end. His eyes slowly closed as he pulled the trigger.

CLICK

Brandon's eyes popped open. He stared at his gun to see the heat sink fly out. He glared at the sink with a half-hearted amusement.

_Never thought I'd be happy they switched to thermal clips._


	7. Ch 7: Deja Vu

**3 months before Collectors**

The bottle had become empty. Brandon sat in the same spot where his gun decided not to work. Not much had changed, except the ghost of a Spectre, a mostly naked tattoo display, and a buoyant boobed woman surrounding him.

"And THAT'S…the story Dickens."

Miranda was unimpressed by the pitiful waste on the ground.

"Shepard, it's a mistake to recruit him. We should just go."

While Miranda was unremorseful, Jack seemed amused by the drunk.

"Hey, if he thinks we're ghosts we could make him think he could fly off the dock."

Brandon stared at the blurry shapes before him.

"So why now Shepard? You come back to tell me to straighten up by Christmas?"

Shepard picked the empty bottle out of Brandon's hand. She looked at the crushed soul, noticing the splotches of dried blood on his coat. He was broken, but she knew the soldier. Anderson entrusted the people on his ship. Not only the best of the best, but the character to do the job. It was her turn to make that call for one of his…her former crew. She knew the spirit was still there, but…

"You WERE useful. Now…you're nothing but drunken washout."

Brandon staggered to his feet. Eye to eye with Shepard. His hawk eyes still capable of threatening.

"Big talk coming from a dead Spectre."

Brandon nudged the ghost only to be met with a physical resistance. He wasn't going through Shepard as he thought. It felt like armor. Hard armor. A few more jabs hinted Shepard was pretty lifelike.

"Huh…thought you can move through ghosts?"

He looked at Shepard's face. Her glare was telling him something. It clicked. Brandon was bewildered, but so drunk he couldn't show it. She was not a ghost. Commander Shepard was standing in front of him. Alive.

"I should ask how the hell this is possible…but I am not going to remember it so let's move on."

Brandon managed a salute despite his drunken state.

"Whats za mission (hic), ma'am?"

She was surprised how quickly he fell in line. No pep talk like a military pep talk.

"Collectors. To be honest Davis I am not sure you're in the shape…"

Shepard glanced at the bottle.

"Jeez, is this Ryncol?"

Brandon snagged the bottle from Shepard, his pistol from his locker, and "marched" outside his ship. The squad followed ready to pounce…for Brandon's safety. He stood in the middle of the dock.

"Alright Shep. If the bottle breaks…I come with you. It doesn't…I don't."

Shepard crossed her arms at his offer. Skeptical, but amused.

"Deal."

Brandon clutched the bottle. He attempted a running start but stopped when he lost his balance. Miranda was almost embarrassed by the pathetic sight. Regaining his composure, he stretched his arm back ready to throw. He launched it into the air as he brought up his gun ignoring his double vision. A volley of shots punctured the building behind the bottle. He kept shooting persistently until he exhausted all twenty shots. The bottle remained unscathed until it shattered impacting the ground. The drunk stopped swaying from side to side long enough to face his commander.

"I'll have my ship docked with yours. Juss tell me where it is."

Miranda had become annoyed by his actions.

"But you didn't shoot it."

"I said if the bottle would break. I didn't say I'd be the one to do it."

Miranda's head landed in her palm, but not before she handed a credit chit over to Jack.

"I like this guy, Shepard."

Shepard smiled at the former soldier.

"Good to have you back Davis."

Brandon attempted to reach Shepard's outstretched hand, but was attacked by the Ryncol sending him to the floor to vomit.

"Most of you anyway."

* * *

Brandon was used to hearing much more air traffic from his bed. The shuttle coming in from Shepard's last mission was a nostalgic reminder of the endless nights at port. Most of his memory was intact from the previous night…or the night before. Any remnants of hangover had passed as he saw what was left of himself. A shave and shower was in order…and food. Hot food. Once again he was greeted by his falcon statue, though over the months its eyes had become more disdainful; almost scowling at him. They were only pure black resin eyes, but how Brandon saw them still resonated failure. Managing only twenty pushups didn't help either.

The shower still emitted hot water as he cleansed himself from countless nights he had long since forgotten. Hair stubs sheared by his razor revealed the smooth skin of his face. Greasy hair came loose and free. A comb and fresh clothes dissolved the last elements of a drunkard. The image in the mirror resembled some of his former self, though he felt far from it.

Outside his doors he saw the large hangar bay of the doubly sized 'Normandy SR2'. He was thankful he didn't have to leave his ship behind, granted it took up half the length of the bay. A force of habit like any good soldier, he still took his guns holstered under his coat. Even on a 'safe' ship, he never broke that habit. It proved effective when he immediately reached for one, albeit a bit sluggish, at the sight of a Krogan staring from a window. While proud his instincts were still sharp, his hand fell from the grip after observing the alien's presence. He did catch him sneering…or laughing…always tough with Krogan.

"Shepard, that thing is just lying around in the hangar bay and that ship is taking up half the space."

Miranda was agitated by Shepard's decision as they conversed in the debriefing room. Shepard was reveling in her colleague's frustration.

"Well, he did manage a bottle of Ryncol on top of a shot of Bourbon and a bottle of Jack. He has to be tough to stay halfway coherent after that."

Miranda knew Shepard was jerking her around.

"Listen. I know he is part of your old crew, but he is dirty, useless, and couldn't shoot the broad side of an Elcor."

"Anyone I know?"

Both women turned to see a fresh shaven Brandon. Arms crossed and leaning against the door of the debriefing room. While appearing to look stylishly poised, he was so dizzy he needed to lean on the wall for fear of falling. Luckily, they didn't notice.

"You clean up well. You settled in?"

"Considering the last time I was here the walls were exploding…so far so good."

"Great. Take a look around. If you need anything EDI can let you know. Oh and Miranda…"

The Cerberus agent looked back to her commander.

"My ship…my rules. Might want to stop forgetting that."

Miranda did her best to respond through her clenched teeth.

"Of course, commander."

Miranda strode out of the room. Brandon's smirk met her glare as she passed him.

"While the stories of you blowing up Cerberus bases were intriguing, the authority to tell them to basically 'fuck off' looks much more satisfying…ma'am."

Even a hardass like Shepard could smile to that.

"Just don't make me regret my decision Davis. It's bad enough you're crutched on the bulkhead right now."

_Damn, she did notice._

Over in the armory, Brandon met Jacob Taylor, the other Cerberus agent. While normally capable, he didn't feel confident taking apart guns in his current state. His distaste for Cerberus was put to the side as he was following Shepard. Granted, handing his personal weapons over to one of their agents didn't feel any better.

"Mr. Davis."

"I prefer Brandon…Mr. Taylor."

"Fair enough."

"I need you to help me with something weapons related."

"That's what I'm here for."

Brandon put both his pistols on the table. Jacob observed the one-offs in his armory.

"I need more power out of these."

"Customs. Never seen anything like these before. What are you firing?"

"Twenty per heatsink. Powers roughly a shade more than the M-6 Carnifex. I'd rather them at ten shots if the power was at least doubled. I'd do it myself, but…I don't have the materials."

It sounded better than too dizzy from alcohol.

"Give me a few days and I'll make it happen."

"Thanks."

_Definitely, former Alliance. A no nonsense 'to the point' soldier. More trustworthy than the other one._

Brandon exited the armory and looked over the navigation deck. It was eerie seeing a ghost of the ship that was destroyed, especially without Pressly. Still, the ship looked better than it ever did. Like coming home even though someone had moved all your stuff around. Brandon's walking lost its stagger roaming the corridors. The singing he overheard from the tech lab was a bit odd. By sheer luck he found the mess hall. He couldn't figure out why it was relatively empty; I mean it was food. The cook seemed to be the most enthused to see him.

"Well, well…didn't think you'd leave your cave below."

"I'd imagine you would be thanking me. I kept you from cleaning the vomit from your bathrooms."

"Touche. Well this grub should get you back on your feet if I do say so myself."

The aroma of the soup was phenomenal, especially after a hangover.

"Thank you, Mess Sergeant Gardner"

"Just Rupert."

Brandon found a spot at the table. He looked around at the crew deck. Everyone doing their own shtick. His nose was engulfed with the aroma of tomato, basil, and what smelled like chicken. Bringing up his spoon, he felt a warm sensation as the soup trickled down. Food seemed to have taste again. The silence was broken by faint footsteps on deck.

"I heard you were making Ramen this time."

Brandon's eyes rested upon the stealthily, petite woman talking to Gardner. A slim figure with her head cloaked in a black hood. Not a soldier and not Cerberus. After a moment he realized he had been staring and withdrew his gaze not wanting to draw attention. He gulped another spoonful.

"Hey."

Brandon looked from his soup to see her standing above him holding her tray of ramen. He could only see a glint from her shaded eyes.

"That's a nice old coat"

The word got stuck in his throat delaying his response.

"Thanks."

She walked off with her food. Like a varren eyeing a pyjak, his gaze followed her leave.

_She does have a very fine as-_

"Brandon Davis!"

Joker was 'walking' from the elevator.

"Or is the name Jack Daniels, now?"

Brandon mustered a smile as he got up.

"Joker. How the hell are you?"

"I was a good till I got grounded. Then I found another ship."

Brandon remembered to keep his handshake loose.

"I am surprised you staggered all this way for me."

"Don't flatter yourself. The food has gotten better since Rupert starting cooking with less ass."

"HEY I HEARD THAT!"

They both share a laugh.

"So you still manage to get into trouble."

"Good to have you back on the Normandy, Brandon. So you have an Electra custom on board. Maybe I could show you a thing or two about flying your ship."

"Joker…the day I let you fly my ship is when I am sitting in YOUR chair."

THE NORMANDY IS ONLY AUTHORIZED TO BE PILOTED BY MR. MOREAU. IT SHOULD BE NOTED THAT IT WOULD BE A DISTINCTLY ONE-SIDED TRANSFER FROM THE NORMANDY TO THE RAZGRIZ.

"Thanks mom for ruining the fun."

_It was beginning to feel like old times already._


	8. Ch 8: Shades of Gray

Brandon was encompassed by nothing but darkness. Both his guns were drawn. He searched for the target. Glimpses sent him aiming at one direction only for him to take aim at another. He heard laughing. That voice he couldn't forget. The batarian seemed to appear and vanish around him. Frustrated, he started firing at the entities until it formed behind him. Whipping around, Brandon fired a shot at his face sending him into the shadows on the floor. He kept his pistol poised as he approached the body only to reveal Shauna lying on the floor; bleeding from her wound. Brandon dropped his guns as he collapsed to his knees. Her head dangled lifelessly as he picked her up. Tears streamed as he buried his face in her. A glint of light brought Brandon to face the barrel of a pistol pointing down at him. The two-eyed batarian smiled those white teeth as he pulled the trigger.

Brandon darted up from his bed covered in sweat. His breathing was erratic as he tried to calm down. Looking around the room he was reminded he was in his quarters on the 'Razgriz'.

_Same damn dream._

Brandon took a moment before he got on the floor and started pushups. The sweat got warm as he made his way to fifty. A knock at his door stole his attention as he got off the deck. Commander Shepard was greeted with Brandon's bare sweaty chest and pants to catch his breath.

"I hope to hell it was pushups I interrupted."

Brandon let out a small laugh.

"I don't let people interrupt the other thing."

Brandon moved off his ship and sat himself on the wing vectors.

"So Shepard…what can I do for you?"

"Well you aren't drunk so that's a step."

"And you're alive, that's a bigger one. You know, even with this ship being Cerberus, its still got that aura of the old Normandy."

Shepard was reassured to see bits of the former soldier return.

"What brought you to Omega anyway? Thought you were working on Illium?"

"To be honest, Omega was the only lead I had to that batarian and the Blue Suns. When he wasn't here I found some work, and then…things went pretty downhill…"

"Fair enough. Not sure if it'll help but Zaeed used to run with the Blue Suns. Might want to ask if he knows anything."

"I appreciate that commander, thank you."

"Look, I need to know that you are not going to be dead weight on this ship. I expect to see you in your prime."

"Of course, ma'am. I heard we are staying on Omega for another recruit?"

"We're recruiting someone named Archangel. You hear about him?"

"One good thing about being in the bar is after a few drinks criminals run their mouth. Vigilante. Pissed off every gang on Omega. For a while people thought he was a ghost. Ambushes, hit and runs. Screwed up a lot of shipments. Lethal weapon efficiency. Turned out it was a whole squad doing the strikes. Now it's down to the one bearing the name."

"What happened to the squad?"

"You really need to ask that?"

Shepard remembered Brandon wasn't just the random resident walking around. She looked at the ship that now filled half her hangar bay. Years of buying and building model ships, she knew what it was, but more importantly the slots where weapons were supposed to be.

"The Collectors are formidable. You have any contacts that might be able to give us an edge?"

Brandon thought for a moment. One good thing about low paying clients was the favors stacked up. If those clients work on Illium, then it could be worth its weight.

"I have a client I did a job for. Couldn't really pay so he owes me a favor. Worked for a company dealing in arms and armament, specifically localized craft like the old Mako and the Mantis. With the Normandy unable to breach high gravity worlds it might be useful to have air support when you need it."

He tapped the hull of the 'Razgriz' with that sly look on his face. Shepard smirked and walked away. Brandon was sure that was a yes.

After a 'satisfactory' breakfast, the trip down to engineering was a reminder of the slow elevators of the old ship. Noted, it wasn't a pleasant reminder. Brandon was collecting the 120 credits from Ken after their game of Skyllian-Five the night before. He bumped into Ken and Gabby on the crew deck. Shared stories about the old Normandy, the Alliance, and Cerberus. Then it turned into a big poker game.

"A Scotsman always pays his debts."

Gabby could barely take her co-workers smugness.

"Especially when it's beaten from them."

Brandon already liked them as he collected his credit chit. It was also good to see not all of Cerberus was uptight.

"Glad some people on this boat have a sense of humor."

"Brandon Davis?"

The voice had that unmistakable accent that made Brandon smile. Eagerly looking over to the other end of engineering, the familiar quarian was perched at her console.

"Tali'Zorah…it's been a long time."

They hugged each other like a brother and sister after a long absence. Even only two years later, he noticed how mature she'd gotten. How she looked. How she carried herself. Still, she'll always be that adorable recruit endlessly talking with engineer Adams.

"You look good, Tali. Shepard recruiting all the old crew?"

"No, but it seems that way sometimes."

"Where did you transfer after your pilgrimage?"

"The Neema."

"Congratulations. I'm surprised to find you back here."

"Things changed."

Tali tilted her head as she looked to Brandon. Something about how she was looking at him made him nervous. It was as if she was seeing straight through him.

"Brandon…you know the 'Rayya' was my birth ship…"

It was dawning on him why he was feeling as he did.

"A story circled the fleet about a human who returned home a dead quarian. It was only after speaking with Shepard…that was you."

Brandon was at a loss of what to say. He had never been confronted by his actions; let alone his visit to the Migrant fleet.

"Yeah. Has the…is the 'Shauna'Czar' doing well?"

"Yes. It was fully repaired and has become a transport and rescue vessel."

Brandon nodded in appreciation.

"Good."

It was the only word he could bring himself to say.

"Brandon, what you did couldn't have been easy. If you ever need to talk about it..."

Brandon forced a smile trying to hide any signs of distress. It all still reminded him of his failure to Shauna.

"Tali. I appreciate it. But I'm fine."

Tali stared at Brandon. Even the quarian could tell he was lying, but could see how uncomfortable he'd become and decided to let him go.

"Okay."

There was a moment of silence that neither chose to break.

GRUNT. TALI'ZORAH. PLEASE REPORT TO THE NAVIGATION DECK IMMEDIATELY. COMANDER SHEPARD IS PREPARING TO RETURN TO OMEGA. EXPECT INTENSE RESISTANCE ON THE UPCOMING MISSION.

_Saved by an AI…that's a first._

"Alright Tali. Looks like you're up."

"Right. I'll talk to you later. Don't be a stranger."

She held his arm and embraced before they left. He managed to hold back his tears, though one escaped. Brandon held his smile as the two made their way to the elevator. Tali boarded and started to head up.

"Tali…be careful out there."

Tali nodded as she rode up to Navigation. He was sure she had a faint hint of a smile. Alone, Brandon braced himself on the railing. He looked through the window overlooking his antiquated ship in the pristine, clean hangar bay. Anachronistic in every way. Completely out of place.

_Didn't belong here. No business being here._


	9. Ch 9: Love, Blood, and Tears

HAVE THE MED-BAY READY. I REPEAT WE NEED AN EMERGENCY EVAC NOW! WE HAVE A MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!

Shepard's voice rattled the entire ship followed by the clang of a food tray hitting the ground. Brandon was running to the shuttle. Miranda was already at the helm with Mordin inside waiting for takeoff.

"Yo Davis."

Beside him, Jacob tossed Brandon an M-15 Vindicator. Brandon was in such a rush he'd forgotten his pistols were still being worked on.

_Guess this will have to do._

The shuttle pushed everyone in their seats with sparks shaving the metal bulkhead of the hangar doors. Miranda re-established radio frequency.

"We are on route commander."

WE ARE HEADED TO THE SOUTH DOCKING PLATFORM. WE STILL HAVE RESISTANCE. –Shepard, he is bleeding too much. Please, Keelah, please don't die—

The comm cut out. An uneasy silence swept the shuttle only to be interrupted by Brandon cocking back the assault rifle. The shuttle shook as Miranda dove down much faster than it should be for a landing.

"Everybody hang on this is gonna be hot."

Everyone clutched up as she pulled a hard port and reversed thrust. Immediately, bullets started ricocheting on the outer hull. It was tough, but wasn't going to take continued punishment for long. The starboard door opened with Brandon the first to step into fire. Shepard was on point spraying any mercenaries attempting to get further down the docks. The worrying sight was the trail of blue blood behind her. Behind the smallest of cover Grunt dragged an armored, lifeless turian while one-handing his shotgun. Tali was crouched beside the body.

"Shepard!"

Brandon dashed to Grunt and laid suppressing fire with Jacob taking the left flank. Brandon tossed Shepard another thermal clip for her M-15 and the three sent more fire downrange. Any enemy that didn't take cover dropped to the ground. He knelt beside Tali and…

"Garrus?"

Blue blood was pulsing out of his face, his mandible was mangled, and tissue was shredded, but he knew that turian anywhere. Tali's hands were shaking as she continued putting pressure to the side of his face. They were soaked in blood. It was evident the medi-gel was only doing so much.

"Stay with me, Garrus. Please…Keelah… I won't let you die."

Garrus was barely conscious. His eyes stayed on Tali as he tried to breath. His mouth was trickling blood.

"Tali…TALI!"

Brandon had to get through to her. He grabbed her shoulders and brought her eyes from Garrus' wound.

"Tali…look at me…focus…we got to move him, okay?"

Tali stopped and got her senses back. She nodded as she pulled her pistol. Grunt was still enjoying his one handed shotty spree oblivious.

"Grunt…hey!"

Brandon slammed the butt of his rifle to Grunt's armor. It got his attention with an enraged turn.

"Get him up and on the shuttle."

Grunt's glare only received the same intensity back.

"Now."

Grumbling incoherently, Grunt hauled the turian to the shuttle with Tali providing close cover. Mordin started working on Garrus as soon as the krogan dropped him aboard.

"Shepard, he's on. Fallback, we'll cover you. Jacob…"

Jacob sent a nod to Brandon and they both sent rounds flying giving Shepard time to retreat. Jacob and Brandon stood from their cover and treaded backwards to the door, still shooting. Jacob boarded.

"I'm out. Let's go Davis."

Brandon fired his last burst from the shuttle before they blitzed off.

The heat sink popped from his rifle as the doors closed. He didn't even have a chance to breathe before Grunt forced him against the bulkhead. His large hand squeezed making breathing that little bit harder.

"You have a lot of nerve, human."

The blood rage in his eyes was blaring. At the same time, Brandon's adrenaline was pumping just as hard.

"You were out of control."

"Shepard is my battlemaster. Not you. You should be more polite to a krogan."

Even being choked, Brandon could laugh at his remark.

"Krogan? You're a whelp playing with his dick, Grunt."

Pissing off a krogan at blood rage never turned out well. His grip grew tighter as he pressed the human against the bulkhead. Brandon could care less about the pain as he struggled for air. He glared straight back at the lizard's blue eyes not giving him an inch.

"I've seen real krogan who've fought for reasons other than their urges. Anyone one of them is worth TEN of you."

Grunt never released his grip though Brandon could see he had stabbed him where it hurt.

"Maybe one day when you figure out your purpose as a krogan…I'll treat you like one."

Brandon's words slammed Grunt like a freight train, though he didn't dare to show it. The only indication was the slight loosen of his grip. Brandon could tell the rage wasn't at him anymore.

"And if this all just bounced off your head plate…look to your right."

Grunt's thin pupils moved to the barrel of Shepard's Carnifex.

"Drop him Grunt. That is an order."

He said nothing. Brandon dropped to the floor as Grunt took his seat. Shepard holstered her weapon. Brandon picked himself up off the deck and moved over to his commander.

"Shepard, what hell happened?"

"Archangel was Garrus. All three gangs were on top of him. We tried to fight our way out, but he took a rocket to the face fighting a gunship."

Mordin had injected more medi-gel into Garrus to clot the blood and dull the pain, but the wound was so substantial it wasn't as effective. He wrapped his face in a temporary bandage to apply pressure. Tali stayed crouched over Garrus. He never averted his eyes from on her, even as he struggled to stay alive.

"Come on, Vakarian. Just a little longer."

Garrus reached in the direction of his rifle between him and Tali. She moved the rifle closer, but instead his talons wrapped around her blood soaked fingers with whatever strength he could muster. Tali couldn't help but look at his fierce, yet soft blue eyes. Immediately, she clasped her hands tightly around his. When his breathing started to slow Mordin gave a worried glance to Shepard. She immediately got on the comm.

"Dr. Chakwas, make sure that med-bay is ready. We're gonna need a blood transfusion fast. Miranda, what's the ETA on the Normandy?"

"Two minutes, not even."

"Make sure transport is there when we land."

The shuttle landed in the hangar and was met with two crewmembers. The door flipped open with Jacob and Brandon carrying Garrus and putting him on a gurney. They raced him to the med-bay where Dr. Chakwas was waiting for them. They lifted the turian onto the medical bed with Mordin following close behind. The doctors started stripping the torso armor and gauntlets. The heavy armor smashed to the floor. The equipment activated to his presence. It was sending readouts of an elevated heart rate and dangerously low blood pressure.

"Blood. Now."

Chakwas already started injecting blood packs into turian's forearms. Mordin hastily operated on his face to heal the major veins and arteries. Jacob and Brandon could breathe for a moment before Shepard and Tali came in. Tali looked over at her friend.

"Karin, he'll be alright won't he?"

"Please Tali you need to stay back…bloody hell!"

The heart monitor started beeping erratically until it flatlined. Tali froze at the deathly sound. Her eyes fell on Garrus lying on the bed. Her voice was almost a whisper.

"No…no..."

An electrical charge from the machine shocked the turian's lifeless body to no effect.

"NO!"

Tali desperately tried to get to him, but Brandon and Shepard held her by the arms. They exchanged looks and dragged her out of the med-bay. She could only watch through the glass as Garrus jolted from another electrical shock.

"NO! He can't…Garrus!"

Tali fought to get from their hold before succumbing and falling into Shepard's chest.

"Damnit! Shepard…"

She sobbed profusely in Shepard's arms as her knees gave out. Shepard slowly lowered down to the deck floor with Tali; never releasing her from their hug.

"Shhhhhhh. Shhhhhhhh. It's okay. Breathe. Shhhhhhh."

Commander Shepard, the renegade spectre, delicately comforted someone as close as a sister to her. Tali sat on the deck of the mess hall shuddering in Shepard's embrace. Even though she had turned her audio speakers off, they could still hear her muffled cries. At the moment, Shepard was no longer her superior but her friend. Something she'd always put first. Brandon couldn't help but admire at such a delicate moment her strength and resolve; even when a tear streamed down her own cheek.

* * *

The adrenaline made the whole event feel surreal like an out of body experience. Stretches of time were just missing from his memory. Time caught up when Brandon realized he passed out on the mess table. It was vacant between shifts. The only person on deck was Shepard looking through the glass to the med-bay. Brandon stood beside her as she kept staring ahead. Garrus' face was bandaged up. Chakwas had gotten his heart going during the blood transfusion. It was unusual seeing his torso armor removed. His smooth hardened plates over soft scales and skin exposed. He was unconscious but stable. Tali's hands stayed clutched to his talons as she sat beside him. She rested her head on the side of the bed. The faint sound of the medical equipment hummed through the walls.

"How is he, Shepard?"

The commander's eyes stayed on her broken squadmates.

"Mordin says he'll live. He will have full functionality. Otherwise…he took a rocket to the face…how would you be?"

"And Tali?"

"She hasn't left his side for two days."

"They're tough. They'll be okay."

Shepard kept staring at her old crew. Brandon decided to leave his commanding officer with her thoughts and made his way to the elevator.

"Brandon…you handled the situation well. Grunt especially."

"Eh, he's a kid…and a krogan. He'll come round."

Shepard never tore her sight. Her voice still sharp and imposing, though hollow from her own feelings.

"…I don't need to question you aboard my ship."

"Appreciated."

"I do have a task for you. Stay here with Tali till Garrus is up."

"Beg your pardon ma'am, but might I ask why?"

"I can't be here for them. We still have more to recruit and I can't spare more time than I already have. You have been with them…us…since the first Normandy…everyone in that med-bay is..."

She took a moment to squeeze her words out, though didn't waiver.

"They are my family. The only family I know and can trust with my life. Keep an eye on them for me."

Brandon straightened up and saluted. Shepard turned for the first time to the soldier and returned the gesture. She was a tough woman. Hard, but she had a heart bigger than most. He had heard she had been an orphan, but never knew it to be true. It clicked why she was always concerned with her crew. Why she was so passionate about them than any other captain. A small swell of pride filled him knowing Shepard respected him that much.

He entered the med-bay disturbing no one. Tali slept. Chakwas had passed out on her desk. He sat on one of the beds and saw Garrus, his friend, static. Wounded. Bags of blue blood trickling down tubes in his skin. Everything happened so fast there was never a moment to think. It dawned on him that this was his first battle. His first mission. First combat. He just stared back at his friends…accompanied by the heart monitor.

* * *

Hours had passed as Tali started waking up only to see Garrus hadn't moved. She was silent. She did notice Brandon in the room. Empty soup bowls accompanied him as well as a cylindrical tube of nutrient paste. Brandon handed it over to her.

"You need to eat something."

She looked at the tube like it was a foreign object.

"How can I eat with him like this?"

Tali stared at her hands resting on her knees. The blood had dried on her suit. Brandon moved over and lifted her head to face him.

"Because he is strong…just like you."

Brandon could only imagine how red her eyes must be. Her hands reached to take the food. She looked at the tubes and machines hooked up to her turian.

"I never like seeing my friends like this."

"No one does, Tali."

She opened a port in her helmet and inserted the straw from the nutrient paste.

"Mmmm. That's good. It's still the same bland paste as always."

"On earth they say hunger is the best spice."

She nodded her head slightly and returned to eating. Brandon was glad to see Tali back. The last time he had seen her so vulnerable was Shepard's funeral. Even then, Garrus was beside her to hold her up.

_Jeez. Two years ago._

Brandon's mind wandered back to that day. The most diverse gathering he could remember. Rows of navy blue Alliance uniforms. Quarians on pilgrimage. Asari representatives. Krogan warriors. Turian commanders. Citizens and soldiers. Shepard managed to unite them even in her death. If there was ever a symbol among all races she was it.

Every one close said their piece. The newly appointed Councilor Anderson paid respects to the woman and not the lies blaming the geth. Udina's long-winded speech dragged to the point that everyone wished Anderson would just knock him out again. Tali spoke on behave of her people, but more importantly herself. The cracks in her voice didn't deter her as she told the audience of a mentor of strength, but a wonderful friend. When she sat down, Garrus was right there with an arm over her shoulder. The hardest hit was Kaidan. Rumors about the two of them being an item were blatantly apparent after Illos. He kept it together on the podium, but was still coming to terms that he had lost her. For those who knew him it was clear.

Tensions were high outside the precession. Batarian groups flamed her for her actions in the Skyllian Blitz. Anti-human groups claimed her involvement with the Tenth Street Reds. They'd have a different reaction if they'd seen the hole she put in Finch's head. When Wrex head-butted a female reporter slandering the commander they decided to do the one thing Shepard would do…hit the bar. He remembered how nerve racking it was having Councilor Anderson there, but after a few drinks it didn't matter. There wasn't any rank, just friends sharing memories of a fallen brother or sister. Even Liara commented on there on and off flirts to the excitement of Joker. One of the few times Brandon could remember seeing a smile on everyone's faces; simply reminiscing about Shepard. Not just the first human Spectre, but one a compassionate companion. She really did have a mass effect on those she cared about.

_Wow. And those were the good old times._

"Brandon?"

Tali's voice brought him back.

"Hmmm?"

"You were dosing off."

"Was I? I thought I'm the one to be keeping an eye on you."

She was always so selfless. She finished half her paste before setting it down. Thoughts seemed to be processing all over her head.

"I've lost friends in battle. I mourned them when the fire ceased, but I've never lost it like that on the field. Don't know why this was different."

Brandon managed a small smile.

"I think the answer is lying beside you."

Her gaze moved back to the turian resting alongside her.

"I…I should get back to work…I know the drive core needs attention…"

"Shepard relieved you of your duties. Only when Garrus gets up you may resume."

As frail as she was she managed to chuckle.

"That Shepard…"

He looked peaceful, despite his injuries. Light bounced off his plates as his chest slowly rose and fell. Tali caressed his fringe ever so gently. Her three fingers grasped her friend's talons. Only she felt them moving. They slowly curled around her hand. Brandon had to get up to keep Tali from jumping out of her seat. The turian slowly opened his eyes followed by a long moan. Tali leaned close.

"Garrus?"

Garrus didn't dare turn his head, but his eyes moved to see Tali.

"Well…hey there…it's good to see a familiar face…kinda."

His speech was slowed from being heavily sedated, but he still had that low, sarcastic harmonic tone. Tali's laugh was mixed with tears, but was elated to see him awake. Brandon moved over so Garrus didn't have to move.

"How are you feeling?"

"Spirits…like I was head-butted by a hundred krogan. Or just Wrex."

Garrus seemed surprised to see the former crewmember.

"Brandon Davis? Don't I still need to win back my fifty credits from you?"

"Well Garrus, your memory is just as good as your aim."

"You're right…it was a hundred."

Garrus' looked at Brandon with a sly smirk of a turian.

"Still cocky no matter what."

Brandon smiled having his friend back. Garrus managed to move his head observing the med-bay before trying to prop himself upright on the bed. Tali was already on him.

"Hey, easy there. You're not leaving anytime soon."

Tali gently pushed him back down. The feeling of her hands on his plates and skin was unexpectedly soothing. It was then he noticed he was missing his torso armor.

"Oh…so how long have people been getting a free show?"

Tali couldn't help but shake her head.

"Vakarian, you still think you are the pinnacle of masculinity, don't you?"

He tilted his head to the quarian beside him.

"I'm sure you were fawning over the opportunity to see what was underneath."

Tali's weeps seeped through her attempts to stay composed. She was stricken with both joy and grief.

"I thought I lost you."

Garrus was stunned, but pulled her close into his chest.

"Hey…hey…come on. It takes more than that to take me down."

Brandon took that as he cue to exit the med-bay. Glancing back, Garrus gave him a respectful nod. One he returned as the doors shut. Through the glass, Brandon watched Garrus and Tali in each other's arms, as well as her punch to his shoulder after some remark he made. None of them would have to suffer through losing the other. If there was anything more than just a friendship between them, it was clear these past few days. To see the two together was enough to make him smile. His thoughts did return to Shauna and their time together.

_I hope to hell they see what's in front of them._

"Tough son of a bitch, ain't he?"

Zaeed had taken notice of the turian's recovery.

"I turned down so many requests to take him out. Always enjoyed how he ruffled the feathers."

Brandon looked at the aged, scarred bounty hunter.

"Rumor around here is that you were co-founder of the Blue Suns."

Zaeed didn't hear a threat in the tone, but took notice of the inquiry.

"That so? What's it to you?"

"Still have contacts in the group? Able to find someone if you needed to?"

"I found who I needed. Who are you after?"

"A batarian. He's missing two eyes. I'm thinking of evening him out."

The old man saw the silent, dark fury in the eyes of the young soldier. He didn't need to guess the all too familiar motive.

"Normally I'd charge for information, but I've seen that look before. It was in the mirror for twenty years. I'll send out a message to colleague."

Brandon sensed a mutual understanding.

"I'm in debt to you."

"No you're not."

He had become coarser than before.

"Some debts are never paid off; just cut your losses. You…you may not need to wait twenty years to figure that out."

The bounty hunter walked away. He had been on a similar path, but Brandon didn't dare ask what happened. The words lingered in his head.


	10. Ch 10: Uninspired

Garrus' full recovery was the only spec of good news all week. Shortly after, Horizon was attacked. Shepard, Grunt, and Miranda went planetside with their only protection against seeker swarms being Mordin's test serum. Their guns would do the rest of the protecting. The seriousness was growing ever more apparent and everyone on board was rattled. Brandon finished downloading a number of files from Miranda's terminal while she was out. He left her office and made his way to the armory; with all the impending chaos he wasting no time getting his pistols back.

When the doors slid open Brandon got to view Jacob stretched on the floor doing a steady pace of pushups. The amount of sweat on his tight chest indicated he had been at it for a while.

"Hope this is not a bad moment."

Jacob pushed himself up seeming pretty proud of himself. His chest was tight and glistening.

"Not at all. Just finished fourth set."

"Of fifty?"

"Seventy."

_Damn. I'm only at three sets of fifty._

"I take it you are here for something specific, Brandon?"

Putting his pride aside, he managed a simple nod. Jacob tossed on his shirt and moved to the far end of the weapons table. An odd smell seemed to linger in the armory. It wasn't the usual smell like endless nights in a barracks. Not sweat nor body odor, but undertones of…pleasant. He dismissed it quickly as Jacob brought over both pistols. They looked exactly the same thankfully.

"So tell me Jacob, what've you done?"

"The internal mass accelerator wasn't going to put out more than 30% more power. After dismantling it I realized you had these converted from the old cooling system."

"Yeah. They go back a while. I wasn't about to ditch them because politics opted for more ways to get us to spend money. I swear, thermal clips? Whoever pulled it off was one hell of a lobbyist."

"No argument here. There was a lot of unused space that allowed for that system. I took the Viper sniper rifle and stripped its internal mass accelerator to the bare bones. It was tuned, recalibrated, and magnified. Bored the barrels. Reconfigured the ammo. Each gun will have eleven shots and you'll be dishing out firepower 110% more than before."

Brandon picked up one of the pistols. It was heavier, but firmly nestled in his hand. The added core weight gave it more counter balance from its long barrel.

"Recoil?"

"More than before, but the weight and the slide keeps it down considerably. You'll get used to it after a few rounds."

Brandon holstered his left gun, but spun the right into its holster.

"I think I will. Thanks again Jacob. I owe you one."

"Just my job. Let me know what a Collector's face looks like after a shot."

"Will do."

Brandon was about to turn away but paused remembering one piece of info he had yet to ask.

"Say…who is that woman in observation? The one in the black hood?"

"Kasumi Goto. She is a master thief and infiltrator."

"What's her story?"

"To be honest I don't know. Only Shepard went with her on her mission."

"Interesting…thanks again."

It was good to have his pistols at his side again. It was unsettling sleeping unarmed. The elevator arrived as Brandon pressed the console back to the hangar. After a moment he realized the doors hadn't closed. Another push to the console got it closing.

_The doors stayed open unusually longer this time. I hate these elevators._

He leaned his head back on the metal wall. It seemed like forever since he just stopped and breathed. His long and heavy breaths took in the faintest hint of grease that coated the tracks of the elevator. The weekly detergent Gardner waxed the floor had since faded, much to his enjoyment. His sweaty palms emitted the constant smells of alkali from the steel railing. The earthly scent of…

_Earthly?_

Brandon smelled something out of the ordinary. It was close to what was in the armory only much more potent. He couldn't figure out what it was except that it was incredibly memorable. Something that had not filled his senses in more years than he could count. He breathed long.

_Organic? A flower…roses?_

He assumed his mind was playing tricks on him. He hadn't had a decent night sleep with his nightmares. Expectations of danger faded as he didn't feel threatened. Instead, a smile crept on his face; savoring the almost soothing odor until the elevator stopped. After a few steps forward, he realized he was on the crew deck.

_Maybe I hit the wrong…_

The console light indicated that he had pressed the hangar deck…and the crew deck. No one was waiting to board. He glanced around the outside and a quick look in the only corners of the elevator. He hit the hangar deck one more time and the doors closed.

_That was strange._

Even stranger, the sweet smell was fainter than before to the point where it had practically vanished. Finally, he made it to the hangar bay to see the shuttle return from Horizon. Shepard was off the craft quicker than usual.

"Commander…"

"Can it, Miranda!"

That definitely caught Brandon's attention. He had never heard Shepard lash out that quickly. She was considerably infuriated. If her voice wasn't any indication, her laser focused march to the elevator was.

HEY COMMANDER, UH THE ILLUSIVE MAN WANTS TO DEBRIEF YOU ABOUT HORIZON.

"Joker, tell that bastard to go fuck himself. Set a course for the Citadel. I need to have a chat with Anderson. EDI, lock down the elevator to my quarters. No one goes in or out unless it's me understood?"

YES COMMANDER.

Shepard stormed past Brandon and smashed the console. She rode up alone leaving Brandon looking back to Grunt and Miranda.

"What the hell happened?"

"Beats me. We took down every husk and Collector that looked at us wrong. Their torn bodies were quite a sight."

Brandon turned over to Miranda for a better answer.

"Most of the colony was lost to the Collectors when we arrived. When they took off we bumped into one Shepard's old crew."

Brandon crossed his arms waiting for a continuation of the information. Miranda learned there was no point keeping secrets from the squad. Granted, copying files from her terminal was one of the ways it was being done.

"It was Kaidan Alenko."

"Kaidan? Where is Shepard being pissed come into play?"

"He believes she turned her back on him and the Alliance by working for Cerberus."

It took a few moments for Brandon to wrap his head around the logic.

"Did he just forget she was dead for two years?"

"Regardless, he wasn't hearing any of it. Someone leaked her possible survival and involvement to the Alliance."

Brandon was dumbfounded. The woman Kaidan loved, mourned came back from death and the first thing he did was accuse her. He couldn't fathom how Kaidan could just dismiss Shepard so blatantly for his own selfish reasons. Brandon would've traded his life for Shauna to be alive and for Kaidan to take practically a miracle and throw it to the side was beyond belief. Rage seeped into his veins like poison.

_That uncharismatic son of a bitch!_

It took a moment for Brandon to realize his hands were numb from tightened fists. He was ready to destroy something-

ATTENTION NORMANDY. ETA WITH THE CITADEL WILL BE TWO HOURS. OUR WONDERFUL COMMANDER HAS GIVEN US ALL AN EIGHT HOUR SHORE LEAVE. SPEND IT WELL. JOKER OUT.

* * *

The 'Normandy' docked with the Citadel. Brandon looked up at the vast 'sky' and the buzzing of cars. After the bedlam on Horizon it was soothing to see some form of civilization, regardless of how oblivious they were. The past few weeks of anxiety lifted from the crew as they walked off the 'Normandy'. Shepard was far from it.

"Garrus, Tali, Brandon, you're with me."

_Well, this is gonna be fun._

Brandon marched alongside Tali and Garrus as Shepard made her way to the Presidium. Their presence seemed to shy away any bystanders in their path. The stomp of her boots echoed her grim demeanor when she let herself into human embassy. Councilor Anderson turned from his perch by the balcony.

"Shepard. It's good to see you back again. I'd say this was unexpected, but I anticipated your visit."

Shepard motioned her squad to stay back. Brandon, Tali, and Garrus could only watch and listen.

"You told me Kaidan was on a classified mission. He was on Horizon looking into Cerberus."

Anderson had to turn his gaze away from Shepard; unable to look her in the eyes.

"I know. I approved the mission. We had to find out if they were behind the missing colonists. I couldn't tell anyone without compromising the investigation. I'm sorry."

Shepard's eyes widened. Even from behind, all eyes stayed on Anderson.

"I thought we were friends. Udina would have pulled this crap, but I never expected YOU to go behind my back."

"We didn't know about you at the time. And I wouldn't have told you if we did. What if the Illusive Man was manipulating you? Lying to you? The report actually confirmed your story. They were right about the Collectors abducting the colonists; unfortunately, Alenko didn't find anything to convince the Council that the Reapers are behind this…or even that they exist."

Shepard stared back at her former commander. Her fist eased up as she slowly took a breath.

"The Council isn't going to acknowledge the Reapers until they are knocking on their doorstep. I'm the only one who is willing to try to stop them."

She left Anderson by the balcony.

"Shepard, be careful. You can't trust Cerberus."

She paused dead in her tracks. Her team watched her slowly gaze back to the one person she always revered.

"I don't ever plan to. But from the sound of things, I've got no one left to trust."

No words came from Anderson but the pain on his face was clear. She turned from her friend and exited the chambers with her squad.

Everyone was silent. It was unsettling seeing Shepard this crushed. She just seemed to get more aggravated as the squad made their way back to the marketplace. Brandon pondered how things had gotten so distorted so fast.

_This just can't get any worse._

"Commander Shepard! Khalisah bint Sinan al-Jilani, Westerlund News."

_Oh jeez, here we go._

"You're back. You're news. I just want to give your story its due."

Brandon remembered Wrex head-butting her for smearing Shepard outside her funeral. Even after two years, Shepard knew her from the first 'interview'.

"Sources claim you were at the heart of the Presidium during the Battle of the Citadel. Your orders to Admiral Hackett to save the 'Destiny Ascension' cost hundreds of human lives-"

Brandon saw no expression on his CO's face. A blank stare was most certainly a bad thing. Shepard casually walked up to the reporter before landing a right hook clean across her face.

"I've had enough of your disingenuous assertions."

Al-Jilani pulled herself off the floor despite her bleeding nose.

"You bitch!"

The plus side, Brandon noticed the commander looked considerably better after hitting someone.

"Fallout team. We have a task to attend to."

A puzzled look was shared by all three races. They didn't need to walk far before they reached Shepard's mission objective.

"This is it you three. This is a priority mission."

Tali was a bit flustered by the order.

"Why, commander?"

"I need a drink."

The four strode into Dark Star lounge. Compared to Afterlife, they were the most armed patrons present. It was good piece of mind that the team could relax in public. It didn't seem to matter to anyone, especially the turian bartender.

"What'll it be, sister?"

"I want the strongest stuff you have."

"Easy enough."

A green liquid poured into Shepard's glass. She stared at the foreign substance.

"This is…its green?"

"And guaranteed to knock you on your ass. Unless you're dextro DNA like me. If you are, it'll kill ya."

"Then I'll need two of those. And I'll need another two of the strongest dextro drinks you got."

Shepard motioned for Garrus, Tali, and Brandon to join her at the bar. The four of them sat as the bartender passed the drinks around. Shepard let out a sigh that dropped her shoulders.

"What the hell happened, guys? Did I just shit on everything?"

Seeing the commander let her hair down was an improvement. The depression not so much. Garrus was the first to her aid.

"Shepard, you did nothing wrong. Cerberus brought you back. They are the only ones chasing the Reapers."

"The Alliance labeled me a traitor, the Council doesn't believe me, and I pushed the one good thing I had away-"

Brandon cut through her voice.

"That's bullshit commander."

Insubordination was the last thing on his mind.

"What Kaidan did was despicable. He cared only about himself. It didn't concern him that you were dead, but that you didn't try to contact him? You'd think after coming back to life he'd thank whatever high power there was, but instead he dismissed you like a vorcha's ass. You know what I would have given for Shauna to come back to me alive?"

Brandon's voice became unintentionally darker with his last statement. He downed his drink in one gulp. The rage mellowed for the moment. His friends caught a glimpse of the pain he'd suppressed.

"I'll drink to that, Davis."

Shepard gulped hers down. Garrus followed suite with Tali taking a long sip from her straw. The empty glasses displeased Shepard as she motioned to the bartender.

"Let's have another one. Things just happened so fast…I didn't even stop to take inventory."

The bartender refilled everyone's drink. Tali backed her friend's claims.

"They are right, Shepard. There is no reasons to blame yourself."

"I just…I didn't think I'd be on my own. Even back then, we had the Alliance and the Coun…the Alliance by our side. We are out to save the galaxy and all we have is one ship."

"With a big gun," added Garrus.

Tali scoffed at his remark.

"Yeah. Your calibrations better pay off Vakarian."

Before Garrus could respond his omni-tool went off. He checked the interruption as Tali reassured Shepard.

"Shepard you aren't doing this alone. We will be beside you every step of the way. We were there for Saren and you can bet we will be there for the Collectors AND the Reapers."

The team's remarks combined with the alcohol seemed to cheer Shepard up. The faintest hint of a grin crept on her face.

"Jeez. Here we are on shore leave and I drag you guys out on orders."

Brandon raised his glass.

"If Cerberus is paying Shepard, this is the best mission we've been on."

She looked toward Brandon finishing his drink.

"Why did you join up with me? You were piss drunk and that didn't faze you."

The former Alliance soldier simply stared back at her.

"Because you are Commander Jane Shepard. What more of a reason is there?"

Shepard smirked as she raised her glass and downed her second round.

"Damn right I am. Hit us again turian. It's on the company's tab."

The turian was pleased to continue, but Brandon stopped him at his.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Shepard looked amused…or tipsy.

"Don't tell me you've gone lightweight now?"

"No. I just uh…haven't warmed back up to it yet."

She smiled, in what might be the first genuine time all day.

"Alright then, Davis. Drinking dismissed."

Everyone chuckled. All except Garrus. He remained incredibly quiet and never tore his sight away from his omni-tool. His silence was enough to worry Tali.

"You look distracted, Vakarian. Something wrong?"

His eyes sharpened to a primal glare; burning with a deep seeded fury. Tali and Brandon turned to their colleague, as he remained oblivious to their words. Garrus stood up immediately and hastily made his way towards the exit. When he started arming his pistol the rest chased after him. Outside the lounge, Shepard called him out before he could get out to the ward.

"Vakarian, stand down! What's this about?"

He turned to his three friends standing above him on the stairs.

"Short version. He's here. The one who betrayed me and my team…Sidonis…he's here. Right now on the Citadel. And I'm going to kill him."

They had all heard about Garrus getting betrayed by one of his own men. His whole squad paid for it while Garrus escaped. He had been focused on revenge ever since. Shepard walked down the stairs till she was at his eye level.

"And you think we are just going to let you walk out to that alone?"

His mandibles twitched as he looked back to his CO.

"Where are WE going, Garrus?"

Garrus smirked, or the turian equivalent of it.

"Shipping warehouse. He was last seen with Fade. He helps people disappear."

Shepard switched the safety off her Carnifex.

"Let's see if he can reverse his magic trick."

_And this is why Shepard's crew is always armed._

They made their way down the lower wards to level twenty-six. Shepard observed the layout outside the shipping warehouse. The only real issue was a human arguing with a salarian about a refund.

"Right through those doors, huh? Tali, ensure no one else comes in. We'll be right out."

Tali nodded as the three headed through the hallway to the next set of doors.

"Shepard, toss me your shotgun. They are expecting customers not soldiers. Be less nervous if they don't see a street howitzer."

In agreement, she gave Brandon her M-23 Katana. He pumped a round and let it lie low under his long coat. Walking into the room, two armed krogan finished their slouching upon seeing the three patrons. They moved closer staring the squad down. Brandon sized up his closest krogan when he met his red reptilian eyes. He let out a "you think you're tough" snort as Brandon called it. A volus appeared from the side and approached Shepard.

"Fade? You're not what I was expecting."

"[tsk] Looks can be deceiving. [tsk] So…[tsk] which one of you wants to disappear?"

Garrus stepped forward. The expectations of this going well lowered.

"I'd rather see you make someone reappear."

"[tsk] Ah…[tsk] that is not the service we provide."

Brandon kept an eye on the bodyguard as his fingers started tapping on his assault rifle. His own fingers were grazing down the grip of the shotty.

"Make an exception…"

Garrus drawing his pistol even caught Brandon by surprise.

"…just this once."

_Shit!_

"Damnit. [tsk] Quick…[tsk] shoot them-"

Brandon swung the shotgun from his coat, planting a blast to the krogan's face. The Shepard and Garrus cut down the other leaving the volus standing between two bodies. As soon as the gunshots stopped Fade got to see three barrels aimed at him.

"Too slow."

The volus looked completely deflated.

"[tsk] Why do I even bother?"

Outside the warehouse, Tali kept a watchful eye out. She grew anxious from the silence after she heard the distant but noticeable muzzle blasts. The sound of the doors sent her turning round to see the trio exiting.

"What happened? What now?"

Brandon tossed Shepard back her shotgun while Garrus reloaded his pistol.

"We go to the factory district. We find the real Fade who will help us find Sidonis."

"I hope you don't expect me to watch the car."

"Tali, I am not putting you in harm's way for my own personal vendetta."

"You need backup."

Brandon could tell how concerned Tali was. While not wanting to leave Garrus hanging, she was worth more to him being present for more reasons than tactical.

"She should go. I'll stay behind. Someone has to keep an eye on the volus anyway. In case he tries to contact the real Fade."

Garrus seemed to consider it, but Shepard ended the discussion.

"He's right. If there are mechs in the factory Tali could help do more damage. You stay back. We will notify you when it's over or if we need assistance. Remember this is off the books."

Shepard shot Brandon a reassuring glance. She took Garrus and discussed the plan. Before the squad prepped to head out Brandon took Tali aside.

"Look. I want you to be there for him…but you aren't going to stop him are you?"

"Brandon, I almost lost him. But if I let him do this I will never get him back."

Brandon knew what she meant all too well. He understood Garrus' desire for vengeance as his was just as poisonous. But the turian had something…someone, even if he didn't know it.

"What about Shepard? Will she let him do it?"

"I don't know."

She sounded hopeless. Brandon tried to find the words but simply brought his hand to her shoulder.

"Whatever happens be careful. Bring em both home."

She nodded as the three hopped on a transit shuttle to the factory district leaving Brandon behind. It hurt to be left out, but knew it was the right call. Garrus had a choice even if he was blinded by the rage. Though, it would be ultimately his to make.

* * *

An hour had passed and the volus never left the building, but he was never going to be a threat in the first place. While killing time was part of the job, Brandon found himself in front of Saronis Applications.

I AM COMMANDER SHEPARD AND THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHOP ON THE CITADEL.

_Fraking show-off._

On his way inside, a pompous volus shoved past him nearly toppling him over. He felt compelled to dust off the arrogant filth that might have stained his coat. The salarian shopkeeper was much more amicable.

"Greetings. Welcome to Saronis Applications. Endorsed by Commander Shepard herself."

"Uh-huh. What do you have?"

"Omni-tool upgrades. Suit system upgrades. You name it. Feel free to browse our catalogue at the automated kiosk."

Brandon started browsing through the catalogue. He'd had wished he swiped the Cerberus credit chit at the bar. He sent some message reminders to Shepard for the tech damage upgrade she needed. After a few moments he reset the filters to the lower priced items. Then he just gave up.

"Feel free to visit again. The stock is always changi- oh."

"Excuse me?"

"No. Uh. The volus that was in here left without his credit chit. He bought some environmental suit drivers and must have forgotten it. If you happen to see him could you tell him I have it here behind the counter?"

"Unless he's the Flash I'm sure I'll catch up to him."

The salarian's confusion was noted. Brandon just sighed.

"Nevermind. If I see him I'll let him know."

Brandon left the store reminding himself to save his next paycheck.

SHEPARD SEEMS TO HAVE SOME OF YOU WORKING OVERTIME.

Brandon turned to the cheery voice but realized it was on his comm. No one else seemed to be around him.

"Personal matters."

SEEMS TO BE THE TREND THESE DAYS.

"Miss Goto, I presume?"

KASUMI IS FINE. WE ARE SHIPMATES AFTER ALL.

He scanned the floor to see where she could be 'stalking' him.

"Where are you?"

AROUND.

_Of course. The best answer for an infiltrator._

"Are you ever not sneaking about?"

ONLY WITH SHEPARD OR ON THE NORMANDY...OCCASIONALLY. ITS THE NORM FOR ME.

While the feeling of being surveyed was unsettling, knowing who it was eased his usual anxiety.

"Enjoying your leave?"

ITS GOOD TO BE OFF SHIP FOR A BIT, THOUGH A TAD BORING WITH NO JOBS TO DO.

"Well, while you're bored can you tell me if you saw a volus muddling about? I'm going to bet you have an aerial view."

IMPRESSIVE DETECTIVE. APPARENTLY HE IS WITH A C-SEC OFFICER AND A QUARIAN. THEY ARE AT THE END OF THE WARD. SEEMS TO BE A COMPLICATION.

"Thanks."

Kasumi stared down at him from the Keeper's rafters. She followed Brandon from above as he made his way over to the group. She rested her elbows on the railing and watched with her chin on her hands.

"Hmmm."

As Brandon neared his way over he could over hear an argument.

"[tsk] I felt her hand go into my pocket. [tsk] When I checked my credit chit was gone. [tsk] You know what quarians are like. [tsk] They'll take anything that's not welded to the deck."

"I didn't even touch you."

"I don't like your tone."

Brandon strolled round the corner to see the familiar volus, a C-Sec officer, and a quarian.

"There a problem here?"

"Move along, I'm taking a statement."

"[tsk] There is nothing to talk about. [tsk] She stole my credit chit. [tsk] Arrest her!

"I did not. Just because I'm a quarian-"

_This was unexpected._

Brandon couldn't help but notice the quarian's frustration. More so her fidgeting hands. She was putting on a good show, but could tell she was nervy.

"What happened?"

Brandon's choice to ask her first didn't bode well with the volus. If he wasn't in a suit he'd see his glare.

"I was walking to the used ship dealer when this volus barged into me outside the Sirta Foundation. He didn't stop or say he was sorry. A minute later, he runs up with C-Sec and accuses me of stealing his damn chit."

"Checking out the used ship dealers?"

"They've got a lot of nice models."

"You're interested in bringing a ship back for your Pilgrimage?"

The question completely caught the quarian off guard.

"Yeah…you know about the Pilgrimage?"

"I worked with quarians before. Best tech experts I've ever known."

"Wow. I…I didn't know anyone here would do that for one of us."

The officer seemed increasingly agitated.

"Instead maybe you can tell them to take their traditions and cram them. Every time a quarian shows up here its trouble."

_Just push it a little further C-Sec._

"I came here thinking there'd be a lot of work. EVA stuff. Salvage. Fixing all the damage the geth attack caused. Everywhere I went to apply, signs said 'Not hiring quarians.' And the other people would give me mean looks."

A dark case of déjà vu was rushing over Brandon. If there was a higher power he was taking a piss right now.

"You are sure she doesn't have it, officer?"

"My omni-tool can tell the quarian doesn't have a chit on her. But she could have stashed it to recover later. She's definitely a vagrant. You know what quarians are like."

"Apparently I don't, care to enlighten me?"

The officer shot him a cold stare. As for the volus, Brandon wasn't expecting him to recognize his waist down.

"And you're sure you didn't leave it at Sirta…or maybe another store you went to?"

"No. [tsk] Do you think I'd make a mistake like that?"

_Yup._

"[tsk] She must have taken it. [tsk] When I left the Sirta Foundation, she ran right into me. [tsk]"

"And that has to mean she stole it?"

"[tsk] That's how pickpockets work. [tsk] They bump into you and use that as a cover for rifling your pockets. [tsk] You can't turn your back on these [tsk] clanless quarians. [tsk] Thieves, [tsk] all of them."

Brandon was now thinking it was a good idea Tali left with the team. She'd have hacked something on the volus' suit at this point. The bad side, the volus had Brandon to deal with instead.

"If she was going to dig into deep pockets wouldn't she had chosen someone a bit taller?"

Even the quarian took note of Brandon's jab.

"You're mocking [tsk] me, [tsk] Earth-clan! [tsk]"

"Listen, if you are going to be a problem I'll take you in with the quarian."

_I'm done having my fun._

"You left it at Saronis Applications. The clerk has it behind his desk. You bought environmental drivers."

Brandon wasn't expecting a 'thank you'.

"Oh. Well. The quarian could have stolen it."

"I'll close out this event report. But I'll be watching you. Get a permanent residence, or I'll run you in for vagrancy."

Brandon's brow lowered with an intense glare after the appalling remarks. He was not letting THAT slide.

"You got a lot of nerve, pal."

Brandon gave the volus the courtesy of kneeling to eye level.

"You falsely accuse this girl and the only thing you could say is she 'could have' stolen it."

He didn't give the volus a chance to respond before turning to the C-Sec officer.

"And instead of doing your job you threaten to turn her in for vagrancy."

"How about I run you in for obstruction of justice?"

Brandon simply moved his coat to the side revealing his pistol.

"I'm NOT C-Sec and I'm authorized to carry these. Do you really want to see how high up the ladder that goes? Get the hell outta here."

Both the volus and the officer made their exit. Brandon smirked at their quickened reaction. The woman was awestruck.

"Thank you. I…I wish I could give you something more than words."

"You don't need to thank me for anything, ma'am. They were a bunch of assholes. Can you take care of yourself okay?"

"Most nights I eat paste at a turian shelter, but I'm surviving."

Old feelings and memories came rushing back. Even after all those months, he could vividly remember saving Shauna. He breathed a heavy sigh.

"What's your name?"

The woman had to take a moment to answer. No one had asked her name since she'd been on the Citadel.

"Lia'Vael."

_That. Stubborn. Nobility._

Brandon reached in his inner coat pocket and tossed her his credit chit.

"Not much on there, but it can last you a bit till you get on your feet."

Lia'Vael was speechless. She looked at the one being that had treated her like a person. All she could manage was a grateful nod as they parted ways. Brandon left with a feeling that had seemed so distant for so long. A piece of him came back in that moment and, dare he thought, it felt good.

"So do you have a thing for saving quarians or is it just the damsel in distress?"

That wasn't from his comm. Kasumi was close. He looked up to the rafters to see the thief.

"I don't like to see someone taken advantage of. Just so happens to be quarians most of the time."

"And they say chivalry is dead."

Even as stern as he stayed, Brandon couldn't control how red his face got.

"Well I have some exploring to do. Catch you back on the 'Normandy'."

Before he could formulate a response Kasumi cloaked and vanished from the platform. He just chose to smile.

BEEP. BEEP.

An incoming message sounded as Brandon activated his omni-tool only to read two words.

It's done.

A sigh of relief returned to anxiety as he thought about what choice Garrus had to make. At this point he decided to return to the ship. He'd had enough of the Citadel.

* * *

Most if not all the crew was off-duty enjoying the impromptu shore leave. All except the doctor in the tech lab.

"Shepard how can I…apologies Davis. Expected the commander."

Mordin was surprised slightly by the new company.

"No problem. Aside from maybe the mess hall, no one really wanders around."

The salarian feverishly continued on his console.

"You were STG right? I assume the lab is clean?"

"A few surveillance bugs. Destroyed most of them. Returned expensive one to Miranda."

"I know you are busy with Collector stuff, but I have a side project if you are interested."

"Inundated with research projects. Lots of variety. Love the challenge."

Brandon opened his omni-tool and forwarded the specs to Mordin.

"I found this. It was a Cerberus prototype. According to documents I…borrowed from Miranda, it was scrapped to divert funds for the Lazarus Project. Think you can do better than Cerberus?"

Mordin studied the specs. His pupils darted around every inch of information. Brandon continued to sell the idea.

"Aside from its original purpose, some of what we've encountered is technoganic. When Shepard debriefed us about the Praetorian on Horizon, thought this would be two birds with one stone."

"Interesting find Davis. Obscure. Secretive. Worth looking into."

"Alright. Whatever you do don't plug it into a drive core."

The salarian could only raise his brow at the seemingly preposterous idea.

When Brandon exited the tech lab, he hadn't expected to see Shepard back so soon. Her armor had seen better days, but that wasn't out of the ordinary. More surprising was the small, furry creature in her hands. Brandon tried his best not to laugh.

"Commander…what's that?"

"Ganny."

She held up the hamster as is pawed and sniffed her face with its tiny twitchy nose. Her eyes closed as she nuzzled against it.

"Is that Kaidan's replacement?"

"He's cuter that's for sure."

_The hero of the Citadel was cuddling with her fuzzy pet. That goes in the books._

Yet, for the moment at least, Shepard's joy consumed all her thoughts. Considering the day she'd had, it was worth it. Brandon just crossed his arms.

"Aye aye, Ma'am."


	11. Ch 11: Cops and Robbers

Brandon woke up panting again. Same cold sweat. Same nightmare. Managing to calm down, he wiped the sweat from his face and squeezed his temples. It was frustrating that this became routine now. Reaching for his pistol, he met only a cold metal desk. His pupils darted to the empty space where his gun should have been. It wasn't on the ground or anywhere near. Something felt dangerously askew. He scanned every inch of his room for an intruder, but if someone wanted him dead it would have been done by now. Still, every instinct screamed to dash for his second pistol. With a quick breath he rolled out of his bed and snagged his other gun beside his door. The room was empty aside from himself. An urge to sweep the ship became paramount as he gripped the handle to open his door. Though he controlled his anxiety, his palms were beyond sweaty.

_1…2…3…go-_

Brandon smashed his shoulder into the door as failed to open.

"Son of a bitch. Ow!"

He was surprised to find his room door still locked since it can only be locked from the inside. While happy no one could see his incompetence he surveyed his desk again to make sure he hadn't gone completely crazy. The pistol was still missing, but his attention focused on another vacant area of his desk; what should be his black falcon statue. Panic and dread should be the feelings stirring inside him, but instead a weird sense of ease settled. Discovering the ship's armor hatches still sealed made him more impressed than anything else.

Seeing how his craft had been infiltrated he held no qualms about letting himself into Kasumi Goto's quarters. On her backside, she held the statue admiring every curve. His pistol rested beside her on the couch.

"Didn't take you long. Hope this was the first place you came."

"Aside from being the only thief on this boat, you purposely left two clues."

Kasumi tilted her head to observe the detective's reasoning.

"You took something that was easily twentieth century, unique, and intriguing."

"And the second?"

Brandon's left hand spun his gun out of the holster.

"You took one of a pair. Can't have one without the other, so you expected them to find each other. Very sentimental."

"From what I've heard you are into that sort of thing."

"I can say the same about you."

This was the first time in Miss Goto's room. He glanced at the museum quality head on her table and couldn't help but envy the huge observation window. At the same time, the fully stocked bar would be a bad temptation in his living quarters.

"I know a thief doesn't kiss and tell, but how did u get into my room? I can assume you bypassed the armored hatches."

"Actually had to hotwire since it wasn't a computerized lock. As for your room, a magnetic current through my omni-tool. Slid the metal lock open from the other side. Used to cut my teeth on those back in the day, though a lesser professional wouldn't know anything past a standard bypass."

_And she had the courtesy to lock the doors on her way out._

The thief certainly lived up to the reputation. Skill wise, anyway. Personality, still a bit baffling. Mainly because she enjoyed it so much; more like a hobby than a necessary job. Good to see some people make a living and loving what they do. The rose that rested against on her counter caught his attention.

"The red rose. That used to be my calling card when I first started out. In place of whatever I took I left a single red rose."

Picking it up, his fingers felt the prickly stem and the soft velvety sensation of its petals. So much time spent in a starport or a ship he'd almost forgotten something as simple as a plant. It only took a small whiff to send his senses racing. There was only word he could think to simply describe it. Life. Amusingly, Brandon also recognized it as that wonderful smell in the elevator. He looked to her even though her eyes were veiled.

"So…you were the reason the elevator was so lovely that time."

Guilty as charged, Kasumi did her best to keep her face hidden. She was red with embarrassment. Brandon playfully prodded her secret.

"Which also means you have been lingering in the armory to watch Jacob flex his muscles?"

"Well, that Jacob…mmmmm."

The best thief in the galaxy was not used to being caught. She spoke with the innocent façade of a schoolgirl found cheating on an exam.

"You aren't gonna tell-"

Brandon couldn't help but laugh.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Good. You think he likes Japanese girls with a penchant for kleptomania?"

"Miranda didn't do it for him so who knows."

"True. I wonder how genetically modified she is because…wow."

Brandon just crossed his arms as he watched her. Kasumi couldn't stop marveling over the falcon. Her fingers traced along the indentations of its chest and the slight wear. It was mesmerizing; like she was learning every minute feature and detail from touch.

"I have never seen anything like this. Yet…it seems so familiar. What's its story?"

Brandon strolled over to the bookcase. For once he could use that word legitimately. Real books lined the shelves. Something he once collected in his youth. His eyes scanned through them until he landed on one. His heart had to have skipped a beat.

"Detective novels, eh?"

"And romance novels. The classics."

Hesitantly, but eagerly Brandon pulled the novel from its place. His thumb scrolled down the side of the pages making that unforgettable sound from paper. He hadn't held a real book since before he shipped out to the Alliance. This particular novel Brandon only read digitally. Never thought an original would be in his hands.

"A bit stereotypical for a private eye, but this one's my favorite."

Kasumi glanced to Brandon with the novel.

"Oh _The Maltese Falcon_. That was a very fun read."

She returned to admiring the falcon, but her gaze crept slowly back to Brandon holding the book. She didn't say a word. Brandon's wide smile not only answered her silent question, but proved it was no joke.

"THAT…is one of the falcons from the vid in 1941. There were a number of them, but that one has a story. It was cast from the original mold and used to promote the vid. It was owned by one of the actors and then given to his favorite restaurant. It stayed displayed for forty years until it was stolen in 2007. It vanished and never emerged again."

"Apparently not, detective."

"Indeed. From what I gathered, it was traded underground and owned by a few private collectors over the next century. During the First Contact War, the owner was enlisted navy and killed on ship. All his possessions went to auction. The dingus was considered worthless as no one could identify its origin. Not a soul knew what it was and, much like the fictional bird, it transcended to a hidden object of desire."

Kasumi put the falcon down and sprawled herself across the couch, propping her chin on her hands to watch him tell the story. Even though he couldn't see her eyes it was still slightly nerve-racking. Not so much the master thief listening, but being able to see her body stretched out.

"So…how did you find it?"

Brandon kept his gaze from wandering somewhere it shouldn't.

"After the first Normandy was destroyed, I left the Alliance and set up as a freelance Private Detective. One of my early jobs sent me to a high-ranked corporate Asari office. Strong appreciation of human art. Sculptures. Maps. Paintings. Very nicely decorated, yet poorly secured. Simple snatch and go job. While I had files copying, I noticed a glass case with numerous items. Relics of early twentieth century. Most were reproductions or replicas, but then I saw it. I had to double take to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I removed it and examined the weight, how it bounced off the light, and when I looked underneath…the film company's stamp. No doubt it was an original. The data was delivered and the Maltese Falcon left with me."

Kasumi was absorbed by his tale. It was a surprise considering her stories were undoubtedly much more exciting by comparison. Perhaps because no one really shares theft stories in the business.

"So…you never thought to 'turn it in'?"

Brandon could not hide his devilish grin.

"I think its…past the statute of limitations."

She dragged herself to the couch's arm and closer to her guest.

"Walking that fine line between detective and thief, aren't you?"

"I don't normally make a habit of it, but this was an exception."

"Never thought to sell it? Must be worth a lot, especially back on Earth."

Kasumi didn't ask as a business proposition. She genuinely wanted to know his reasons. Brandon didn't need a second to think about it.

"Some things aren't about the money. Besides, it's a great story. The fictional or the real one."

They shared a chuckle. Kasumi was already satisfied with breaking into his room. It was a fun way to coax him to visit her.

"You are as much of a nostalgic as I am."

"I prefer old-fashioned."

Brandon placed her book on the counter. Still, something puzzled him.

"I can understand your fascination with the falcon, but why take my gun?"

Her small hands wrapped around the grip and caressed down the stainless slide. Much like the falcon, her fingers ran over every inch.

"From my experience, if you see something you've never seen it might be worth taking."

There was a slight hesitation in her voice. Almost as if she had to think of another reason other than the real one.

"They're custom made one-offs."

"Oh, I know. I was there when you were telling Jacob remember."

She pulled the internal slide action back sending the clip into the air before catching it.

_Fast learner. She sure knows how to pop a heat sink._

Kasumi looked back to Brandon.

_I didn't say that a loud, right?_

She repositioned it back in his gun sending the action locking in place.

"I'm not limited to solely art and antiques."

She motioned towards the weapon on her bed; inviting Brandon to observe it.

"You can play with my stuff since I've played with yours. That's the gun that killed two presidents…supposedly. That or its one hell of a copy. The M-12 Kassa Locust."

Though never fond of submachine guns, the quality was exceptional. Its design paled in comparison to any other weapon of its class. A mix of precision and style that Brandon respected instantly.

"Accurate, full auto submachine gun with an emphasis on suppression and lightness. Unparalleled range short of a rifle. Very nice."

"I stole it from Donovan Hock's private collection. Shepard helped me out to pull that off."

"You heisted the Hock for just a gun?"

Kasumi grew silent after he asked. Something didn't sit right and he could tell her mood had changed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry."

"No…I just…it's a long story."

Trying to avoid the uncomfortable silence he returned his gaze back to the thief lying on the couch.

"You seem pretty quick to trust me. Shepard I can understand, but why me?"

"Well you told me one of your secrets and you know one or two of mine."

"Knowing secrets doesn't buy you trust. Just something to hold against another."

Kasumi considered that for a moment before picking herself upright off the couch. Her footsteps were soft on the metal deck as she moved toward him. Her fingers itched along his thieved pistol.

"Well…from watching you on the Citadel, I know what kind of person you are."

_Should I be proud or terrified from that statement?_

"You're selfless…and have an aura about you. Like the knight in shining armor."

Brandon could not help but notice her little smirk as she twirled the gun at the trigger guard and flipped it round to him grip first.

"And like any knight, he shouldn't be without his sword."

His mind couldn't make words to exit his mouth. He had to consciously close it to when he felt his jaw slowly fall. Reaching for his gun, he simply grinned; the only thing he could muster up. Kasumi was secretly delighted in how red she had gotten Brandon's face to glow. Brandon couldn't think of a response fast enough before she spoke.

"You want a drink?"

_That cheery voice of hers._

She was already over to the bar as he slowly followed.

"I…uh…made a rule with drinking."

She glanced back at her guest.

"I don't drink…unless it's with friends"

Kasumi grew a smile. She poured a glass for both of them. Brandon didn't know of what but the day had already been full of surprises. Each with a glass in hand they chime.

"To…the stuff dreams are made of, Brandon."

"Ha…to the beginnings of a beautiful friendship, Kasumi."

It has been a while since Brandon tasted good alcohol and felt…contented. Only he realized it wasn't the alcohol that made him that way. It was good to experience the sense that things were moving on for the better…despite a possible suicide run.

* * *

It was still too late or early that the 'Normandy' was running on the skeleton crew, so Brandon returned to his ship. Kasumi didn't need to beg to convince him if she could hold the falcon for a while. For some reason, it was strange returning to his room. Something felt different. Not the lack of the statue, but an abundance of clutter. Looking around had given him notice to a few unwanted items.

He gathered the objects and walked to the other end of the cargo bay. Nine empty bottles were placed on a steel support beam. Vodka, whiskey, bourbon, rum, two Jack Daniels, 151, Batarian Ale, and Ryncol. He returned to the other end and stared down his old demons. Nothing but distraught reminders of nights on Omega. His hand opened and closed stretching all his fingers. Feet shoulder length apart and a crack of the neck, Brandon quick drew sending the vodka bottle flying. The recoil was more noticeable, but manageable for the increased power. One-handed, he brought his pistol up again, aimed, and blasted the adjacent whiskey. He fired two shots quickly sending the bourbon and rum to pieces. Brandon aimed down his sights on the Jack Daniels. It exploded. Strange since Brandon hadn't pulled the trigger yet. Looking behind him he saw a turian with his M-92 Mantis in hand.

"Can't sleep, huh?"

"I've had better."

Brandon lined up another shot and shattered the second bottle of JD.

"What brings you from your calibrations? Not much down here."

"Oh, I was just catching up with Tali."

Brandon looked back to Garrus with a crooked amused eye.

"Uh huh."

Garrus' mandibles flared from the comment. He abruptly brought up his rifle and blasted the 151.

"Saw you shooting bottles, figure I'd join in."

"Never liked the VI program. Besides I need a proper test."

Brandon carefully aimed downrange.

"Yeah…listen…talking with Tali…are you doing okay?"

He flinched firing his pistol, hitting the metal support under the bottle. He stopped aiming and holstered his gun. Word does travel fast on a small ship. Tali was always concerned about the crew…more so her friends. Brandon was thankful for that much.

"I don't know. It still keeps me up at night."

Garrus recognized the pain. It was just recently he, Shepard, and Tali were chasing ghosts of his past. The scars had yet to heal; not just the physical ones.

"I don't know how you want to handle it. But when you do, I'll have your back."

It seemed like the time for the query only Garrus could answer for him. Just to know if it might be worth it in his crusade.

"What was your choice? You sleep better after Sidonis?"

"Sleep was better…I wasn't."

Garrus' silence felt like hours for the few moments he took.

"The only thing that mattered was his corpse. He was sighted up and would've been dead if Shepard didn't block me. When he spoke, he was a lifeless husk. It would have been mercy to strike him down. Then Shepard turned away…he thanked her. He didn't run. He waited for me to kill him. To end it. Sleepless nights…Spirits, he sounded just like me…

_Just like me…_

"I had the shot, but…Tali…"

Garrus forced his words out with a long breath.

"…she reminded me - I - was still breathing."

Garrus was in his own place. He was reliving that moment. How far he had fallen. What he'd done. What he might have done. Tali's hand on his shoulder when he could have taken his shot. A punch to his armor brought him back.

"Never thought 'Fleet and Flotilla' could sap a hard-plated turian."

Garrus' brow plate rose from that comment. After a smile twitched from his mandibles, he returned the punch to Brandon a bit harder. Both marksmen stared down the glass littered cargo bay gripped by a sense of calm.

"I tell ya Garrus…the choices we make in this game."

"Life?"

"Yep."

Both made a quick glance at each other. Each with a smirk. Brandon drew with Garrus sighting up. The last two bottles exploded simultaneously.

"Looks like you still got it…for a human."

"Mhm. I call that a successful test."

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry this one took longer than usual. I was having too much fun writing a few later chapters. I wanted to thank those who have commented, followed, and favorited. Its good to know that people are curious to see this journey. Feel free to leave feedback whether its on the story itself or the writing. Always looking to improve.


	12. Ch 12: Shindig

**2 months before Collectors**

"I ask ya…I know everything we do brings us one step closer to saving the galaxy and all that…but when did beating the Collectors correlate to canyon mining?"

Brandon lugged two power cells over to the YMIR Mech. It was in lockdown mode as Mordin worked to bypass the security protocols. Taitus' sun was blaring.

"Irrelevant. Shepard orders, we follow. Besides, valuable resources necessary for projects."

Brandon dropped one of the cells and placed the other in his coat pocket. He viewed the vast cliffs of solid rock surrounding them. Barren and lifeless was an understatment.

"I know, Mordin. We just miss all the fun stuff. Shepard and Grunt went to blow up an empty base for no other reason than to make Jack happy. They do mindless destruction, we're mining minerals. Next thing you know we'll be harvesting vespene gas."

Mordin closed the mechs circuitry board and installed the power cell. The robot remained still.

"Hmmmm. Non-responsive. Faulty wiring? No, would have seen it. Perhaps the converter is damaged. Might need to-"

A swift kick from Brandon's boot prompted the mech to stand and start walking.

"Things usually get better when I kick them."

"Hmm. Noted."

They followed the mech as it trudged along the rocky ground. Kasumi uncloaked and joined the pair.

"Scouted ahead. Nothing even remotely threatening. Scared off some varren. Think this IS as simple as it looks."

The sound of the mech's shutdown was becoming increasingly familiar as well as annoying. Brandon wiped the sweat off his brow and threw his coat over a rock.

"Alright. Scatter around for some more cells. Stay in contact."

A few moments later each returned with a power cell. Mordin kept a watchful eye on the mech while Brandon took a break in the shade. Kasumi rested herself beside him as they 'admired' the sight before them.

"So thief, this what you'd imagine doing with your time?"

"I'm sure it'll get more interesting, detective."

The mech continued towards a massive boulder before shutting down once more. Mordin approached the boulder and scanned it with his omni-tool.

"Just through here. We need the mech to plow through. One more power cell."

Brandon picked himself back up and went into the sun to his coat.

"I got a spare one in-"

"Your coat."

Brandon rummaged through his coat to find nothing. He stared back at Kasumi holding the cell with a little smile.

"Already took it. Gotta keep my skills sharp."

Bewildered or impressed were his thoughts as he put his coat back on. Mordin moved clear of the intended path. She reached the mech and put in the last cell. Soon after booting, the arms aimed and blasted the boulder in pieces revealing the cache of platinum. Kasumi stood with her hands on her hips looking pleasantly pleased.

"I guess that was worth it."

The expectation of the mech to shutdown was replaced with anxiety as it emitted sounds of shorts and electrical spasms. Kasumi noticed it shaking and realized what was coming. Before she could react, Brandon rushed in and shielded her before it exploded. The smoked cleared to find Brandon on top of her with his arms covering her head. While disheveled, she noticed how tight his biceps were.

"Brandon, you okay?"

"Just peachy."

Brandon rolled off her as they picked themselves up with Mordin running towards them.

"Brandon, Kasumi. You hurt? Bleeding? Fractured?"

Peddles and wires were brushed from his coat as the detective dusted himself off.

"My pride hurts a bit. We were almost killed by a friendly mech."

The trio scanned and flagged the supply of 5000 platinum. They piled in the 'Razgriz' and started back into space. The flashing light at the comm indicated a call from the 'Normandy'.

"Brandon, getting a message."

Mordin was seated at the secondary controls when he activated the comm. Weirdly for him, the speakers only emitted white noise and static.

"Wrong one Mordin, that's the old short wave radio. The blue switch for the normal comms."

He flipped the switch for a clear signal.

"This is Davis patching you through, EDI."

MR. DAVIS WE HAVE ANOTHER ASSIGNMENT WHILE YOU ARE IN DEEP SPACE.

"Is it another mine?"

YES.

"Oh."

IN THE FORTIS SYSTEM, AN ANOMALY WAS DETECTED SCANNING THE PLANET AEQUITAS. POTENTIAL ALIEN SIGNATURES WERE REPORTED WITHIN THE MINING FACILITY. ANOMALOUS LIFE SIGNS DETECTED. WHEREABOUTS OF THE FACILITY STAFF UNKNOWN.

"Does Shepard want in on this?"

COMMANDER SHEPARD IS STILL ON PRAGIA IN THE DAKKA SYSTEM. WE ARE WAITING FOR HER TO BREAK RADIO SILENCE. YOU, DR. SOLUS, AND MISS GOTO WILL INVESTIGATE THE MINING FACILITY.

"Roger that, EDI. Davis out."

The 'Razgriz' changed course and engaged an FTL jump leaving behind blue trails of light.

* * *

The rain rattled on the metal hull as the 'Razgriz' descended on the landing pad, despite its cumbersome size. The lighting from the mining entrance was still working as the trio walked off the ship. Kasumi surveyed the abandoned area.

"So what do we know?"

Brandon stared down the underground passageway.

"That something is inside."

Brandon was first into the mine followed by Kasumi and Mordin. Mines were always a hazard since the only way in was usually the only way out. Brandon could remember Kaidan telling him about a nuclear satellite on one mission and almost getting buried alive. This mine seemed simple enough. Nothing extravagant or costly. Though, something about the place seemed…off. Being tight quarters and underground didn't ease Brandon's nerves. He had that gut sinking feeling that something was wrong. He cross drew his pistol and aimed expecting company. What kind he could only guess. Mordin brought up his Carnifex followed by Kasumi's M-12 Locust. Slight echoes of their footsteps bounced around the walls.

"Group up tight. Check your corners. Keep the firing lines clear."

Brandon scanned the first area. The walls of rock revealed no signs of small arms or explosive damage. No blood. No bodies. Either everyone left or they all just vanished. A desk and a datapad were the only evidence of sentient life.

"What's it say, Brandon?"

If you are reading this…get the hell outta this place! Now!

"You don't wanna know."

They moved down the rock formed corridor. Every step was slow as they edged deeper. Metal beams crisscrossed the ceiling. The perfect place to ambush as Brandon started aiming up as well as to the sides. Still, nothing out of the ordinary. The next room bottlenecked into a hallway with a ramp on the far side.

"Kasumi. You think you can cloak and scope out the next area?"

"No problem."

_There wasn't a drop of hesitation there._

"Going dark."

Kasumi camouflaged and disappeared from sight leaving Mordin and Brandon by themselves. It was deathly quiet. Neither dropped their weapons and kept watch on any passageway that could flank them.

"Mordin, you ever get that feeling you are being watched?"

"In STG I was the one doing the watching. Unsettling the other way around."

"I feel the only thing that's wrong is that there's nothing wrong."

The artificial light lit the way but casted many dark spots in the crevices. The shadows weren't what bothered him; instead it was the lights still being active. If no one was here why was the power still on in the first place. A darkened blue streak flew across the hallway in the corner of Brandon's eye. He aimed only to see nothing.

"Did you see that?"

"What?"

A bead of sweat ran down his face as another form passed in the shadows. He aimed again to nothing. His heart rate skyrocketed, but then skipped a beat when he heard breathing not coming from him.

_Its right behind me._

He swallowed and then turned quickly with his gun drawn.

"WOAH. Hey, friendly. Its me."

Kasumi had uncloaked behind him. Brandon finally exhaled and hit his chest a few times to make sure his heart was beating.

"Shit, Kasumi you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"That happened once."

Brandon forced out a laugh.

"Anyway I went up there. Looked around. Nothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"If there is anything here it is further down."

_Wonderful_.

The trio started to move down the narrow hallway and up the ramp. Still just as cautious. Still no signs of danger. The ramp led to another descending corridor. Immediately, the group caught sight of a body in torn miner's clothing face down on the floor.

"Kasumi you said there was nothing."

He leaned down to the body.

"Brandon wait!"

He started pulling the body over.

"When I came in that wasn't THERE!"

Brandon was met with glowing blue eyes and a shrill scream as the body launched him to the ground. His mind could not process the emotion he should be feeling as he tried to keep the creature off him. He desperately eyed his gun beside him, but didn't dare spare a hand to grab it. Mordin and Kasumi pulled the entity off and fired into it. Brandon grabbed his pistol and sent two rounds from the floor. The creature fell limp to the ground permanently with muzzle sounds echoing the mine.

Mordin helped Brandon to his feet. The silent mine changed to a low shriek. They were aiming in all directions trying to pinpoint the source of the horrendous sound until they looked down the corridor. The dark passageway was lit with dozens of blue eyes that continually grew larger. No one could remember who called out.

"HUSKS!"

The trio opened fired at the charging husks. Brandon picked his targets as each shot sent one down. Mordin switched to his Locust after exhausting his Carnifex clip, joining Kasumi in spraying bursts. Things were more stressed when they could see the blue skeletons at range and their bursts became full auto sprays.

"Flashbang!"

Kasumi slide it across with the rest of the team ducking. The blast managed to stop the charge and give the trio a chance to reload.

"Mordin. Incinerate the fuckers."

Mordin sent out a blast that burnt the remaining husks to the ground. Brandon and Kasumi emerged from their cover to view the strewn and burned corpses.

"Well, I'm spooked."

_How the hell does that girl do it?_

They started rushing faster into the tunnel. The two husks that fell from the ceiling were met with two blasts from Brandon as he quick drawed both his guns. At this point he didn't bother holstering them. They hurried into the next room past a terminal log. No one could care less what the hell it said. Mordin sent another incinerate blast to another cluster as Kasumi and Brandon riddled them with bullets. Kasumi sprayed till her gun went dry.

"Cover me. Reloading."

Brandon was shooting husks akimbo style. Some lucky shots were making their way through to the husks behind them.

_Guess I will be thanking Jacob for that._

Kasumi rejoined knocking the remaining ones down. Brandon reloaded. They moved up to the next, and hopefully, last corridor. On the other side they crouched and stayed low. They peeked down from the elevated hall. To their dismay, there was not only a mass of husks, but also a glowing alien device. While inquisitive, Mordin acknowledged the situation.

"Source of the energy. Source of the husks. Destroying it should stop them."

Brandon smiled at the obvious analysis.

"Thank you, Mordin."

Mordin sent an incinerate catching the husks off guard. In unison, the three rained death from above as the husks tried to make their way up the ramp. Brandon managed a headshot sending a husk to collapse off the ramp before reloading.

"Okay. Get ready to…KASUMI!"

Brandon aimed both guns behind her as a swarm came from the rear. He fired rapidly sending the enemies to the ground. He hands grew numb from the increased rate of fire as he pulled the triggers. While the rounds still found their mark, his muscles made promises of pain if they survived. More continued to close in. With both ways cut off he looked over the edge.

"JUMP!"

Mordin, Kasumi, and Brandon landed on the cracked, concrete debris. Though scraped, they were momentarily out of the husk's reach. On the hallway, the flashbang Kasumi left went off blinding both swarms. Mordin and Kasumi raced to the alien device as Brandon covered.

"Get in there and disable that thing."

Brandon kept his left gun on the ramp of husks as the right shot anything too close for comfort. A screeching husk was met with one round through its chest as the second one practically pushed its head on the barrel. He was so occupied he didn't hear the one creeping behind until its scream bellowed behind him. Turning around, he saw it blasted into the wall by the uncloaking thief.

The swarms had stumbled their way back to ground level. Mordin threw an explosive canister with Brandon responding by shooting it. It sent the group of husks scattered and burning as the trio retreated back to the device. In the few spare moments, Mordin distributed medi-gel and everyone re-armed. Everyone was down to pistols.

"Explosives are set. We activate. We run…most likely survive."

Kasumi looked back at her salarian comrade.

"Your optimism is always reassuring."

"Interesting. How would you describe the scenario?"

"Well it could be worse."

Both Brandon and Mordin stared at the thief.

"…I don't know how but…I guess the mine could be full of rats."

The scientist and detective had to remind themselves there were husks outside to stop trying to contemplate that response. They activated the explosives with a ten second fuse and stormed out passing the few husks in the area. No one looked back at the massive fireball or the debris that crushed the unknowing dead. They stopped for nothing as the mine shook and crumbled around them. Around a blind corner a husk bear-hugged Kasumi.

"Damnit."

Kasumi dropped her gun as she tried to pry herself from its grasp. Its moaning mouth was met with the butt of Brandon's gun as it released her. He pistol-whipped the husk across the face before he planted the barrel into its mouth.

"Eat this!"

Its skull exploded into shrapnel as it fell to the ground and received two more shots in the chest for good measure. Mordin got Kasumi back on her feet with Brandon protecting them from stragglers.

"Go I'm right behind you."

He planted one round per husk as he made it to the exit of the mine. The rain was welcoming as he made his way out. Ahead, Mordin had activated the ship prepping for takeoff. Brandon stopped at the sight of an explosive canister. Kasumi waited for him in the hatchway.

"Brandon, come on."

He placed the canister at the entrance and ran back to the 'Razgriz'. He jumped on board before firing at the canister prompting a massive explosion, sealing the mine permanently. The armored doors closed as the ship took off into space towards the mass relay. In the cockpit Mordin was at the helm. Kasumi laid against the bulkhead and took off her gloves and omni-tool to stretch her forearms.

_She has very smooth ski-_

He returned his attention to Mordin.

"Are we at FTL yet?"

"Yes. Just shot through. ETA with 'Normandy' two hours."

At the sound of that, Brandon took after Kasumi and slid to the floor exhausted. Mordin slid back into the chair when the auto-pilot engaged. Didn't matter how close the seats were; the floor was plenty comfortable. His hands shook from the amount of force they had endured with his legs aching from their sprints from the husks.

"So Brandon, did that count as fun?"

_How the hell is she always upbeat?_

Brandon smirked at the weary woman in front of him.

"I'd call that one helluva shindig."

Tired, sore…but she still managed that smile with those painted lips. Cute, tough, and knew how to use a gun. He didn't know if it was the adrenaline or possibly nearly dying, but his body was surging. His heart pounded as quickly as when the husks were charging.

_I don't think I've been this turned on…_

He couldn't finish the thought as his eyes fell closed from the long day's work. For once, he had no monsters in his dreams. The day was filled with enough of them.


	13. Ch 13: In Time

At times, the 'Normandy' felt like an exploration ship rather than a battle frigate. They had discovered the remnants of the MSV 'Estevanic' and an abandoned research station; abandoned by everyone except the rogue VI. The unearthing the ten-year missing MSV 'Hugo Gernsback', though officially listed as a random recovery, circulated rumors amongst the crew. Some about Jacob having a specific involvement with the incident. Others about the dumping of illegal mechs and thermal clips. After the mining incident, docking at Illium was a much welcomed break. Unusually, a large shipment of crates was waiting to be loaded upon their arrival. All under Brandon's name.

It was an early birthday seeing the nicely stacked crates on the hangar deck. Some longer than others; by a lot. The two longest crates stretched a little more than two thirds the length of the 'Razgriz'. He owed Shepard for approving his request, but more thankful that his friend came through with the favor. Garrus and Tali joined him after all the crates were boarded. Garrus curiously picked up the manifest to see the contents of the delivery. Brandon did notice the twitch in his mandibles.

"Twel…twelve M450 mass accelerator machine guns and…two 800mm mass accelerator 'gustav' cannons."

The disbelief in his face could be seen even as a turian.

"How did you acquire these?"

"A favor. Apparently, the cannons were scrapped off an older cruiser. Makes the Mako's 155mm seem like a pee shooter. And the M450s are basically what they use on the current Mantis gunships except with longer threaded barrels and increased firepower. I know you are familiar with those."

Brandon caught sight of the playful, but pissed glare Garrus shot. Tali had her attention on the 'Razgriz'. She was attempting to visualize how to install the new additions.

"Ship armaments…what's your plan for mounting them?"

Brandon was excited to explain.

"The manually operated rear gunner will be replaced with a remote controlled system with two of the M450s. Two additional machine guns will reside on the inner parts of the vector wings and a pair of guns will be on either side of the nose in blister mounts. As for the last four they'll be crunched in the nose."

Garrus looked to the much longer crates.

"And the cannons?"

Brandon pointed to the two and ten o'clock positions of the Razgriz's hull. The indentations followed the hull where the old guns had been.

"The cannons will be mounted atop the ship in place of the original flak cannon points. They'll span the majority of the hull but will stop before meeting the engine compartment."

It was hard to gauge someone with plating on his face and another whose face you couldn't see. Brandon didn't know what reaction to expect from either of them. Crazy was the immediate guess.

"So ten forward facing machine guns with two gustavs…where do we start?"

"Glad you're in. Think you can help calibrate the cannons? I remember you fawning over the Mako's big gun."

"Considering how Shepard drove, I had to make sure something handled well."

"Speaking of Shepard, who are the new recruits she's after?"

"An assassin and a Justicar. She just went off with Grunt and Jack."

All three looked at the 'Razgriz'. Brandon had a big smile.

"Probably be stuck at port for a week."

Garrus crossed his arms in that "mission accepted" kind of way.

"More than likely."

Tali casually walked over to a crate and swung it open revealing a freshly oiled machine gun. Even she sounded excited.

"Oh…Keelah!"

Days had past as the 'Razgriz' continued to bore its new armament. The weapons gave some of the menacing look back to the gunship. Long barrels protruded from the craft at so many orifices that had been plugged. Lying before the cockpit just under the deck floor, Brandon reconnected the lines for the port blister guns. He listened to the squabbling of Garrus and Tali on the roof.

"…you and I both know when it comes to cannons I know what I am doing."

"Vakarian, your ego is as inflated as a volus' suit."

"Still trying to make me blush, huh?"

Tali slid through the hole of the rear turret mount awaiting its guns.

"That turian is such an annoying bosh'tet. It's always something with him."

Her omni-tool glowed as she sealed and scanned the lines for the port cannon.

"The port cannon should be online after he is done calibrating. What else is new?"

Brandon peeked from underneath the panel.

"Great. After a few tweaks down here, all eight nose guns should be operational."

Tali looked around the ship. It was the first time she had been in the 'Razgriz'. Although completely human designed, she noticed a few things that were unmistakably quarian. Little things like the placement of the circuit lines and the subtle details with the wiring caught her attention. Between the Migrant fleet and the Alliance, she could tell right away a quarian's work.

"Shauna was quite a good engineer."

She could hear Brandon stop working. She wondered if she should have kept it to herself. Brandon slid out and stood on the deck.

"Yeah, she was."

"I shouldn't have…"

"No…she would have been honored to have heard that from you."

It was weird. It didn't hurt as much anymore. Maybe it was because Tali said it; someone who could appreciate the effort Shauna put into the ship. It was enough to make a small smile.

"You can forget how quickly you can lose someone."

He stared at Tali as she said those words. It was as much for her as it was for him. Father issues weren't the only thing her and the turian shared. All those playful glances they shot at each other. Their jabs at each other. Poor girl was with Garrus when he got hit; begging for him not to die. She loved that stubborn turian. And Garrus cared for her even if he couldn't quite show it.

The clang from above broke the silence.

"I don't remember the Mako giving me this much trouble!"

Brandon looked back to Tali and motioned to the roof.

"Get up there. He needs you."

She had to have been smiling when she heard Brandon say that. He watched her leave as the two resumed their bickering up top. As he proceeded back under the cockpit he noticed, for the first time, the mess table still lying on its side. Dented. Broken. An eyesore…with bad memories attached. He clenched his hand as he felt the ghostly reminder of the pain. It smashed onto the hangar deck as he tossed it out the hatchway. Brandon actually looked contented to see it gone.

The sound of the hangar doors prompted him to see the shuttle landing in the bay. Garrus and Tali joined in awaiting the new additions to the crew. A drell and an asari exited the shuttle and took in the hangar bay until their gaze met theirs. Shepard started the introductions.

"Everyone this is Thane and Samara. Seen them in action and they'll definitely be valuable assets to the team. Make them feel at home."

Thane was definitely the strong, quiet type. Samara approached the group confidently.

"My oath is bound to Shepard. I will assist her crew as I her. Is there anything you need?"

There was nothing but silence until Brandon interjected pointing to the twin gun turret on the deck.

"Can you lift that to the top of the ship? The crane's gear snapped after lifting the second cannon."

It seemed like a poor use for biotics, but it was the only thing he could think of. The Justicar's eyes glowed. Her body followed in an aura of blue light as the turret lifted into the air and floated effortlessly to the empty space in the top of the hull. Her biotics calmed with everyone at a loss for words.

"Impressive."

It was the drell's compliment. Brandon was next to retort.

"Thanks. Appreciated."

"Alright you two. I'll meet you in the debriefing room and get you up to speed."

As the new recruits headed to the elevator, Shepard returned to Tali, Garrus, and Brandon.

"As for you three, this will be the last day docked at Illium, personal assignment, so if you have anything else to do off-ship you have twenty-four hours to do it."

Shepard strode away. Brandon had lost track how long he'd been sweating in the hanger bay and reckoned it was time for a break. Garrus yelled from atop the ship.

"All the guns are seated and ready. All we need to do is some safety tests."

"Eh, that's enough for today guys. Let's get some fresh air."

* * *

It was nice for Shepard to grant a twenty-four hour shore leave and, unlike the Citadel stop, it actually pertained to everyone. Even Shepard took a detour for weapon mods. Idle credits were burning a hole in her pocket, granted it was more Cerberus' pocket. The most awestruck was Grunt when he saw the buildings that climbed into the sky. Bigger than the thresher maw he killed on Tuchanka. Brandon, Garrus, and Tali made their way to the Gateway Personal Defense dealer. The asari clerk had her rehearsed grin and welcome nailed down to the node.

"Welcome to Gateway Personal Defense."

Tali was eagerly on the kiosk to enhance her outdated tech. Very swiftly and secretly the clerk hit a switch by the counter which glitched the kiosk's screen for a brief moment. Tali didn't think anything of it until she realized all the prices for her items had doubled. She was wishing she could see her scowl at the still grinning clerk.

"The price was thirty-thousand credits. You can't immediately charge double."

The clerk was unfazed as she responded in that fake friendly voice.

"I am afraid you must be mistaken reading the kiosk. You quarians can read I assume."

_She wasn't even trying to hide._

"This is my store and I make the rules. That fact that I have to deal with a quarian is bad enough. Sixty-thousand take it or leave it."

The asari wasn't even making an attempt to take the credit chit. Tali was fuming and Brandon didn't need to see her face to know it. When she formed the most conceited smile, Tali resisted every urge to leave a nice red mark on that pretty purple face.

"Bosh'tet!"

She turned only to be stopped by Garrus' armored chest. He stood right behind and had been watching the blatant racism she was showing his friend. He casually walked up to the counter and leaned over so there was no mistaking where his eyes were glaring. It hadn't occurred to the clerk that the quarian and the turian knew each other. Now it was.

"How much is the item my colleague is purchasing?"

There was no anger or fret in his voice. Calm as ever. His eyes did most of the talking. The asari's tongue wasn't so loose anymore. The predatory eyes of the turian were more chilling than her usual customers…and much more threatening.

"Sixty-thousand."

Garrus caught the rise in pitch of her voice to his amusement. He slowly slid his credit chit across the counter. Brandon watched keenly.

"Then I'll take two."

The asari clerk reached over to the chit, careful not to touch his talons still on the counter. After she swiped the chit the purple in her face faded quickly. The plus side of Garrus being Shepard's right hand man, his credit chit lists not only the specialized permits authorized for purchases, but his commander's designation; a Spectre name Shepard. The asari was deathly still before nervously looking back to her customer.

"We…we actually have a…a special today. I…I can give you…fifty...

She met his cold stare again.

…seventy-five percent off."

She was so petrified that the flare of his mandibles made her jump.

"Thank you very much. I hope we can do business again sometime."

Tali stood much closer to her turian hero. Brandon noticed that shy movement of hers when Garrus glanced back to her. And if he didn't know better he could swear he saw them squeeze each other's hand. They left to see him trying his best to keep his grin from getting too wide.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves."

"Just a few upgrades. I convinced the clerk to let me have them for a killer price."

_I'm sure you did, Garrus._

Brandon took his own path away from the group. A few moments by himself would clear his head. It seemed like so much time had passed since he was on Illium. It felt like much had changed, though it was more himself than anything. He didn't even bother checking the overpriced items he couldn't afford. One place that was still present was his favored spot for food. It seated outside overlooking a beautiful skyline. Having a view to admire helped pass the time spending so many meals eating alone. A friendly asari greeted him with a genuine smile.

"Mr. Davis? Welcome back. Haven't seen you in quite some time."

"Tell me you haven't forgotten my usual."

"Please. It hasn't even been a year. You'd think I'd forget? Be right up."

One thing Brandon loved about asari restaurants was they remembered your order even years later. He sat at a table for two missing one seat. He breathed taking in the relaxed atmosphere. It may be a planet composed corporate thieves but every cloud had its silver lining. The aroma of his meal arriving was mouthwatering. The steaming plate coated a light orange sauce upon an assortment of fish. Which fish he never knew since they all came from Thessia, though it reminded him of calamari and salmon. From his experience of trying food from other cultures and races, sometimes it was best not knowing where it came from.

_This day just keeps getting better._

He was two thirds through his food until his omni-tool buzzed from a message. While reluctant to stop eating, the hairs on his neck stood up at the message's sender.

Zaeed.

After pondering for a moment, Brandon accessed it and froze at the contents. His eyes darted through the intel before intensely sharpening. An immediate shallowness attacked his gut only to rise like a burning volcano. Appetite vanished with a single thought pulsing in his mind.

_I need a drink._

* * *

The initial hatred faded, but he still was seething inside when he made his way to the Eternity bar. Still looked exactly the same from the outside. The door opened to a teary eyed man running out.

"I trusted you, Shepard!"

The man, by anatomic definition, ran past clunking in fake armor. Brandon looked forward to see Shepard with Miranda and Jacob.

"Breaking guy's hearts already, Commander?"

"Just another idiot. Keep walking."

"Yes, ma'am."

Brandon passed them overhearing something about a twin, but couldn't be bothered with his own thoughts brewing. The very familiar face behind the bar was a welcomed sight.

"Brandon Davis, I didn't expect to see you at my bar again."

"Aethyta. Good to see you. Just one for old time's sake."

She was already making his drink before he could finish asking. He sat down in the same chair that he once occupied for so many nights.

"Almost a year later and it looks like nothing's changed. So where did you run off to?"

"Its too long of a story that I don't care to retell."

"I get those stories from the drunks so I appreciate it."

She plopped his drink on the bar and waved him off when he tried to swipe his chit.

"On the house. I think I owe you at least one."

His open smile took in the glass of alcohol. It helped. Just needed to calm down.

"So then I had to explain about cross-species fluid contact. Completely killed the mood."

"Not to mention that you're a quarian. How could he be so insensitive?"

The conversation between a quarian and a turian seemed to distract him. It worked enough to get him to turn around.

"You deserve somebody who's going to respect you. Somebody who's going to treat you right."

"Oh, I think I'm just going to stop dating for a while."

"No! Don't do that. Don't let some human spoil you. You'll find someone out there who cares about you for who you are. Someone whose food you can eat, even."

_He's trying._

"If you're hurting for something to do, maybe after work we could catch a vid or something?"

"Oh, that's sweet, but a little dry spell isn't going to kill me."

_Why is it always obvious looking from the outside, but you can't tell when its happening to you?_

Brandon returned to his drink more depressed than when he entered the bar.

"Poor fool."

He took a longer swig this time. Aethyta had taken notice of his observation.

"That one's been trying for a few weeks. Hasn't got a clue."

"Think he's got a chance?"

"Only if he gets the quad to ask her."

_Just ask her, huh? That simple…_

"Hey! Don't I know you?"

The voice wasn't familiar enough to remember. Though, his left hand instinctively slid to his gun. His right was not putting down his drink.

"I do know you."

His pupils moved the source. A turian seated next to him at the bar. Nothing about him seemed familiar as he took another sip of his drink.

"You sure about that?"

"I recognize that coat anywhere."

"It was on sale."

Aethyta could smell the trouble the turian was giving off.

"Hey, no antagonizing my customers."

"I am one. Turian Brandy, double. Don't worry I got the creds."

She was skeptical, but prepped the turian's drink leaving the two men by themselves.

"I was drunk but how could I forget. You…what's that human expression? Cock-blocked me? My eyes were on that fresh little quarian."

Brandon's drink landed a bit harder on the bar this time.

_No way in hell can the universe be that small._

"I had that quarian all to myself. You showed up. Shot my gun out of my hand. You don't remember that?"

_Calm. Calm. Calm…_

If he repeated it enough times it might work. The turian was a better intimidator when he was drunk, but was hitting the button Brandon was trying to suppress. He attempted a response though the words were devoid of any attachment.

"Holding a grudge for all those months isn't healthy."

He kept his eyes in his drink trying to focus somewhere else. The turian leaned closer so the human could hear his words clearly.

"So what? Did you fuck her?"

His eyes peered straight ahead. Not at anything in particular, but he couldn't be bothered to look anywhere else. He didn't turn or move not even for his half full drink. The only thing that resonated was the turian's voice echoing in his ear.

"I would have been much better for her. Could have ripped her more than you could."

Not a movement. Not a flinch.

"Nothing to say? What? She get sick? You end up killing her-"

Brandon kicked the stool out from under the turian sending him to his knees. His gun left its holster and embedded its slide along the turian's throat with Brandon forcing him down. Brandon edged closely to the turian's ear while he heard nothing but his inaudible gasps for air. His words were slow and hollow.

"You listen to me you miserable sack of shit. I didn't kill her. And if you so much as mention her again, I'll rip off both your mandibles just before I split your fringe. You understand me?"

The crackled gasp was enough of a response as Brandon removed his gun and smashed the turian's nose into the edge of the bar. He paid no mind to the blue blood gushing over the floor. It was at this time he noticed everyone in the lounge was staring his way. What disgraced him more was Aethyta's shocked expression.

"I was wrong. A year really can change someone."

This is what he'd become. He lowered his head in shame.

_Sorry_.

The word stayed in his throat as he left the lounge leaving behind the turian groaning in pain.

* * *

Author's note:

I will admit I wrote this chapter a bit faster than usual. Mainly, because of the extended time I am talking for the next chapter; his loyalty mission. Also, to contend with making a paragon or renegade choice. Figuring out which path he takes.


	14. Ch 14: The Standoff

COMMANDER SHEPARD. MR. DAVIS IS ATTEMPTING TO LEAVE THE HANGAR BAY.

EDI's voiced echoed through the 'Normandy' but didn't deter Brandon as he warmed up the drive core and electrical systems. He'd blast open the hangar doors if need be. The window of opportunity had presented itself and he would not back down from his objective.

"I don't recall giving you permission to leave the ship, Davis."

Shepard walked in on his progress. He was so focused he hadn't locked the damn hatch.

"I'll be back, Shepard. This is a personal matter."

"I decide that on my ship, soldier. What's going on?"

She meant business when she referred to people by something other than their name. Reluctantly, he backed down remembering his place under her command.

"I found him."

She didn't need to ask who.

"He's in the Hades Gamma cluster. No planet, no station, just his ship. I am not asking to drag you into this, Shepard."

She took a few steady steps towards him.

"That is a hell of a thing for you to say to me, Davis."

She had done more for her crew than any one. They all were family at this point. They've eaten together, sweat together, and bled together.

"You'll be blasted before you get close enough. Your ship is armed, but you're not planning to do this ship to ship, are you?"

His body crouched over the ship's console with his arms propping him up. It was emotion not tactics that Brandon was following and Shepard clearly saw it.

"Davis?"

Brandon tore his sight from the console to see Shepard.

"Yes, ma'am?"

This was the first time Shepard saw not only a raw determination but an intense ferocity in his eyes.

"You know what happened with Garrus. Is this what you want to do?"

Brandon was at a loss of how to respond and couldn't help but chuckle.

"What do you want me to say Shepard? Killing him won't bring her back?"

"We lost Jenkins, Ashley, Pressly, you didn't lose it. You kept it together. Why is this any different?"

Brandon stood out of his chair and stood eye to eye with Shepard. Not threatening but intimate as he released his buried reasons of self-destruction.

"We are soldiers. When I signed my life away on that dotted line I wasn't expecting a clause to cheat me out of death. As hard as it is, I can deal with losing someone on the battlefield."

His voice had gotten more hostile than intended.

"Shauna…wasn't armed, Shepard. She didn't want to be a fighter. She didn't want to be a soldier. She just wanted to go home! I was the one who betrayed her because I FAILED TO KEEP HER SAFE! That's the difference! Ma'am."

His tightened fists were visibly shaking. The fury and purpose in his voice was only a fraction of the true feelings that boiled inside. He still had his reserve talking to his superior officer. Shepard could see this was more than just losing a comrade. It was burdened guilt.

"Chasing him across the galaxy and you don't even know his name."

Brandon blinked before pressing his omni-tool and recited the facts from Zaeed's message.

"Baralak. Blue Suns lieutenant in charge of weapons and slave gathering. Deep space recon. But it doesn't matter to me. His name doesn't matter, who he is doesn't matter. What he's done…matters."

"And killing him will change YOU?"

He closed the holo and stated his words clearly though devoid of any spirit.

"Shepard, have you ever held a loved one as they bled to death? To never again hold someone dear in your arms? Oh yes. I'd **kill** for that. As long as he is alive, I will never wake up from that memory. Might as well finish what was started."

Darkness of his voice sent a chill crawl up Sheparad's back. Not from what he said, but how different he changed from a mere few days ago. The torment taking him away again, only this time without the suppressant of alcohol. The friction between two personas fighting for dominance. She would not win this argument short of restraining and sedating Davis.

"With the 'Normandy' we can cloak close enough for EDI to overload their shields and weapons. We board…and you do what you think is right."

Her words brought Brandon an exhale of relaxation.

"Thank you."

"You are with us. Don't forget that. Send the coordinates."

Shepard left Brandon by himself giving him time to gather his thoughts. Thrown into the turmoil of vengeance just when it seemed to dissipate. Amplified by the desire to ensure the one responsible paid for Shauna's death. Before he made his way out he froze like he struck an invisible wall. He observed the bare skin of his hand and the worn clothes that clung to his chest. He slowly turned and glared at the smashed, sealed locker. Dented from his fists of fury when he lost her. Its contents stored and dormant since the SR1's destruction two years ago. Two past lives. Drawn to it like a magnet, he unlocked and swung the door open. The medium Colossus armor, that had since been cleaned up and repaired, glinted from light that hadn't shone on it for so long. Like a pair of old slippers, the solider slid into his shell. The suit wrapped around his muscled body. After strapping on his Aegis vest, he buckled his leather gun belt and glazed his long coat over his armor. His hand clenched into a fist making the weaves bend from years of static. A heat sink slammed into each pistol before being spun into its holster. Three outdated but highly explosive grenades entered his pouches. Before grabbing the last item in storage his thoughts shot back to Admiral Kar'Danna.

_"I hope you can find peace."_

It hurt like a kick to the groin as olds wounds festered to the surface. Brandon's head rested against the cold metal of the locker. Pain and rage blended as he focused on the only reason he stayed alive. He would kill the batarian. The next step would be the Collectors. His future had become a dead end path, which he gladly accepted. Satisfied and with a deep breath, he retrieved the M-76 Revenant, his 'retirement gift' from the Alliance. Planting it against his shoulder, he ensured the sights were properly aligned. With the heat sink in place the weapon was locked and loaded.

_If you want peace, prepare for war._

* * *

The 'Normandy' exited the mass relay. Its stealth system engaged through the vastness of space. In the dark distance a batarian freighter was none the wiser. The aftermarket gun ports stayed closed and the mounted turrets didn't move. Shepard stood beside Joker in the cockpit as EDI scanned the upcoming ship.

THE FREIGHTER HAS NOT DETECTED OUR PRESENCE, SHEPARD. I DETECT THIRTY THERMAL SIGNATURES ABOARD. UPON YOUR REQUEST, THE SHIP'S KINETIC BARRIERS, RADARS, WEAPONS, AND COMMUNICATIONS WILL BE DISABLED.

"Do it, EDI. Joker, take us close."

The 'Normandy' edged closer with the enemy still oblivious. The 'Razgriz' exited the hanger as it glided beside the freighter to prepare for boarding.

Garrus decrypted and bypassed the sliding doors towards the ship's bridge. Shepard's pistol was poised followed by her squad. Garrus checked the hallway towards the aft. He brought up the rear with Shepard and Brandon heading to the bridge. Voices echoed on the other side of the door.

"-Look…I don't know why the systems went dead…we are trying to…if I can't reset them here we have to do it manually…-"

Brandon unshackled his pistols. The door slid open and the sight of an armed group got the attention of the three bridge hands. Reaching for their weapons was only received with gunshots from Shepard and Brandon. Their pistols smoked as they walk over the dead crew. The body that landed on the navigation panel stunned the poor unarmed helmsman in his seat. The youth and terror on his face indicated this was a fresh pilot, not a merc. Still, a pistol pointed from both sides cemented the message.

"…L-look…I…I'm not…no gun…oh Jesus."

Shepard gave the pilot some 'reassurance'.

"You can stop pissing your pants kid."

"I was told to just fly…that's…that's my only job"

Brandon armed his gun to get the next point across.

"Baralak. Batarian missing two eyes. Where?"

"Ca…car…cargo hold. Everyone is there. Wanted to check on the shipment."

An approved nod was shared between Shepard and Brandon as they both lowered their guns.

"Thanks kid. Next time know your employer."

"And I'd recommend haste to the escape pod before the woman changes her mind."

His headpiece popped from the terminal as the pilot darted to the escape pod; almost tripping over the dead crew. Garrus watched him run past and turned to his comrades.

"I guess its to the cargo bay."

The three started to exit the bridge.

"He didn't seem to know much. You sure your guy is on this ship?"

BRIDGE!?

Brandon stopped dead in his tracks.

WHATS GOING ON!? YOU BETTER NOT BE JERKING AROUND UP THERE!

That voice he couldn't forget mercilessly pounded in his head. It pulled him round, fixated on the speaker.

ARE YOU IGNORING ME!? I SWEAR YOU'LL BE SKINNED BEFORE I THROW YOU TO A PACK OF VARREN.

Flashbacks to the batarian standing before him in his dreams. Gunshots. Shauna. Death. Grief. Rage.

AND AFTER I KILL YOU…I'LL KILL YOUR FAMILY…FRIENDS…THEN BURN YOUR DAMN HOME TO THE GROU-

Three shots silenced the comm in an explosion of sparks. Smoke trickled from Brandon's barrel.

"Let's go."

He marched off, whipping out his second pistol. Shepard and Garrus followed.

The few stragglers were dispatched quickly as the team made it to the cargo bay. The only hints of distress came from the leader yelling for a response through the dead merc's communicator. Finally reaching the entrance Brandon holstered his pistols and pulled his Revenant off his back. Garrus extended his Mantis with Shepard reloading her Carnifex. With an agreed nod from everyone, they stormed the room in a 'V' formation.

Ahead, Blue Suns were armed, poised, and waiting for the guests to arrive. This particular freighter was a weapons cache. Numerous mercs covered behind crates and around containers. The bunch in the back stood smugly with grenade launchers. At the center, an YMIR mech stood with a converted central control cockpit. The mech's machine gun arm rose at them. Through the glass dome sat their reason for being here. Baralak piloted the mech with an eyepatch over his lost eyes. He still had that smile with those too white of teeth. The image made Brandon's blood seethe. The cause for his despair had finally been found…and every ounce of blood would be used to see him dead.

"I hope you know we don't take kindly to intruders on our ship."

Brandon threw his grenade as it soared past a number of mercs and stuck to the side of an explosive crate. They all looked back at Brandon's smirk when he clicked the detonator. The blast sent the four men, their grenade launchers, and debris flying.

"Shut the fuck up and fight two-eyes."

When a race considers anyone with less than four eyes less intelligent those types of fighting words strike a chord. The anger in Baralak's face shone as he sprayed the mech's gun. The rounds splintered across the deck sending the squad ducking for cover.

"Garrus, snipe down stragglers. Brandon. You and me on the mech."

Garrus immediately started putting down unsuspecting mercs moving out of cover. Shepard held her position as Brandon charged across the hold. Point blank range bursts made short work of two mercs but he was trailing machine gun fire. Shepard switched to her Vindicator and sprayed bursts at the mech's shields.

"Bitch!"

Baralak sent missiles her way forcing Shepard ducking behind cover. It was a plenty distraction as Brandon reloaded and sent back a volley of fire. Unfortunately, being human controlled Baralak pointed a machine gun arm on each of them. The usual tactic for a heavy mech wasn't working but helped came from an overload. The burst shook the mech as Garrus lined up a follow up shot. Both the mech's arms aimed toward the turian, but received two concussive shots from the two human soldiers.

"Shields are down you two. Let me know if I should help again."

"Shut up, Vakarian."

Still chuckling, Shepard aimed her rifle sending incendiary shots into the mech, however, the rounds just bounced off the upgraded reinforcement. Her grin faded fast.

"Shit. That armor's too strong for blasters."

A missile soared past Shepard as she reloaded. Brandon saw through the glass the beaming smile on Baralak's face as he enjoyed every minute of it. It didn't bode well and something snapped. Brandon walked clear into his line of sight and unleashed his Revenant at him. Shepard watched him expose himself like a sitting duck.

"Brandon, get down!"

He didn't hear his commander as he casually walked spraying rounds at the cockpit. The constant muzzle flashes and bouncing rounds didn't enter the dome but made aiming a chore, as Baralak had no clear visual of his target. Brandon continually full-autoed until it ran dry. With the intruder out in the open, Baralak sneered at the seemingly foolish act and aimed his rocket at the pathetic human. Just as soon as he squeezed the trigger, Brandon swung his grenade as it landed in the missile barrel. The explosion blew off the majority of the arm forcing a few steps back. Brandon threw the last grenade at the joint of the leg under the lower fuel cells. The batarian saw the human stare back at him through the cockpit just before he squeezed the detonator. The joint blasted to shrapnel with an explosion and the mech smashed on the deck.

The remnants of the mech billowed smoke and fire. Baralak crawled out from the wreckage dazed, but unscathed. His few seconds of relief turned to dread at the silhouette of the three intruders through the smoke. Desperately, he aimed his Vindicator at the approaching sights.

"Stay back!"

The first burst was merely sound as the shots had no effect. The second burst fire ricocheted off metal as they continued forward. He didn't have a chance for a third bust as a high powered round pierced his rifle splintering it to pieces. Shepard emerged from the cloud followed by Brandon and Garrus with a still smoking sniper rifle.

"Wait…you're…Commander Shepard."

He nonchalantly dropped his holstered Carnifex to the ground and mockingly raised his hands.

"Okay. You win. Take me in to the Alliance. See how long that lasts."

Brandon kept walking towards Baralak as the squad stopped.

"Arrest me human. I surrend-"

His face met Brandon's left hook as he stumbled to the ground.

"Shit. Who the fuck are you?"

Brandon pulled him by the throat and forced against the metal bulkhead. His pistol was already placed on the alien's temple.

"Don't remember me?"

"Shit stains always look the same."

Brandon smashed his skull into the metal wall with the resulting dent.

"Jog your memory?"

Baralak grimaced in pain.

"Ugh…you're gonna pay for that."

"It seems I'm running a tab. I still owe you for the eyes."

The batarian glared at him with his two good eyes. At that moment of recognition Brandon's smile grew wide.

"You!"

"You should have made sure I was dead before you jumped ship."

"From the looks of it you aren't far from it. What about your suit-rat friend? Did she die quickly or slowly?"

Brandon's faceless expression hid any signs of his emotions. It could only be described from his pistol whip across the batarian's face. Despite the pain the Baralak laughed after he spit the blood from his mouth.

"You know…it can really be an ugly business…but occasionally…it can be a pleasure."

Brandon's eyes never tore off the arrogant, smug alien. Battered and beaten…made no difference to his demeanor. Even as composed as the soldier was, his eyes lit with that familiar dark fury. All going back to the batarian threatening Shauna, now once again like no time had passed. The barrel of his gun drifted off his head to just in front of both eyes.

"They say a batarian's soul leaves through the eyes…"

They heard faintest sound of the safety switch click.

"…I'm gonna make sure you rot after you're dead."

He squeezed his throat tighter hearing Baralak gasp for what would be the few moments of his life.

"You took away the one thing I cherished in this shit of a world. Now, I'm gonna take everything from you."

He started to squeeze the trigger. Finally ending the quest.

"No you won't."

His voice…still cavernous. The gun tilted to see the reasoning from the horse's mouth. His enemy smiled with blood coated teeth.

"You don't have the pair to do it. I'm unarmed. And you're compassion…honor…it makes you weak."

The words stabbed Brandon deeper than any knife.

"Otherwise…you would have killed me already."

That laugh. That overconfident grin. Brandon couldn't keep his gun from shaking. Every thought, every impulse was to pull the trigger and see the brains splattered against the wall. Though his body wouldn't cooperate. It wouldn't allow it.

"This piece of garbage worth it."

Shepard's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to his friends just behind him. She stood tall over him. Not overbearing but her presence got his mind grounded. Garrus stood by her with only a flare of his mandibles. Their expressions unreadable.

"This how you wanted it to go?"

He returned his gaze to his nemesis and swallowed hard.

"No. Not like this."

Brandon released his prisoner's throat and slid his gun back in its holster. Slowly, he backed away. They never tore their glares off each other. Brandon leant over and picked up the dropped Carnifex. All eyes were on him as he loaded a fresh thermal clip before placing it back to the ground. Baralak watched him intently, not quite sure what he was doing. He started making slow advances toward his gun as the soldier took a few more steps backwards before stopping. Brandon planted himself and slid his coat off letting it drop to the floor. When grabbing his left pistol, Baralak stopped dead in his tracks. The human smirked at the batarian's nervous halt and pulled the action back ejecting the thermal clip. The pistol fell on his coat. Baralak continued to his gun, still keeping an eye on Brandon; not an inch he moved. Reaching his weapon, he slowly picked it up and attached it to his hip.

"Shepard…"

Brandon could see out the corner of his eye that Shepard and Garrus had backed up a few feet.

"…count to three."

Garrus sat on a crate and propped himself against his sniper rifle. Shepard crossed her arms and admired the two men dueling before her.

"1…"

Brandon stood shoulder length apart. The fire from the burning mech kissed the back of his neck. His hand hovered over his right pistol; the same one that took out both eyes many months before. Baralak continued glaring with those lifeless black eyes and made sure he cracked his neck to the right. His hand stayed close to his weapon; mere millimeters from grasp. Brandon's brow narrowed sharpening his brown eyes. His fingers danced over the grip of the gun. The batarian glanced at his mocking and, for the first time, shot back a look of irritation. Brandon's grin became a smile.

"…2…"

Baralak's expression softened as he sent Brandon a quick, sinister smile. He pulled his Carnifex.

Brandon was fast to respond reverse drawing his pistol.

**BANG**

The bay echoed with the gunshot. Shepard and Garrus saw both men's guns smoking. Brandon was breathing heavily. Baralak's smile grew, and then he slowly crouched forward. His free hand felt the blood emitting from his gut and his smile faded away. Brandon was as emotionless as before. His heavy breaths were the only indication of his wrath. The batarian looked up at the human. He cried out as he attempted to shoot him down.

**BANG**

Baralak knocked a few steps back grasping his shoulder. Brandon, calmed and collected, marched ominously towards the dead man. Sights never leaving his target. It didn't deter his enemy from trying to aim again.

**BANG BANG BANG**

Baralak slammed against the bulkhead behind him smearing the wall with his own blood. His eyesight was blurring, but there was no mistaking the human's approach. He limped around the corner into what appeared as a dead end hallway. Behind him the blurry shadowed entity encroached his space. The last amount of strength was to lift the gun once more.

**BANG**

The gun smashed out of his hand as he collapsed to the floor. The pool of his own blood flowing around him tingled. He took long breaths until his light was consumed by Brandon standing over him. The most he could do was cough blood at him.

"Get this over with…human."

Brandon stretched his gun up to the batarian's head. The hot barrel burned his enemy's skin as he winced in pain. When the barrel drifted slowly over his last two eyes Baralak started visibly shaking. Brandon saw it; fear. Not of death, but what came after. The fear of being permanently trapped after death. Brandon had the power over his enemy. The craving to make him suffer. To be the one to revel in his prey's angst. But…Brandon couldn't help but sigh. He lowered his gun, to the alien's bafflement, and walked away.

"Ha. You…still…can't…do it! Your suit rat…would be ashamed!"

Brandon turned around after he was out of the passageway.

"Where you're going…no one will hear you scream."

Baralak couldn't understand until he noticed the warning signs in the supposed hallway. One word elevated his distress.

Airlock.

He looked back in horror as the door seal closed. The chamber shone with circulating red light followed with a deep alarm buzz. Brandon watched through the door window as Baralak screamed before shooting out into space. Silence.

Shepard continued watching over the man still staring out the window.

"…3."

* * *

The 'Razgriz' departed from the vessel. Brandon had been silent since they returned. It was only a few moments before the thrusters slowed.

"Garrus... have we tested the weapons system?"

Garrus didn't respond, but shot a worried glance to Shepard to which she gave a reassuring nod. Captain Davis flipped a console switch which brought a single joystick from under the command controls and a simple iron crosshair sight with a reflector overlay. An electrical hum seemed to get sent around the ship as every housed weapon activated. The 'Razgriz' glided around slowly with the freighter inching closer and closer into the sight. Brandon's finger gently scratched the trigger. At dead center he paused on the trigger. Shepard and Garrus looked at his unchanged expression.

**CLICK**

A low rumble was felt as muzzle flashes and tracers sheared past the cockpit glass. The freighter's metal hull splintered from the force of ten machine guns. Any remnants of anger seemed to be forced out as Brandon gripped tighter on the trigger. Every piece of hull touched became shrapnel as the 'Razgriz' floated and maintain a constant rate of fire. It was only till the hole in the freighter exposed its reactor core that Brandon stopped the machine guns and smashed his thumb on the top button of the joystick. In four seconds four cannon rounds impacted the reactor core. It instantly exploded in a burst of flame only to die out from the vacuum of space. Pieces of freighter drifted away in various directions and a huge breath purged from Brandon's lungs.

They landed back in the hangar bay. Brandon stayed in his ship as the rest left. They assumed he needed the space and time to take in what had just happened. All systems shut down where Brandon was shrouded in the shadows of his own ship. Déjà vu all over again. His head was in his hand. It was done. It was over…but he still felt restless…empty. He was satisfied, but was missing a part of himself…what made him who he was. Time dissolved as he sat until the sound a familiar voice woke him from his thoughts.

"It's amazing how losing someone can change you."

Brandon looked up to see Kasumi in his hatchway.

"What brings you down here?"

"I asked Shepard what happened. Wanted to make sure you were okay."

Brandon tried to treat it as nonchalant as anything else.

"Yeah. Nightmares are over now. I'm not watching a dream I can't awake from anymore. I uh…I guess my armor is tainted now. Did I make the wrong choice?"

Kasumi sat next to him on his bed. So like a knight to question his own actions; begging to know if his deeds were just. For the first time, her tone was the most serious, and compassionate, he'd heard.

"You're not a murderer. You gave him a chance. More than he deserved. To your swore enemy your honor was there. And even in the end you didn't act on his fear. Whatever afterlife he'd get he believed he'd still get there."

He couldn't argue. Every thought to kill him helpless against the wall. It felt too cold.

"I will admit you scared the hell out of him with the airlock."

_Only she could make light of that._

"You know what to do next?"

The words stung though she meant it sincerely. Brandon managed a chuckle, looking up to Kasumi. But his eyes went sad.

"No…I really don't…"

He tried. He tried so hard…but couldn't keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks. His body shivered from the chill. All he could do was lower his head in disgrace.

"I'm sorry…you shouldn't see me like this."

The anger was gone, but the pain never left. It had been only masked. Months and months had passed, but the anguish was fresh as the moment Shauna died in his arms. Only now nothing left to fight. All of a sudden, a weighted warmth rested on his back. It spread across him until he felt the force of Kasumi's embrace. Her warmth, her life…it reminded him he wasn't already dead.

"I don't even have an image of her. I have nothing."

He couldn't care that he was saying it a loud. He had no more pride or dignity.

"I know what its like."

Her petite hand cupped his chin and lifted his face to hers. Though shaded, he could just make out a glint in her dark brown eyes.

"My partner…"

Kasumi bit her lower lip. She strained to say her next words.

"My Keiji…he was murdered."

The way she said his name. She loved him. Without a doubt.

"But he left something behind. Shepard helped me find his greybox. It's the information that got him killed. He laced it within his memories…our memories."

Her eyes welled up, but she kept her tears from falling.

"I couldn't let him go. It was all I had left of him. Countless nights, I relived our lives together. Every job. Every moment. Every kiss."

It was Brandon who held her hand as she struggled to speak.

"But…I had Shepard destroy it."

"Why? It was dangerous but you had a piece of him back."

"I would have kept it if I was still on my own. He was all I had…then I met you."

_Me?_

"You. Shepard. Tali. Everyone."

_Oh…_

Kasumi managed a small smile.

"When you have people you can trust, it makes it easier to grieve…to move on."

Both were silent in the deck. A mix of memories floated about, but it was Brandon's words which bore the truth they were seeking.

"You never forget those you love…no matter what."

They shared another comforting hug. The thief spoke her final words in a low voice.

"Don't let your memories kill you. You're not tied to the past anymore. Don't forget what you have in the present."

Brandon watched her walk out of his ship. Behind that happy façade was a woman who was as broken as him. Who lost their loved one. He didn't want her to know it. That voice, her nostalgia, her charisma. She took his breath away. Despite all this, he would not say anything. She was still grieving over Keiji and had become a fan of Jacob. Jacob…he was strong; it would work out. He was sure it would. She'll find happiness. But…

_That stubborn nobility…_


	15. Ch 15: Silhouettes

**1 month before Collectors**

Shepard's rounds pierced the YMIR Mech but she seemed to just piss it off as it sent more rounds her way. While normally a heavy mech is no problem, three at once was proving slightly difficult. Continual machine gun fire pinned Shepard, Thane, and Garrus behind a rock. Despite having to duck for cover, they had successfully gotten the mechs away from the supply crates.

"Damnit. We some need support right about now."

Almost immediately, sounds like echoing thunder filled the sky followed by lines of fire splintering the ground landing on the armor of the mech. The 'Razgriz' charged down in its strafing run resembling a crashing meteorite with the fire flashes from its ten machine guns. The volley of tracers shredded the mech to pieces before zooming past.

Brandon's grin was fixed on his face as he banked for another pass. The two mechs aimed at the incoming ship and sprayed their guns which barely penetrated the kinetic barriers. He nosed down, lined a mech dead center, then unleashed a wave of bullets tearing apart the second mech and dropping the shields of the last one. With the remaining mech shooting into the air Shepard, Thane, and Garrus aimed their sniper rifles.

"Go for the head boys…now!"

Three simultaneous sniper rounds snapped its head clean off its body. They ducked at the momentarily silence before it spasmed and exploded in a massive fireball. When the smoke cleared, Shepard stood on the destroyed pieces of robots and surveyed the cache of crates from the smuggling depot.

"All clear. Send the bird down. We have some supplies to gather."

* * *

The supply depot certainly lived up to Aria's intel and was good 'off the books' resources from Cerberus. The more impressive statistic was this was all completed just before lunch. As the team disbanded in the hangar bay, Brandon noticed Jacob loading a number of crates into the kodiak shuttle.

"Jacob, what are the goodies?"

"Restocking the spare thermal clips and emergency power cells. Mordin forwarded me some more specs a while ago. Another one of his research projects."

He pointed and indicated to the larger crate on his hand truck.

"Not exactly a sniper rifle. I like Mordin, but this seemed…a little far out there. Figured we test it on a remote world…from a far enough distance."

Brandon couldn't help but chuckle. Whatever it was it couldn't be worse than discovering the blast radius of the M-920 Cain.

"Wonderful. Catch ya at lunch!"

The mess hall actually looked full. It seemed the whole crew looked forward to Gardner's new concoction. According to the cook it was thin chicken breast in a twenty-four hour marinade recipe from Thessia garnished with string beans, a four cheese mac n'cheese, and mashed potatoes; and he always used more butter. Even for the dextro-amino crew he had special flavored nutrient paste. No doubt a special order from Shepard for her old friends. Succulent was the word that described everything on Brandon's plate as the scent flared into his nostrils.

"Have fun being 'bad guys' today?"

Kasumi took a seat across from him with a full plate. They hadn't really talked since that time in his ship. It hadn't been long since Brandon's personal vendetta had ended, but it felt like a lifetime ago. Since then, he just tried to take things day by day.

"Stealing stolen goods from the Eclipse? I think Robin Hood would be proud."

He shot her a satisfying little grin. Smiling more often was the biggest indication for Kasumi. She could tell he seemed much looser since the burden on his shoulders had lifted. That, and she liked his smile.

"Gardner's cooking has definitely gotten better as of late."

"Trust me; after you've served with the Alliance, anything tastes better than military provisions."

That being said his eyes rolled into the back of his head with the first bite. They took their time savoring and devouring the meal. Taste was natural and not substituted with salt. They conversed about what they've been up to as of late. Brandon listened to Kasumi talk about finding Thane's son and how much fun it was to be working with another "stealthy" as she called him. He was chuckling when he admittedly told her she had a blob of potatoes on her cheek. Her blush was adorable. When he reached over and wiped it off with a napkin she averted her eyes in the shyest way, even though he couldn't see them. Some things were just natural and around Brandon, she could always feel comfortable. Before asking the next topic, the detective made sure he checked around the room.

"So…how is that 'side' project of yours going?"

Her head bounced side to side as she thought about it.

"He seems pretty tense. Aside from working out, he isn't around much for me to corner him."

"You could just 'appear' on top of him when he is doing crunches. Bet it would be a pleasant surprise."

She raised her eyebrow at that idea, yet she did seem to consider the suggestion for a moment. Or at least was visualizing it.

"Smutty thoughts today I see."

"I'm still a guy."

She chewed another bite of her chicken and licked her lips from the marinade.

"It'd be nice to know if he was interested in me. A subtle hint or a little flirt. You think he and Miranda still…"

Brandon paused with chicken still hovering in the fork inches from his mouth.

"Well…she might loosen up a bit if they did."

"In more ways than one."

He was thankful he hadn't taken that bite or he'd be choking to death when he hid his laugh. Her thoughts were just as bad as his.

Both their plates were empty. So far this ranked as the best meal by the mess sergeant with Brandon and Kasumi on the verge of food comas. The metal chairs were as comfortable as sofas at the moment. Kasumi stretched her arms up hearing a pop from her back and sunk into her chair with a soft sigh.

"I wonder why Gardner made this for lunch. Seems more like a dinner meal."

"Kasumi…never question a good thing. You never know what the catch might be."

ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL. WE ARE ATTEMPTING CONTACT WITH A DISABLED COLLECTOR VESSEL. EXERCISING EXTREME CAUTION. ETA ONE HOUR. SQUAD MEET IN THE DEBRIEFING ROOM IMMEDIATELY.

Reluctantly, they were out of their chairs.

"Speak of the devil."

Shepard had every one of her team in the debriefing room.

"Listen up people. The Illusive Man gave us coordinates to a disabled Collector ship. While the intel may be credible, his word isn't, so we are taking no chances. We are doubling up on everything. Grunt and Thane, you two are with me. A second team stays with the shuttle. If we need backup we will radio you. Otherwise, defend it till we return for extraction."

Miranda was the only one who questioned the decisions.

"Commander, if the Illusive Man said it was disabled, why are we prepping for resistance?"

"Can you remember the last time we did a mission that went according to plan?"

A stark silence gripped the group as they actually considered that statement. None came up with a good example.

"Garrus. That main gun of yours better be up to scratch if we need it. Your calibrations had better been more than sitting around and jerking off. All else, stay at your stations. Now let's move out."

* * *

The derelict ship eerily coasted in the vacuum of space as the shuttle approached it. They landed with ease and as soon as the doors opened Miranda and Jacob had pistols in hand setting foot on the ship. Kasumi, Jack, Zaeed, and Brandon exited in a staggered formation behind the Cerberus agents and took cover behind mechanical debris. The singular entrance was dark and lifeless as the ship they landed on. Shepard, Grunt, and Thane jumped off the kodiak and proceeded down the barren path. The confident commander surveyed the apparent wreckage and turned to her colleagues.

"Hold this position. Keep comm channels open. Those are your standing orders until we return. If the 'Normandy' is compromised and we're not back you take off without us."

The squad disappeared in the shrouds of darkness leaving the shuttle team on their own.

"Too bad. I was looking forward to crawling around in a dark, creepy ship."

Everyone turned to the thief. She just shrugged.

The minutes ticked by. The silence of space was overbearing, as there were no signs of life aside from their own. Normally, silence precluded to a huge altercation, but if one was coming it was taking its time. On the left flank, Brandon fitted a folding bipod on his Revenant while Kasumi was eagerly examining and scanning some nearby salvage.

"You know this type of stuff is worth quite bit on Omega. I'm sure the Collectors won't mind."

Brandon could watch her work all day. And not just for the view, but her tenacity and vivacity.

"Okay, I need to ask, how do you stay so content in these scenarios?"

"I AM a thief remember. Can't work with sweaty palms and a racing pulse. I learned long ago to be calm, enjoy the moment, and expect the best."

Brandon deployed the bipod and rested the gun on its feet. Kasumi hopped over and leant beside the detective.

"That and I'm blessed with a sunny disposition."

On the other hand, Jack was growing agitated from boredom much like Zaeed. Jacob kept watch on the right flank as Miranda started pacing back and forth.

"I wish Shepard would check in. We've been out of contact for thirty minutes."

Jack crossed her arms enjoying Miranda's frustration.

"Calm down cheerleader. If Shepard wants to call us she has our number."

Suddenly, the entire Collector ship rocked and shook throwing everyone off balance.

"What the fuck was that shit? Asteroid?"

Jacob reached for his pistol.

"That would have to have been one big ass asteroid."

Zaeed immediately pulled his Mantis set to disrupter rounds. He aimed down the passageway while Brandon jumped on the deployed machine gun.

"Negative contacts. Zaeed, you see anything?"

"Not a goddamn thing."

Miranda unsuccessfully tried to establish radio contact.

"Shuttle team to Normandy, do you copy?"

Silence.

"Shuttle team to Shepard? Damnit. Comms down."

Zaeed's good eye widened as he pulled his gaze off from his scope.

"I think that bloody woman pissed someone off."

They all noticed the Collector ship's lights flickered on with the slight hum of energy surging through the ship.

"We need to get to the 'Normandy' to assess the situation."

Miranda started moving to the shuttle, but Brandon was quick to intervene.

"Wait. Shepard gave us orders to stand ready in case she needs us."

"For all we know she could be trapped or dead."

"Then we SHOULD be going in there to get her out. Besides, didn't your Illusive Man say it was disabled?"

No attempt was made to hide the mockery in his voice.

"Are you questioning my decision, Davis?"

"You're disobeying the commander's."

"I'm in charge here. If we go in there we might end up dead. Or would you prefer to end up like your corpse of a quarian?"

Cold, yes. Callous , yes. But there was a line. A fine line, but a line. She just jumped and stomped over it.

He already had his gun aimed just as she brought up hers and Jacob's was trained on Brandon. The smile on Jack grew larger as she leaned back to whisper to the bounty hunter.

"Fifty creds says he does it."

"You're on."

Brandon and Miranda stared each other with deadly eyes. The detective's voice had grown a tone deeper.

"For not having a heart you certainly know where to stab."

"You are out of line, soldier."

"As was your comment. I felt the need to cement that."

Her expression was devoid of any sentiment. Jacob took a few steps closer to the pair.

"Brandon, I know that struck a bad chord, but I will put you down if you don't holster your weapon."

The sound from an arming Locust told Brandon Kasumi had pulled her gun.

"You'll be dead before you try…"

Kasumi's Locust was on Jacob's head.

"...Jacob."

For Brandon, it was secretly enjoyable that she chose to aim at Jacob and not him. He'd figure out why later. As for Miranda, she was higher up in the command and had the authority. He knew he "slightly" overreacted; that was the line HE crossed. The arrogant little smirk on the corner of Miranda's lips didn't help. Still, he wasn't going to let her go unscathed.

"I'd call you a bastard but that implies you had a mother."

She made the very slightest of a flinch. She was hiding that pain well. His smirk in response sealed the deal as his pistol fell back into the holster. Everyone else stood down.

"One day…you are going to open your eyes and see Cerberus for what it really is. And I'm gonna be there when you do."

The momentary silence was broken when Jack threw her arms up in frustration.

"Damn it. I had fifty credits riding on that."

A rocket stuck the side of the hallway exploding on impact. Everyone ducked and crawled back to their positions. Down the entrance were the Collectors massing together with weapons ready. The team saw each set of the enemies' four eyes glowing burnt yellow. A period of static gripped everyone until Miranda called out the order they were waiting to hear.

"Open fire!"

Miranda sent a Collector into the air before smashing it into the ground. The Revenant screamed to life dropping the shields and bodies of numerous soldiers. The Collectors retaliated with their assault rifles as some were forced into the ground from the loud booms from Zaeed's sniper rifle and Jacob and Jack's shotgun complements.

* * *

**MEANWHILE ON THE NORMANDY...**

Garrus continually worked at his console in the main battery until sparks started zapping from it. His fist slammed the red holo screen as he forwarded the news to Joker.

"This is Garrus. The cannon's circuitry is fried from that overload. It's completely offline."

WHAT? WHAT THE HELL WENT WRONG WITH YOUR CALIBRATIONS BUDDY?

"Its calibrated for maximum power output not numbnuts sending a power surge through the ship."

FORGET IT. HEAD OVER TO ENGINEERING. TALI NEEDS HELP.

Garrus headed down to see Mordin appliying medi-gel to Ken and Gabby frantically working at her console. The core had suffered a slight electrical overheat, but nothing major. Tali ran out of the engine room to her console.

"Tali, what do you need?"

"The drive core's systems need to be reset manually. We didn't lose any critical systems, but the ones that we have are operating on their start-up modes."

"Can't EDI revert the systems to their settings prior to the surge?"

Ken was feverishly back to work on his console after Mordin got him to his feet. The scientist relayed ship's diagnosis.

"Negative. EDI's spending half her programming scrubbing the system. Priority now: navigation, FTL drives, communications."

* * *

**BACK ON THE COLLECTOR CRUISER...**

"Targets!"

Kasumi shot her Locust as Collectors walked over their own dead colleagues. They had inched so close that when the machine gun overheated Brandon immediately reached and dual wielded his pistols. On the right flank, Zaeed sniped a Collector at point blank range, which then received a finishing shotgun blast from Jack. While enjoying the fight, she noticed both Brandon's pistols lock back empty as the enemy charged.

"Yo, drunkard!"

Brandon assumed that meant him and turned to Jack as her shotgun landed in his hands. Pumping back, he ripped chunks off the charging drone and repeated the same effect for three other close ranged bodies. Like a good comrade he reloaded it before returning it back.

"Thanks, convict."

Brandon tossed another thermal clip in the machine gun and full autoed any impending threat. The bipod clung on the surface while he shifted aim. Rounds pierced armor and knocked down the last few. As sudden as the start of the fight the Collectors stopped attacking. The silence was unnerving as everyone reloaded and rearmed. Miranda tried the comm again to no avail. Frustrated, she threw it to the ground and cocked back her pistol. The a low shriek emanating was déjà vu for Brandon as he saw what approached.

"Kasumi…what does that do for your disposition?"

The second wave rushed up the hall; only it wasn't Collectors. Husks charged towards the defenses screeching that horrible sound.

"Well we've got nothing better to do."

Kasumi threw a flashbang temporarily halting the charge. Brandon looked at her stunned.

"You are one hell of a woman."

Her face had the most gleeful smile before the team took aim and sprayed bullets into the distracted masses.

* * *

**BACK ON THE NORMANDY...**

Garrus and Tali teamed up in the drive core as Mordin worked at her terminal. The anxiety between the two tech specialists escalated as their efforts got continually blocked. Tali punched her omni-tool to see the status update from EDI.

"Navigation and FTL are ready."

"Communications are still down. Tali if the teams don't know to fall back to the Normandy..."

"The uplink is scrambling the ship's comm channels. EDI can barely send updates to Shepard and we don't even know if she is getting them. The only thing that COULD receive a signal is the kodiak and that's with the second team. Unless you have another ship lying around we're stuck."

Garrus clutched his fringe trying to think of a way they hadn't considered. Another source of communication to contact the group. Something that wouldn't be affected by the scrambled signal. The answer came from the scientist.

"We HAVE a ship lying around."

The turian, quarian, and salarian both shared a glance before bolting from engineering to the hangar level. Running across the bay, Garrus dialed the control panel on the outer hull of the 'Razgriz' resulting in nothing but a denied access.

"Damnit. How does Brandon get-"

Mordin kicked the hull which shot the hatch open.

"He said things usually got better when he kicked them."

A slight pause later, the three were in the cockpit. Mordin jumped on the secondary controls for the comm as Garrus and Tali overlooked the cockpit controls. Before Garrus could attempt to start the electrical systems it occurred to him, and everyone for that matter, that the ship's switches and labels were written in a language they didn't understand…human English. Garrus was the one to verbally express what was on everyone's minds.

"…fuck."

* * *

**BACK ON THE COLLECTOR CRUISER...**

A husk floated in mid-air from Jacob's pull before Zaeed put his last sniper round straight through it. Kasumi switched to her Carnifex after exhausting her Locust.

"More of them incoming. We sure are popular today."

She carefully picked her targets to conserve what little they had left. Brandon turned his gun towards the right flank and cross fired the husks attempting to breach the other side. Shots traced up the bodies leaving riddled cores and burst heads. The enemy continued unfazed. When he returned his aim to his flank he saw something he didn't want to see. It's shadow covered the little light they had to only then brighten them with its glowing aura. A Praetorian hovered towards them followed by two scions. They did not have the firepower to fight that. More so they were running low on thermal clips. Miranda jumped over and forced several husks out of her way with her biotics. She ransacked some clips off a dead Collector drone, unfortunately, she caught the sight of the Praetorian as it fired its particle beam. She avoided the shot, but the burst was too close sending her smashing against the wall. She was lifeless; she didn't move. Brandon quickly turned to Kasumi and motioned to the Revenant.

"You know how to use one of these?"

"No, but I learn quick."

Kasumi planted the machine gun to her shoulder took over. Brandon raced across to the right flank picking off husks with his pistol.

"Jack. You're with me."

It was a decision based solely on her biotic abilities, but he was surprised Jack immediately nodded as they jumped over their defenses to rescue Miranda.

"Covering fire!"

Kasumi sprayed the machine gun knocking down husks and hitting the shields of the Praetorian. Zaeed and Jacob focused their shots on one of the scions until it exploded taking out a few nearby enemies. Luckily, they drew the enemy away from the rescue attempt. Finally making their way over, Brandon knelt beside Miranda and lifted her head. She was dazed, but alive. Jack and Brandon swung an arm under her shoulder and hurried her back to the defense line. Zaeed shot his Vindicator at more incoming targets and anything coming too close.

"Come on sunshines, fucking shift it."

They made it back as Jack let Brandon take Miranda to safety.

"Keep her alive, Brandon. I have plans to kill her later."

Jack turned to see the incoming bursts from a scion's cannon. She jumped out of the way, but was completely exposed to a Collector drone aiming its rifle. Before she could react Zaeed bashed it with his assault rifle and then smashed his foot several times into its head. Satisfied, he scrapped the mush and pulp off his boot. Jack hadn't seen good work like that from anyone, let alone a grizzled, scarred bounty hunter.

"Thanks."

"Been doing this longer than you with a lot less. Dangerous doesn't make you good fighter."

The adrenaline rush got her excited in more ways than one. Plus, that gravelly voice of his.

"But they say danger makes great sex."

That was enough for Zaeed's eyes to move from his iron-sights to her. She smirked before rocketing any enemies back with an immense shockwave.

Brandon laid Miranda beside the Kodiak and applied medi-gel which dulled her pain as she got her senses back.

"Rest up. We'll keep'em back."

He then jumped into the shuttle to grab the last of the thermal clips. He took whatever there was, but it would only buy them so much time. The gunshots echoed from the front lines. They were getting closer. He hurried until he heard an anachronistic noise. White noise. Static. He froze as his eyes moved to the radio. An advanced radio wouldn't sound like that…unless an older…a much older one was on the same frequency.

SHUT [CRSH]…SHUTTLE TEA[CRSH] RESPOND. [CRSH] SHUTTLE TEAM RESPOND.

Brandon grabbed the mic immediately. The voice was indistinguishably Mordin; he was talking too fast to make sense.

"This is Davis. What's the sitrep, over?"

UPLINK EXPOSURE. REAPER CON [CRSH] AMINATED SYSTEMS. SHEPARD [CRSH] UNREACHABLE.

Between the static and his words per minute Brandon gave up patience.

"Mordin, no disrespect, but is someone there not speaking at a mile a fucking minute…over?"

-Mordin give me the damn mic- [CRSH] THIS IS GARRUS. WE ARE USING THE SHORT WAVE RADIO IN THE 'RAZGRIZ'. [CRSH] THE ONLY THING TRANSMITTING. YOU NEED TO EVAC NOW!

"We are waiting for Shepard. Is she okay?"

WE DON'T KNOW. ALL WE KNOW IS [CRSH] NORMANDY'S WEAPONS ARE OFFLINE AND THAT CRUISER WILL BE READY TO FIRE IN FIVE MINUTES.

"Then we will be on our way back in four minutes thirty."

WAIT. MORDIN SAYS JACOB PACKED [CRSH] PROJECT YOU WERE WORKING ON BUT HASN'T TESTED IT YET.

Brandon's eyes widened. He looked around and noticed the large crate Jacob packed earlier.

Round after round hit the floating mass of husks to no avail. Jacob put every bullet into the bulk and it seemed to barely scratch it. The scion's cannon ricocheted over the battlefield sending Zaeed off his feet. It was relentless and unforgiving.

"Everyone get down!"

The team turned back to see the detective holding a massive weapon that they had never seen. It bore resemblances to the Arc Projector, in particular the beefed up ionization mechanism. The big difference was it was built on the much larger platform of the ML-77 missile launcher. Its core glowed blue with a circulation of purple. The noise rose in pitch until it reached its high peak with the ion mechanism growing. The surge became larger than looked safe and every teammate hit the deck before a white flashed emitted behind the energy swell.

The mass of charged protons smashed into the Praetorian causing it to shake and seizure dangerously. After the surge dissipated with a loud bang, it fell from space crushing the unknowing scion underneath it. It didn't move. Its blue glow was gone. It was a heap of metal. More like a metal sculpture of heads than anything else now. Brandon lowered the weapon to see the result through his eyes and not the computer sights. The rest slowly peeked their heads over to see why the shooting had stopped. Jack was the first to show her enthusiasm.

"That was fucking awesome!"

Brandon marveled at the good work before putting his pride to the side and distributing the last of the thermal clips. Every weapon was armed and had one last reload.

"Sync your omni tools. We got exactly three minutes and thrity seconds until we HAVE to evac. If Shepard is not here in three minutes we fall back to the shuttle and get outta here."

Two minutes had gone by. Nothing from Shepard or the enemy. The team was tense. Waiting for some inevitability. Brandon kept eyeing the timer on his omni-tool more than aiming the Revenant. Kasumi tapped her trigger. Jacob reloaded his Carnifex. More confidently, Zaeed continually eyed the convict rather than his sniper scope.

Ahead, the beginnings of a third wave approached and they readied for the onslaught. The Collectors closed in, but then exploded from multiple grenade launches. The team looked to the source to see Grunt, Thane, and an alive and well Shepard casually brandishing a smoking M-100.

"I swear I can't take you people anywhere."

The ease of her words was interrupted by an explosion from the Praetorian that was following them. Shepard and her squad fell back to the shuttle team as they fired at the trail of husks trudging at them. Shepard ducked behind cover beside Jacob.

"Where's Miranda?"

"She is prepping the kodiak for takeoff. Short version…we have just over a minute before the Collector's main weapon is online."

Shepard stood and called to her teammates.

"Everyone back to the boat. Lay down suppressing fire."

Most of the crew was onboard leaving Shepard and Brandon. Brandon hip fired his machine gun until the last shot. Shepard shot her new Widow sniper rifle, but used her last round as the Praetorian continued sending blasts. Brandon took a knee and aimed his new weapon. Shepard did a double take when she heard the high pitched electrical charging.

"What is that?"

A charged burst blasted skyward destroying the enemy and sending its heavy carcass blocking the path of the incoming enemies. Shepard looked at the destruction and turned back to the detective.

"How much you want for it?"

They all jumped in and Miranda piloted the shuttle off the ship. Shepard joined her up front.

"This is Shepard we are on the way. Make sure those doors are opened."

As the shuttle headed to the 'Normandy' a small vessel followed them from the cruiser. It stayed behind them and closed the distance. At range its core started glowing red. The kodiak's emergency systems screamed when it locked on forcing Shepard to grab the controls.

"Shit. Emergency maneuvers! Hang on!"

The shuttle banked as the Oculus' beams just missed them. The shuttle dodged and evaded while the enemy stayed close. Though not the Mako, Shepard still utilized her exuberant driving style.

"Damnit that thing is all over us."

The radio echoed from the 'Razgriz' as Miranda picked up the comm.

HEAD FULL THRUST TO YOUR LEFT SIDE THE HANGAR BAY.

"What?"

JUST DO IT.

Miranda couldn't process the information because Shepard reached for the throttle and pushed it down to max capacity. The shuttle rocketed at full speed with the drone in pursuit. They continually dodged its beam as they got closer to the 'Normandy'.

ON MY MARK DO A BARREL ROLL TO THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE HANGAR.

The Oculus was right behind them.

STEADY

Its beam started to charge.

MARK!

They darted out of range spinning 360 degrees as two blasts from the hangar bay soared past, impacted the drone, and exploded it instantly. The shuttle soared into the hangar bay and skidded sharply to a halt. Before the Collector ship could fire its beam, the 'Normandy' jumped into FTL flight. Every crew member in the shuttle sunk back into their seat and just breathed. Garrus leaned back in the cockpit of the 'Razgriz' with the two gustav barrels trickling smoke. Tali put her arms around his neck and rested her head against his just as exhausted.

"Nice shot, Garrus."

He looked at Tali rather sheepishly.

"I was trying to shoot the machine guns."

* * *

A tired and exhausted Shepard held herself on the table. Her head rose slowly and looked at her team in the debrief room. They put their necks out for her so it would only be right to be square with them.

"We are all out of it so I'll make this short and to the point. The Illusive Man expected it to be a trap and sent us anyway."

All eyes looked to her. Any that had the strength to be angry were, but most could only listen; too burnt out to respond.

"I expected the worst case scenario and we ended up with it. The only thing of value we can from this is that the Collectors…were Protheans."

The deathly silence in the room echoed her reveal.

"They are harvesting humans. For what...we still don't know. That's all there is. Anyone has anything to say regarding this mission?"

No one moved. No audible sound said. Except Miranda. She stepped forward and Brandon already expected to be berated for his insubordination. He just hoped Miranda wouldn't drag out her reasoning.

"We need to fix the communications and the relay transmitters. Our contact with both you and the 'Normandy' were skewed dangerously. They need to be upgraded."

_Wasn't expecting that._

"I'll ensure that is taken care of right away. If that is all then dismissed."

The crew went back to their normalcy, but Brandon glanced to Miranda.

_Why didn't she rat me out or take pleasure in making me squirm?_

"My office. Now."

_Seems I will get my answer._

The trip to Miranda's office seemed to feel a bit longer than usual. Upon entering, she was seated behind her desk and clearly awaiting his arrival. She leaned over her desk with her hands calmly folded.

"Sit."

Brandon took a seat and waited for her to make the first move.

"The incident was inexcusable for both of us. I'm willing to move past it. You?"

"Of course. I'm done with keeping grudges."

"Then we are both in agreement."

Not a change in tone. Mechanical as always. But he accepted it as truth as far as he was concerned. Before trying to leave she stopped him with one last inquiry.

"After all of that, why did you save me?"

Even the slightest hint of sincerity was noticeable from her. He looked at her in amusement and gave the simplest response.

"I don't like you. But you're still my comrade. And you don't leave them behind."

She stared at him, then gave him a slightest nod of respect. Coming from her that's quite a feat.

"Out of my office. I have real work to do."

"Sure thing, Miranda. Oh and by the way that was only MY reason. I can't vouch for Jack."

Outside her office, Brandon was surprisingly content with how that played out. However, considering how the rest of the day had gone, a quick stop to a friend was in order. On his way he noticed an incredibly impatient Zaeed and Jack in the elevator waiting for it to close. He thought nothing of it until Grunt tried ride down with them only for Zaeed to push him out as the elevator shut. While unbeknownst to the young krogan, the human knew what the muffled sounds and the thud of metal implied as the elevator lowered to the engineering deck. Since those two would be in one of two spots in the lower deck, he considered if he was going to hear them both through the metal walls tonight.

He stood in front of Kasumi's room feeling obliged to knock on her door as opposed to letting himself in.

"Kasumi?"

The door opened and the couch was empty. The bed was empty. The stool at the bar wasn't. She sat with a half-full bottle, two full wine glasses, and a now empty third.

Brandon strode over to the woman propping her head up with her hand as she made circular swirls on the bar with her finger.

"I was hoping you'z come."

Her voice was already slurring. Brandon sat with her as she pushed the second glass in his direction. She immediately grabbed the other full glass and started drinking its contents swiftly.

"Did you want to toast?"

She stopped mid-sip.

"I love toast!"

"…I meant for drinks."

The realization hit her as she looked utterly defeated. He was pretty sure it wasn't because there was no bread.

"Damnit. Now I remember why I didn't drink my first drink."

Brandon chimed his glass into hers still in her hand. That made her feel better enough to return to drinking. He joined her and savored the cool, sweet taste of the liquid supper.

"Moscato?"

"Mhmm."

Brandon observed the thief hunched over the bar staring into her reflections in the wine. He needed to take another sip before he started.

"Listen…I wanted to apologize."

"To me? For what?"

"For…kinda ruining your chances with Jacob."

"You mean me putting a gun to his head?"

"…yeah."

Her disappointments exited her body with a long sigh.

"Oh, don't worry. I tried but he wasn't biting. After Miranda he probably takes fraternization policies to heart."

It was hard seeing her down. It was so against her personality. Even in the worst fights her perky attitude was dominant.

"After today, maybe its better off. It was a physical fantasy, and if need be, I can always get a 'glimpse' if I'm eager."

Brandon reached for the wine bottle after they had finished their glasses. He assumed Kasumi had enough but he noticed her give him a playful pout.

"Come on detective. Buy a thief another round?"

Her finger swirled around the top of her empty wine glass. Her spirited nature was coming back albeit a bit drunk. A half-smile with a pop of the cork, he poured two more glasses.

"Hey…why did you aim at Jacob and not me?"

She didn't think about her response. The wine was helping with that.

"Jacob did zzts because it was purely insuborzination. And he's Cerborpous, so...loyal to Miranza…"

She started to sway slightly in her seat. Her head became heavy until landing on his arm.

"Mmmmm…and you're my friend."

She was absolutely adorable resting on his arm; nuzzling her head into the soft part of his coat.

"Thanks, Kasumi Goto."

"Always, Brandon Davis."

Gravity overpowered her will to stay upright, but was caught by her more sober friend.

"Time for sleep, Miss Goto?"

She nodded contently as Brandon's arms slid under her knees and around her shoulders. She was almost weightless in his arms. Kasumi wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his warm chest; so long since she been in someone's arms as he carried her over to the bed. The distance was too short; she wanted it to last longer. He slid her under the sheets and pulled the covers over her. The softness made her squirm in delight as her eyes closed. Brandon knelt beside her bed and stroked her soft cheek with the back of his hand; smiling as she drifted into sleep.

"Goodnight, Kasumi."

"Mmm…goodnight…keiji…"

He had to admit to himself…that did hurt a little, but he was happy to see her happy.


	16. Ch 16: First Date

Beams and gunfire zoomed through the air forcing Kasumi and Garrus behind rubble. In the middle of them, Brandon rose and fired both his guns.

"There's too many of them!"

They were pinned down and desperately fought to keep the Collectors at bay. Shepard was at the front of her whole team as the enemy fired relentlessly. Jacob was hit in the shoulder as Miranda smashed more Collectors. Tali's combat drone exploded into a scion resulting in no effect. Suddenly, the kodiak shuttle appeared above them and started its decent. Shepard ordered to clear the area for its drop point.

"Mordin, land that bird and get-"

A rocket flew through the air impacting the shuttle in a fiery explosion. Flaming debris fell on the team and fatally impaled Grunt through his chest.

"Mordin! Grunt! Goddamnit!"

An infuriated Shepard leapt over the debris and sprayed her weapon wildly until she was struck her in the chest multiple times. As soon as she collapsed on her knees the Collectors ceased firing. The team froze at the sight of Shepard on the ground; but then she lifted herself up. Brandon looked closer and could feel his blood leave his face when she turned around with burning yellow eyes and the deepest, darkest voice.

"Assuming. Direct. Control."

Shepard robotically aimed her rifle and mercilessly gunned Miranda dead. Tali's pleas to her friend were unanswered as Shepard shattered Tali's mask sending her landing with a lifeless thud. Garrus growled enraged at the sight of Tali's body. He stood from his cover and put a sniper round through Shepard's head. It did nothing. The glowing eyes locked on Garrus and round after round pierced his armor; his corpse landing beside his friend. Brandon's widened eyes narrowed with rage. He brought up his pistols dual firing in rapid succession until the slides locked back popping out two smoking heat-sinks. Every single shot not only hit Shepard's body; they went through her. Harbinger was unfazed as the rifle sights were placed on the soldier. With nothing left, Brandon waited for his turn.

A force knocked him down but it wasn't from a bullet. Kasumi had pushed him out of the way, but he could only watch in horror as rounds cut through her body. She screamed in agony as she went limp and fell to the ground. Brandon crawled to her side. Bloody holes riddled her. She tried to talk but only blood gushed from her mouth. When she reached for him, he held her tight in his arms. He tried to speak, but nothing came from his voice. Her body shook as she desperately tried to breathe. Her head leaned against his arm as she tugged closer to him. Brandon's heart sank. The tears in her eyes…she was so scared. His bloodied hand cupped her face. Her lips were quivering she was so close to his…until her last breath. Her life faded away in his arms. Her head fell back revealing the blood on his hand…her blood on his hand. He started shaking closing his eyes in anguish. She was gone. He was supposed to protect her and he failed again. Another woman he…a hand grazed his cheek; soft and tender. Kasumi is alive? In joy he opened his eyes only to see the bright blues eyes of a husk with its piercing screech before pulling Brandon to its mouth.

"NAAOOO!"

Brandon sprang upright in his bed with his brow soaked in sweat. His body ached for air as the familiar views of his room told him it was just a really bad nightmare. Still, didn't stop his hands from shaking and that screeching sound. His omni-tool, making the horrendous noise, met the boot he threw across the room. Beautiful silence. The scourge of his existence was always the alarm clock which was why he gave up setting them. It made it more puzzling why his omni-tool was beeping in the first place. Attempting to focus, he got up and found the reason for his current state; a message from Shepard. Odd. Normally, she would announce over the intercom or just visit in person. Private messages were not something she did often if not ever with her own crew.

AI Core Room. 0815. Be there alone.

_Meeting Commander Shepard alone in the AI room…this can go either way._

He didn't know what the ship's time was but nothing was getting him to sleep anytime soon after that dream. Arriving at the crew deck, he assumed Kasumi wouldn't mind a nightcap, but he realized almost all the doors were red locked. The mess hall seemed just as vacant. Must be later than he thought.

"Davis, you alright? Looks like you've seen a ghost."

Gardner was in the kitchen as usual.

"Um…I…uh…"

"Jeez, take a seat. Let me get ya some water."

Water…that sounded good right now. He planted himself at the counter and saw the iced glass placed in front of him. He pressed it to his lips and let the cold water run down his throat. Before he knew it he had drank the whole glass and let out a chilled sigh. It helped.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Whats the time, Rupert?"

"One and a quarter before breakfast. You are the early bird today."

_0645. There goes the night cap._

Gardner may not have experience in combat but has been around enough soldiers to have learn a thing or two.

"Nightmare?"

Brandon glanced at the correct assumption and simply nodded, not wanting to go back to where his mind had just been.

"Hmm. I think you need a cup of coffee."

Gardner was already reaching into a cubby in the kitchen.

"No thanks. I don't drink-"

A bottle of Jameson landed on the counter.

"Not that kind of coffee."

Garnder poured two cups of warm coffee simultaneously with the whiskey. The falls of liquid crashing into each other sent steam into the air. Gardner put the bottle away and pulled pastry bag from the fridge. He squeezed it and Brandon watched the thick cream ooze onto the coffee's surface. Gardner pushed a mug over and rose his own.

"Happy Morning!"

Brandon smiled and toasted as they enjoyed the soothing taste. He was sure he had a moustache now, but could care less. Gardner sighed, relishing his own work.

"Ahh. The Irish know how to do coffee."

Brandon licked away the cream above his lips.

"This is your remedy for a nightmare?"

"That's my remedy for many things."

Brandon could feel the warmth coming back in his face. Things slowed and calmed from the bliss in his mug. For the next hour, he watched Gardner heating the stove and prepping the ingredients for the morning rush.

Later, Brandon strolled through the med-bay after wishing Dr. Chakwas a happy morning. She had left to grab breakfast giving him the time to duck into the adjacent room. The AI core doors shut behind him as he walked in and observed the empty space short of EDI's 'brain'. Tali was thankful it was still shackled as well as a few other crewmembers…and a certain pilot.

"What are you planning Shepard? What's got you to want me her all alo…GAH!"

Brandon tripped over himself and crashed on the floor from his own jolt. He stared up at Kasumi who had uncloaked behind him; most likely entered the room when he did. Something about sneaking up on Brandon made her smirk. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of it. Still, she was nice enough to offer a hand to get him to his feet.

"I know you sneak about, but can't you just use the door once and a while?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

They locked arms as she pulled him up, but Brandon was a bit off balance as he fell into her. She ended up against the wall of the AI room with Brandon braced over her; much closer than she was used to…involuntarily. Her hand was still wrapped around his tight forearm with the other pressed now against his abs; and noticing his toned abdomen through his shirt. She could not remember being so confined by another person, but it felt like protection, not restraints. Her hand moved all on its own and felt his thickening muscles into his biceps. Dare she thought it felt…safe. Brandon noted her glee but somehow different than her normal demeanor. Feeling her hand move so slow; his own hands moved across the metal wall towards her sides…

The door slid open for Shepard to find Kasumi against the wall with Brandon close in front of her. She shifted her weight and folded her arms. It was at that moment Brandon realized his arms were just beside Kasumi's waist.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something."

Brandon was immediately off the wall with Kasumi quick to make sure her she didn't look disheveled either.

"No, ma'am."

"Uh huh. Well both of you are here so let's get this started."

Brandon raised a brow and looked at the thief.

"She called you too?"

"Course. Why else did you think I was behind you?"

Brandon considered a great possible reason she could have been, but didn't let his mind wander too far into the gutter.

"What's the job, ma'am?"

"Samara needs help finding her daughter."

"Oh, that's sweet."

Kasumi might have spoken too soon.

"She intends to kill her."

While Kasumi gave an expression that said 'ouch,' Brandon could only shrug.

"Of course. Why I am not surprised? How many others have parental issues on this boat?"

"Knock it off, Davis. Samara asked me to help her with this alone."

Brandon looked to his commanding officer with concern.

"Then why are you bringing us in? Don't trust her?"

"I don't trust how black and white she is. She follows her code to the letter. Hell, even our rules are more like guidelines. She would kill anyone coldly and tranquilly without a second's hesitation if deemed necessary. For her, there is no grey area."

No one quite knew how to respond from that, so Shepard continued with her plan.

"I am not asking you to like it, I just would prefer more than one option. You two will be on Omega before I even step off with Samara. I'll update you as the mission progresses. Brandon will be on the ground. Kasumi, you stay cloaked and out of sight."

It made sense for Kasumi to be on this mission, but Brandon was perplexed why he was chosen.

"Why not bring Thane on this? He is better at covert ops than me."

"Thane just reunited with his son, I don't think a mission to kill a mother's daughter would be the best place for him. Besides, you lived on Omega. People know you. You won't stand out. You will be hiding in plain sight as Kasumi surveys from above."

_Eh, made sense._

"When we dock you guys are off. Stay out of sight until you hear from me. You're recon and surveillance, so don't do anything stupid…like getting yourselves killed."

Kasumi and Brandon started to head into the med-bay before Shepard departed her last words.

"And keep this to yourselves."

* * *

The duo was off the 'Normandy' as soon as it docked with Omega. Brandon decided leaving his Colossus armor off would be less conspicuous, though he was less than thrilled to leave his holsters as well. In the end, he opted for one of his pistols behind his back concealed by his long coat. All things considered Kasumi was quite chipper today.

"So since we're stuck together…what shall we do on our date?"

Her words took a few moments to register in his mind. Let alone hearing that from her, as playful as she meant it, he couldn't even remember the last time he took anyone out on a date. But…he looked forward to the idea.

"Lunch?"

It had been a while since Brandon set foot in the old stomping grounds but remembered some good eats…for Omega anyway. More importantly some were out of sight from the normal pathways in case Shepard and Samara walked by. The Fish Dog Food Shack actually expanded and opened another chain. Considering the type of customers it attracted it was received exceptionally well and was more popular on Omega than the original site on Illium. The smell of searing meat blended in with the station's "décor" granted it was more tolerable as an entrée compared to other reasons one would smell burning flesh. Varren skewers with Tuchanka sauce arrived from the apron wearing krogan cook. He made sure the plates were on the table before puffing back on his cigar and returning to orders.

Brandon and Kasumi each took a skewer and sunk their teeth in. They couldn't figure how the crispy charred exterior encased the moist meat underneath. The sauce had a blend of smokey hotness with a dash of sweet. They say the sweet comes from a few drips of the varren's blood. The detective swore he could taste a hint of fuel, but that was no surprise since the char on the meat was from the flamethrower in the back of the kitchen. Still, tasty. Even to Kasumi.

"Mmm…oh god. It's like chicken and pork combined. You know…I would have been happy with just sushi."

"Believe it or not that's the one food I don't enjoy. I've tried it and thought, 'this tastes okay, but it would be better if I cooked it.' Every time."

They wiped away the sauce around their lips and continued chomping and tearing into the meat.

"Besides, do you see any fish around here that would make you believe it's fresh?"

Halfway through their meal they noticed a vorcha approach the counter arguing with the krogan cook.

"Me no pay. Sign says free."

The patience of a krogan is always thin. The cook looked torn to the limits of it as he tried to explain talking as slow as an elcor.

"Listen here. The sign says buy TWO get ONE free. Can't you count?"

"Me no listen to you. Me no pay."

The krogan glared for moment then walked back into the kitchen. The vorcha seemed proud in his victory until the cook came back out toting the flamethrower at the disgruntled customer. He screamed briefly before getting engulfed in flames and crashing to the ground. The cook relit his cigar with the flame and dragged the carcass into the kitchen. The turian at the credit kiosk immediately started programming a new special for the day.

While one human patron ran out covering his mouth, Kasumi and Brandon were utterly unfazed.

"Well detective, have you seen anything that can top that?"

"I saw a drunken elcor trying to sing karaoke once. That count?"

There was a point where he wondered if Shepard had even started with Samara's investigation, but at the moment she could take as long as she wanted. He was thoroughly enjoying Kasumi's company. It had been a while since he had done something fun that didn't involve explosions and gunfire. Unfortunately, the buzz of his omni-tool answered his thoughts.

Morinth. Ardat-Yakshi. Kills with mind sex melding. VIP Afterlife. Password: Jarrut. Go now!

"Well Miss Goto, time to work."

"Aawww. I'm having too much fun with you."

_…me too._

Getting past the bouncer was no problem as the two strolled to their destination. It was a bit unnerving that they would have to wait for the target to move on Shepard before confirming her presence. Brandon glanced around before checking the thermal clip in his concealed pistol.

"So I have no idea what to expect from this, do you?"

Kasumi thought for a moment before giving one of her very cheery responses.

"Every day is a new adventure."

They could hear the pounding of the music bellowing through the walls as they made it closer to the VIP.

"You a club girl?"

"Not really. Much preferred masquerades. Dresses and suits. The string orchestra. Swift, elegant movements on the dance floor…"

"With an intimate partner from one of your romance novels?"

He could see her duck her head into her hood, hiding her reddened cheeks.

"…maybe."

They reached the last set of doors, but before they entered Brandon gave her a wryly smile.

"I'll catch you later, thief."

She turned half her body to him with the most coquettish look he'd ever seen.

"Only if you can find me, detective."

The doors opened with just Brandon visually entering the VIP. The club was loud, but much smaller than the others on Omega, and appeared much more "civilized". Avoiding a scene, he made his way to the most inconspicuous area he could.

"Jack on the rocks. Make it a double."

The bartender fixed the drink. It wasn't watered down to his enjoyment. The bishops were positioned on the chessboard, now he played the waiting game.

"Waaaooooooohhhh!"

The smash that followed the cry had to have meant the queen had finally arrived. He glanced behind to see a turian sprawled on the dance floor and Shepard in a black dress walking towards the bar.

_Looks about right._

Shepard got to the bar right between Brandon and quite a large krogan.

"I guess they'll let anybody in here now. No standards anymore."

She took note of the krogan's remark.

"Can you back that up? We go out to the alley, only one of us comes back in."

While a krogan's glare was usually threatening, Shepard's glare was always threatening.

"I'm just trying to have a drink here. No need to get all excited. Damn, humans."

With the krogan waltzing off after her victory, Brandon took the moment to chime in.

"Aside from doing what you usually do on a night out, how is it going?"

Both kept their gazes straight ahead, not turning to the other or drawing attention.

"She likes violence and suicidal bravery. Trying to draw her out."

"Happy hunting."

After a whiskey shot, Shepard continued toward a pair of turians. Brandon finished his drink quickly before calling over the bartender.

"Bet you my next round that stunning woman could take out those turians over there."

The bartender looked to see both turians stand and get into the Shepard's face.

"Ha. That pretty thing? You're on."

After the punch to the second turian's gut, the bartender grudgingly started making the drink. Before the detective could revel in his freebie he watched an asari approach the commander from the shadows. An asari hitting on Shepard was a normal occurrence in many circumstances, though this looked to be the one they were after.

THINK SHEPARD FOUND A FRIEND.

"Miss Goto. Take it the view is nice."

ALWAYS SOMETHING GOOD TO LOOK AT WITH YOU AROUND.

Kasumi casually leant over the banister from the second floor. She peered through pocket-sized binoculars to clearly see Brandon at the bar and the asari motioning Shepard to her booth. Brandon took another drink to hide his smile.

"She taking the bait?"

CONFIRMED. EVEN FROM THIS DISTANCE I CAN TELL SHE IS INTERESTED.

"Okay, keep an eye on them."

Minutes ticked by as the pair talked. Brandon kept his eyes off Shepard though occasional shot a few glances to check the situation.

"What's going on Kasumi?"

SHE SEEMED INTERESTED BUT NOW IS SHYING AWAY.

"She suspect something?"

NOT SURE. SHEPARD ISN'T ASKING THE WRONG QUESTIONS, BUT MORINTH IS AGITATED.

"How can you tell that?"

BODY LANGUAGE. MORINTH IS SHIFTING AROUND. I'M SURPRISED, AS A DETECTIVE CAN'T **YOU** TELL WHEN A WOMAN LIKES YOU?

That caught him off-guard.

_She meant that metaphorically, idiot. She wasn't sneaking in a pass... Focus. Mission._

BRANDON! MORINTH JUST GOT UP WITHOUT SHEPARD. SHE IS COMING IN YOUR DIRECTION.

She strode away from her booth towards the back exit past the bar. Whatever plans Shepard had just went south. Morinth was about to pass him and they had no chance of tracking her outside the club. Without any idea of what to do, Brandon inhaled a deep breath and signaled the bartender.

"Hey, two drinks for me and my friend Morinth here."

The asari stopped dead in her tracks. Kasumi eyes widened as she watched from the second story. Morinth coldly turned to Brandon as he calmly swiveled his stool around. She approached him as he all but grinned.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh I know a lot of things about you. Drink?"

She saw the glass freshly poured by the bartender. Nothing seemed tampered as she picked it up. Brandon grabbed his and chimed his glass to hers.

"To those who've charmed the devil."

Brandon knocked it back.

"Who are you?"

"Brandon Davis. Private detective."

Her hand started to glow instantaneously.

When Kasumi saw the faint glow from afar her heart skipped a beat.

"Brandon, what the hell are you doing!?"

Despite the possibility of getting plastered by his enemy's biotics the detective kept his smile.

"Don't bother. You would have been dead already if I wanted you. Besides, I know you like this place. Wouldn't want to get kicked out over a dead body."

She was intrigued enough to drop her powers. If it was confidence against suicidal odds this was it, although he hadn't expected it would be to him doing it directly to the Ardat-Yakshi.

"You play a very dangerous game, detective."

"Knowing how close you are to death is a hell of a way to experience being alive."

* * *

Kasumi listened to their banter with her internal debate questioning continuing surveillance or rushing in to get him out of there.

KASUMI, THIS IS SHEPARD. REPORT.

"He is trying to get her interested after she left you."

I LET HER LEAVE BECAUSE SHE RECOGNIZED ME FROM THE DAMN RECRUITMENT VIDS. TOO DANGEROUS. TELL HIM TO BACK OUT.

"Can't. He turned off his receiver. He is transmitting only one way."

* * *

Morinth took a drink, unsure but eager to learn about the stranger; hopefully, as he 'planned'.

"What do you know about me?"

"Aside from you being attractive and sensual…"

A smirk crept across her face.

"…you enjoy partying, pulsing music…"

His voice grew deep and low in the most sensuous tone.

"…and killed a woman."

Her eyes darted to his grin after the sentence. She was absorbed that someone enjoyed her 'activities' as much as she did.

"I was hired by the mother to find who killed her. I found you. Followed you. Watching every movement, every curve; mesmerizing. Then I knew I wouldn't be approaching you for the reasons paid for."

She had her whole body turned to him now. She shifted her weight and closed the empty space between them.

"From afar I've watched you move. Your long legs crisscrossing in front of you. An aura of strength engulfing the weak minds staring. You leave a trail that men and women long for. But those aren't the ones you want. Too easy. Boredom in your eyes until you step into the domain that you own. For some it's an escape, for you it's a field of prey."

* * *

It took the thief a moment to realize her heart was beating abnormally faster. This was very different. She knew she couldn't be down there fast enough if something went wrong. Brandon could be splat on a wall at that close range. Genuine worry engrossed her. She could only listen to him talk...

YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE ANYONE HERE, BUT YOU HUNT THAT WHICH WILL SET YOUR SKIN ABLAZE.

…in that voice. Much deeper and sensual than she'd heard before. Instinctually, her binoculars gradually inched off Morinth and rested solely on Brandon as he spoke.

THIRSTY FOR DESIRE. FULFILLMENT SOUGHT WORTHY OF YOUR SENSUOUS CURVES. THE DELICACY OF YOUR TONGUE WITH THE FEROCITY OF YOUR LUST.

She stared into those brown eyes of his. The words rolled off his tongue, through her comm, into her ear full of desire with hints of hidden lust. So engulfed in his speech she'd forgot it was the asari he was trying to woo.

ITS NOT THE PHYSICAL THAT YOU CRAVE. WHEN HANDS SLIDE UP YOUR BACK YOU WANT MORE THAN TO FEEL YOUR SKIN CRAWL. MORE THAN THE HOT BREATH OF A PARTNER KISSING AT YOUR NECK. YOU LONG FOR THAT POINT OF ECSTASY WITH EVERY NERVE OF YOUR SOUL IN BLISS.

His husky tone enunciating every syllable like she was being undressed by his words. Her long breaths weren't from worry; she felt herself getting really warm with a ever-growing need to get out of her cloaksuit.

AND HERE...NOW...I CAN SEE THAT HUNGER YOU ARE YEARNING FOR. YOUR EYES TASTING IT...LOOKING AT ME.

A long sigh escaped from her lungs and she had to wipe the beads of sweat from under her hood. The club was hot. That's what it was. That's what she told herself.

* * *

Brandon swiveled the ice in his glass gazing at the asari's figure.

"She doesn't know anything. I can make something work that someone else killed her. No shortage of criminals on Omega. Don't care why or how you did it. All I know is what I've seen. Powerful…seductive…and tantalizingly deadly."

He finished his drink and had her full attention. She drew in a bit closer to his 'delight'.

"Detective…I've killed batarians, turians, humans, even fellow asari. Some were shooting back but had no such fire as you have just sitting here. Raw power."

The sultry in her voice was apparent. Brandon had her. Kasumi heard it just as clear, although when the asari's hands fell on her friend's thighs she felt a morsel of jealousy.

"The choice to take or spare life is an overwhelming power, wouldn't you agree Morinth."

She looked deep into his brown eyes with her hands stretching further up his leg. Kasumi contemplated if her thoughts to kill this woman were to save Brandon or from her advances.

"You risked yours just to find me."

The way he half-smiled at her caused both women watching to lick their lips.

"Can't say I'm disappointed."

_I hope to all hell this works._

There was a silence that seemed to span hours though it couldn't have been more than a few seconds.

"You wanna get outta here? I have an apartment not too far away."

Kasumi watched and radioed Shepard as Brandon and Morinth exited the club. Unfortunately, one thought kept buzzing through the detective's mind.

_That's step one. What the hell is step two?_

* * *

The apartment was spacious enough. If she was just going to murder Brandon outright then it would have been done by now. Good to know he made an impression, but getting his mind fried with sex wasn't a fantasy he ever dreamed of. Observing her place was hopefully buying the time for the crew to pull a rescue. The krogan statue from a former suitor was the most unsettling piece. Not so much for what it was, but the current situation eerily reminded him of the Greek monster Medusa; only instead of turning to stone it would be quite literally 'mind blowing sex' that kills him. Inevitably, he found himself with her on the couch. Thoughts of her hair tentacles resembling snakes didn't help. Least the cushions were comfy.

"Safety is not a concern in your life is it, Brandon?"

"Its all an illusion. No one is ever safe."

She inched closer with her hand crawling up his leg to his crotch.

_Anytime now, Shepard._

"Independence over submission…"

She straddled his waist as her hand wrapped around his neck.

"…I think we share that."

"The weak can only cage the powerful until we break our shackles."

Her chest pushed against his as she brought her face millimeters from his.

_Come on!_

Brandon had to tighten his jaw to keep it from shaking, but when her eyes went black his whole body seemed to tingle before going numb.

"Look into my eyes and tell me you want me. Tell me you'd kill for me. Anything I want."

_Oh…fuck…_

The door slammed open with Samara sending Morinth into the window. The sudden jolt left Brandon dazed. Morinth's biotics created a huge force wave that flung Brandon off the couch and straight into the statue of the krogan. The statue won.

Everything was dark and foggy. Slowly, Brandon opened his eyes to see a slightly concerned thief kneeling beside him. The initial feeling of blood was actually a cold cloth on his head. When the pounding and pain settled in a groan left his voice without his consent.

"UGH…did I do good?"

"Your head broke your fall."

Not the best answer, but the thief's little smile made him feel a lot better. Kasumi continued patting his head with the cloth. His vision blurred in and out as Shepard approached shifting her weight to one side and folding her arms.

"How do I continually find you on the floor groaning, Davis?"

"Always looking forward to your sarcasm, ma'am."

"Well, good job. You saved our asses."

"I got beaten by a rock."

"You can't win every battle."

Kasumi wrapped her arm around Brandon and helped get him to his feet.

"Does this mean I can take tomorrow off?"

"You'd want to skip out on boarding a derelict reaper?"

"I think the 'derelict' collector ship was enough of a rush."

He gave a half-hearted salute and walked with Kasumi.

"Don't forget to bring me back a souvenir, commander."

Though a bit dizzy he could see the incident he was knocked out of, in particular, Samara standing over the body of her daughter. He didn't even want to begin to imagine what could be going through her mind. They made their way out of the apartment into the elevator. Brandon regained some of his composure as they descended, yet he could feel Kasumi's hand still clutching a bit tightly around his ribs.


	17. Ch 17: Prometheus

"When I asked the commander to bring back a souvenir it could have been a bit smaller."

Brandon was clutching the legs of a disabled geth while Garrus held it by its shoulders. They hauled it into the AI core, swung it on the table, and backed away as EDI activated the kinetic barriers. While the occasional skirmish with the robots was not uncommon, carrying an active platform repaired with old N7 armor was a first.

"Shepard never brings us anything nice, does she?"

"Nope. In this case we end up with toaster."

"Huh?"

Brandon considered the possibility that he would not only have to explain the reference of a synthetic being called a toaster, but whether Garrus actually knew what a toaster is.

"Never mind."

An armed guard stood in the room. He was a younger man. Eager, ready, and standing with a strong pride. Prepared to take on the entire universe at a moment's notice. Feelings Brandon knew all too well. It was a stark flashback to the days he performed guard duty in the CIC of the old SR1. The firm salute he received also felt incredibly out of place.

"It'll be scrap before it can try anything, sir."

He had never been given a salute before. It was always him performing them to his superiors, not the other way around. Seems he had earned some respect among the crew. Channeling the poise he'd seen from Anderson and Hackett, he strongly returned the gesture before exiting the AI core. Even Garrus noticed the little exchange.

"Nice kid. Got a good head on his shoulders."

Brandon simply sighed.

"Yeah. Reminds me of a guy I knew."

Both left the crew deck and took the elevator to the armory. After the Reaper ship, Garrus' rifle needed a thorough once over. With Jacob off-duty he decided to utilize the better light as opposed to the dimness of the main battery. He set down his Mantis with Brandon unholstering his right pistol. Even though it wasn't necessary, it was not a poor excuse to catch up with the scarred turian.

"So did the three of you have fun?"

"We got the IFF, found a talking geth, and were attacked by swarms of husks. Just another day with Shepard."

Garrus pulled the bolts out the top freeing the optical sight from the rifle. His talons wrapped around a driver and undid the bolts separating the collapsible stock and soon the whole barrel assembly. Brandon took note of the custom scram railed barrel and the kinetic coil wrapped around the mass accelerator core.

"Wouldn't frictionless materials get more 'umph' outta that?"

"If I was firing rapid shots like the Viper then yes. With one round a heatsink better weapon stability keeps each shot a lethal one."

Brandon locked back the internal slide popping out the thermal clip. With it still locked, he pushed a button on the underside of the pistol freeing the entire slide assembly. With the top section removed he unlocked the barrel bushing, then glided the barrel through the front of the frame. Since the mass accelerator and slide springs were fairly new since Jacob's upgrade a full field strip wasn't necessary.

"So you, Shepard, and Tali…sounds like old times to me. I take it Tali saved your ass most of the time with her shotgun?"

"And the reason scions never showed up was because they were sniped long before they could ever get in range."

Garrus sounded particularly pleased, if not a bit smug.

"Fair enough."

The barrel and heat mechanism were placed into a tray filled with a blue liquid. Not only did it dissolve any grime but coated the metals with a frictionless layer. While they soaked, Brandon dipped a towel into the fluid and cleaned the inside of the metal slide. Garrus coated a thin padded rod with the same material and slid it through the barrel both coating and cleaning it. Scorch marks from thermal clips could clog a weapons' machinery, but it would need to be a substantial amount of rounds fired to create that kind of buildup. These days it was becoming a frequent occurrence.

"How is everything going with your talibrations?"

"My what?"

"Your calibrations?"

"Fine. New circuit breakers keep the Thanix from overloading again."

Brandon nodded but he couldn't hide his grin. The turian noticed and wondered whether he had heard him correctly the first time.

"That woman secretly has is out for me. She and I are busting heads all the time."

"Even the Yeoman could tell you Tali has it out for you…just not in the way that you think."

"We've been close friends since hunting Saren, but that close? All we do is argue about everything."

"That just shows you have stuff in common. Come on, look me in the eye and tell me you aren't attracted to her?"

Garrus was not going to deny he cared about Tali. Ever since the beginning she had felt like a second sister to him. So eager to explore the ship and absorb as much as she could. Being the only two dextros onboard gave them more in common to even talking about food. Despite, their teasing and jabs they were close. When he rejoined Tali was still cute…yet now a feisty woman. It shone both on and off the field. The way she blasted the mercs off the bridge to get to him, she had grown up…and filled out. He'd be lying to himself if his scope hadn't edged off the battlefield to see the quarian brandishing her weapon. Her fluid movements in a fight. The way her slender figure curved up her long legs to her slim…

Garrus was already starting to reassemble his rifle. It took his mind off the thoughts plaguing the back of his mind. Knowing he couldn't look Brandon in the eye now he tried another tactic…diversion.

"Anyway why are we always talking about my supposed love life? What's going on between you and Kasumi?"

"What do you mean? She's a valued member of the team."

As hard as a turian is to read, a deadpan look from Garrus was always noticeable.

"Uh huh."

"Come on. She is the type of woman that can get any man she wants; you really think she'd see anything in a guy like me?"

"You know I was C-Sec. Let me tell you a professional thief wouldn't share anything personal to anyone. She has some trust in you. You think maybe even more than Shepard?"

Garrus might not be interrogating him, but it felt close to it.

"We get along real well is all. I mean Kasumi is a remarkable woman, an amazing friend, she…"

Garrus slid the threaded barrel back into place and glanced up, but Brandon noticed he wasn't so much listening to what he was saying, but watching his face. Almost if to gauge a reaction.

"…she's standing right behind me isn't she?"

Low and behold, Kasumi stood smirking with her arms crossed. All this time, how did Brandon not think to scan the room before saying something like that.

"Don't let that stop you. Keep going!"

Brandon could feel his face redden as Garrus' mandibles happily twitched. He got the reaction he was expecting to see.

WILL MR. DAVIS PLEASE REPORT TO THE DEBRIEFING ROOM.

_That's twice EDI has gotten me out of a jam._

Brandon was quick to get out of his chair and escape his awkward predicament. Garrus and Kasumi watched him head out.

"Baka."

"What?"

"Oh, it means idiot, in a playful kind of way."

"Never gonna understand you humans."

"Trust me…sometimes it's hard even when you are one."

* * *

Shepard and Tali were in the room overseeing an aerial view of a planet while Miranda briefed them.

"We lost contact with one of our Cerberus facilities. It has been out of communication for several days. The facility appears to still have power, yet its in lockdown."

Tali motioned for Shepard to join her at a portion of the holographic map.

"Look at this. According to the aerial shots there seems to be a crashed ship not too far off from the location. Its big."

"Civilian? Military?"

"Geth."

Tali's tone pierced through the air making it that much more serious.

"That's a geth dreadnought. Looks severely damage. We might be dealing with a geth attack, Shepard."

Tali punched the image closer and exploded the view.

"One problem with that theory, Tali. The ship looks like it's been there a lot longer than the facility. Its either an amazing coincidence or they were doing something involving that ship."

Shepard looked straight through Miranda for any truth they might not have been told.

"Do you know what they were working on?"

"It was a completely different sect. I had no intel that we had a facility out here to begin with."

Shepard had been around Miranda long enough to start believing her. However, the fact that even she didn't know of the project was unsettling.

"EDI has found decade old ships on planets, how could a ship that size remain undetected from radar?"

"The facility has a signal jammer which cloaks it from orbital scans. Probably the same with that ship. The coordinates from the Illusive Man are the only reason we know of the facility. Otherwise, we would have grazed right over it."

Shepard's eyes darted all over the map. The facility. The geth ship. The apparent tracks and pathways between the two. It was adding up to something. Something that made her heart beat a bit faster. A feeling she remembered at every Cerberus base she approached to "shutdown" two years ago.

"I don't like this."

"But you're going down anyway."

Miranda crossed her arms waiting for the inevitable decision.

"Yup! Call in Brandon."

Brandon walked in to see three women staring at him. Four if EDI was counted.

"I've been summoned?"

"Officially I am going to a facility to investigate the loss of contact. Unofficially, you are going down in the 'Razgriz' to check out a crashed geth ship. I want to know if Cerberus was attempting one of their experiments. Between the Rachni and the Thorian, maybe they were trying something with geth."

"Shoulda known it wasn't to run to the store to pick up milk."

"Miranda and Jacob will be with me. You take Tali and another for your ground team. We ship out in an hour."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Both the Hammerhead and the gunship exited the hangar bay towards Aite. When they had passed through the upper atmosphere, 'Razgriz' pulled away from the ground ship to its own destination. Brandon eased the ship towards the planet's surface cutting through the white clouds peppering the wraparound windscreen. Tali was on the circuit board in the engine room monitoring the drive core's output. She didn't have to be there, it was just hard for her to sit still while they were prepping their descent. Kasumi meanwhile leaned back in the secondary chair behind the captain of the ship. This was the first time she sat in the cockpit. Not just Brandon's ship but any ship for that matter.

"You know the ship has an aura about it that's relaxing. Kinda reminds me of my old books. There is a tangible quality to it. I mean your control panels have real metal switches."

"She definitely has character. But its what people put into her that makes her great."

"Mmmm. I remember talking to Keiji about getting a ship after we first met. Living our lives from port to port. It was silly. Its easier to be tracked with something registered to you. That and…Keiji wasn't much of a pilot."

Brandon wondered if she insisted on joining this mission just so she could be in the cockpit. Not that he minded. Especially when she was this enthused to be on his ship.

"So with no permanent residence where did you keep your stuff? How did you travel?"

"A hacked storage locker on the Citadel and staying hidden away in cargo bays. Its nice to be able to look out a window for a change."

"So this is luxury first class for you?"

"Yep. By the end of these missions I'll have been spoiled."

In the corner of his eye he watched Kasumi at the second station. Sinking into the padded synthetic leather seat with her petite hands flipping the switches. He could get used to seeing her there.

"Is it relaxing knowing you can wander around without worrying?"

"Well, almost. I might need to start cloaking through the CIC from now on."

"Why's that?"

"This one security guy keeps staring at me. His name is Burt. I'm used to being watched by security, but they're usually staring at my eyes or watching my hands…"

Brandon tapped the console a few times.

_Gonna need to have a chat with this Burt._

As soon as they approached the coordinates the immense structure revealed itself. It was largely intact scraped along the ground. The thermal imaging sensors picked up nothing. They banked and circled the geth ship and performed a visual scan.

"Looks like the shield around the entrance is powered by the generators. Bad side is they are covered by shields too. I think your cannons can punch throu-?"

Brandon activated the weapons and nosed down at half speed towards the first generator. The 'gustav' cannons fired with the first round disabling the kinetic barrier and the second immediately destroying the generator. He made short work of two more generators before pulling back thrusting skyward to prepare for the last one. Brandon looked at the thief and smiled slyly.

"Cocky?"

DRIVE CORE IS NOMINAL. ALL SYSTEMS RUNNING SMOOTHLY.

The intercom still worked as Brandon grabbed the microphone.

"I appreciate it Tali, but you can just sit down and relax for once. If you want you can go through the systems when we get bac-"

The master alarm sounded and the ship immediately blinked emergency red. Brandon looked at the console to see a close dot appear on the radar. He turned his gaze towards the starboard area of the wraparound window to see movement. His squint turned wide eyed as he saw the muzzle flash of a very large cannon.

"Son of a bitch. HANG ON!"

There was no time to do anything as the blast soared straight into the air impacted directly with the 'Razgriz'. The force was so powerful it not only sent it spinning 360 degrees port, but halted its upward momentum causing it to fall like a brick. It descended belly down spinning erratically.

"Damn it. Status?"

KINETIC BARRIERS AT 65%. MAIN ENGINES FLUCTUATING.

The gunship fell still spinning.

"Divert power to the micro and vector thrusters. Kasumi, make sure I have two cannons shots ready."

Kasumi's fingers were flipping the switches as fast as she could.

"Hold on…done!"

The omni-directional thrusters on each side of the wings slowly stopped the spiraling and then each wing fired an upward thrust forcing the nose to the ground sixty degrees. By sheer luck they were heading directly at the last generator. Brandon smashed the button for the cannons instantly popping the kinetic barrier with one round. He pulled back hard to level the ship watching the spinning altimeter. The 'Razgriz' curved and lifted until it was parallel, with barely a few feet, to the ground at high speed. The generator was no match as the ship careened straight through splintering it to shrapnel. Ahead, the barrier around the geth cannon dropped, but the cannon fired again. The shot impacted the ship as they charged towards it.

KINETIC BARRIERS AT 33%. ARMOR'S HOLDING.

"Divert everything to the front shielding. And hang on to something!"

Bullets from every forward gun barreled at the cannon with the last gustav shot following. It impacted exploding the geth cannon, but not before it got off its last shot. It struck just below the cockpit into the curved underbelly, not only dropping the shields but disabling the micro-thrusters. The force shook the ship and slowed its speed significantly. With the micro-thrusters offline the omni-thrusters alone could not support the weight as the ship belly landed. Its nose dug into the ground creating a vast wave of dirt and dust before grinding to a halt. The ship laid in the earth with smoke emitting from its engines.

Brandon's head hung down as he was draped across the control panel. Kasumi slowly opened her eyes pulling her head from the back of the chair and hearing the few small cracks of her neck.

"Brandon…are ya dead?"

"Nah."

He picked himself off the console to feel the blood trickling from the minor cut on his forehead. Kasumi fared far better without even a scratch as she reached for the intercom.

"Tali? You okay back there?"

UGH…FINE. NO WORSE THAN THE MAKO.

The ship was quiet apart from the hissing of steam. The thief glanced at, as she now learned, the very capable captain.

"Where did you learn to fly anyway?"

"I took a correspondence course."

The entire console was without power. Brandon shut off every switch and tried reactivating only to see no response from the controls. He unbuckled himself and made his way to the drive core with Kasumi following behind. Tali pressed a few switches on the circuit board until the drive core dimly glowed and gave a status on its systems.

"Drive core did well keeping the barriers up. They were tuned for accelerator rounds not pure plasma shots."

It didn't make Brandon feel much better.

"Granted, had I known I would be evasive flying I would have been at 100% thrust and not 50."

Kasumi reassured him with a pat on the back.

"Well no use crying now. Will she get back up?"

"She needs to stay in lockdown for thirty minutes for a full system recharge. I can have everything rebooted to full capacity. As long as she is structurally sound…it shouldn't be a problem."

There was no definite in that answer, but that was not deterring them from the mission.

"Despite the offset we still have orders. You stay with the ship and get her up and running. Kasumi and I will hike over to the ship and check it out. If it is connected with the other facilities it's bound to have some sort of landline for emergency communications and power. We can probably contact Shepard."

Tali didn't like the idea of splitting up, but entering a geth dreadnought was something of a nightmarish concept she could go without experiencing.

"Okay, but be careful in there. Keelah se'lai."

Kasumi and Brandon stumbled out of the hatch happy to be on solid ground with the heat of the sun on their faces. Brandon surveyed his ship and was pleasantly surprised it was still in one piece despite the dirt and scratches. Ahead, the massive structure looked much bigger on foot than from the air.

"Remember that time when you wished you could sneak through a dark, creepy ship?"

"Yeah…"

Reluctantly, they started over to the dreadnought until the duo made it to the foot of the door. Kasumi hacked the entrance lock and it wooshed open as the pair cautiously walked in, each with their pistol drawn.

WELCOME TO PROMETHEUS STATION. YOU AGREE TO ASSUME ALL LIABILITY FOR PERSONAL INJURIES OR DEATH THAT MAY OCCUR DURING YOUR VISIT.

_I wonder if that's what they told the SR2's crew when they first joined._

They were greeted by a Geth Prime hovering in stasis. Information seemed to be feeding all around it. Its green glow eerily illuminated a dead Cerberus scientist on the floor. Kasumi couldn't help but shake her head.

"You'd think when they found a dormant geth ship they'd remove all the guns and weapons."

Brandon kneeled beside the body and turned it over.

"I'm not so sure they didn't…"

The detective noticed the corpse had no entry or exit wounds. The bruises around the neck looked more like strangulation, but too severe to be from a human. The entire windpipe was crushed and the neck was snapped in multiple places. No human could have that amount of strength and he doubted Cerberus employed krogan scientists. They took the ramp up to the second story and an open corridor where a flashing terminal caught their attention.

HANGING AROUND WITH ALL THESE DORMANT MACHINES IS CREEPY. LIKE DEATH STARING AT US FROM THE SHADOWS. I'D RATHER WORK AT VULCAN STATION. LANIGAN RAN A SIMULATION…IF THESE GETH WAKE UP, THERE'S A 98% CHANCE THAT WE WILL BE DEAD WITHIN TWO MINUTES. I'M STARTING TO HATE LANIGAN.

_You and me both friend._

Brandon's left hand automatically pulled out his second pistol. The duo crept through the corridors. Some of the lights worked. Their omni-tools lit the rest of the way until they caught the familiar sight of geth. Platforms and platforms of them that made Brandon's pace slow to a crawl. The infamous machines that were considered the menace of the galaxy were strewn about the deck. Across the floor and propped against walls. Motionless, ragdoll bodies. Closer inspection revealed no weapons of any kind. He inched nearer to one and nudged its foot. Nothing. He lifted its head with the barrel of his gun. No lights. He motioned for Kasumi to stay back before squeezing a round through its head. The shot echoed through the ship continuing further into the depths. The sound faded returning to the drips of water entering from the flowing river outside. No rifles cycling. No mechanical chirps. No beeps of code. Kasumi approached the now defunct geth.

"How is it these geth are dormant?"

"Well if that jamming signal was covering us from finding the ship I'll bet any credits it kept the geth from finding it too. Maybe it keeps these geth from making a connection to the neural network."

They backed up and continued walking further into the ship. They paused and played another message at a blinking terminal.

HALLOWEEN WAS YESTERDAY. LANIGAN RAN AROUND WEARING SPARE GETH PARTS. SPOOKED THE SHIT OUT OF EVERYONE. NOW I DEFINITELY HATE HIM.

The cute, little chuckle from behind him was enough to get him to see the thief with her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry."

"I could see how you'd get a kick out of that."

"One of my favorite celebrations."

"It would be yours, wouldn't it? Sneaking around, scaring people from the shadows. You do it most of the time anyway."

Their chuckling helped lower the ever growing anxiety.

"You like Halloween?"

"…its fun."

The ship massively shook almost throwing the pair off balance. It did knock their heart rates up a notch.

"A bit unstable isn't it?"

His forced laugh didn't help at all. The hallway they entered had collapsed into a small crevice of water they had to wade through.

TO ALL CERBERUS PERSONNEL: IN AN EFFORT TO REDUCE WORKPLACE STRESS, MUSIC HAS BEEN APPROVED FOR STATIONWIDE BROADCAST.

The music echoed through the ship. Its once mundane tone now skipped and scratched creating something far more scathing.

_Elevator music…why did it have to be elevator music? Why not smooth jazz?_

At the next junction they faced a pool of water from the intruding river. Movable floating platforms bobbed with the current. Kasumi jumped on the terminal and activated them to merge together to form a crossing. More pressing was why they were separated to begin with?

"I can see your wheels spinning, Brandon. What's bouncing around in your noggin?"

"We haven't seen a bullet hole, explosive shrapnel, not even scorch marks on the walls. At the same time there isn't a single body minus that one in the lobby. So where is everyone?"

It was too quiet. The drips of water bouncing off metal was so out of place for a spaceship. The only sounds they could hear were their hearts pounding. Brandon focused, took a deep breath, and crossed the floating platforms. They finally reached the central controls. A geth laid beside the terminal, still void like the rest. Brandon backed away after nothing appeared wrong and activated the comms to reach anyone listening.

"This is Brandon Davis. This is an emergency broadcast from Prometheus station. Is there anyone out there, over?"

The moments of silence were interrupted when a distorted vid-link of Shepard appeared.

DAVIS? WHAT'S THE STATUS?

"Commander. The geth ship shot us down. Apparently, it had an automated defense setup hidden by the jammer. Tali stayed with the ship to get it repaired. Kasumi and I ventured into the ship to survey and raise contact. All geth are dormant. Cerberus scientists are missing."

WE ARE AT VULCAN STATION. NEED TO ACTIVATE THE OVERRIDE TO GAIN ACCESS TO ATLAS BASE. MANUALLY PULL THE OVERRIDE FROM YOUR POSITION AND RENDEZVOUS AT THE MAIN BASE. I'M FORWARDING YOU THE COORDINATES NOW.

"Copy that."

They pulled the lever and extracted the core to activate the override. An electrical hum buzzed through the terminal and they were greeted with the ever lovely loudspeaker.

OVERRIDE INITIATED. LOCKDOWN DISENGAGED. RE-ESTABLISHING CONNECTION WITH HERMES, VULCAN, AND ATLAS STATIONS.

The screen lost connection with Shepard, fuzzed, and then blank. They waited. Nothing happened. Both drew out a long exhale from the-

QEIUT! MKAE ZZ SOTP!

The screeching noise bellowed from the massive, distorted green face on the screen. It screamed again causing the entire console to spark and shutdown.

The synthetic beside the controls was still motionless. Not a fiber of it moved…but the light flickered for a moment. Then it flickered again until it stayed on. Only it wasn't the normal white…it was green. The same green that encompassed the screens. Its hands twitched and curled into a fist as all six feet of it stood. The clang of metal feet on the deck sent Brandon whipping around to see the charging geth. Something completely uncharacteristic. As fast it rushed him it was not as fast as Brandon's quick draw sending three shots through its torso. Unfortunately, its mass impacted him directly into the pool of water.

The geth's weight kept him down until he wiggled out of its grasp and pushed the body away. The pain from the impact dissipated quickly when he opened his eyes under the water. His yell sent bubbles massing to the surface when he saw countless bodies of Cerberus staff. Hair still moving with the water with faces frozen in there last moments of horror. Dead eyes staring, others rolled into the back of skulls that weren't crushed. Mangled and contorted limbs that seemed to reach for him as a wave shocked through the water. The sharp tug at his collar saved him.

Kasumi pulled Brandon out of the water with him gasping for air, much more than the amount of time he had been under the water.

"Are you okay?"

"I found the researchers."

She heard the grimness of how he said it.

"Oh my God."

An alien siren bellowed through the ship. The lighting started failing and flickering sending the hairs on Brandon's neck standing up. Everything suddenly felt a lot more dangerous. He swapped the pistol with his Revenant planted immediately against his shoulder aiming in any direction. Kasumi had her Locust ready. The once stagnant water started rippling; only nothing was touching it. Something was moving underneath and grabbed Kasumi's attention.

"Is it moving? Is something moving?"

Brandon aimed at the pool to see the green glowing geth heads emerging from the water. Every time the lights strobed the machines seemed to get closer.

"Brandon?"

He didn't hear her. His eyes fell from the iron-sights as the geth trudged up from the dead bodies. Some hands still coated with wet flesh and dried blood. They didn't need weapons.

"Brandon!?"

It wasn't familiar beeps of geth that he heard. It was a scratching screech of harmonics that resonated rage from each platform. Not machine, almost painfully human.

"Brandon!"

"RUN!"

They both sprinted up onto the bridges as geth hands reached and clawed at them scrapping the metal. They jumped onto the side with Brandon firing at the few clawing up the side of the water.

CERBERUS REMINDS ALL PERSONNEL THAT THIS EMERGENCY IS NOW CLASSIFIED INFORMATION.

The hallway of dormant geth began to glow. Every head seemed to slowly, eerily turn towards them and stand. Dozens of platforms gravitated to them.

"Don't stop just run!"

Brandon futilely sprayed his weapon at awakened synthetics. The walking robots didn't take cover as rounds hit their shields or knocked bits off. Their heart rates were skyrocketing. These weren't behaving like geth. These weren't geth. They ran through a set of doors but were stopped as a pillar of the ship slammed across their path. They ended up on the floor to see more machines exiting stasis lock and herding towards them. Brandon was quickly on his feet to help Kasumi up. An outstretched arm reached for them only to be ripped off by a close range concussive shot from Brandon. The geth motioned at its lost arm then proceeded to them leaking coolant and fluid. They ran faster.

They made it to the door that would get to the lobby area. But before they could get to it closed on them. Brandon and Kasumi hit and banged the door before looking back. Dozens of manipulated geth closed in.

"Kasumi hack the door!"

She immediately got on her omni-tool to bypass the security controls. Brandon took a knee and burst fired at the approaching horde. That alarm was still going off. The lights still strobed. He fired at the legs of one geth to slow it down but it simply clawed and dragged itself at them.

"The damn door won't open."

"Keep trying!"

All the training and weapons discipline faded the closer they came. He popped in another clip and held the trigger for longer bursts. He stood, reset, and fired again. They closed the distance with only a few meters left. The entire hallway was crowded with them and pure in fear and frustration; Brandon held the trigger down and full autoed with a ferocious cry. Fallen geth were crushed under moving feet. Arms were cut off, lubricant sprayed, they kept coming. They weren't stopping.

Kasumi grabbed and pulled him through the doorway before she sealed it shut and reactivated the lock.

"Its locked down but they could still reopen-"

Brandon blasted the controls with his pistol.

"Now they can't."

They were able to breathe a sigh of relief until Brandon grabbed Kasumi to the ground. The rocket just missed them striking the door. The Geth Prime was the only armed enemy so far. The duo took separate cover behind structural pillars. Its shield was blocking most of Brandon's shots, but Kasumi was programming her omni-tool.

"Be ready to make a diversion."

"What?"

"Just distract it."

No time to argue, Brandon lunged from his cover and made sure every shot found its target. It certainly forced the geth in his direction with its guns blazing. Kasumi ran across the second story to just behind the Prime.

_What the hell is she doing?_

She charged, jumped, and skirted through the air. Brandon watched her small slender frame soar like a black raven before landing on top of the Prime. The geth immediately turned and flailed its arms to reach the thief, but she kept a firm grip on its shoulders. She activated her omni-tool sending an electrical surge through the synthetic disabling its barriers. While straddling its shoulders she sent a powered hit between its torso and head. Though the enraged sound wasn't geth, it certainly reflected the lethality of her strike. She jumped off it in a graceful flip before landing as softly and elegantly as a cat.

_She. Is. Flexible._

Despite the quite nimble distraction, Brandon took aim and placed a well-aimed concussive shot to the torso of the Prime sending it flat on the ground. Brandon jumped on the geth, produced his pistol, and planted shot after shot at point blank range until the flashlight head dimmed out. Still full of adrenaline, the two ran for the exit locking the first set of doors and then the main door sealed shut permanently containing any and all the remaining geth. Kasumi and Brandon fell on the floor leaning against the door utterly exhausted. The outside breeze pleasantly kissing the sweat on their brows. While they panted for air, Kasumi raised her omni-tool.

"One minute…fifty-two seconds."

The detective turned to the thief in utter disbelief.

"No…you timed that?"

Strained, tired…they both started smiling which turning into laughing.

"We are the two percent. Thank you, Lanigan."

REMINDER. DISCLOSURE TO OUTSIDE PARTIES IS A VIOLATION OF YOUR CONFIDENTIALITY AGREEME-

The outer speaker exploded from Brandon's gunshot.

"Boring conversation, anyway."

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the too long delay. Work and the holidays. Hope everyone enjoyed theirs. New chapters brewing up.

And the "Alien Siren" IS what you think. Wrote the entire geth 'awakening' listening to the last 50 seconds of the Prometheus #2 trailer. Seemed appropriate.


	18. Ch 18: This Isn't What We Meant

By the time Kasumi and Brandon trekked back to the 'Razgriz', Tali had gotten the ship not only operational but reconfigured the core for optimal performance and, more surprising, recalibrated the gustav cannons to operate with a higher power output. She really must be spending more time with Garrus. The ship rose from the ground without any incident minus a few fluctuations from the micro thrusters. Using the coordinates from Shepard, they landed at Atlas station. Unfortunately, the original passageway had descended into the ground and from above the team could make out the outline of the Hammerhead. From the top there seemed to be no other entrance into the facility. At this point Brandon was so frustrated he kicked a rock down into the hole.

"Great. How are we-"

The sudden sound of an approaching vehicle sent all three to a knee aiming at a demilitarized Mako. No weapons. No cannon. They kept their weapons square on it not sure what to expect as it stopped just before them. The tense moment felt longer than it was until a man dressed as a scientist exited the vehicle; a Cerberus scientist.

"Don't shoot. I'm Dr. Gavin Archer. I'm the one working with your commander."

Tali pumped a round into her shotgun.

"Okay…why did you come here?"

"I need to ensure the VI system is stopped, not destroyed."

This was not the time to question the project, but to get to Shepard. Brandon motioned everyone to lower their weapons.

"Can you get us in?"

"The main entrance is locked down but there is an emergency freight elevator that runs the expanse of the facility. No computers. Purely motor driven."

Brandon trusted the intel more than the man but he nodded and they followed him to the shaft. They piled in as he pulled the lever and lowered down.

"So since we are out of the loop, what the hell is going on here?"

"This is Project Overlord. An attempt to gain influence over the geth by interfacing a human mind with a VI. Only our volunteer has lost control. Infecting like a virus every network and technology he finds."

_That explains why the geth in Prometheus were behaving so radically._

"What's the worst case scenario?"

"A technological apocalypse. Every machine, every weapon, every computer could be turned against us."

"Woah. And you were just wielding it like a kid who found his dad's gun."

Kasumi had quite the way of forming an analogy. Very true, regardless.

"We couldn't have planned for every possible scenario. But I guess it doesn't matter now. We need to stop him. Just…not kill him."

Brandon withdrew his pistol and made sure it had a fresh clip.

"Can't make promises, doc."

Reaching the lowest point, the squad charged the hallway admiring Shepard's handiwork. Geth were ripped to shreds and laid in pieces. Further down, the sounds of banging emitted from a nearby room. They walked cautiously to the source until it led them to a set of doors. It continued again. Archer stayed back as Tali started to bypass the door mechanism. Brandon inched closer, pistol in hand with Kasumi covering. When the door slid open he saw the ends of two barrels as he aimed at the figures.

"Freeze!"

The figures lowered their weapons from Kasumi and Brandon. The thief and detective realized it was Miranda and Jacob. Kasumi chuckled from the familiar situation.

"We continually aim our guns at each other, don't we?"

"What the hell happened to you guys?"

Miranda and Jacob exited the room.

"We got separated. Shepard just…walked off."

"Oookay. Then let's go get her. Jacob, take Tali and double time it back to secure the perimeter. Tali, I want you to scrub the Hammerhead's VI and the comm channels. We don't need any surprise guests coming back with us."

Both nodded and ran past Archer.

"And you've been working with this guy, Miranda?"

"Yes-"

"Good enough. Let's move."

They passed more destroyed geth as they finally made it to the central hall. Miranda motioned for the doctor to stay back as Kasumi bypassed the door. As soon as it opened Brandon, Kasumi, and Miranda stormed the chamber expecting anything. The metal dome was silent and smoky. Nothing was visible even at a few feet in front of them. The detective scanned the room until he saw Shepard standing as the room cleared.

"Shepard! What happened? Where's the-"

Everyone stopped in their tracks. There was something that revealed itself at the center of the chamber. The more the smoke scattered the clearer they saw…

Only later he would realize the clang he heard was Kasumi's gun falling from her hand.

"Oh my God."

Brandon couldn't even formulate a response. He couldn't fathom that what his eyes were showing him was real. He slowly approached the man strapped into the abominable device. Wires and tubes protruding from his arms. Too closely resembling the spikes of husks. Feeding tubes, oxygen tubes, forced into his mouth to his throat. Clamps strained his eyes open that streamed a mixture of saline and tears. Stripped and naked beyond the comprehension of human dignity.

QUIET. PLEASE…MAKE IT STOP.

His voice echoed from the speakers. The deranged voice that had shouted at them was gone; his real voice was desperate and pleading. The poor soul helpless in his cage hung suspended in front of them.

"Wait, Commander."

Gavin Archer ran into the chamber.

"Don't do anything rash."

Shepard stared at the doctor with a look that the squad had never seen.

"Rash? Like forcing your own brother into an experiment."

Miranda whipped around to see if that statement had the miniscule bearing of truth in it.

"I know how this must look, but I didn't intend for any harm to come to him. I didn't plan this. It was an accident."

Dr. Archer then had four pairs of eyes glaring him down.

"When I watched David communicate with the geth…it all seemed harmless."

"And before you knew it you were running your own private hell. Who gave you the right to play god?"

"Any war with the geth will be bloody! I was asked to find a way to avoid that. If my work spares a million mothers mourning the loss of a million sons, my conscience will rest easy."

"It's one thing if he volunteered. Coaxing an autistic savant who couldn't make a choice is another! He **begged** you not to do this!"

Miranda coldly turned to the scientist. She was already marching towards him as she pulled her pistol, and then forced him to the wall with her gun just in front of his face.

"You…you forced your family into this…your own brother?"

"You- you're Cerberus. You know the demands of the Illusive Man. He doesn't broker failure. If it came to it you would have done the same."

Even with the rage clear on her face tears still flowed.

"No. Not my sister…"

She was beside herself as her own emotions emanated from the travesty. She had read reports, heard the stories from Shepard and the crew, but never witnessed the experiments of Cerberus. Now she had in all its atrocity. Her gun shook before slipping from her grasp as she backed away. In many ways she was staring at her own reflection which made her skin crawl. It was Kasumi who eased her away from Archer.

"You're a…monster."

The harshness in Kasumi's voice was unexpected to her usual self.

"It may seem that way, but I won't apologize for radical ideas. When people pray for a miracle they're really praying for people like me to make the tough choices."

Dr. Gavin Archer still remained undeterred from his actions. Shepard's fist clenched ever tighter.

"No one prays for this! David will never be the same."

"The damage may not be permanent. He might regain some semblance of his mind."

"That's it!? You can justify confining your brother as a lab rat?"

"But a well-cared for lab rat. At least he'll still be alive."

"Alive? You call THAT alive!?

Archer, for the first time, looked at his brother shackled in the chains he had willingly placed him in.

SQUARE ROOT OF 906.1 EQUALS...

"30.1…what I've done to David is unethical…if he dies its unforgivable. Let me take care of him. Please."

Shepard could see the dilated pupils of David rest on her.

QUIET. PLEASE. MAKE IT STOP.

She would not let his pleas go unanswered.

"I've seen enough your cruelty to know that he'll never be free of it here."

Dr. Archer eyed Miranda's pistol on the floor.

"I'm taking him away."

"No! Leave him! He's too valuable!"

No one expected it. The doctor grabbed the fallen pistol and fired as her back was turned.

A louder gunshot forced the gun from Archer's grasp. Brandon stood arm stretched and pistol in hand. The dark glare in his hawk eyes was enough to make the doctor take a half step back. Every bit of self-control not to kill him right then and there was being strained. Shepard looked at Archer, confronted him, and then pulled his collar close to the muzzle of her Carnifex.

"You lied to me. Endangered my people. And tried to shoot me in the back. I've killed people for far less."

She pistol-whipped him across the face hard enough to see his nose bleed.

"You even think about coming after your brother...there won't be a dark crevice in the galaxy that will protect you from me. You'll be begging for the Reapers to kill you. Then we'll see who's valuable."

She shoved him to the floor and picked up Miranda's pistol.

"Where will you take him?"

"Someplace that can care for him…minus the torture. And minus you."

Shepard turned from him and noticed Brandon hadn't lowered his gun. In particular, his lack of trigger discipline, his finger rested on the trigger instead of the side.

"Holster the gun."

Brandon didn't so much as flinch.

"Holster. The gun."

Shepard may not have killed him, but if there ever were a time he considered taking a life in such a cold manner, this would be one he could have no regrets about. The sights were lined up that the shot would pierce the skull. Right between the blue eyes that had lost all semblance of morality.

QUIET…

Brandon glanced at the soul suspended by the machine.

…PLEASE…MAKE IT STOP.

His eyes still had some appearance of life. Like a child begging for the monsters to go away. He returned to the man in his iron sights. Finally, it was returned to its holster. He calmly walked to Archer until he was close enough he could hear his threat in the lowest, firmest voice he would allow.

"Run."

Hesitant at first, Gavin Archer then took off into the dark hallway until he had disappeared from view. Shepard tossed Miranda her gun before getting on the comm.

"Joker, send Mordin and Chakwas down in the shuttle immediately."

"Aye, aye commander."

"And contact Grissom Academy. Let them know we have someone who needs there help."

The team waited as David echoed the words of his brother.

SQUARE ROOT OF 912.04 IS 30.2…IT ALL SEEMED HARMLESS.

SQUARE ROOT OF 912.04 IS 30.2…IT ALL SEEMED HARMLESS.

* * *

The Hammerhead, the shuttle, and the gunship landed in the hangar. Everyone watched Chakwas and Mordin gently carry David, wrapped in a thick blanket, towards the elevator.

"Shepard…"

Brandon approached her as she wiped a silent tear from her eye.

"Yes?"

"Why did we let Gavin live?"

The exasperated sigh from Shepard was enough to know it wasn't a choice she enjoyed.

"David has endured enough pain. I was not going to add to it by killing his family in front of him. Even if it was his brother that did this."

"I was hoping that was the reason."

They watched David, still weak and confused, until the doors shut. Another victim at the cost of brutal science.

"So concerned if they could…they never stopped to think if they should."

"It's a hell of a price for synthesis, isn't it commander?"

"One I'll ensure never happens."

Shepard walked away. It was at this point Brandon noticed Miranda sitting on the floor against the Kodiak. Her arms on her knees with her head between them, though she looked up when he approached her.

"You come here to gloat?"

Miranda was stern, tough, and level headed. He hadn't seen her so vulnerable and distraught before. For her this hit home.

"There's nothing I can say that'll affect what your eyes have told you."

He didn't like her, but he wouldn't deny her human decency. An ice queen or not, he would never kick someone when they're down.

"This is the price for protecting humanity?"

It wasn't necessarily directed at him. Brandon still chose to answer her.

"Not if we lose our humanity in the process. It shouldn't come at the cost of our souls."

She was questioning her own judgments. Even if the Illusive Man was unaware, these were the minds he attracted. Where the ends justified the means. Akuze, the Thorian, the Rachni, Jack, now this. And it was her that wanted a chip implanted to control Shepard. Was she no different than them? Would she have used her sister if she was in his place? To make the "tough choices." The organization she revered as the savior for humans gloomed like a dark cloud over her conscience.

"For what it's worth…I don't think you would have done what he did."

Brandon left her alone with her thoughts and climbed back into his ship. It was a surprise to see Kasumi sitting on his bed in his room. He had expected her to leave with Tali or even cloaked away in her usual manner.

"Kasumi?"

She was quiet with a heavy head, staring at the ground. She was a thief, not a soldier. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. Fear from the events? Sadness for David? Yet, it didn't seem to matter. Brandon sat next to her. Not a sound from that cheery voice he'd come to love to listen. Instead, a slight sniff following a tear dropping to the floor. His hand wrapped around hers squeezing it tightly. She leaned resting her head against him as she wept into his coat. His other arm draped over her back. His warmth and weight all the soothing she could ever want at this moment. Nothing was said, nor did it need to be.

* * *

Author's Note:

"Is this the answer to our prayers, is this what God has sent? Please understand this isn't what we meant."


	19. Ch 19: Taking Aim

It was business as usual in the CIC. For the past week there had not been significant change. No priority missions. No galactic perils. Just monitoring the security system. Not that the young man at his console was complaining. He was on the greatest ship with THE Commander Shepard. Most people could only dream to have his job. And unlike most ships, the 'scenery' was exceptional. Especially, with the XO Lawson walking around.

While managing the vid feeds, the smack of boots on metal encroached behind him. It was common hearing people pass by but the steps seemed to grow heavier and louder before stopping with a loud thud. This person had stopped at his station and the clearing of the throat he realized was him being summoned. He turned to see a stainless pistol seated in a worn leather holster. What was worrying was the long black coat was deliberately pushed behind the weapon so he'd view it clearly.

"Excuse me, are you Burt?"

The security guard was immediately on his feet with a salute.

"Yes, sir."

Brandon returned it.

"Have a word with you."

It wasn't said as a question. Burt followed him into the debriefing room. It was empty leaving the two men alone.

"At ease. This is strictly between you and me. No authority will intervene."

Burt was questioning if that was a good or a bad thing.

"It has come to my attention that you are making one of my colleagues uncomfortable."

The voice was firm, but didn't sound threatening in any way. Still, Burt shifted his stance uneasily.

"Um…which one is that, sir?"

"Slim woman. Tight suit. Dark veil."

"No sir. I have no qualms about working with quarians."

"Good to know. But I meant the Japanese woman in observation."

"Oh…"

The lump in his throat wasn't going away.

"I…I hadn't known…I was making…made her…"

"She's cute isn't she?"

"Well…"

"Petite?"

"Um…"

"You may speak freely, Burt. This isn't an interrogation."

The young guard couldn't make a sentence but just nodded. Brandon's smile put him at ease.

"It's true. She is a **very** attractive woman."

Burt seemed to loosen up with his own smile until he heard a click. When he glanced at the source, Brandon's gun safety had been switched off.

"Nevertheless, there are protocols against certain behaviors. Be it Alliance or Cerberus."

Brandon closed the distance that could prevent any potential miss if he drew his gun.

"I'm making sure you are treating everyone on this ship with the proper respect."

Burt was feeling shallowness in his gut with every step his superior took. The calmness of his speech made it all the more intimidating.

"Cause when I get a concern from one of my friends, one who is putting her life on the line, I want to see it is resolved…permanently."

Brandon was close enough that Burt could see the veins in his eyes. The frightened guard tried not to divert his eyes. Buckling in the knees was more likely, especially, when fingers slowly tapped one at a time along the pistol grip.

"So…is this going to be a problem, Burt?"

"No, sir!"

His voice had raised a pitch higher than normal. And when Brandon half-smiled Burt thought his heart froze.

"That's what I wanted to hear. You can return to your station. In fact, give yourself a ten minute break."

Burt, without turning his back from his superior, walked cautiously out of the debriefing room and then immediately ran to the elevator in hopes that he could hurry to the men's bathroom. As soon as he was out of sight, Kasumi uncloaked next to the detective. They could finally let go of their laughter.

"Jeez, Brandon. I thought he was going to piss his pants right in front of you."

"Satisfied?"

"Oh yes. Better than my idea of just rearranging his footlocker."

She skirted over to him with her fingers playfully tapping across the table.

"Abusing your power for little ole me?"

"Back in the day I would have been the grunt hassled by command. It's fun the other way around."

The duo was happy to engage in some lighthearted amusement for a change. It took a good laugh to take their thoughts off the past couple weeks, however, Kasumi's thoughts were now buzzing from the improv Brandon used during their little game.

"So…cute and petite?"

Brandon leaned humorously suave against the table.

"Do you deny it?"

The way she tilted her head away, with that little smile, Brandon would swear she was shyly averting her eyes.

"Considering your profession, random strangers don't get the chance to compliment you."

The thief walked with feet so light against the metal deck until she had gotten extremely close. The lingering scent of roses made his heart jump.

"Very true. But I'm not looking at a random stranger…"

The cheeriness of her voice had grown almost sultry. Her hand reached to his waist as she stared up at him.

"…now am I?"

Brandon drowned in the darkness of her eyes hidden beneath her veil…her pink tongue slowly licking her lips…those soft, painted lips…

"Shepard may I- Oh!"

Both turned to the door to see Tali in the doorway.

"Sorry. I thought she was in here."

Brandon immediately noticed she was feverishly fumbling her hands.

"Tali, are you alright?"

The quarian slumped in her shoulders as she brought her hand to her helmet.

"No. No, Brandon I'm really not."

"I'll leave you kiddos alone."

Kasumi turned on her heel and left the room.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to ask Shepard for a temporary leave of absence. Not too long and it certainly won't interfere with the mission. Just a drop off and I can book passage on another ship…"

"Slow down. What happened?"

It seemed to take all of her energy to speak her words.

"I'm being charged with treason."

It took a moment for that phrase to process in his head.

"You? Why?"

"I don't know. They don't lay charges like this unless the evidence is absolute."

"So you need to go back to the Flotilla?"

"Yes. I would have asked if you could take me, but I wouldn't want Shepard losing more than one crew member."

_She is so self-less._

"Tali, do you really think Shepard wouldn't let me take you back to the Migrant Fleet?"

"You're right-"

"She'll have the 'Normandy' at their doorstep. EDI!"

YES MR. DAVIS.

"Tell Shepard Tali needs to speak with her urgently."

I WILL RELAY THAT MESSAGE TO HER IMMEDIATELY.

"Thank you. I know you're not quite friendly with the AI but she is helpful."

THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENT, MR. DAVIS. SHEPARD WILL SEE YOU IN HER QUARTERS, MISS ZORAH.

Tali looked at Brandon in disbelief.

"You…I…thank you."

A comforting hand held her shoulder.

"I don't know what basis they think they can charge you with treason, but this crew and your friends be damned if we'll let you go it alone."

She nodded her head as her she relaxed her hands.

"Umm Brandon?"

"Is something else wrong?"

"Where's your other gun?"

He blinked as the question didn't seem to make sense until his left hand reached his left thigh to find an empty holster.

"That woman…"

Brandon stormed out of the debriefing room. Despite how quiet she was he still heard a giggle from Tali. Returning to the crew deck, he found the observation room empty. The only item of interest was the sight of the passing geth in the mess hall. Not bound nor restrained. Freely walking about. Since Jack and Zaeed were eating in its presence and not shooting the activated synthetic he concluded it was "friendly".

Its flashlight head swiveled at him and he had to suppress every instinct to draw his weapon and shoot it on sight.

"We've detected elevated heart levels and increased perspiration. Rapid pupil movement indicates the immediate search of an important, desired object."

At this point both Zaeed and Jack had taken interest in the exchange. While the geth's statement was true, the detective had a strong inkling this conversation would bite him in the ass.

"Have you seen Kasumi Goto?"

"Hangar bay, deck five. Further consensus concludes her unauthorized possession of one of your firearms."

It did. His cheeks were burning red as the convict and bounty hunter chuckled as they ate.

"Thanks, uh…"

"We are Legion."

"Thanks, Legion."

"Acknowledged."

_I wonder if we get an Elcor on the team next._

He arrived at the hangar bay to see the thief attempting to twirl his gun leaning beside his ship.

"So that looked serious."

"When is it ever not around here? Here's the real question, is there anything you don't steal?"

"Aside from the obvious stuff like slaves, charities, underprivileged, there is a line I'd never cross."

"What is it? Sentimental objects? Heirlooms?"

"Boyfriends."

He couldn't have called that one.

"The thought of taking some poor girl's lover from them…I would never do it."

She drew a long sigh and Brandon knew why, knowing the feeling all too well. The momentary silence quickly passed before she perked back up again.

"On the other side of the spectrum, watching you talk to Morinth, you can be quite the ladies' man if you wanted. You could steal away a few girlfriends."

"Ha. No. Not my style. I'd be happy with just one that's worth it."

"Awww. A gallant knight and a hopeless romantic."

He chuckled.

"An ancient race."

"I wouldn't say that. When you aren't looking, love tends to find you."

"When I'm not looking, you're swiping my stuff seems more appropriate."

She tilted her head in that sly, mischievous way.

"A little flirting can get you everywhere. Been eager to try out your gun for the longest time. Think you can teach me?"

"You could have just asked."

"That wouldn't have been as fun."

Kasumi picked up an empty bottle of Moscato and placed it on the vector wing. Brandon smirked and crossed his arms.

"Let's see how bad you do on the first try."

"Oh come on Brandon. I've handled many lengths and sizes before."

_…I couldn't have heard that right._

Kasumi lifted the pistol with one hand. Immediately he noticed it wobble as she struggled to keep it up. She squeezed the trigger and felt her arm bounce upwards as the shot missed the bottle.

"Alright. Its double the power of your Carnifex. But that's not the issue. It's heavier and you have smaller hands, you need to grip it closer."

Brandon pulled his right pistol and aimed downrange to show Kasumi. She tried to mimic it but not quite. He holstered his gun, approached her, and then moved her hand further up the curved grip so it nestled deeper into her palm. She brought it up again and aimed with much less wobble.

"Doesn't it feel more stable? It was designed to be primarily one handed."

"That did make all the difference, but aim is still a bit off. Give me a tip on the sights?"

The detective moved closer behind the thief and graced his hand over hers still clutching the pistol.

"Sights are accurate. The gun is a tad front heavy for you. Tilt it up so its just on the bottle neck."

He tilted his body behind her as his arm curved around hers. His other hand rested on her left shoulder with his head staying just to the right of Kasumi's veil. When she shifted back a bit for a better stance, she just so happened to press her body into his. He briefly wondered if that was intentional.

"Sighted?"

"Mhm."

"When you're ready."

She took a quick breath before squeezing the trigger to see the bottle shatter instantly.

"Dead on, Miss Goto."

She turned into him with a pleased look, flipped the pistol around, and slid it into his holster.

"Arigato, Davis-san."

Following the test fire, Shepard and Garrus came out of the elevator.

"Put your boots on kids. We got us a rescue mission."

* * *

The Kodiak broke through the atmosphere of planet Lorek. Kasumi surfed through her contacts on her omni-tool while Garrus rested with his feet across the extra seats. Brandon piloted alongside Shepard.

"So do we know anything about this operative?"

"Only that he's a captured Cerberus agent. Has important intel we have to recover."

"For us or for Cerberus?"

She hesitated before answering.

"We'll find out when we get there won't we?"

Shepard was not an errand girl and more than anything despised being played. The Illusive Man was pushing the bounds of the latter.

"The talk with Tali go well?"

"No, but right after this mission we head straight to the Migrant Fleet. Figure out what the hell is going on."

She turned to Brandon before continuing.

"You won't be on squad for it."

"Ma'am?"

"It was Tali's request."

Brandon stayed quiet. He was not really sure how to respond or if he even should.

"It's not an issue of trust. She trusts you as much as any one of us."

"May I ask what the issue is, then?"

"She is concerned about your well-being. The 'Rayya' has a different meaning for you. And I agree with her. You have your own path to finish."

He knew what…rather whom she was referring to. Funny how in such a vast galaxy things come full circle.

"Closure, huh?"

"We are not now that strength which in old days moved earth and heaven; that which we are, we are. One equal temper of heroic hearts, made weak by time and fate, but strong in will to strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield."

Saying Brandon was taken aback by the commander's words would be an understatement. It seemed so out of place, yet he heard the sentiment behind every word she spoke.

"Very poetic, commander."

"I did pick up a few things from Ashley."

Ashley. Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. She was as much as an outsider as the aliens they picked up on the old SR1, but took a bit more getting used to. That might have been what irritated her most. The aliens were accepted quicker than she was. But when she loosened up she became one of the crew. She even helped Brandon reconfigure his assault rifle to fire more accurately with less heat friction. But it was Virmire… Brandon remembered carrying the bomb with her off the 'Normandy'. He had expected to stay with her and the bomb, but she sent him back to the ship when it was paramount to rescue the secondary team.

Arriving at the AA towers, he would never forget the sight when the hangar doors came down. Saren floated on his platform firing at Shepard ducked behind cover. Wrex blasted geth with his shotgun while Garrus waited for his sniper rifle to cool. The salarian team, Kirrahe, and Kaidan scrambled to the ship clearing a path for extraction. Brandon helped some of the wounded salarians aboard just as Shepard knocked Saren down with a concussive shot. The fight turned into a hand to hand brawl until time ran short for everyone. Saren escaped with Shepard running back with Wrex and Garrus. The hangar doors had barely closed before Shepard radioed Joker. Brandon pulled back the action of his assault rifle ready for resistance to pick up Ashley. Except, and for the rest of his life, he would remember the words heard.

"Take us into orbit. There's nothing we can do."

Shepard walked away from everyone in the hangar bay. The blank expression on her face was one to keep the strength of character as the commander. No sign of weakness or falter. This time she could only hold it for so long as she went into the elevator. Though no one heard cries, the hard punch into the metal was clearly heard. Even as the nuke shook the ship.

The shuttle shook as they continued their descent, jogging Brandon back.

"Two years."

"Nope…"

Shepard let out a heavy sigh bearing the weight of one of the many decisions she wished she could take back.

"…it's just four months for me."

There was only silence for the remainder of the trip.

The shuttle zoomed down landing on the upper part of a large dusty ledge. The team surveyed the area and noticed a landing platform leading to a small lab bunker on the side of the cliff. Shepard took point with Kasumi and Brandon covering the flanks. Garrus crept behind with his Mantis rifle. They snuck closer as Garrus looked through his scope at the glass windows.

"What do you say, Garrus?"

"Maybe a dozen or so? Mostly Eclipse and some other guards I can't really see."

"Will our rifles punch through that glass?"

"Not in a long shot. Looks like the front door is the only way in-"

Shepard grabbed Garrus down as the doors to the lab opened. A guard walked out alone to the edge of the landing platform and lit a cigarette. Shepard signaled to Kasumi.

"Going silent."

Kasumi vanished into her cloak. Garrus raised his rifle and watched the through his scope. Through the circular zoom the sentry leaned back against some supply crates before the thief materialized beside him. The guard had no time to react before suffering a strike to the face. Though Garrus couldn't hear the thud on the platform, the man was out cold.

"Clear Shepard."

She looked through the scope of her Widowmaker and grinned.

"Let's move you two."

Shepard, Garrus, and Brandon regrouped by Kasumi and the downed sentry. Brandon pulled the guard back behind some crates. Mainly to ensure he was out of view, but partly to inspect his armor.

"I thought Eclipse groups worked alone?"

"They've cooperated with small parties before. Or in the case of Archangel here major merc bands."

Garrus scowled at the commander.

"Yeah. But Shepard I have never seen an outfit like this."

He wasn't Eclipse or any other mercenary band for that matter. It was modern armor with a pattern bearing a stark similarity to older Alliance designs. Unlike standard issue, it was black with silver gauntlets and highlights creasing down the torso. The red emblem of a skeletal hand holding a scythe was something none had seen before.

"Probably just a small gang. We can figure it out later. Right now we need to get this operative."

Kasumi looked through her binoculars at the door lock.

"Decent setup. I can hack the door quick but it'll trigger the warning system so they'll know we're coming. I could bypass the early triggers but would take too long anyway."

Brandon pondered for a moment before noticing the pass card on the guard, and then turned to Kasumi.

"How many flashbangs ya got?"

* * *

The security guard in the lab watched Eclipse hustle about doing things he couldn't care to be interested in. He tapped his foot eagerly waiting for his friend to come back. It was a habit of spanning a five minute cigarette break into a fifteen minute rest. That irritated the hell out of him since he could only take his break after his friend returned. When the doors finally slid open, he looked up to see two cylindrical tubes bounce on the floor. It was faster than he could think as the flashbangs exploded encompassing the lab in a blinding flash.

Shepard sent the guard into the ground with her shotgun with Garrus and Brandon firing their assault rifles at her sides. No one had a chance to pull a firearm before meeting their end. One salarian who tried to activate the emergency comm smashed against the terminal after Kasumi's shadow strike. They fanned out cautiously to ensure all the downed enemies were dead. Garrus nudged a few bodies.

"Looks all clear, Shep."

A door slid open revealing two Eclipse charging from a back room. Brandon cross drew his pistol with his free hand pummeling numerous rounds into one while Shepard blasted the other off his feet through a glass screen. The shattered glass splintered the area as the other mercenary held the trigger on his Avenger peppering the area until crashing down dead. Brandon glanced at his enemy sprawled on the floor of the storage room. He holstered his pistol and let his Revenant land back into his other hand very confidently.

"I think all tangos are down."

Kasumi raised her Carnifex at Brandon and fired. The initial shock of it missing switched with the crushing sound of the hidden guard's skull behind him. He twisted to see the body slump to the floor and then back to the smirking thief lowering her pistol.

"Now they are."

Shepard pumped a new thermal clip into her shotgun.

"No operative though. Let's check the next room."

The squad moved to what appeared to be a holding room connecting to the lab. The doors opened with no enemies in sight. As soon as Shepard took a step in she paused then called back to Kasumi.

"Stay behind and guard the rear."

The thief nodded went back into the base. Garrus went into the small room with Brandon following.

"Commander why did you- oh…"

In the corner, a corpse laid on the lab table in a slight fetal position. Blood poured off the table pooling onto the floor. Shepard approached the body and pulled it onto its back.

"I think this is the lost operative."

The whites of his eyes had gone black. His forearms were punctured from multiple needle injections with the veins now a bruised purple. Apparently the last round of torture was more direct at the sight of the severed foot and hand.

"Poor bastard."

Shepard moved to the console where she scanned and sorted through the data to explore what had been uncovered. Suddenly, she slammed her fist into the desk.

"Son of a bitch! Playing me to do his dirty work."

"What?"

"This intel links Cerberus to Rachni experiments. They thought Agent Rawlings here might possess the cipher needed to decrypt them."

"Did he?"

Shepard looked back at the mess on the table.

"No. They failed to get anything before inadvertently killing him. They resorted to manually decrypting it, but this tech would take years."

Shepard copied the data and wiped the system. Shepard, Garrus, and Brandon exited the adjacent room and back into the lab only to freeze in their tracks. Eight Eclipse mercenaries stood with weapons drawn. Katanas and Avengers pointed directly at them. A cold feeling settled in Brandon's gut when Kasumi was nowhere in sight.

_Please be cloaked._

His hands were just over the grips of his guns, but even as fast he was it wouldn't be faster than a finger pulling a trigger. Garrus and Shepard didn't have a weapon in hand either. This had been a proper ambushed.

"Angels forced from heaven have to become demons. Isn't that right, Shepard?"

A man from the back of the company stepped forward with two guards on either side. They weren't Eclipse, but dressed in the same armor of the few they took out prior. No pretense of fear or hesitation. Even with two M-3 Predators on his hips, he a carried M-96 Mattock assault rifle on his back with the rest of his team holding M-15 Vindicators. The leader's stance was sharp and unmistakably military. His eyes were dark and seemed devoid of any spark of life despite the breaths from his body. A soul touched by death but wasn't given the grace to die.

"You remember me right? It's been two years, but you remember me don't ya?"

Like so many ghosts of her past all Shepard did was just smile.

"I remember. I remember you…Corporal Toombs."


	20. Ch 20: Old Demons

"It's Commander Toombs. Someone had to respond to the elephant in the room. Alliance brass tried to bury me with Akuze and the rest of my squad."

There was no faintness in his voice. Between his stance and stern speech, Toombs seemed a very capable leader since Shepard's encounter. Only now she was in the path of his vendetta.

"You're not the only one that was swept under the rug."

"I expected Cerberus. I didn't think that would mean you."

"I don't work for Cerberus, they're helping me."

He scoffed at her remark.

"You said you understood, Shepard. You did more damage to Cerberus than I ever could. You even killed that scientist for me! Now two years later you're working for them?"

Shepard clenched her fist. This was the last thing she needed.

"They are the only ones willing to stop the real enemy. The Reapers."

Toombs' was unfazed by her words. He only heard the voice of a turncoat.

"That what they told you or that's what you believe?"

"That's what I've **seen**. There is something bigger going on than you can even fathom. I had to make the hard call with them just as you did with the Alliance."

"For the greater good? Cerberus watched a thresher maw slaughter my squad for the greater good. They thought injecting me with that fucker's acid was for the greater good."

In an instant, Toombs' pistol was up and a sighted on Shepard.

"I warned you Shepard. Any Cerberus team I find I kill. You are no exception."

His guards aimed at Shepard's companions. Brandon wouldn't go down without a fight and neared his hands closer to the grips. Shepard grew even more irritated.

"I respect you Toombs, you know that, so I'm only going to say this once. I am not working FOR Cerberus and I wouldn't be cooperating unless there was a damn good reason. From what I've seen them do, I'll be the first one to make sure they're thrown back into the abyss they crawled out of."

Shepard and Toombs stared each other down. Despite every reason she had to defend herself, Shepard tried to talk Toombs down. Unlike the scientist though, the weapon was pointed at her.

"You need to look beyond your own pain. You doing this for vengeance or justice?"

Toombs' expression was unchanged. There was nothing to make them believe he was listening.

"And you think there is a difference?"

He spoke in a much softer tone…the first real sign her words had reached him. Shepard slowly reached into her pouch and produced the data file.

"Yes."

She tossed it over to Toombs. While no one ever questioned her decisions, she had just given away their only bargaining chip.

"Contact Councilor Anderson. Tell him Shepard sent you. Alliance can decrypt it better than the staff you had here. Might buy you some friends who can help your band of misfits."

Toombs looked at the data in his hand and then back to Shepard. He took a moment to consider it before lowering his pistol. The rest of his men and the Eclipse eventually lowered theirs to the relief of Shepard's squad.

"Morl. Your call. I want this in the right hands before someone decides to do something stupid. Our business is done."

He looked back at Shepard.

"As is ours."

Commander Toombs exited the base with his men leaving the Shepard and her crew with Morl and his Eclipse. The salaraian stroked his chin.

"Seems everything is sorted. I am pensive to let you live. You killed some of my men…"

Brandon's fingers grazed the metal of his gun's frame.

"…but I don't think that'll be necessary."

He relaxed and moved away from it.

"I think we can work out a mutually beneficial agree-"

The salarian stopped abruptly. He stared at Garrus as his face exposed his realization.

"Wait…Arch…Angel…?"

_Ah crap!_

"You're alive? Kill the son of a-"

Suddenly Kasumi materialized and struck Morl to the ground; much to the bewilderment of both the Eclipse and her friends. She pounced on a mercenary's shoulders and backflipped over the group. She rippled through the air and landed behind them. Her fluidity contrasted her ferocity when she produced her Carnifex and pistoled an enemy dead. The entire band turned and fired just as the thief cloaked from sight; leaving their backs turned from Brandon, Garrus, and Shepard.

Brandon quick drew both guns and knocked down the nearest merc. Shepard and Garrus quickly followed getting the drop on the distracted Eclipse. Gunshots and missed rounds ricocheted around the small area. The few that ducked for cover ran back towards the shuttle while others collapsed dead. As quick as it started, the fight in the lab left only three standing. Brandon kept his pistols aimed. Shepard had her shotgun ready. Garrus held his pistol. An eerie silence echoed the room. The leader emerged from the ground spraying his Tempest wildly forcing the team behind tech equipment. As Brandon reloaded, he couldn't help but stare disapprovingly at the turian.

"Your celebrity status with the mercs has officially become annoying. Can you drop his shields?"

"Still in cool down."

Morl rearmed his submachine gun behind the guardrail of the elevated floor. His advanced shields had kept him alive and was not exposed enough to dwindle them down. Brandon edged around his cover for a clearer shot only to see Morl aim in his direction. Before either man could get off a round, Kasumi decloaked, bought up her omni-tool, and overloaded his shields. The salarian yelled as his system electrocuted him before suffering a swift punch. Morl fell on hands and knees as his suit ceased its spasms and smoked from the fried circuitry. The thief kept her Locust just over the salarian. She kicked the Tempest away with him still planked and silent on the floor.

The detective was thoroughly impressed.

"Good job, thief."

She glanced up with a wide smile.

"Thanks. Now I know what its like being the big goddamn her-"

In an enraged turn Morl rose, smacked Kasumi against the wall, and brought up his pistol.

"You sneaky little bitch!"

When Brandon heard the gunshot everything slowed. He watched Kasumi fall back into the wall with a loud thud. She collapsed to the floor with the smears of blood behind her. All rationale stopped. His wide eyes creased into a deathly glare as a primal instinct flared joining a surge of adrenaline. He didn't hear Shepard yell to get back behind cover. He didn't feel the pistol round Morl smashed into his barrier. Nor the second round. But when he brought up his gun to the assailant, time sped back up with each rapid squeeze of the trigger. After the third shot Morl was against the cracking glass window. After the fifth shot his armor was gone. After the eighth shot he slumped to the floor. After the tenth shot he was dead. And the eleventh and last shot pressed through his skull ensured it. The heatsink popped steaming red in a stark similarity to the soldier's current state of fury.

Yet, his angered wrath dissipated when he saw the thief lying on the ground. It instantly turned to dread as old memories of Shauna dying by the navigation terminal came rushing back. He was immediately beside her with Shepard tossing him a medi-gel.

"Stay with Kasumi. We'll clear out the rest."

Brandon leaned her upright against the wall hearing gunshots in the distance. By sheer luck the salarian was in such a rush he only pierced her shoulder. She was unresponsive, but still breathing. He was no medic by any means, but had to do something as he pushed old thoughts to the side and focused. The round went straight through and needed applied medi-gel to stop the bleeding. He ripped her suit open a little more to expose the area, but as he started to smear the gel Kasumi shuddered grabbing his forearm tightly.

"Itai!"

He stopped and let her clutch his arm even to the point of pain. Even with only the lower half of her face he could tell she was clenching in anguish. He whispered close beside her veil as soothing as he could.

"I know it stings, but I need to stop the bleeding. It'll dull the pain"

The little nod she made allowed him to continue. He worked on the exit wound and he felt her grasp lessen slightly as the pain faded. Though, she never let go of him. Her lips stopped trembling as her winces eased away. But when she sighed deeply her head started to fall. Brandon immediately reached into her hood to the side of her face; lifting her up to meet his eyes. It was the most invasive thing Brandon had ever done but it was on instinct to get her to stay conscious.

"Stay with me. I need you to stay awake. Kasumi?"

She tried to focus on him after hitting the wall. So lightheaded, it took her a moment to process that it wasn't her face that was warm but the hand on her cheek. She stiffened with a short gasp. She never let anyone that close. While maintaining her mystique was fun, it was her most important asset. It kept her safe and alive. No one knew who she was. No one knew what she looked like. Merely a name or a ghost. To most she didn't exist at all. Loneliness was a price she knew she had to pay. But feeling him so warm and tender against her pale skin…something she hadn't felt in so long. Not since Keiji. He was the one who made her realize she didn't have to be alone, yet it wasn't his memory making her feel…contented. So much so she leaned into the palm of his hand. Brandon cared about her she knew. He was a good friend; more than many had ever been. Just him being close put her at ease.

"You know…I don't think…I can walk back to the shuttle…"

Her voice was low, but she still had that playful attitude he loved about her. A low chuckle escaped him.

"So you planned this just so I could carry you home?"

"Is it working?"

His thumb brushed alongside her cheek. Her skin was so soft, but he started to feel a cool sweat. He immediately removed his long coat and wrapped it around her small frame. Kasumi writhed from his warmth as she realized how cold she actually was.

"Such a gentleman. You're gonna make some girl…very lucky."

"You're the only girl I care about right now."

He leaned in so close their noses almost bumped.

"And I'm not losing you to anything short of a Reaper invasion."

She gazed at him wearily; didn't know if she was dreary from blood loss or staring into those brown orbs of his. She hoped it was the latter.

"I am not. Losing. You. Hear me?"

His voice was so strong. It wasn't desperation. It was a declaration. He would not let it happen. Not another friend. Not another woman to die in his arms. And in the depths of his mind, somewhere he hadn't acknowledged, not her.

She was someone who could disappear at any moment, yet he still trusted her. Not because of a business deal or a joint venture. Willingly looked out for her. No catch. Nothing in return. Did he…did he see more than just a thief? She managed a small smile; clutched her hand around Brandon's...but it wasn't because of pain.

BRANDON ITS ALL CLEAR. LETS GO.

Wasting no time he cradled her in his arms, lifted her up, and proceeded to the shuttle.

"Hey, slower shining knight. I like it in your arms."

* * *

Brandon rushed her into the med-bay where Chakwas was waiting for them. He delicately laid her on the bed and eased her head down. Her hand grasped over his as the doctor injected her with specialized meds.

"You can rest now. It'll be alright."

Kasumi didn't tear her gaze from him, even as she drifted away. The passion and concern in his eyes. The look was…different. Almost…intimate. She felt cloudy and dizzy; couldn't think. And she didn't when she spoke. It was a tone so low it was a mere whisper he couldn't hear. Maybe her judgment was off…or maybe it was exactly right.

"Kisu…shite…"

Her eyes grew heavy as she collapsed into the pillow. He rested her hand on her stomach.

"Chakwas?"

"She's in shock, but the medi-gel stopped most of the bleeding. The bump on the head doesn't seem too bad but she is a bit dazed. Don't worry she'll be fine."

Brandon could bring himself to nod in response but it was completely automatic. Kasumi lying on the medical bed was not something he ever wanted to see. Her chest slowly rose and fell with every shallow breath. Her body draped in his coat with blood seeping from her shoulder. It burned into his memory.

He left the med-bay to let Chakwas work and watched the glass electronically change from windows to mirrors. He was only left starring at himself. It was then he noticed his hands in the reflection. Stained in medi-gel and blood. A cold chill rattled his soul as a familiar cloud of disdain crept over him.

* * *

On any other day, the welcomed sight of hot food would be a comfort. This time, the food on Brandon's plate was more of a routine than hunger. His senses didn't register whether the food smelled appetizing. He just pushed the mashed potatoes around with his fork while he kept glancing at the med-bay. Countless hours had passed as restlessness consumed him. Brandon tried returning to his ship but repeatedly found excuses to visit the crew deck. Each time the glass remained a reflected mirror. No one entered. No one left. He knew Kasumi was fine. She had to be. The wound wasn't too bad. The bullet hit nothing life threatening. However, his reasoning couldn't lessen the fret for his friend. Too many bad memories plagued his conscience. If he saw the thief wave through the windows like it was just a scratch it would have been enough. Instead, his emotion fueled thoughts were his own worst enemy. At least the excuse to return to the crew deck this time had been dinner. Occasionally, he bit a piece of vat-grown turkey which had long since gone cold. As the mess hall started to empty his tray remained mostly full of the same food from an hour ago.

"Troubled?"

Brandon stared up from his meal to see Thane sit across from him. He hadn't talked much with the drell. The assassin stayed mostly to himself, but had been more sociable as of late. Reuniting with family can change an outlook on things, least it turned out better for Thane than Jacob.

"Just endless waiting."

"I see."

Thane took a bite from his bowl of fruit. Proper assortments of fruits and vegetables with regular exercise helped him deal with Kepral's syndrome. The deterioration of the lungs was similar to tuberculosis as well as many of the smaller treatments from diet to medicine. Thane's condition was common knowledge on the ship, mainly to ensure the crew that it wasn't contagious. Like many of the people on the ship, if Thane was suffering he didn't show it.

"Waiting for the inevitable is not foreign to me. An unsuspecting target or my impending death, I am accustomed to it."

It was at that moment Brandon realized his poor choice of words.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I have long come to terms."

They sat in silence with the only sounds coming from Grunt chomping through a third helping of "gravy bird" as he called it. While Varren steaks had been his favorite, he grew an instant liking to turkey and gravy. He was so excited no one had the heart to tell him the gravy wasn't actually its blood. Thane observed the detective's distress.

"You and the thief are quite close."

"We're good friends."

"I would not vex. She is a strong woman."

"Doesn't make it easier."

Thane pondered those words for a moment.

"No. It doesn't."

Brandon looked back at the drell. Another "stealthy" as Kasumi put it.

"She told me about finding your son. She said men killed your wife to get to you."

"Yes."

"And you killed the ones responsible."

"I did."

The idea to ask lingered for a moment. In the end it was a truth he needed to know for himself.

"Was there ever a point you wish you had never met? Trade your happiness for her life without you?"

Thane heard the sincerity in his voice. So familiar to a man who had lost a loved one.

"At first…"

Thane's eyes went dark.

"The door unlocked and open. A shallowness in my gut. Smells of smoke. Burnt bread. Irikah motionless on the floor. Beaten, bloodied, ravaged. Cold blood creasing between my fingers. The warmth of her body long vanished. Batarians. They will die. Every last one-"

The memory released him. Thane's body disobeyed the tranquility of his speech with a clenched fist with the sharpness of his brow. The slight venom in his voice creeping through. Brandon had heard drell could relive memories and emotions perfectly. He didn't know solipsism was so vivid. He immediately scorned having brought up the subject.

"I didn't mean for you to relive that."

"It is our strength…and our curse."

Thane put his fork down and linked with Brandon's eyes. He knew why the young man asked even if he didn't know it. He wanted to leave this world better than he left it, even if it was small advice for a man not to waste his life.

"Knowing it was because of me haunted my thoughts. It was my fault. She was the purest person in my life and I tainted her. I hunted them. The trigger men. The ringleaders. I hurt them. Eventually killed them. As an assassin I am trained to grant death quickly. With them…I lingered. The only time emotions led my actions. In the end…it gave no solace…only balance."

A dark sense of déjà vu crept over Brandon. Both the past and present.

"She woke me into a world I'd never known. Meeting Irikah. Loving her. Loving Kolyat. They were the best days of my life. I would not change my actions. But if given the chance...it would have been my life sent to the deep for hers."

Thane mourned but his smile was genuine.

"My life has taught me some things are worth fighting for. Only one thing...is worth dying for."

The drell's words spoke to the human's soul. Too close than he ever thought. He couldn't even respond as the drell bowed his head and continued with his fruit. Brandon stared down at the mostly untouched food on his plate. Knowing it would stay that way, he slid his tray to the side, which happened to be Grunt sitting next to him.

"Meal's on me big guy."

Grunt was confused for a moment before he shrugged and stuffed his face.

Brandon found himself in Kasumi's room after the discussion with Thane. Thoughts of the past few hours swirled in his head. His heart ached. Old habits die hard as he could only think of the bar and a drink. He sat and pulled a half full bottle of vodka and glass. For a second he looked at the glass before it was pushed aside and instead lifted the bottle…a motion so rehearsed from numerous months delved into despair. It was almost to his mouth until he felt eyes upon him. He looked around and saw no one, except his maltese falcon. It was still in Kasumi's room beside the single red rose. She practically begged him to hold on to it for a while longer; teased about how much buyers would pay. It's black eyes met his as it seemed to glare at him condescendingly. He looked back at the drink for a long moment. The distortions of himself bounced in the alcohol so reminiscent of the months on Omega spiraling downward.

Whether it was a conscious decision or not, the bottle slid from his grasp smashing onto the floor. His arms supported the weight on the bar. He was so drained. There was nothing to do or think as he his head hung low as humanly possible.

"Numerous fragments. Some large, some small."

The electronic voice was unmistakable as Legion stood in the doorway.

"Need something, robot?"

"Chakwas-Doctor informed us to give you this."

The black stained garment hung from the geth's mechanical arms. Brandon saw his coat dangle and moved over to the synthetic to reclaim it. His eyes lowered to more of the stains of blood. More reminders. As he took it, the geth tilted its head almost inquisitively.

"Davis-Detective. We do not understand the intent to keep a damaged article that has no defensive purpose in combat scenarios."

Brandon looked back at Legion's 'eye'.

"Why are you repaired with old N7 armor when you could have found something much stronger to replace it by now?"

Legion made the slightest of movements glancing at the welded armor with his head flaps jolting a bit.

"No data available."

"When can you figure out why, then you'll have your answer."

The silence of only a few seconds was noticeable considering Legion's usual quick retorts. Almost like it was dumbstruck.

"Goto-Thief is unconscious but stable. You may visit her if so desired."

"Thank you, Legion."

The synthetic left to return to the A.I. core. Never would he have guessed the "threat to the galaxy" to be so amiable. After a long breath he gathered himself and proceeded to the med-bay. But not before Brandon grabbed an item from Kasumi's bookshelf.

* * *

At her desk, Chakwas gave Brandon a reassuring nod which he returned. His slow steps were masked by the hum of the medical equipment as he neared the thief lying quite peacefully on the medical bed. If he had words he couldn't say them. Her shoulder had been patched up and bandaged. Her head still partially covered inside her veil. He sat next to her and listened to her steady breathing. A sudden warmth overcame him that eased every tense muscle in his body. She was safe. She was alive. Swallowing his nervousness, Brandon placed the book he had brought on the small table beside her. Didn't want her bored when she woke up. With his concerns finally subsiding he leaned close beside her cloak and whispered.

"I'll catch you later, thief."

Brandon rose to his feet and left his friend to get some much needed rest. Another twist of fate was approaching in five hours.

* * *

This chapter was long overdue, between cutting and re-edits, and laptop deciding the screen didn't want to work I am happy with the result finally. Toombs always deserved more than an extra-net mail. This would have been one of those Paragon / Renegade choices or fights in dealing with him. Sorry if parts of the chapter felt a bit rushed or cramped. Thanks to everyone following and faving. Read, review, and enjoy! Always appreciate it. Lets me know I'm doing the story/characters justice.


	21. Ch 21: Reunions

Before the 'Normandy' had securely docked with the 'Rayya', Brandon was already waiting by the airlock. Still restless and awake after twenty-five hours, but that would not hinder him. Shepard, Tali, and Garrus joined as the doors slid open and they prepared to board. When the rest of the squad entered Brandon realized his feet were still planted where they were. It would be a lie if he didn't feel a hollowness in his gut. He took a large breath from the oxygen in his suit, then made his first few steps onto the ship. Unlike the last visit to the 'Rayya', he wasn't met with guards and assault rifles. He did see one man he remembered very well.

"Captain Shepard. Tali'Zorah told me a lot about you. I wish we could be meeting under more pleasant circumstances."

"I've never actually reached the rank of captain. Technically, I'm no longer in the Alliance."

Kar'Danna vas Rayya scoffed at the remark.

"You're the commander of the Normandy, responsible for the lives aboard it. That entitles you to respect among our people. May you stand between your crew and harm as you lead them through the empty quarters of the stars."

Tali whispered to Shepard.

"It's an old captain's blessing."

Shepard bowed her head.

"Thank you, captain. Keelah se'lai."

"Technically, I'm under orders to place Tali'Zorah under arrest pending the hearing. So, Tali…you're confined to this ship until this trial is over."

Tali was staying strong despite the situation. Shepard still was puzzled by the nature of the accusations.

"Exactly what is my friend being charged with?"

"They're charging her with bringing active geth into the Fleet as part of a secret project."

Shepard could see the wide glow from Tali's eyes when she heard the claim.

"That's insane! I only sent parts…pieces. Nothing was damaged or temporarily inactive. I was careful."

Kar'Danna lowered his head.

"I know you wouldn't endanger the fleet, but it's the admirals you must convince. Preparations got underway as soon as you arrived. The hearing's being held in the garden plaza. Good luck."

"Thank you, Captain."

"I do wish I could do more to help. The trial requires that I be officially neutral...unofficially I'm here, if you need to talk."

"Actually, there is one thing…"

Tali looked back at Brandon. He swallowed hard before he moved from the rear of the squad into view of Kar'Donna. The captain immediately recognized him.

"Brandon Davis vas Razgriz…you know Tali'Zorah and Captain Shepard?"

"I was under Shepard's command on the first 'Normandy'. It was irrelevant at the time."

The quarian observed the man who had stood in front of him months ago. Standing firm, composed. Almost proud. It was the soldier that had returned, not the shell that left his ship.

"I know I have no sanction to ask for a request, but as a favor…"

Kar'Danna shook his head.

"Tali…this is still your home. Davis, I'll have a marine escort you to what you seek."

"I thank you, sir."

Brandon watched Shepard, Garrus, and Tali walk on down the corridor. He hoped everything would turn out okay. He waited as a red garbed, quarian approached him. Definitely a marine from his physique under his suit.

"Kal'Reegar."

"Brandon Davis."

Reegar paused. He heard the rumors, as did most of the Fleet, but knowing Brandon was a soldier solidified the claims. He could tell from the human's posture. Organization, discipline, and respect translated across many of the armed forces of the galaxy; regardless of the race.

"This way."

Brandon's vision, if not his mind, was clouded with emotion the first time on the 'Rayya'. Now he could observe the ship with open eyes. Metal halls that had lost their shine countless decades ago. Worn yet clean floors. And so many quarians that stared at him. Humans were the minority now. The snickers and curious glances he received had lost their effect after Brandon joined the Alliance. There will always be people who despised those that act as "the government's hand". Human military less so by veteran aliens.

Reegar suddenly slowed at a section of metal wall before stopping completely. Brandon's eyes fell on the memorial.

He stood amongst a wall of names. No photos, no bio, just names. Each once a life that had now been extinguished. Ironic, that the only sure thing that life can guarantee is death. The cruel joke of the galactic traverse. He took a step closer staring at the inscriptions on the wall. The elegant cursive of the quarian language. All names of which he did not know…except one. The one name that he ran two fingers across to feel the indentation of the metal; its coldness felt through his gloves. His hand wavered on the engraving for a brief moment as a sad smile formed. Thoughts returned from what seemed like a distant past. Nevertheless, moments he would cherish for his lifetime. The soldier stood at attention and saluted with his eyes never leaving the name. After a suitable period of time, Brandon allowed his arm to rest at his side and turned away…but not before uttering a single word. As simple as it was it bore so much weight.

"Goodbye."

Brandon Davis walked away from the life that had changed his in so many ways. One he would never forget.

Shauna'Czar vas Rayya nar Idenna

_She would have liked to have been called that._

Kal'Reegar stood at ease and patiently waited for the soldier.

"You have my sympathies. Good to know honor is still present in the galaxy."

Brandon nodded as they moved away.

"While we're on the subject, you don't put the most loyal quarian on trial for treason. What's this hearing really about?"

"I am not at liberty to exchange information to any quarian."

Kal glanced back to Brandon.

"Didn't say anything about humans. This is all politic vorchashit. War with the geth. Retaking the homeworld. Everyone has an aim. Tali'Zorah is just caught in the middle."

Brandon could not help but chuckle.

"It's reassuring politics are just as crappy here as they are in the Council chambers."

"It's a gorram mess is what it is."

The loud stomps against the metal deck were incredibly familiar. His assumption was right when he saw Shepard with Garrus and Tali coming down the hallway.

"That was quick. Charges cleared?"

When Shepard pulled out her Vindicator rifle, Brandon half expected they were busting Tali out.

"Nope. We are retaking a ship from the geth."

Brandon pulled one of his pistols and checked the fresh thermal clip.

"I hope you don't expect me to just wave you off."

"You sure?"

"Whether or not I've made my peace with the past, I'll be damned if I let my friends go in without backup."

He sprung the slide back down and spun his pistol into place. Shepard approved, but looked to Tali make sure she did. She returned her look then peered back at Brandon.

"Can't suppose I can argue that."

Brandon grinned. It was then Tali noticed the red suited quarian.

"Kal!"

"Ma'a-."

Tali threw her arms around the marine. Garrus seemed to shift his stance a bit uneasily.

"Good to see you're okay."

"Physical damage wasn't too bad, but was down for about a week with infection."

"What are you doing aboard the Rayya?"

"I, ah, stayed to argue the charges against you. You deserve better than what you're getting."

"Thanks, Kal."

"Just stating the facts, ma'am."

Shepard remembered their meeting when she helped rescue Tali. She had to force him stay back from getting himself killed.

"Seeing how things went, it didn't go too well with the Admiralty Board?"

"Admiral Raan asked my opinion about the geth, since I'd fought on Haestrom. She and Gerrel are hoping you'll kill a bunch of geth to get the crowd on your side, then find evidence to clear your name."

Garrus silently growled over the predicament.

"That was the plan?"

"They were hesitant, but well, she didn't have many other options."

"You did the right thing. Thank you."

"Ma'am, not many marines made it back from the initial assault. The strike teams were torn to shreds. Only reason I wasn't with them was because I am still refrained from duty. You sure you can handle it?"

"My father is alive on that ship…"

The quarian checked her pistol.

"…I'm going to find him."

"Tali."

She was stunned when the marine called her by name. Reegar reached behind and tossed Tali an extensively modified Sokolov shotgun. Retrofitted for thermal clips, enhanced kinetic stability coil, and bored for devastating stopping power within range.

"I call her Vera. She'll stop anything that moves."

Tali marveled at the weapon that was obviously very personal to Reegar.

"If things get edgy, flip the switch. You'll have one incendiary."

When he turned to Shepard, even with his visor, she could tell he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Whatever happens, keep her safe."

"Damn right we will."

Garrus cocked the action on his Vindicator.

"They'll have two humans and me to get through before we let anything happen to her."

With that, the four of them proceeded to the shuttle waiting to bring them to the Alarei. Tali tossed Brandon her Scimitar.

"I know you're good with a shotgun. This'll be close quarters."

Brandon nodded and pumped in a clip. Before the boarded the shuttle, he leaned and whispered to Garrus.

"Are you jealous of that marine?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

The turian was a bit quick to retort, especially after the way his mandibles flared.

* * *

The small, narrow hallway was barren aside from the body a quarian. They approached the doors with guns in hand and safeties off only to be greeted with more blood and bodies as they entered. It was the remnants of the strike team. Shepard motioned the team to halt and signaled to Tali.

"Deploying combat drone."

Tali's drone moved ahead and slowly hovered towards the far side. It illuminated the darkened corners their omni-lights failed to reach. As soon as it crossed over, it sent three shocks of electricity. The shocks revealed the cloaking fields of three large geth waiting to ambush.

"Contact! Hunters."

Shepard open fired as Garrus overloaded one of the Hunter's shields. Tali and Brandon sent two shotgun rounds knocking one of them to the ground. Without the element of surprise, the geth were taken down easily. Brandon leaned beside a fallen soldier and took note of the entry wounds in his side and back.

"Looks like the Hunters got the jump on the strike team. They were expecting troopers not cloaked models."

Garrus inspected a few more bodies. He checked their vitals, but it was more out of habit from his days at C-Sec. They were long dead.

"Bastards shot them when trying to retreat."

Tali grew increasingly nervous.

"Garrus come on. We need to get moving."

"Tali shouldn't we check-"

"No! My father is alive. He must be held up in one of the lock down chambers in the lab. And the more time we waste the less he has."

Brandon and Garrus exchanged a worried look. They knew geth didn't take prisoners. Shepard shook her head "No" to them. They nodded reluctantly and followed. The squad continued at a slow pace down the corridor lit only by the emergency lighting. They checked the corners and anyplace geth could be hidden. Shepard and Tali led the way.

"What made a part worth taking back?"

"Anything new had priority. Technology the geth developed themselves. Signs of modification, clues to their thinking."

"Isn't that a bit risky?"

"Shepard, I checked everything I sent here. I passed up great finds because they might be too dangerous, proned to uncontrolled reactivation or self-repair."

"I'm not saying you weren't thorough. Is there any other way to have activated the geth?"

Tali grew quiet as she thought.

"I don't know. Either I got sloppy and sent something dangerous, or that my father-"

She stopped herself before she finished. She pushed the thought out of her head.

They entered the next room. It was a small sub-section between levels. Brandon edged in; covering the right flank. Everything seemed fine until he heard the slight scrape of metal. His instincts pointed him at an empty space by some lockers where his shotgun blast revealed another cloaked Hunter. It was immediately cut down by the rest of the squad.

"Sector clear, ma'am."

Shepard stopped at the strong double doors that concealed the upper level. Her hand moved along the edges that had been clearly seared and blasted through.

"Looks like they tried to contain them."

Garrus moved toward a blinking terminal and pressed the button of its last recorded message. The screen flashed to show a female scientist.

WE'VE LOCKED DOWN NAVIGATION. WEAPONS ARE OFFLINE. OUR MISTAKE WON'T ENDANGER THE FLEET. THEY'RE BURNING THROUGH THE DOOR. I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME. I'M SORRY. I'M SO SORRY. JONA STAY STRONG FOR DADDY. MOMMY LOVES YOU VERY MUCH!

Her life ended from the gunshots of the geth before it cut out.

There was a stark silence that gripped the squad. The poor quarian's last words sent a cold chill up everyone's spine.

"Let's go."

Shepard's command broke the thoughts of everyone at the moment. Brandon had to consciously draw a breath when he started to the next level, but noticed Garrus still fixed on the now blank terminal.

"Garrus?"

No response.

"Garrus!"

He looked back at him. His plates had furrowed into a predatory glare.

"You okay?"

He stomped past him with a noticeable clench in his jaw.

"Not really."

At the next level, enemies poured in from every door. The geth troopers had been waiting for them as Shepard's team fanned out. Tali managed to hack one of the synthetics causing chaos in the ranks. Garrus and Shepard picked off their targets with their assault rifles.

"Go get them, Chiktikka vas Paus."

Tali's drone shocked and distracted more incoming enemies allowing her to blast chunks off them with her shotgun. Brandon fired his pistol at two geth taking cover on the far side with their electronic beeps one of the signs of discontent. Their rifles spraying back at him was the other sign. While he was reloading, he noticed the storage nets on the ceiling. He glanced back at the geth and spotted large crates hanging above the enemies' position. He aimed at the straps on the ceiling and sent the crates toppling and crushing troopers underneath. Eventually, the wave of enemies ceased as the team walked through the debris of geth bodies. They still kept their guns at the ready incase one reactivated.

Walking closer, Brandon saw the crates he had shot start to move. He was immediately over them to see one of the geth hadn't been completely compacted. It was functional, barely. Its head was exposed as well as a partially damaged arm desperately clawing for its just out of reach rifle. It's optical flickered as it sputtered code until a large turian foot smashed down severing the connectors to its head. The glare in Garrus' eye was noted.

"Not now, Davis."

Garrus' dark tone cut him off before he could say a word. They checked the rest of the area before joining Tali and Shepard at a terminal.

"They were performing experiments on geth systems, looking for new ways to overcome geth resistance to reprogramming. Father just told me to send back any geth technology that wasn't a direct danger to the Fleet. I suspected he might be testing weapons, but I thought he was just working on new ways to bypass shields or armor."

"Do you think weapon testing on geth was right?"

"It's not testing weapons on prisoners, Shepard. I only sent Father parts. Even if assembled they wouldn't be sapient. If you had asked me if experimenting on sapient geth was right before we met, I would've agreed wholeheartedly. Seeing the live experiments from Cerberus changed that. We wouldn't be any different than them."

"So what does this mean?"

Tali looked lost. Her hopes clashed with the truth unraveling in front of her.

"If they were deliberately re-activating the geth...Father was doing something terrible."

Tali stared at the console trying to find some sort of answer to the clues piling up.

"What was all this father? You promised me you'd build me a house on the homeworld. Was this going to bring us home?"

Shepard placed a hand on the quarian's shoulder.

"Come on. We need to keep moving."

Through the next passage was a ledge and steps leading to a lower level. Shepard motioned her crew to take cover when the doors slid open. Garrus unslung his sniper rifle and took aim below.

"Three troopers. We got the surprise if we..."

He saw Chiktikka zip past his sights into the pack. The geth looked at its approach with various electronic sputters before the drone exploded point blank taking them out.

"We don't have time to waste."

Tali rushed down without waiting, but was knocked to the ground after suffering a plasma shot into her kinetic barriers.

"Damnit Tali!"

Brandon and Shepard immediately followed while Garrus sniped. A partial damaged geth was riddled with rounds from both Brandon's pistols while Shepard burst fired into the last trooper. Garrus proceeded down and hacked the door with Brandon ready for any more geth that might attempt to enter. Shepard picked Tali up off the ground. She knew her friend was too emotional to berate her actions, but suddenly Tali grew incredibly still; her eyes focused right past her. Shepard stared into the next corridor. Garrus had hacked the door to reveal a lone body in the middle of the floor.

"Father!"

She ran past her friends kneeled beside her father's body.

"No, no, no! You always had a plan. Masked life signs, or, or an onboard medical stasis program, maybe. You! You wouldn't…they're wrong! You wouldn't just die like this! You wouldn't leave me to clean up your mess! You can't."

"Hey, hey."

Shepard pulled her up from the ground. When Tali finally tore her sight from her father's body she fell into Shepard's arms. Garrus and Brandon lowered their heads. It was all they could do while Shepard tightly held Tali as she wept.

"Damn it. Damn it! I'm…I'm sorry."

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. It'll be okay."

Tali parted from Shepard. She tried so hard to be strong, though her friends could hear the chokes in her voice.

"He…he must've known I'd come. May-maybe he left a message."

Tali checked her father's omni-tool.

TALI, IF YOU ARE LISTENING, THEN I AM DEAD. THE GETH HAVE GONE ACTIVE. I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME. THEIR MAIN HUB WILL BE ON THE BRIDGE. YOU'LL NEED TO DESTROY THEIR VI PROCESS FROM FORMING NEW NEURAL LINKS. MAKE SURE HAN'GERREL AND DARO'XEN SEE THE DATA. THEY MUST...

The transmission ended. No last words of love. No compassion for a daughter in the last moments of life. Just orders from an admiral. Tali stood still unable to take her eyes off her father's corpse.

"I'm…I'm sorry Tali. But he knew you'd come."

"I don't know what's worse... thinking that he never really cared, or that he did and that this was the only way he could show it. It doesn't matter. I cared…I'm here…and I mean to finish this."

Tali strongly pumped a fresh thermal clip into her Solokov and the squad marched to the door of the central hub. This ended now.

They had fought through Hunters and were only engaging geth troopers. The geth were defending the network with the last of their resources…or the best of them. When they entered the control hub they discovered it was the latter. The Geth Prime towered over the squad. Ten feet tall in the confined space made it more menacing than it would otherwise have been. To add to the danger, two troopers stood on either side. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to take cover. The only thing that separated them was a large panel of glass.

"Is that glass bulletproof?"

"No Shepard."

The firing line of two assault rifles, two pistols, and a shotgun shattered through the glass tearing the troopers to shreds. They never broke formation as they slowly walked firing at the Prime. Acknowledging the situation, the Prime fired its machine gun dispersing the group. They fanned out to disorient its focus. Whenever it tried to target one of their companions they forced it to attack the other. Almost frustratingly, it fired multiple siege pulses that sent Garrus pinned under debris and Shepard and Brandon against the far wall. It then steered its attention at Tali who was reloading her shotgun.

Despite being unable to move, Garrus brought up his omni-tool and overloaded what has left of its shields. The geth instantly turned towards the him.

"Stick this up your command module!"

He fired his Predator pistol with shots bouncing off the synthetics armor. He just needed to draw it away from her...even if he knew what'd happen to him. It approached him, yet he kept shooting until the heatsink popped. Towering over Garrus, the Geth Prime aimed its Revenant square on the turian.

"No!"

Tali switched to the incendiary and squeezed the trigger. It was not a slug round, it was an explosive blast that knocked the Prime backwards into the control console. The liquid phosphorus burned and seared through its polymer armor sending melted chunks to the deck floor. It was heavily damaged, but not offline. Tali marched towards it.

She fired at its core sending lubricant and shrapnel everywhere. She fired again severing its knee joint collapsing it to the ground. The Prime propped itself up with its arm before Tali severed it off and sent another blast to force it to the ground. Tali stood over the synthetic; its light optic flickered at her only to then see the shotgun barrel pressed against it. The geth's head exploded off its body in a flurry of sparks. When its body twitched from an electrical short, Tali fired another shot into its core. And then another. And then another until the Solokov overheated. She pumped back for another thermal clip but the only result was a loud click as she squeezed the trigger. She pumped it again and again repeatedly squeezing the trigger to no avail.

Garrus' talon slowly pushed her weapon down. Tali's shoulders fell as she stopped. She stared at the remains that was once a geth. Then feeling Garrus' other hand grip over her shoulder.

"It's over, Tali. It's over."

She panted to catch her breath. Finally, realized it was finished.

* * *

It was a solemn ride back to the 'Rayya'. Tali downloaded the video file and logs to her omni-tool and wiped the system. But she had yet to play it. She looked around as her friends waited. They knew she would have to. She breathed as she played the recording. Her father's voice echoed in the shuttle.

DO WE HAVE ENOUGH PARTS TO BRING MORE ONLINE?

-Yes. The new shipment from your daughter will let us add two more geth to the network.-

-We're nearing a breakthrough on systemic viral attacks. Perhaps we should inform the Admiralty Board, just to be safe.-

NO. WE'RE TOO CLOSE. I PROMISED TO BUILD MY DAUGHTER A HOUSE ON THE HOMEWORLD. I'M NOT GOING TO SIT AND WAIT WHILE THE POLITICIANS ARGUE.

-We'd have an easier time if Tali'Zorah could send back more working material.-

ABSOLUTELY NOT. I DON'T WANT TALI EXPOSED TO ANY POLITICAL BLOWBACK. LEAVE TALI OUT OF THIS. ASSEMBLE NEW GETH WITH WHAT WE HAVE. BYPASS THE SECURITY PROTOCOLS IF NEED BE.

The feed ended.

Shepard could see the sadness encompassing Tali when her head hung forward.

"Your father wanted to keep his promise to you…he loved you."

"I never wanted this, Shepard. Keelah…I never wanted **this**."

Tali's hands squeezed into fists as her world seemed to crash down on her.

"Everything is his fault. I-I tried to pretend it didn't point to him, but this…when this comes up in the trial, they'll…we can't tell them, not the admirals, not anyone."

"But Tali…you heard him say he didn't want you to be caught in the politics."

"You don't understand, Shepard. They would strike his name from the manifest of every ship he ever served on. He would be worse than an exile. He'd be a traitor to our people, held up for children as a monster in a cautionary tale! I can't let all the good he did be destroyed for this, Shepard."

Garrus heart ached at the crack in Tali's voice.

"But Tali, without this evidence you are looking at exile."

She almost glared at Garrus.

"You think I don't know that? You think I want to live knowing I can never see the fleet again? But I can't go back into that room and say my father was the worst war criminal in our people's history. I cannot."

Shepard stiffened at those words.

"Okay. Okay, Tali."

"Please…don't destroy what my father was."

Tali had practically begged her. Not as her commander, but her friend. She was willing to give up everything for her father. Then again, without **Admiral** Zorah, there wasn't much left.

A sudden thud indicated they had docked back with the 'Rayya'. Upon the shuttle's arrival, only one quarian was awaiting there unexpected return.

"Ma'am."

"Kal?"

"The Admiralty Board is already rendering judgment. Figured I'd be the one to let you know when you came back."

That struck Tali as much as a physical blow. But it was Shepard who brought her confidence back up.

"Let's remind them how alive we are."

* * *

In the plaza, only Shala'Raan vas Tonbay patiently waited. Daro'Xen vas Moreh watched Zael'Koris vas Qwib Qwib bicker with Han'Gerrel vas Neema.

"I vote to exile Tali post-humorously in light of the recent-"

Gerral pointed an accussing finger at Korris.

"She may not have meant anything to you, but she was **my** crew and I will not-"

Gerral did not have a chance to finish as a loud gunshot echoed in the plaza jolting every quarian in the room. All eyes turned to the human at the top of the steps. Brandon stood with his smoking pistol pointed upwards before sliding it back into his holster. While the turian standing on his right didn't help, Kal'Reegar was quick to stay beside Brandon to ensure the people everything was safe.

"A bit dramatic, wasn't it?"

If he wasn't being watched by so many nervous people, Brandon would have laughed.

"It got their attention."

Shepard and Tali emerged behind them and marched toward the podium as silence gripped the room.

"Sorry we're late."

"You didn't waste much time before declaring us dead. Go get your ship."

Han'Gerral was the first to respond.

"We apologize, Shepard. Your success in taking back the Alerai is very unexpected."

"But also very welcomed," Raan added.

"Did you find anything on the Alerai that could clarifiy what happened there?"

Xen and Koris turned to hear the response.

Shepard was hesitant and then looked back to her Tali.

"Shepard… Please…"

She pleaded before Shepard stood in front of the admirals.

"Look at them. All of you. They don't care about Tali. All they care about is there war with the geth."

"This has nothing to do with the geth-"

Koris' shout was nothing compared to Shepard's bellow.

"The hell it doesn't. You have the gall to stand before her and accuse her of treason just so you can facilitate your own agendas. She has shown the galaxy the value of the quarian people and would risk her life to protect Migrant Fleet. You stand here to judge her while she sacrifices sweat and blood for you. She deserves better than this."

Reegar's fist clentched when the admiralty board showed no reaction. He immediately marched towards Tali. A frail, but determined quarian joined his rush to her side.

"Wait! Shepard is right! Tali saved me! She doesn't deserve to be exiled!"

Tali was surprised Veetor had spoken, as jittery as he was. Then Reegar appeared beside her.

"Damn straight! Tali's done more for this Fleet than you assholes ever will! You're pissing on everything she fought for. Everything I fought for. What my men DIED for! So if you exile her…you might as well do the same to me."

"Me too."

It was at that moment when more of the crowd had stood on Tali's behalf. Garrus and Brandon shared a glance and marveled over how many people supported their friend. The admirals looked at each other and activated their omni-tools. They were keying in their votes. Their motions were enough to quiet the crowd down. Shala'Raan spoke when she received the consensus.

"Tali'Zorah, in light of your history of service, we do not find sufficient evidence to convict. You are cleared of all charges."

The tension could almost literally be felt lifted from Tali, Shepard, and everyone in the room.

"Commander Shepard, please accept these gifts in appreciation for you taking the time to represent one of our people."

Shepard took a step forward and made her words very firm and clear.

"With all due respect admiral, I didn't represent one of your people…I represented one of mine."

Han'Gerrel gave her a prideful nod.

"This hearing is concluded. Go in peace Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Keelah se'lai."

At the end of Raan's words, the hearing disbanded. Garrus gave Tali a friendly nudge.

"Shepard, told you it'd be okay."

Garrus was sure she was smiling. Tali lost her father, but hadn't lost her home. She couldn't believe so many had supported her, including her friends.

"Kal…thank you. I can't believe you did that."

"You would have done the same for me, ma'am. Figured I had to say something after you didn't use the evidence you found on the Alerai."

"I didn't say anything about finding evidence."

"Notice that, ma'am."

"Oh Kal..."

She held out Vera but he made no movement to take it.

"It's yours."

"What?"

"I don't know where you're going, but I think you'll need her more than I will. Good luck out there. Ma'am."

"Kal, just call me Tali."

"I'll work on that…ma'am."

Tali walked towards Admiral Xen, but Garrus didn't have a chance to follow.

"Turian."

Garrus glared back at Reegar and approached him.

"You have somtheing to say to me?"

"Yeah, you take good care of her."

It was a mutual understanding between the two men.

"Absolutely, Reegar."

"Good. Otherwise, I'll kick your ass."

Garrus mandibles twitched with a smirk. Brandon considered this was his cue to exit and return to the 'Normandy'. No doubt Tali would need to talk with some of the admirals.

"Brandon Davis, a word."

It was Captain Kar'Danna who summoned him.

"Shauna'Czar's family wanted to contact you, but we had no way to reach you after you left."

The soldier's mouth became incredibly dry after that statement.

"I'm not sure I have the courage to face that, sir."

"Just a message. It's been forwarded to the 'Normandy' to transfer to you."

Brandon nodded and noticed what might be the slightest hint of a smile by the captain.

"Shepard chooses her people wisely."

"We'll…I'll admit I would've dropped her name when…Shauna presented her gift to join your crew. She didn't know either."

Kar'Danna chuckled.

"Would have been quite the surprise. But as the captain of the vessel she served on, **your** voice would have carried much weight."

"Captain… Not sure I've earned that title."

"You learned in a short time things one must endure. For some…what they never want to. You are a friend to the quarian people and you will always be welcomed to this ship."

Pride. Something that Brandon hadn't felt in quite some time. Brandon stood at attention and firmly saluted the captain.

"Yes, sir."

Kar'Danna returned it with utmost precision.

"Fly well, Captain Brandon Davis vas Razgriz. Keelah se'lai."

"Keelah se'lai."

* * *

Special thanks to black-cat-9288 for a beta-read. Sorry for the extended delay. This was the first chapter I had to start from scratch so took longer.


	22. Ch 22: Get a Kick Out of You

Brandon drew a sigh of relief when his armor slid off his chest. The event was more stressful than strenuous as his tense muscles finally relaxed. But that made the exhaustion a little more unbearable. He shook it off and reloaded each pistol with a fresh heat sink before they were placed back in their increasingly worn leather holsters. The gun belt landed on his desk as he stretched to hear the pleasant cracks from his back with promises of soreness.

The entire 'Normandy' shook ever so slightly as they disengaged from the Rayya. Immediately following, his omni-tool buzzed twice. He glanced to see a request from the Yeoman, Kelly Chambers, to meet at her terminal. The other, a mission from Shepard, but one that made the detective grin widely. He grabbed his coat, but left his pistols. This kind of mission wouldn't require them.

* * *

The elevator doors slid open to reveal Kelly typing away at her terminal. A bit too perky, but nice nonetheless. She had her ways of keeping her eyes on the crew. Much apparent when she started speaking before turning around.

"Hello, Mr. Davis. How've you been holding up?"

She also read the psyche and mission reports for all the crew, so he knew how loaded that question could be.

"Can't complain. You needed me for something?"

"We received a message from the Migrant Fleet. Normally these go to Shepard, but it was addressed to you."

She held out a data-pad. He was almost hesitant to reach for it knowing what it was. In his hands, he peered at the letter. Kelly watched his eyes slowing moving over every word. Brandon Davis was very still as he read the note over and over again. His face showing no emotion until she caught the slightest smile curve along his face. So subtle only to a therapist. It wasn't happiness, more bittersweet. Finally, with a heavy sigh, he saved it to his archives and put the pad in his inner coat pocket.

"Thank you, Ms. Chambers."

He was gone before the Yeoman could respond. Now was not the time for a therapist's discussion, especially in preparation for Shepard's mission. Brandon was quickly back into the elevator followed by Garrus after he exited the laboratory.

"Hey big guy. Meeting with Mordin?"

"Needed to ask the Doc for a favor."

"Important?"

"Collector tissue needed to get sent somewhere."

He seemed to want to avoid the topic, but the Brandon wasn't giving up so easily.

"You alright? That mission hit us all hard..."

A long sigh escaped the turian.

"It just reminded me of my duties as a son. Let's leave it at that."

"Fair enough."

They proceeded to Kasumi's room where seated at the bar, Shepard and Tali, had already engaged the 'enemy'.

"Took youz long enough."

Shepard was quite ahead already. She was enjoying a concoction of two liquids that no one quite knew what they were. Garrus was almost appalled by the cheap alcohol in front of the quarian.

"Tali, for this occasion I think you need something a lot stronger than that."

The turian placed a bottle on the bar.

"What…what is it?"

"Turian wine, best I can afford on a vigilante's salary."

Tali inserted her straw and sipped for quite some time and then stopped. Garrus could hear her faint hum of satisfaction.

"Mmmm. That's good. Thanks."

Garrus sat beside her as he grabbed a bottle of Palaven Ale. Brandon tossed his coat over the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. After the Alarei, the old crew intended to have a nice long break. Captain's orders of course.

* * *

The once full bottles had emptied themselves as the four were in an uproar of laughter an hour later. Brandon's alcohol spilled from his glass as he told the story.

"No, it's hilarious. The Alliance received the wrong information regarding Krogan. Before the revise, mazuals given to us showed diarams of these pudgy lizrds with axes…at four feet tall. We joked…in a war…all we had to do was kick em over."

If they could see through Tali's mask they'd known how flushed she was.

"So whatz happened when youz met a real Krogan?"

"I'll say this…I didn't have to look down when I met Wrex zat's for sure."

Shepard was on the verge of tears as she laughed with Brandon. Tali had caught up and surpassed the Commander and was swaying merrily beside Garrus.

"I remember before my Pilgrimage…my father took me down and sat me down and...'lectured' me...on **every** species. 'Krogan...ruthless idiots. Volus will swindle you, the hanar will bore you. Asari will use you...with a big blue smile. Humans will try to sleep with you…oh! And avoid turians and their ego complex…"

She looked right at Garrus.

"Guess he was right about one turian."

"Here's to him then!"

They didn't have the motor skills to impact their glasses and instead swung back another tasteful drink. Shepard noticed Garrus had a hard time keeping his eyes of Tali. It was familiar to the look Kaidan gave her. That warranted another shot.

"What was his reaction to zerving under me? The female human Alliance Spectre?"

"Working for a Council Spectre...on an Alliance ship...with an interspecies crew…he didn't know whose daughter I was… Then he realized his little girl helped save the galaxy."

She took a long draw from her second bottle of wine.

"If he was ever proud of me...he never showed it."

Shepard drunkenly patted her on the back.

"Hey. He did let you join back with us. He could have disallowed it, but he had it sanctioned. That must have meant something."

"Yeah…he did didn't he?"

Her straw fell out of her helmet's port as she just shook her head.

"The bosh'tet…he was good admiral, I…I just wish he knew how to be a better father."

"Join the club."

Garrus downed his tenth bottle of ale.

"My father expected me to be 'Executor of C-Sec'. I think he gave up when we could never see eye to eye on **anything**. 'Not a very good turian' he said."

"Least you still have a father…least you still have a planet…my home is one hull breach away from extinction."

Garrus immediately regretted his words.

"Tali, I-"

"No, you don't understand."

The quarian was on the brink of tears as she choked on her words.

"If I don't wear a helmet in my own home...I **die**. Every time you touch a flower with bare fingers, inhale its fragrance without air filters, you…you're doing something I **can't**, Vakarian."

The more she thought, her emotions overcame her as she slammed her fist on the bar. Her voice growing increasingly quiet with every word.

"Damn the Pilgrimage. Without it, I might never have known what I was missing. What we had lost when we lost our homeworld…what I'm still losing because of it. My friends…my father…how many more do I have to lose?"

Now more than ever did she wish she could wipe the tears from her eyes. Her stance wavered as her head sagged…until strong arms embraced around her shoulders as she felt the pressure of Garrus' fringe pressed on the top of her helmet. His talons graced her neck and jaw sending shivers through her body. It was the thinnest part of her suit...and he knew that. She looked up to find comfort in his eyes. Those piercing, blue eyes with his voice in low, soothing harmonics.

"You still have friends. You still have Shepard. And you'll always have me."

Tali fell into his armored chest with his arms wrapped around her in a warm hug. Still there to hold her up.

"Let me take you back to your quarters, you need some rest."

"No...I…I don't want to be alone."

"Okay. You crash with me in the Battery."

She looked at him almost stunned, but more drunk.

"You…sleep there?"

"Its…quiet."

Garrus could see her quick blinks from those glowing eyes.

"Okay…no funny business…"

He would swear he caught the tiniest hint of a smirk under that mask.

"...you sweet turian bosh'tet."

Garrus and Tali stumbled out with an arm draped over the other. Shepard had watched them keenly.

"A dextromance."

Brandon returned his attention to her.

"Lovebirds. Reminds me of a commander and biotic I once knew."

"Yeah..."

Shepard swiveled the alcohol in her glass and pondered her former lover.

"You think me and Kaidan will ever make up?"

He finished his whiskey and looked at his slightly gloomy commander.

"If Jacob and Miranda can be on good terms, pretty sure you and Kaidan can".

"Thanks."

"Just make him beg first."

Shepard's grin turned into a bellowing laugh.

"Hellz ya I will."

"Besides, aren't you cheating on him with Ganny the hamster?"

"He's fuzzier than Kaidan."

"Alright Miss Lonelyheart. Just don't go hurting Ganny's feelings."

Shepard shot back the last of her drink and pushed herself up.

"Alright. Time to go…feed the fish."

With that Shepard left him alone. He stared with blurred vision at the bar. Empty bottles and empty glasses littered the space that Gardner would eventually be asked to clean. Been a while since he had drank to get drunk with friends. With friends being the key words. Three months ago he would have been tasting the bottle to wash away the memories and the nightmares. Now he had 'resilience'. He had his friends. Amazing what can change in a few months.

_One more for the road._

The detective browsed through the bottles of alcohol for one last drink. Nothing too out of the ordinary until he stumbled upon a bottle he knew all too well. It was the same bourbon from that time on the 'Razgriz' so many months ago; it just so happened to be stocked in Kasumi's bar. He questioned whether she had stolen it as he had. It wasn't exactly cheap, but the thief had good taste.

_Must be a sign!_

Brandon poured a glass of his favorite bourbon. Raised, he inhaled the aromas of orange peel, honey, leather and oak. Reminders of the pleasant moments from years on earth. But the liquid stopped before it met his lips. It wavered in his hand. Its contents still inert. Not even his breath caused a ripple along the surface. It was placed back on the bar...that one wasn't for him.

Another glass was poured where the amber liquid graced his lips bold and dry with hints of cocoa.

It was strange; he wasn't sure what he was toasting. It was to honor Shauna, but that wasn't the only reason. It was the reason why he hadn't slept, why he kept glancing at the med-bay when he walked by. It was her presence, be it known or unknown, that made just made everything-

"You had a party without me? I'm hurt."

The cheeriness of that voice... He whipped around...his eyes rested on the smiling thief that made his heart bounce in rejoice.

"What are you-"

She didn't have a chance to finish as Brandon crossed the distance and had his arms around her in a big hug.

"Oof!"

The embrace by the drunk detective was not unpleasant; just unexpected.

"You are okayz."

It was a warm feeling that trumped the alcohol in his blood...momentarily. He let her go and steadied himself on the couch.

"As long as I'm not too strenuous, I'll be back for duty in the next day or two."

It occurred to Kasumi that she had never seen Brandon drunk before. She could see how loose and carefree he'd become. From the bags and dark marks under his eyes; it looked like he hadn't slept on top of being inebriation. The thief glanced back at the bar and saw the aftermath of the event. But she noticed the solo glass on the bar; still full and untouched. Much the same when she was upset about Jacob.

"The toast for something special?"

"Huh…oh…just an old memory."

She strolled over to the bar and poured half the glass into his empty one.

"Meet you halfway. Don't worry I'm off the meds. Besides, you need two to have a toast."

"Two to toast…you're right."

They chimed their drinks and let the bourbon trickle down warming their centers. It was secretly impressive Kasumi could do sweet wine or smooth liquor.

"Seeing as I was bedridden, I miss anything?"

"Tali had to prove she wasn't a traitor…but lost her father."

"Oh my God. I'll have to talk with her. That's not easy."

"I'd wait till tomorrow. She's with Garrus in the Battery."

Kasumi cocked her head slightly and then simply smiled.

"What is it? You got that 'I know everything' look."

"Tali wears a mask and I'm not that great at reading turians, but I knew they'd start to see something eventually."

Brandon nodded in agreement as Kasumi put a book on the counter.

"Thanks for the book by the way. Helped pass the time."

"How'd you know it was from me?"

"_A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court_. Not very inconspicuous."

The detective smiled a bit too widely.

"Guess I'm not."

Brandon might have been more drunk than Kasumi thought when she noticed him leaning forward and back. She pulled him down to the more comfortable couch. He relaxed a lot more without the worry of falling over. She wrapped her arms around her knees as she sat beside him.

"Sorry if I was rambling back at that lab. First time I've been shot."

"You get a lot of firzts serving with the Shepard."

"Well I've been shot **at**. Just never been hit. Serves me right for not waiting till my barriers were back up."

"No. I...I shouldn't have distracted you."

She saw the frown form on her friend. She could tell Brandon started to dwell on it so she nudged the detective with her good arm.

"Hey don't get all mopey on me. You patched me up, got me outta there. I owe you."

He looked at her...his face loose from the drinks, but eyes of an intensity familiar from when she was cradled in his arms.

"Kasumi...you don't owe me anyzing. That's what a…friend…does. I will alwayz bez there."

The way he said it...Kasumi was sure there was something behind his words...maybe more than companionship...

"So modest...I think you're too nice for your own good."

The coy smile that plagued his face was so cute to the thief. Brandon leaned back and reveled in the soft couch.

"So let's zay the war is over. Collectors…the Reapers…all get destroyed. The Council actually acknowledgez it; what do you do? Right back where you left off?"

"Mhm. Life is still one big adventure, and I intend to keep enjoying it."

"With the Hock gone, I take it you have no other enemies to worry about?"

"Well…I wouldn't call him an enemy. More of a challenge."

Brandon crossed his arms waiting for her to elaborate.

"I might have a…Spectre…trailing me."

She said it so innocently like it was a secret admirer.

"And how does the 'best thief in the business' manage that?"

She looked at his little smirk and formed one of her own.

"When all the infamous ones get caught, they tend to find the best ones. Jondum Bau. A salarian Spectre. Very persistent. Very cunning. Compared to Shepard though, he is a choir boy. Extremely nice…and a great dancer."

"Sounds more like a crush."

"It was a year back. Keiji and I learned Bau knew about our next job. We were trying to steal a painting at a 'richest man in the universe party'. Billionaire's private collections. Rich and uptight sort. At the party I would use an infrared flash from my omni-tool. It would trigger the painting to slide into its protective lock-down slot designed to prevent flash photography damage. Keiji would be waiting to remove it and none would be the wiser."

"So what went wrong?"

"Jondum was posing as a guest with a small survey squad. This was the closest they had ever gotten. Moreso they required all attendees' omni-tools to be set for basic translator settings. They checked for any tech or hacking equipment."

_I could just listen to her talk._

"So what did you do?"

"That's why Keiji was the silent partner. They had only heard of me. He was waiting below after taking over positions with the evening guard. Walked right past them and hacked the security vids and early alarms. As for the flash, I used a low emitting wave that could rewrite the algorithms of another's omni-tool program. Low frequency so I could sneak it in, but it was very weak. I would have to be very, very close to someone for a long moment for the overwrite to work."

Brandon watched the mischievous smile creep on her face.

"You didn't."

"Jondum's omni-tool would be the only one powerful enough for the flash to work, so I strolled up to him and introduced myself. It was a masquerade so I was hiding in plain sight. He was distracted looking for me but I was able to take his mind off work for a bit. It might have been the slim dress and dark mask."

_Would have killed a Thresher Maw with my fists to see her in that._

"You manage to not only zeduce the Spectre, but a salarian with the allegedly low libido."

"We talked. He pretended to be a buyer on Sur'kesh. I pretended to be a very lovely, interested woman. Soon I had him on the dance floor. Quite the gentleman and knew how to move his feet. As for the libido…he drew me in closer than a normal salarian might…"

There was a point where Brandon considered if Kasumi was just trying to tease him.

"I left him with a smile and a kiss on his cheek before strolling away. Even incognito, I could see every one of his squad smirking at him."

"I take it worked?"

"When the painting unveiled, he brought up his omni-tool and the first button he pressed activated the flash. That triggered the lockdown, I met with Keiji, and we left with the painting. Jondum's face was perfect. I think I was the best and worst parts of his night. I'll admit I was happy Keiji was waiting below. He would have been so jealous he wouldn't have been able to focus."

"To be honest, if I saw you in a silm low cut dress, I'd have a hard time focusing on anything **but** you."

_...I just said that aloud didn't I?_

"Is that so, Detective Davis?"

He felt his face glow and knew he couldn't hide it.

"I mean…you could have cloaked in. Why bother with the dress at all?"

Kasumi couldn't suppress her giggle that Brandon found so adorable.

"I love masquerades. I didn't want to miss it."

She could see the red in his face, though her eyes traced down his chest. There were times she loved no one knew where she looked. She liked how his shirt clung to his toned muscles. Nothing compared to Jacob, that man was the pinnacle of a muscled soldier. It was easy to forgive the purely physical draw, especially when she swooned at Jacob shirtless in the armory. Jacob would have been sex. Brandon was something else, though. He was athletic cut with broad shoulders and a slim abdomen. More cute and handsome. When her hidden eyes met back with his she couldn't help but notice his struggle to keep them open. It was more apparent when his head drooped a few times.

"Brandon, how long have you been awake?"

"Only thirty-three hours."

"What!? Why?"

_I wanted to see you._

"I don't know?"

Kasumi didn't know he hadn't eaten either, aside from the bourbon, which seemed to speed up the dreariness.

"I think…better…sleep."

Brandon tried to stand but stumbled pretty quickly before Kasumi grabbed him.

"I'm not trusting you to make it to the hangar."

She pulled down on his shoulders, coaxing Brandon to succumb to the soft furniture. His body immediately relaxed at the touch of her small hands.

"I don't want to…be an...an inconvenience…"

"Shhh. Just shut up and sleep."

"I'm just…tired…"

Brandon instantly passed out. He finally found peace. The thief sighed, grabbed his coat on the bar, and draped it over him. In doing so she noticed the data-pad in the pocket. How could she not. She opened the pad to see a letter.

* * *

Captain Brandon Davis vas Razgriz,

We hope this message finds you in good spirits. We wanted to thank you from the bottom of our hearts. We have seen parents send their children off on Pilgrimage only to never return. It is a frightful thought for any parent, though it is tradition. We know our children want to make the fleet proud. Make their namesake proud. Shauna will always be our sweet, smart little girl. She was so grown up when she took her leave. Excited to explore the galaxy. We were scared, but so happy. When we received word our daughter had joined the ancestors, we were at a loss. She had so much life ahead of her. But after we discovered she was brought back home, we were shocked.

We met with Captain Kar'Danna vas Rayya, he told us that she worked for you. Our daughter must have been overjoyed to be working on a ship. She loved doing it so much. I know you made her happy. Not many would treat a quarian as well as you had. Especially from another race. I do not know if there was anything between you two, but you tried to protect her even at harm to yourself. We are forever grateful. For you to bring her home, she meant something to you. You could have taken the ship for yourself; instead you brought her gift to the fleet as she would have. There are no words. "Thank you" is not enough to express the blessing you have given us. Something few rarely get; a chance to say good-bye. To mourn our daughter. The "Shauna'Czar" will honor her memory past our lifetimes. You are a good man. May the ancestors watch over and protect you. Keelah se'lai.

Lil'Czar vas Idenna

Jan'Czar vas Idenna

* * *

She sniffed back the tears, but her heart still ached. Kasumi never knew he brought the girl back home. Her eyes finally made their way back to the man lying on her couch. Tortured in trying to do the right thing; devoid of his own happiness. She would swear he was a knight incarnate. Sweet and chivalrous, almost to a fault. Such an old soul. A scarred one...much like herself.

She had lost Keiji six months ago. She loved him and was forced to abandon everything they shared. Two of those months she was hunted by Hock's associates. Running, hiding, starving. Desperately lonely. Distraught beyond her emotions. And as soon as she gets a bearing, a month of Cerberus trying to track her down. Now was this young man whom she really liked. Who had tried to protect her. Cared about her. They had gotten so close so fast. She almost felt guilty that he treated her so well. She was a criminal no matter how she dressed it up. Was it horrible she yearned for connection so soon? The thought should have frightened her, but it didn't. Not with him.

She glanced around the room, it was a habit that never got old, and leaned beside the detective. Her glove slid off as she moved the few strands of hair from the front of his face. Her skin moved across the creases of his forehead...down his high cheekbones...gracefully caressed across his jawline. His steady breaths with a look of content.

"Totemo hansamu, Brandon-chan."

The thief leaned close and stole a small kiss on his cheek.


	23. Ch 23: Hubris

**7 Hours before Collectors**

The massive, metallic structure blended in with the void of space. 'Haratar' was the name given to it by the quarians. Now, it was another example of pure quarian history tainted by Reaper worshiping geth. The heretic base stayed dormant at the edge of the traverse, out of reach from any species…all except the 'Normandy' hidden beside it. The stealth system kept their heat emissions from being detected. If only the geth could sense the heated debate between Brandon and Joker through the cockpit windows.

"Come on, Joker. We have a couple lab experiments, some master professionals, terrorist agents, vigilantes, and special forces. Tell me that's not the makings of a good vid."

"Hey, the SR-1 had a hell of a crew and that shone in the vid, but the cast was small. For a sequel they would have to get the original cast back AND hire more actors. It'd be too cluttered."

"Don't you think that would give it more diversity? Larger appeal?"

"The krogan they got to play Wrex had a broad appeal. Besides, do you think people would believe a geth and a quarian are working together? I'm having trouble believing that and they live below deck."

"If that's the case, Shepard being brought back to life would be a stretch."

"Nah, you can fudge that to make it work. You say she was in a coma or only mostly dead. Then in the end, you find out Cerberus is evil…well you know…**more** evil than they already are. They become the new enemy."

"Nah. Save that for the third vid. We are talking about a trilogy here. You find out the Illusive Man was indoctrinated by the Reapers the whole time. Like a sleeper cell. He's got the glowing eyes, he's halfway there."

Before Joker could respond the blue sphere of EDI burst into life.

MR. MOREAU. COMMANDER SHEPARD AND HER SQUAD HAVE JUST BOARDED. SHE HAS ORDERED FOR IMMEDIATE WITHDRAWAL FROM THE BASE.

"Not going to argue with that."

The 'Normandy' disengaged and banked away from the heretic station. Brandon watched it edge further in the distance.

"Looks like everything went smoothly."

The base burst into a massive explosion that jolted the 'Normandy' and its occupants off their feet.

"Yep. Just another day in the office," as Joker righted himself in his chair.

Shepard strolled to the cockpit to her disheveled pilot.

"The heretic base has been destroyed."

"Yeah we know, ma'am. We felt it clear over here," replied the detective rubbing his head.

"Joker set a course for the Citadel to restock supplies and munitions."

"On it. Oh hey, Commander, good news. Looks like the Reaper IFF is finally ready to go."

THAT IS NOT ENTIRELY ACCURATE. THE DEVICE IS POWERED, BUT IS CAUSING SOME UNUSUAL INSTABILITY IN OTHER SYSTEMS. I RECOMMEND A MORE THOROUGH ANALYSIS BEFORE WE ATTEMPT TO USE IT.

Shepard folded her arms.

"I am not testing any Reaper tech until I am sure it's not tampered to bounce us into a Super Nova. Clean it up."

"Aye, aye commander."

The CIC suddenly started flashing and sending off alarms. Shepard ran to the galaxy map with Brandon in tow.

"EDI, what the hell?"

The map blinked into life and zeroed in on a holograph of a freighter rocketing dangerously towards a planet.

SHEPARD. I AM DETECTING THE IMMINENT DESCENT OF THE FREIGHTER 'MSV BROKEN ARROW'. IT IS HEADING INTO THE ATMOSPHERE OF THE PLANET JONUS.

"They send out a distress call?"

THEIR COMMUNICATIONS ARE BEING DISTORTED. AT IT'S PRESENT COURSE IT WILL IMPACT THE COLONY FARGONE. CASUALTY RATE WILL BE IN THE TENS OF THOUSANDS.

"How long do we have?"

UNFORTUNATELY, THE IFF IS CAUSING FLUCTUATIONS IN NAVIGATION AND FTL DRIVES. THE KODIAK AND THE RAZGRIZ WILL NEED TO BE USED FOR INTERCEPTION.

"Damn it. What's our timeframe?"

THE SHIP WILL IMPACT THE PLANET IN FORTY MINUTES. POINT OF NO RETURN: THIRTY EIGHT MINUTES DEPENDING ON THE SHIP'S STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY. ETA FROM BOTH VESSELS WILL TAKE THIRTY MINUTES FROM CURRENT MASS RELAY. MY SCANS HAVE ALSO REVEALED GETH SIGNATURES ABOARD.

Shepard slammed on the broadcast channel when she heard geth.

"All ground teams to the shuttle and the 'Razgriz' now! Priority alert! Priority alert!"

Brandon jumped into the elevator with Jacob and Mordin. Shepard hit the console for the hangar bay and then was back on the comm with EDI.

"When we get back I want that IFF cleared. We can't be running off to every emergency via shuttle."

OF COURSE, SHEPARD.

Everyone had rushed into the hangar bay with half boarding the shuttle and the other half getting into the gunship. Shepard and Brandon ran to their respective crafts.

"Keep the comms open and follow my lead, Davis."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Brandon jumped into his ship and sealed the armored hatches. Kasumi was seated and waited for him in the cockpit as he sat in the pilot's chair.

"Communications, shields, and navigation are online, Capitano."

"Thank you First Officer Goto," he said playfully.

She glanced back at him with a small chuckle.

"First Officer Goto. I like the sound of that."

The detective smiled to himself knowing he had made her happy. He flipped the switches on the console. The hum from the drive core surged through the ship as the engines warmed up.

"Umm Brandon, can ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"It's…it's…something I've always wanted to do."

She seemed almost shy of what she wanted to say. Something very uncharacteristic of her. So much so Brandon stopped just to hear what she could say.

"Can I debrief the passengers on the intercom?"

The simplest things could bring her joy. That's one of the things he loved about about her. No matter how big of a score she could get on a job, money wasn't the payoff. He was almost baffled when she told him how much she donated to charities and orphanages. As she put it, it was the love and thrill of it. So how could he deny her this.

"All yours."

Kasumi's little smile stretched across her face as she grabbed the mic.

Meanwhile, Tali and Garrus watched the humorous sight of Grunt unsuccessfully squeezing into one the human specific seats. After being defeated, he opted to sit in the wraparound booth where the mess table had been.

"You aliens are so small. Can't even make a seat big enough."

"I don't think the Alliance had krogans in mind when they designed her, Grunt," Garrus shot back.

Zaeed slumped in his seat next to Jack.

"Say what you want. These old birds will fly forever as long as you have a mechanic half-awake. Not pretty but dependable."

Jack nudged the mercenary in the side.

"Sure you're not just talking about yourself?"

"Last I recall, you weren't complaining."

Jack slid her hand up his thigh.

"Oh I liked what was underneath more," she said with the most seductive smile the crew had seen.

"That aside, wouldn't have minded a ship like this when I was pirating. With this kind of firepower, bet she'd rip a hole into the side of any freighter."

"Oh I can vouch that she'll do that Jack," added Garrus.

The gunship shook briefly as it rose up into the now depressurized hangar bay.

"You're the geth expert", said Zaeed, "they attacking in retaliation to Shepard destroying their main base?"

"I don't think geth take things personally," responded Tali.

Garrus leaned close to the quarian's audio receptors.

"You might have to ask Legion that one."

He pretended not to notice her glare through her visor.

HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF ALL SPECIES. THIS LOVELY VOICE IS FIRST OFFICER GOTO. YOU ARE CHARTERED ON THE GUNSHIP RAZGRIZ PILOTED BY OUR DASHING CAPTAIN, BRANDON DAVIS. WE REMIND YOU THAT SMOKING IS PROHIBITED ABOARD THE VESSEL ON OUR ROUTE TO IMPENDING DOOM.

Zaeed lit and puffed on his cigar.

PLEASE KEEP YOUR HANDS INSIDE THE VESSEL AT ALL TIMES.

Tali leaned back in her seat and noticed the arm of a turian already there, but instead of moving he draped around her shoulder. She didn't mind in the slightest.

THANK YOU FOR RIDING WITH SHEPARD'S FLOCK SPACELINES. OH, AND PLEASE ENSURE YOUR SEAT BACKS AND TRAY TABLES ARE IN THEIR UPRIGHT AND LOCK POSITIONS.

"That standard Alliance procedure?"

No one had a chance to laugh or retort at Grunt's remark as the ship slightly jolted them in their seats from an excessive amount of thrust. Exiting the hangar bay, along with the Kodiak, they flew towards the nearest mass relay into FTL travel.

* * *

In the Nariph system, the shuttle and the gunship whipped out from the mass relay flying towards the planet Jonus. Both Brandon and Kasumi were slumped back into their padded synthetic leather chairs as the autopilot brought them to the destination.

"You're gonna have to teach me how to fly this one of these days."

The question surprised the captain. Not so much that she wanted to learn to fly, but she wanted to learn to fly HIS ship.

"Joker might be upset you didn't ask him first."

"Oh, he rarely leaves the cockpit. He just bickers with EDI. They're like an old married couple. I keep expecting to walk in on them complaining about the temperature in the room."

Brandon laughed at the idea.

"And by walk in you mean sneak."

Kasumi gave no response. Brandon prided that he could read her so well, especially since that was a feat not many could do.

"Besides, I only know how to drive skycars, not the big spaceships."

"I didn't know you had one."

"Mhmm."

There was a moment of silence until Brandon sighed.

"Really? You steal skycars? Isn't that beneath your talents?"

Caught again. She was much better at lying to a detective. It just didn't help that Brandon happened to be one...and a very handsome one.

"Its an invaluable skill. I don't like to steal cars, but sometimes it's necessary. If it makes you feel better, I keep them clean and if it's a workday I'll have them back by five."

"Such a considerate thief."

Kasumi caught the sly smile on his face and was happy her hood hid her blush.

"I would think such a renowned thief would be a better liar."

Kasumi bit her lower lip as the words seemed to get caught in her throat. She was speechless. That was something in her field that could get her killed. Lying was an art. Becoming who you need to be; completely naturalistic. Selling the part to make the client believe it and acting the role even harder under pressure. And, of course, a little flirting never hurt. But that's why she was nervous. This wasn't a client. She wasn't playing cover ID. And being honest...it was harder than lying could ever be.

"Maybe...I don't...want to lie to you."

She spoke in the quietest voice, but there was so much sentiment behind her words. The pilot's chair slowly swiveled that Brandon was facing the hooded woman. She was staring up at him just enough for Brandon to catch the glint in her eyes. Those eyes he desperately longed to see without a shadow. For a moment neither of them spoke.

"Kasumi...do you-"

The radar suddenly beeped tearing both sets of eyes toward the screen. A red dot emitted in the distance straight ahead. Both looked to view the now visible freighter heading towards Jonus.

"Shepard?"

WE HAVE VISUAL CONFIRMATION.

Brandon returned back to the controls, switched off the autopilot, and flew manually. Almost immediately everyone entered the cockpit to view the falling ship. Zaeed observed the situation and puffed out a plume of smoke.

"This reminds me of the time I had to commandeer a freighter in the Kairavamori system. They'd been pillaging smaller ships, stealing the loot, and guttin the crews. Ambushed and boarded em from the rear. Never saw us comin. Vorcha scum. If they had half a brain they'd be a helluva right more dangerous in a fight. Someone that regenerates that fast you have to put them down quick with lots a bullets. Or fire."

Brandon looked back at wise, scarred mercenary.

"Jeez Zaeed. Everyplace reminds you of someplace else."

"Experience, lad. You should learn to appreciate it."

Both the ships rocketed towards 'Broken Arrow'. It had definitely been attacked; sections of the ship had been seared off or destroyed.

SHEPARD TO RAZGRIZ TEAM. HERE IS THE LOWDOWN. BOTH SHIPS DOCK ON EACH SIDE. EVERYONE BOARD, TAKE OUT THE GETH, AND REESTABLISH THE SYSTEMS TO GET IT STABLE. ACCORDING TO THE TRAJECTORY, WE WILL HAVE LESS THAN TEN MINUTES BEFORE THE SHIP, AND US, GET BURNED TO ASH.

"Should we try and stop its trajectory before boarding? If we attach I can use the vector thrust to slow it down."

THAT'S A NEGATIVE. ITS GOING TOO FAST. YOU'LL SNAP THE RESTRAINTS BEFORE YOU'D DO ANYTHING.

"So we charge in guns blazing?"

YUP.

Brandon looked back to see the squad all arm their guns.

"That's affirm."

The master alarm blared. The radar briefly exposed a second red dot nearly on top of their position.

"Shepard I got something that isn't the freight-"

Blue orbs of plasma flew dangerously close between both ships from below. The Kodiak and 'Razgriz' banked hard as a ship soared past. It's shape resembled a shrimp with its long curved back and short arms, but was metallic and marginally larger than the gunship. Teal green glows emitted from its hull and under its almost beady black eyes protruded dual forward energy cannons. The enemy circled around, fired across the nose of the 'Razgriz', and soared past at lightning speed.

"That's a geth fighter," stated Tali, "They're focusing on us because we have offensive capability."

DAVIS, I'M NOT AUTHORIZING A RETREAT. INTERCEPT IT.

"I'd figure you'd say that. This is gonna cost ya extra."

The shuttle slowed as the Razgriz's engines flared and accelerated to attack speed.

"Zaeed I need you on the rear guns' remote control. Garrus get to the engine room, I need Tali on geth intel."

Everyone followed his orders. The gunship zeroed in on the enemy, yet the geth's systems seemed to glow as it was being chased.

"We are almost in range, why isn't it evading?"

"Standard procedure for geth is to hack the ship's systems to leave it vulnerable for attack. Drop the shields, weapons, and navigation. Only two things prevent such an attempt. Advanced VI and firewalls...or a ship too outdated for that too work."

The fighter stopped glowing before it sharply accelerated. The 'Razgriz' pursued and returned fire with its ten forward machine guns. The gunship stayed tight on the fighter's tail as it bobbed and weaved in the void of space. Bursts of tracers strafed across its barriers, but not long enough to drop them. When Brandon had the iron sights lined dead center on the fighter's six o'clock, it jolted backwards past them.

"How can they do that?"

"Geth can withstand sudden decelerations and g-forces," said Tali, "Organics can't."

Shepard blared from the comm speaker.

DAVIS THAT SHIP IS ON YOUR SIX!

A force rocked the ship as plasma rounds collided with the shields and the gunship banked to clear the line of sight. As agile as the gunship could be, the fighter was far nimbler and kept up.

"I can't shake it."

The 'Razgriz' pitched from side to side while spinning 360 degrees avoiding the rounds just missing its hull.

Zaeed sat with the joystick controlling the rear guns and targeted the geth on his screen.

"Let's see how good you are."

Small lines of fire scattered across the fighter as both ships continued to play cat and mouse.

"Bastards aren't deterred. Those shields ain't dropping from two machine guns. I'll give them this, they're stubborn."

"They're just difference engines. Geth attack when there is a high probability they'll win."

Tali's words erupted an idea as Brandon immediately grabbed the intercom.

"Garrus, disable the internal compensators. Reconfigure the barriers to the front shields only. Keep me posted on their status."

"What the fuck!? We'll be sitting ducks," yelled Jack.

"That's what they need think. Kasumi, on my mark cut the main engines."

_I've always wanted to do this._

The 'Razgriz' took a straight line trajectory as the fighter neared. Scanning the low shields, it pummeled them with plasma rounds.

REAR SHIELDS ALREADY AT 40%.

"Not yet."

On the screen of the rear gun, Zaeed watched the fighter edge closer with the energy rounds at a constant pace.

SHIELDS AT 20%.

Tali and Kasumi shared a worried look. Grunt seemed eager at what was going to happen next. Brandon pulled back the right lever of the dual throttle.

"Mark!"

The main engines blinked off as its momentum carried it through space. The starboard vector wing fired forward spinning the gunship right 180 degrees. Soon the geth felt the force of all ten machine guns penetrating across its front at point blank range. As its shield collapsed, the near dozen orange amber muzzle flashes vibrated and splintered the fighter into pieces of shrapnel to litter outer space.

The crew watched the spectacle through the heavily shielded cockpit.

"That maneuver is called a Crazy Ivan."

Grunt had the biggest open mouthed smile of excitement from what unfolded. Tali stopped squeezing the edge of the seat as Zaeed lit another cigar. Kasumi's eyes veered from the mangled destruction to the captain of the ship. Brandon sat so cool and confident. Her was heart beating so fast from the dogfight. Half of her wanted to kiss his lips in congratulations. The other half...wanted to straddle and take him right now in the chair.

"Jeez will you two just fuck already."

Jack may not be the most people person, but could clearly spot the sexual tension. Simultaneously, both Kasumi and Brandon eyes widened. It became very quiet in the cockpit until Miranda's voice came over the comm.

STOP SHOWBOATING OUT THERE. WE HAVE LESS THAN SIX MINUTES TO SAVE THAT FREIGHTER BEFORE IT IMPACTS THE PLANET.

Jack grabbed the mic.

"Thanks, cheerleader. Maybe your tits can bounce it off course."

* * *

Two geth troopers pushed a crewman on his knees. He didn't bother begging with robot and just closed his tearing eyes. As mechanically and efficiently as they pushed him to the ground, they put one round through his head with his corpse landing at their feet. Their speaks of code were interrupted by the explosion of the hull door. The two guards had no chance against seven weapons and were shredded in seconds. Grunt stood at the front of the group and pumped a new thermal clip in his Claymore shotgun.

"Let's find two more."

They rushed in taking out anything in their path until they reached the engine room. Geth had taken position on the upper platforms and sprayed down from their holdout. Garrus looked back at his team.

"Kasumi and Tali, you two need to get the systems back online and level this ship. We don't do that, none of this matters. Zaeed, you and me will keep sniper fire on those balconies and pick off any geth that try and get close. Brandon, Grunt, and Jack, you three head to the center and distract those troopers from our hackers. Understood."

Everyone nodded in agreement under Garrus' command.

"Now let's move out!"

"You two…"

Grunt and Brandon turned back to Jack.

"The one who kills the least geth buys the drinks."

Both men grinned widely.

"You're on, human."

"Let's give em something inviting," replied the detective switching his pistols for his Revenant.

The distraction team funneled down while Zaeed and Garrus provided cover fire. Kasumi and Tali rushed under their shield of firepower. It seemed to work as the geth turned their attention to Grunt, Jack, and Brandon's charge. Jack pulled a trooper off a ledge to suffer a point blank shot from Grunt's Claymore.

"That was mine, kill stealer."

Brandon sprayed his machine gun forcing the geth from taking aim at their colleagues by the mass effect core. It was almost too easy. So much in fact Brandon was enjoying it as much as Jack.

"I got an error message for you. I'll scramble your ram!"

"Dude, that was corny as shit."

The detective smiled and shrugged.

A geth on the platform tried to fire, but found itself lifted from behind by Thane and crashed into the ground with a mechanical snap. Samara approached the trooper on the opposite platform and torn it in half with her biotics.

"Cease fire," yelled Garrus on the comm, "Tali, what's the sitrep on the systems?"

EVERYTHING IS UP AND RUNNING. THE SHIP HAS BEEN STABILIZED.

The distraction team strolled up from their post. Brandon looked particularly smug with his Revenant leaned on his shoulder.

"Wow, Garrus. Command suits you well."

"I've picked up a thing or two. But we're not done yet. You three sweep the ship for any stragglers."

With the ship level and the colony out of danger, the distraction team swept the area for any more enemies. They slowly crept checking every section, but at the scrape of metal on metal, they took a knee before a corridor. A geth sharply turned a corner with its rifle drawn.

"Contact," yelled Brandon.

The synthetic immediately ducked behind a crate as rounds erupted all around it. Brandon kept his sights firm until he saw the synthetic slowly and almost frightfully lean into view. Its head flaps jolted a few times.

"Whoops...friendly."

Brandon lowered his gun and Legion emerged from behind the crate.

"Sorry Legion, we thought you were someone else."

"They do all look alike," as Grunt pumped his shotgun with one hand.

Jack seemed still reluctant to lower her shotgun.

"It'll still count if I shoot him, right?"

"Nice try Jack. You lose. You buy the beer."

"Ah fuck you guys."

She holstered her weapon. Shepard turned the corner with her team. Garrus filtered in with the rest of the group.

"That's everyone commander," said Miranda, "The whole ship got massacred, but all the geth are taken care of."

Grunt punched his palm in excitement.

"Ha! I was just warming up."

"Shepard, can you come take a look at this?"

Shepard moved over to Tali looking at the large hole in the hull. Tali scanned it, but it wasn't necessary. The hull had not been exploded or even bent. No shrapnel or brute force. A clean line cut the missing metal from the bulkhead.

"This doesn't look like an explosion. More like it was sliced. This couldn't have been that fighter."

Shepard was deathly quiet as she looked carefully at the destruction. Something about it seemed too familiar. Familiar to when the Collector cruiser carved through her ship before she got spaced.

"Legion, you know of any geth weaponry that can do damage like this?"

"Negative, Shepard-Commander. This technology far supersedes our capabilities. Further analysis concludes evidence of a particle beam. Only one group has access to such a weapon."

A cold chill ran up the commander's spine.

"Collectors."

A stunned silence echoed in her team.

"Shepard, I don't understand. Why would they attack a random ship just to leave it for the geth?"

The Reaper IFF. Instability in Navigation and FTL drives. An emergency immediately after involving geth. The revelation hit her like a head-butting krogan.

"Because they knew we'd chase it. Everyone back to the ships double-time!"

* * *

Both ships released from the damaged freighter and accelerated through the mass relay.

DAVIS, I'M RADIOING THE NORMANDY AND NOT GETTING A SIGNAL. WHAT ABOUT YOU?

"No joy. Not a damn thing."

The ships dropped out of FTL and were back at the Normandy's location. Only there was no ship.

"This is Razgriz do you copy Normandy?"

Silence.

"I repeat this is the Razgriz. Normandy, come back?"

Silence.

Both the ship and the shuttle coasted. Space was empty aside from stars, but something didn't seem quite right. Dark spots seem to blotch the twinkles from time to time. Brandon flipped the switch for the forward flood lights.

SLAM

The body of a scion smashed onto the windshield of the 'Razgriz' jolting Brandon and Kasumi in their seats. Its gruesome face smeared on the glass until it fell over the ship. Ahead, the lights revealed dead, floating Collectors.

"Shepard!?"

I'M SEEING WHAT YOU'RE SEEING.

Both ships drifted through the remains. One thing was both comforting and worrying.

"I don't see any of our crew. You think they escaped?"

Nothing but silence came back from Shepard. The radio's pitch suddenly changed as a familiar voice echoed through both ships.

EDI CALLING ALL SHIPS. THE NORMANDY ATTACKED BY COLLECTOR FORCES. CREW ABDUCTED. IMMEDIATE WITHDRAWL TO COORDINATES…

Before EDI could finish the message both vessels accelerated to full throttle to the specified destination.


	24. Ch 24: Declaration of Intent

**3 hours before Collectors**

The 'Normandy' drifted in the depths of space with the hangar doors already open. Both the kodiak and the 'Razgriz' landed in the docking bay as it sealed shut. Unlike every other time before, the ground team had their weapons drawn as they proceeded cautiously towards the elevator. No chances were taken. Upon its arrival, the shaft bore the remnants of a firefight. Scorch marks, ricochets, and the alien blood spilled. The crew didn't go quietly.

"Zaeed. After we go to the CIC, take a team and sweep engineering. Leave no stone unturned. Understood?"

"You bet your ass."

Zaeed, Jack, Grunt, and Legion stayed behind as the rest piled into the elevator. The slow, mundane ride seemed to stretch longer than usual. The wretched stench of blood was unbearable. It had to be from a scion. It smelled like a pile of corpses. The elevator stopped with a halt that jolted everyone, even if they chose not to admit it. The nerves were up. The door slid open to reveal a completely empty command deck. It was a particularly haunting sight that all the controls functioned normally without the personnel at the stations. Shepard stiffened at the vacant cockpit ahead.

"Fan out in teams of two. Make sure the floor is secure. When it is proceed to the crew deck."

Tali and Kasumi ventured to the cockpit. Thane and Samara checked the lab as Garrus and Jacob entered the armory.

Shepard, Miranda, Mordin, and Brandon proceeded to the debriefing room. When the doors opened, Shepard stared down the barrel of an Avenger rifle.

"Commander."

"Joker?"

Joker dropped the rifle to the table. Everyone else lowered their guns.

"Are you all that's left?"

"Well…I saved one…"

Joker moved aside revealing a small cage with Ganny the hamster rummaging about. It noticed Shepard and pawed on the side of the glass in her direction. Shepard's eyes lit up for a brief moment before Miranda cut in.

"Everyone? You lost everyone and damn near lost the ship too?"

"I know, alright? I was here!"

"Back off, Miranda," cut in Brandon, "They played all of us."

The blue sphere of EDI presented herself.

THE HARMFUL DATA IN THE COLLECTOR DRIVE WAS EVEN MORE SOPHISTICATED THAN THE 'BLACK BOX' REAPER VIRUSES I WAS GIVEN. I WAS CAUGHT UNAWARE UNTIL WE WERE COMPROMISED.

Shepard placed a hand on Joker's shoulder.

"How are you holding up?"

Such a helpless situation all the pilot could do was sigh.

"…a lot of empty chairs here."

WE DID EVERYTHING WE COULD, JEFF.

"Yeah. Thanks, Mom."

Shepard lightly patted him on back. Something to reassure him.

"We are checking the ship as we speak. What's the state of our systems?"

"EDI and I purged the systems. The Reaper IFF is clean and online. With EDI hooked in, we can go through the Omega 4 relay anytime you want."

"Don't even get me started about unshackling a damned AI," said Miranda.

Her attitude did more than annoy Joker when he glared back at the Cerberus agent.

"What could I do against Collectors? Break my arm at them? EDI cleared the ship. She's alright."

I ASSURE YOU I AM STILL BOUND BY PROTOCOLS IN MY PROGRAMMING. EVEN IF I WERE NOT, YOU ARE STILL MY CREWMATES.

"EDI has had plenty of opportunities to kill us. It's enough for me to trust her."

Shepard looked back at what she realized was almost the rest of her crew.

"And no more from any of you. Tensions are high enough without you snapping at one another."

Shepard was trying the best she could. This was more than a tactical blow. They invaded her home. She was running on fumes.

"At least tell me that IFF was worth it..."

MY ANALYSIS IS ACCURATE SHEPARD. I HAVE ALSO DETERMINED THE EXACT LOCATION OF THE COLLECTOR HOMEWORLD.

EDI's trajectory on the holographic map hovered and stopped on a blinding bundle of light. Miranda almost scoffed at the destination.

"That can't be right. It's just black holes and exploding suns."

Shepard was less deterred.

"EDI doesn't make mistakes. The Collectors are somewhere in the galactic core."

"But no planet could exist there. Maybe a small moon?"

Brandon took a closer look at the coordinates.

"That's no moon…it's a space station."

Mordin was quick to back the detective's claim.

"Artificial construction more probable. Protected by powerful mass effect fields and radiation shields."

Miranda grew even more bewildered.

"Not even the Collectors have that kind of technology."

"The Collectors are just servants of the real enemy. A space station surrounded by black holes. Staying dormant in dark space. Geographic isolation. The Reapers."

Every person in the room could here the venom in Shepard's voice at the mention of the name.

THE LOGICAL CONCLUSION IS THAT A SMALL SAFE-ZONE EXISTS ON THE FAR SIDE OF THE RELAY. THE REAPER IFF MUST TRIGGER THE RELAY TO USE MORE ADVANCED ENCRYPTED PROTOCOLS WHEREAS STANDARD SHIP TRAVEL WOULD BE FATAL.

"Commander, as upgraded as the Normandy is we still haven't restocked since the heretic base. We need to check our inventory before we can retaliate."

Brandon smashed his hand on the table.

"Miranda you're missing the bigger picture. The Collectors lured us away, but didn't try to take us out. They knew we'd head to that freighter. They could have killed us there and then. Instead, they went after the 'Normandy'. They're daring us to chase them. They might be prepping to ambush us on the other side of that relay."

Shepard braced herself on the table. She looked down deep in thought and avoided everyone. The enemy wanted her and they knew exactly how to do it. It was the stark reminder who had assumed control. They wanted her to go to them.

"Joker, how long would it take to resupply?"

"Minimum ETA…twenty-four hours?"

The room grew silent. Once again lives were in Shepard's hands. Her choice affected who could die. And much like Virmire, it was her people. They had stopped being the Illusive Man's pawns long ago. It was her they looked up to; respected. And the Collector's had violated her ship.

The few seconds seemed limitless until Commander Jane Shepard raised herself back up and stood firm.

"They took. My crew."

Her eyes met with everyone's in the room.

"We are getting them back **now**. How soon til we can jump?

"I'll need an hour to get everything set and aligned properly. You'll know then."

"Get on it Joker. Brandon you have an hour of weapons detail. Get an account of everything we have ASAP."

He had never saluted his commanding officer with such poise and resolve until that moment.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

It didn't take long for Brandon and Jacob to gather all the spare weapons in the armory. That was already a bad sign.

"What's the damage Jacob?"

"We lost a lot when everything got pumped out the atmo. Anything that wasn't bolted down was easily spaced."

"We can't resupply. So what do we got?"

They piled the last of the assault rifles and observed the cache of weapons...or more accurately, what was left of it.

"This is absolutely everything we could salvage after the attack. About four spare Avengers with about half a clip each. Not too good. Three unloaded Vindicators. Three Katanas but only two were loaded. Two empty Schimitars. A fully armed Viper. Two Mantis rifles with a round each. A dozen loaded Predator pistols. And uh…assorted small arms. Basically, whatever everyone had when we went after that freighter."

Jacob sounded bleak. Awkward since at times he showed no emotion over any predicament.

"Guess Shepard and Legion are happy they both took their Widowmakers. Heavy weapons?"

"Some good news. Two grenade launchers but only fourteen rounds left. Missile launcher with eight shots. Firestorm is three fourths full but functional."

"What about that particle beam?"

"Lost it. But where we're going we are bound to find some lying on the ground. Oh, your little toy made it."

Jacob pulled a very familiar weapon from the bench. The Magnetic Accelerator Cannon Brandon had "tested" was still intact.

"And last but not least.

Jacob leaned back and pulled the last item. It was a bright yellow box marked with radioactivity symbol. The hatches unclasped to reveal the most powerful handheld weapon researched.

"M-920 Cain. Still operational. Only two shots."

"Not bad, but weapons mean nothing if we can't fire em. Thermal clips?"

"The crew used what was left of our spares. Since we were supposed to resupply after the geth mission we're...short."

His slight hesitation made even Brandon worry.

"Excluding what each might have on them now, maybe…"

Brandon looked up at former Alliance soldier. That desperate look on his face he knew all too well.

"…fifty clips?"

It took a moment for that information to process.

"Fifty clips..."

"…tops."

Brandon exhaled a long breath in regards to the situation.

"So we are going to fly blind with half a crew into a relay no one has returned from and combat 50,000 year old aliens at less than half our firepower?"

Jacob gave no response.

"Can't be too easy for us, can it?"

It was enough to make Jacob chuckle. Actually the first time Brandon recalled seeing him do it.

"I think Kasumi's attitude is rubbing off on you."

He grinned secretly knowing he would never have been as optimistic otherwise.

"Tell everyone to send an immediate report of their current armament. We can distribute accordingly, but still doesn't help our lack of thermals."

Jacob crossed his arms as he tried to think.

"Wait a minute. I had to restock the shuttle after we boarded the Collector ship. Don't think anyone has used the backup provisions."

That was the first sign of good news yet.

"I'll take Garrus and find out."

* * *

Brandon and Garrus lugged crates of spare thermal clips from the shuttle to a nearby dolly.

"There's about ten clips per crate so keep stacking them," said Brandon.

Garrus ran back to search the shuttle as Brandon opened an ammo box to see the lovely sight of fresh thermal clips seated in their protective slots.

"Not finding any power cells, though," yelled Garrus

"Keep checking. Hell check under the seat if you have to."

Brandon jogged back to the shuttle to see an excited turian.

"Spirits, ha!"

"What? You found more?"

Garrus poked his head out of the shuttle holding a datapad.

"Jacob left something behind one of the seats. Apparently, Asari Confessions 26...True Blue is a marked favorite."

_I should take this seriously..._

"Okay toss that over, I gotta see."

The datapad slipped right out of the detective's grasp thanks to the amount of frictionless lubricant his hands were coated with. Retrieving it from the floor by the side of the hangar wall he realized the wall was actually a compartment. Strange, since he hadn't noticed it before. There were no markings and he hadn't seen anyone use it. He instantly thought of emergency provisions or backup weapons or something useful as he slid the door open to see-

He had to duck out of the way as a large cylindrical slab nearly crushed him. When he was back to his feet and saw the object partially open...hinged along one side...and perfectly sized... He looked back compartment's contents.

If death had a sense of humor it was playing him right now. Coffins. Rows and rows of caskets which accounted for every crewmember enlisted on the SR-2. Garrus woke him from his trance.

"Unnerving that we have an exact number of those, isn't it?"

Brandon swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Guess Cerberus spares no expense in any department."

He pushed the 'container' back in, closed the door, and walked away to his friend. It was such a shock he didn't bother to look at Jacob's datapad.

"So what's the count?"

"I think we have thirty from here."

"That puts us at around eighty. Worse case we cannibalize those twelve pistols. Let's get these back up to the armory."

They pushed the loaded dolly across the hangar bay.

"Ever imagined doing something like this," said Garrus, "I mean...three years ago I was writing up drunks on the Citadel. Now the fate of the galaxy rests with us...again."

The concept was not lost on the old Alliance soldier.

"We've fought just about everything that's walked at one time or another. For the final fight…touching gloves with fifty thousand year old aliens…that's a hell of a bout."

"Too bad no one will be around to relay the epic adventures of commander Shepard and her justice league."

Brandon punched the elevator controls.

"If all else fails…we'll just die kickin some ass."

"Yep...and it still beats C-Sec."

They shared a chuckle as Garrus exited on the crew deck. No doubt the turian was going to use the last of his tricks to squeeze every bit of juice into that Thanix cannon. It also occurred to the detective why the armory hadn't been built in the hangar where most of their missions were deployed. Arriving at the said location, Brandon pushed the dolly where he was greeted by both Jacob and Shepard.

"Jacob just gave me the run down. Tell me you have better news."

"Thirty more thermal clips. Any of the guns we don't need we can use whatever's left."

"I got a sitrep from the whole crew. Not as bad as I thought it'd be," as Jacob handed Shepard his datapad. She stared and scanned the intel quickly. She was in full commander mode. Her stance was straight, her jaw slightly clenched, and her eyes had a glare that could make a soldier quiver in their boots.

"Whoever needs more clips give them more. Precedence if they don't have any biotics. Give the Vindicators to anyone unequipped. Tali, Jack, even Miranda. We need battle rifles more than sub-machine guns. Burst-fire will keep the barrel down and prevent them from spraying the trigger. Give an Avenger to anyone with training, that includes you and Mordin."

"Aye, aye commander."

Jacob saluted with Brandon following suit.

"EDI."

YES, SHEPARD.

"Call everyone to the command deck."

* * *

Shepard stood before her crew on the CIC. Joker and EDI had primed the ship. They had just enough armament for an assault. The suicide mission was very well becoming just that. But her conscience laid heavily on the last choice.

"I have asked a lot from each and every one of you."

Her words boomed through the command deck at the attention of her team.

"You are all good soldiers, fighters; but great friends. I've served with the finest and that is **my** honor. But the Omega 4 relay…I will not ask that of you."

Before anyone could retort...

"Despite oath, loyalty, deal, or paycheck, if anyone intends to back out…now is the time. I will not label anyone as a coward or uncommitted. When you signed up you knew this was a suicide mission. Maybe its started to sink in how real it is. I won't ask for your lives. Just your choice."

Only the low hum of EDI's holographic sphere could be heard. No one moved. No one spoke. They all stared at Commander Shepard. Hero of the Citadel. The Renegade Spectre. More importantly, their leader and comrade.

"Are you done, Shepard?"

Everyone turned at the sound of Garrus' voice.

"We have our crew to take back."

Noises of agreement were muffled by Grunt's roar but it spoke for everyone on deck.

"Joker, you hear that?"

"Aye, aye commander. ETA to the Collector homeworld in two hours."

* * *

The countdown has begun for our heroes! For this week and next week I plan to do bookend updates (even though I missed Monday lol). I don't want to keep the audience, you, hanging.


	25. Ch 25: Love and War

**2 hours before Collectors**

_What the hell am I doing?_

It was the first time the crew, what was left of it, had a timeframe of when the attack would happen. Two hours. Two hours to finish the last bits of business. Meditating, drinking, sex, it didn't matter. Brandon exited the elevator to see the empty mess hall…the kitchen where Gardner should be. Instead, it was desolate. He missed the wisecracks regarding Gardner's cooking. It was the place people came to relax. Now it was a reminder that this mission was not search and destroy anymore. It was a rescue operation. More was riding on this than anyone had ever imagined.

Garrus passed him with a friendly nod and walked into the elevator. He caught a glimpse of the turian brandy in his talons before he descended to the engineering deck. The detective doubted he would return to his calibrations this time. He'd visit Tali with the little time they had. Brandon's nerves were up as he shook the shakiness from his hands. It wasn't over the mood or the upcoming battle, but what he was about to do. The former Alliance soldier had been through battles with geth, Blue Suns, mercenaries, Collectors, even his own demons. But for right now…

"It's open."

That was the reply when he knocked on Kasumi's door.

_Holy shit, keep it together._

"Hey, Brandon."

The thief was lying on her stomach across the couch engulfed in a book; still cheery despite the perils ahead. She raised herself up on her elbows which arched her back and did desirable things to the curves of her body. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he searched for something to say.

"Kasumi…good to see the bar is still open."

"In times of distress it'll always be."

Brandon's angst slowly melted away. She had a way of just soothing any anxiety. It was her voice or just her carefree, optimistic attitude. Even on the eve of battle she had that cute smile…with that line of purple gliding down her lip to her chin.

"Pretty tense out there, isn't it," she asked

"No kidding…I mean yeah…I think we're good. The Collectors are going to have a rough night, that's for sure."

Kasumi sat up and closed her book. She was very curious why Brandon continually shifted in his stance.

"Mhm. Want a round for some good luck?"

She was already off the couch and towards the bar. So light on her feet. Brandon followed closely behind and couldn't help but question if this was her own excuse for a drink.

"Not sure which culture believes that, but I'll take it."

Kasumi grabbed a bottle that seemed to stand out from the other alcohols. It had an age to it, but not like a wine or liquor. The exterior had a worn weave around its green tinted bottle. The clear contents poured into two half-glasses.

"In Japanese culture, warriors partake in sake before battle."

"Or in this case, a thief and a detective. Cheers."

The two glasses were consumed as quickly as they were filled. The liquid courage helped his nerves a little, yet he couldn't tear his eyes away. Her slender figure leaned against the bar. The paleness of her skin that contrasted the clad black of her hood. The way she propped herself on the bar and just stared at him with her chin on her hand. Any other time he could turn away. Brush it off or ignore the urges his body demanded. The threat of dying seemed to make his feelings much more potent. That much harder to control.

The detective forced himself from her trance and strolled over to the observation window. The thief didn't know why but felt compelled to follow and stood beside him.

"You okay?"

He let out a long breath as he stared at the long lost view.

"Jeez, we've come so far…you forget to just stop and marvel at it."

She cupped her head in her hands and gazed out of the observation window. The vast landscape of stars stretched forth; almost humbling.

"Mmmm. I remember reading old stories about galactic travel from writers who never thought it was a possibility. Then again they thought we'd be fighting musket toting teddy bears."

"When I was a kid I'd look up at the stars. So many clear nights in the country. Thought to myself how beautiful it was. Still is now."

"You came from Earth?"

She lied. She knew he did. She had hacked his military profile from the Alliance database when he boarded months ago. But sometimes it wasn't the facts that mattered. The story was always more interesting. She loved listening to someone talk about their own experience. How it was told, what was omitted, and the emotion that bonded them to it.

"Indiana. Mom died when I was born. Dad worked himself to death even when he couldn't maintain the crops. I couldn't watch it. I herded the livestock to stay as far away from the ranch as I could. Fields were always quiet. When he died I was all that was left. I sold the land…joined the Alliance. It was the option to get off the damn rock. Travel, see the galaxy...be my own man. Earth…it just reminded me of a life I could never get. It was all a façade of happiness and success."

He couldn't even remember the last time he talked about his past. It never really mattered. He had no remorse; there was nothing left of that life. Both the people or the memories.

"I know a little of what that's like. In Japan, despite the glamorous appearance, I lived in the slums."

"That how you started your career?"

"The first time I stole was so I wouldn't starve. It was to survive. I remember envying the rich kids. Clean clothes, homes…parents…"

It strained her to say that word. Something she hadn't said for a long time. As well as she hid it, he saw the faint hurt in her body language. When she changed the subject he wasn't at all bothered.

"You know the first museum I broke into I didn't steal anything."

"Humor me, what was it for?"

"They had a library exhibit. Low security. I dropped through the ceiling and spent the evenings browsing and reading what I could. I could almost imagine what a **real** library was like. No one bothering you. Silence with only the intermittent sound of paper turning. I actually had to remind myself to leave or the morning security would catch me."

"So before you 'acquired' your cloak suit you were soaring on the rooftops?"

"And…was just as good of a thief. I was immersed in the ancient art of parkour. Propelled myself through my environments. Swift, fast, fluid. It developed my speed and flexibility."

"Which I have seen many a times."

How could she not smirk.

"Some nicknamed me the Kunoichi. It means female ninja."

Brandon just shook his head.

"So the cowboy and the ninja storm the galaxy to make their own lives…we aren't that different…you and me."

Kasumi didn't need to respond. Her smile told Brandon all she needed to know. The two old souls stared into the endless yonder. No thoughts of war, Collectors, or Reapers. Just peace. The detective glanced at Kasumi leaning on the railing. The starlight shone across her in a far too intimate a moment. Her hood that hid the beauty he knew lay underneath. He looked away not wanting to stare. She noticed.

"Space still has the romance to it," she said.

"It does. Ever think there is one place we haven't reached yet?"

"These days that's where the Reapers are."

A laugh emitted from both as it seemed to make them breathe easier.

"You scared," Kasumi said in a whisper.

_No point lying to her._

"A bit…you?"

"A little. But not about dying."

He looked inquisitively at the woman.

"Death is always at our side. When we show fear, it jumps us faster than light, but if we don't-"

"It casts its eye upon us gently…and then guides us into infinity," finished Brandon.

Kasumi heard those words and slowly turned to the man beside her.

"One of the sergeants recited it to us in basic. Always stuck with me. It's an old Japanese proverb."

She tried not show how bewildered she was, though her speech betrayed her intention.

"It…is."

Her fingers gently tapped on the railing. Brandon's heart was pumping so loud he could hear it in his eardrums. A charging husk couldn't have made him this nerve-racked. He knew what he wanted to say; what he wanted to do.

"Listen…I uh…"

The words couldn't seem to get out of his mouth. It was easier when he rehearsed it in his ship. It was easier mumbling it to himself in the elevator. Now, it would be easier to sit shotgun with Shepard driving the Mako.

"Something on your mind?"

"Yeah…actually…I…"

Every attempt to meet her eyes failed. Kasumi slowly closed the distance between them. She tilted her head slightly to meet his eyes. She knew him long enough to know something pestered him. It didn't help his attempt.

"Ah hell…"

Brandon pulled his left pistol and held it out for her grip first.

"I want you to take it…"

His words so low.

"...just in case."

He managed to finally look into those shadowed eyes. Now he was fixed on them, drowning.

"It um…I want you to have something reliable by your side…"

If he wasn't so nervous he might have adored the look of surprise from Kasumi. Hesitantly, her fingers slowly glided across the curves of the grip, just glazing over Brandon's skin, over the square trigger guard, and cradled the pistol in the palms of her petite hands. For the first time it felt weird holding it. It was the same one she always 'borrowed'; his left pistol. It was like she had just been handed a sacred object. The stories and history that went along with it like a diary. It was the appeal when she would swipe it from him, but this time…knowing how special it was to him…and to be given it willingly...

"I couldn't…"

She felt his hands along her gloves…her fingers wrapped around the pistol. His eyes so sincere.

"Please. You can return it when we get back. Remember what I said the first time you stole it? One of a pair. Can't have one without the other, right?"

It was the farthest act of compassion he was allowing himself to do. Kasumi had to remind herself to draw a breath when she spoke.

"I…I've never returned anything before."

"Then I'll be honored to be the first."

Kasumi grinned from the chivalrous gesture.

"Such a romantic. I swear you were Lancelot in a previous life."

Brandon let out a chuckle to hide his embarrassment. It seemed to lighten his chest.

"Not sure I'd cut it as a knight."

"Don't know…dashing…"

The pistol fell with her hand to her side.

"Handsome."

She took a step towards him.

"Strong."

And another.

"Sympathetic."

Closer.

"Eyes of a predator…"

She whispered.

"…and prey."

That last line stung his mind. It also sent his heart pacing involuntarily faster. Only minutes of his life left as far as he was concerned, yet he was going against every desire that plagued him. To spend the last of his life with her in any and every way possible. It was more than deep longing or a primal lust. He'd die before anything happened to her. He wanted her to know it. She would be safe.

_Say it. Just say it. I want to stay. I want you. I need you. I need to..._

"I need to…make sure things are ready for the mission."

_Damn coward._

Kasumi smiled, but the faint hint of disappointment hurt him. She looked to want to speak, but nodded instead. He gulped in his throat, put on a little half-smile, turned out of her room. He didn't look back despite the impulse to do so. When the door started to close Kasumi took a quick step until it sealed. Her smile faded. She wished the reason he came was the same reason she wanted him to stay.

If there wasn't a mission he would have smashed his fist against the elevator wall as he lowered to the cargo bay. His thoughts swarmed him. To tell Kasumi the whole truth…to hold her…kiss her. But what if he died? He couldn't help but think of Shauna dying in his arms. Pain and anguish. He couldn't subject Kasumi to that kind of loss. She didn't need to know how he felt. She deserved so much better than him. It wasn't the time for complications. Not with the fate of the universe on their heels. He pushed the thoughts out of his head. The soldier took over. Not now with the battle approaching. Not to act on emotions. No distractions. Putting the team…her…ahead of himself. Now he sounded like Tali. It had settled this might very well be a one way ticket and the inevitable which he gladly accepted long ago. But why he was fighting…that had changed. His hand caressed the grip of his gun. It wasn't to protect the galaxy. His eyes sharpened as emotions fueled a desire. Just one woman…a real purpose to fight.


	26. Ch 26: The Final Countdown

APPROACHING THE OMEGA FOUR RELAY. ETA 1 MINUTE.

Joker's voice died out over the loudspeaker. This was it. Brandon stood with his cleaned armor strapped to his chest. His aged coat draped over and settled around his ankles. Gun leather polished. If he died, he would be well dressed. He left his room and sat in the captain's chair of his ship. This was much different than the rush to Illos. It was touch and go. Stealing the 'Normandy' and flying straight into the unknown. Granted, he knew he wouldn't be on the ground team against Saren and geth. Still, Alliance training prepped a soldier for an attack. Both for battle readiness and mental stability. But after he discharged and rearmed his pistols' thermal clip for the thirtieth time, checked to make sure the bipod on the Revenant was secured, and counted nine spare thermal clips again...

_I never thought I'd be itching for something to happen._

Someone must have heard him as he felt the 'Normandy' vibrate when it entered FTL. It never vibrated from FTL. His heart seemed to mirror the ship as it picked up in pace. They were on their way. His lungs filled with a breath and then followed long exhale. Nothing left to do now.

BRACE FOR DECELERATION. 8…7…6…5…

He gripped the console of his ship and shut his eyes.

4…3…2…1…

As soon as EDI finished a sudden jolt forced him into the back of his chair. Soon everything seemed to calm after the sharp change of direction. Not having a visual of their surroundings always unnerved him. With the blast doors over the observation decks, only the pilot and whoever was in the cockpit knew what was approaching. Trust that Joker knew what he was doing.

The ship shuddered much more violently. A loud snap seemed to creak across the ship. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up at the dauntingly familiar noise. It was a particle beam scraping across the hull. Never could he forget that sound. He was in the hangar bay on the SSV when that blast erupted. Would have been on security duty in the CIC, but switched shifts with Hector Emerson. Brandon was cleaning the rifles when it cut through the ship with that same audible crack. Joker ordered an evacuation and he ran to the elevator. Most from engineering had piled in and they waited for the last few still running. When the second blast sliced open the hangar bay, the doors automatically sealed shut and took them to the crew deck escape pods. That's how they lost Carlton, Harvey, Helen, Raymond...

His hand trembled despite his death grip on the console.

DIRECT HIT ON THE STARBOARD SIDE. WE GOT A FIRE IN THE MED-BAY. AUTOMATED SYSTEMS OFFLINE. I NEED PEOPLE THERE NOW!

His feet felt bolted to the floor.

_This isn't the SSV. Stand up._

His mind gave the command, but his body didn't respond.

_I said get up. GET UP!_

Brandon didn't even bother with the elevator and climbed up the emergency shaft. At the crew deck he met with Thane and Samara. The med-bay was festooned with flames as he grabbed the nearest extinguisher and tried to put out the blaze. Thane was behind him with his own canister.

"Keep back, Thane. Your lungs can't take much of this."

"I refuse in my last fight to be defeated by smoke inhalation."

Quickly, the fires were subdued and Brandon jumped on the comm.

"Fire's contained. Seal off the med-bay."

The ship rocked again.

DAMN IT. EVERYONE HANG ON. WE'RE GONNA LOSE THEM IN THE DEBRIS FIELD.

JEFF, I CALCULATE THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCCESSFULLY NAVIGATING THE DEBRIS FIELD IS APPROXIMATELY 3,720 TO ONE.

NEVER TELL ME THE ODDS, EDI!

A loud boom sheared off the mess hall table from the deck floor. It flipped towards them but was forced back by Samara with a biotic push. The ship seemed to settle back to normal even though they were far from it. The lights on the crew deck dimmed for a brief moment as a hum emitted from the main battery. They were firing the Thanix cannon. Another round charged and fired, but afterwards the 'Normandy' quaked from whatever exploded. There was a noticeable difference now. The artificial gravity was offline. Moreso they felt the tug of the space station dragging them down. Samara pulled them close and formed a biotic bubble.

SYSTEMS OFFLINE! EVERYONE BRACE FOR IMPACT!

The 'Normandy' smashed into something causing a change in momentum and direction. The force sent the three into the opposite wall. Samara biotics dissipated on impact but absorbed the bulk of the collision. They dropped to the ground and skidded across the deck until they plowed wherever they landed.

There was no headache so Brandon knew he hadn't hit his head against anything. He opened his eyes to see part of the deck ceiling exposed. Wires dangled and sparked against each other. Samara and Thane slowly got on their feet unhurt. Brandon's body felt in pretty much the same shape.

THIS IS SHEPARD. ALL CREW CHECK IN. WHAT'S THE DAMAGE REPORT?

A cascade of sparks erupted from the ceiling until dying out.

"Uh, we're alive?" Brandon sheepishly responded.

* * *

Everyone met in the debriefing room. Not even a scratch despite the belly landing. They discussed the layout of the Collector base and the plan of attack. Brandon surveyed the team more than the strategy. Jack eagerly cracked her knuckles. Thane and Samara silently prayed to their gods for guidance. Mordin intently stared at the layout. No doubt analyzing everything in his head. Kasumi calmly stroked her lips. She was thinking about the approach like she would a heist. He could always tell how she contemplated her next move.

_This can't be the last time I see her…_

"Those are our orders ladies and gentlemen. Anyone else have anything to say?"

Shepard folded her arms and assessed her combatants.

"Escape plan."

Brandon spoke up from the silence.

"If the 'Normandy' can't take off we still have a shuttle and the 'Razgriz'. They have FTL and can make it back through the relay."

"He's got a point Shepard," said Miranda, "The IFF was to get us here. We won't need it to get out."

"When we find the crew or any other survivors, they take priority. They can pile in the shuttle and get out. As for us, I can send you back to pilot the Raz-"

"Joker can fly her if it comes to that," cut in Brandon.

It wasn't going to be an excuse for him to leave his friends in battle. Shepard acknowledged his resolve with a respectful nod.

"You hear that, Joker," called Brandon, "Worst case the 'Razgriz' is all yours."

DON'T GIVE ME THAT. MY OLD GIRL AIN'T DOWN AND OUT YET. BE CAREFUL DOWN THERE.

"EDI, keep him from doing anything stupid."

I WILL DO MY BEST BRANDON.

_That's the first time she said my first name._

* * *

Brandon slung the MAC on his back. Grunt eagerly grabbed the M-100 grenade launcher and spun the rotating cylinders; each loaded with explosives. Mordin was quite enthusiastic to wield the ML-77 missile launcher. Zaeed lit his cigar with the flame of the M-451 Firestorm and proceeded with the squad. Of course, the Cain was taken by the only one qualified, or crazy enough, to use it.

"If we are lucky, I'll get to shove this thing right where the sun don't shine."

Shepard kept the morale up; then again hoisting a portable nuclear launcher was a bonus to her confidence. All weapons were distributed. Every thermal clip was taken. And when the Normandy's hatch opened the hiss of the door was the only sound that could be heard.

Everyone piled off the ship into the deceivingly warm glow of the core. It was a partial comfort the Collectors needed air to survive so they didn't need helmets. Brandon was as bewildered as the rest as they looked at the massive space station, the rays from exploded suns, and the debris of ships littered across the orange radiance of space. Some looked ancient from a time before the Citadel Council. Extinct races not even known in the history tracks.

"Oh my God…"

Nearly everyone jolted and turned to Brandon pointing at all the floating ships.

"…I could find parts for the 'Razgriz' in there!"

The glares from his friends felt more like death staring at him.

"Just…trying to stay positive."

Though, caught in the corner of his eye, Kasumi desperately tried to hide her laugh.

_Totally worth it._

Shepard led Grunt, Tali, Mordin, and Legion toward the vents. Brandon watched them head into the opposite passage. His fingers balled and relaxed as he popped the safety off his Revenant. The distraction team started down their path. Garrus took point with poise only a great leader could have. He had learned from the best.

"This is it. Remember short controlled bursts. Don't waste your shots, but make them loud. We need to take the heat off Shepard best we can, so give them something to think about. Keep the form tight. No lone wolf stuff."

His group all agreed. Almost deja vu for the turian as he looked back at his band of misfits. Ready to combat the scum of the universe on their own territory.

"Alright. Now let's show them what the galaxy's mightiest heroes are made of."

The first few steps into the Collector base were strangely silent. More resistance was expected. An awaiting army. Booby-traps. Instead, it looked deserted. Most doubted that notion. Unless every Collector happened to be on the ship when it exploded, they'd be meeting the welcome party soon enough.

"Garrus to Shepard, have you encountered any resistance?"

NEGATIVE. THEY EITHER DON'T KNOW WE'RE HERE OR ARE WAITING FOR US TO SPRING A TRAP.

"Hold back a minute. We want them to come to us first. We'll flush them out. Meet you on the other side of those doors."

He motioned to Brandon.

"Switch to your heavy and send one round down the corridor. Everyone else fire two rounds at anything you think looks suspicious."

Brandon charged the MAC and sent an electrical orb down the passageway while the rest shot from their rifles. They could see the faint glow from the impact in the distance. Something noticeably changed. Like a low hum emitting from below ground. The team treaded carefully. The hum grew and from the craters in the floor Collector soldiers burst into the air surrounding them. However, unlike all their previous tactics, it wasn't a surprise attack. Garrus and the rest knew they would come and cut them down effortlessly.

"Well that was easy," said Jack.

Most wished she hadn't said a word. Like cockroaches, Collectors poured out from all directions and forced the team to rush towards the meeting point while shooting. They dove further into the passageway until they reached the location. The door was still locked.

"Hold here and set up a perimeter," ordered Garrus.

Brandon and Jacob took positions at the edge of the formation as rearguards. There was barely any cover leaving them mostly exposed. The tunnel was not ideal as three different routes lead to them. Thane and Garrus took positions for sniper support. The rest stayed scattered within the defense setup.

A few stragglers were dispatched easily. It was the identifiable squads that things started to get tough. Kasumi sprayed her bursts from her Vindicator until she saw a large assortment of Collectors pushing on their position.

"Grenade!"

Kasumi tossed her flashbang. The attackers were blinded in all four eyes and defenseless, temporarily giving the team upper hand. Unfortunately, the bulk taken down was only a dent of the ever growing population of drones and troopers.

"These fuckers don't know when to give up," as Jack sent a shockwave crashing into a swarm of Collectors.

As more massed from all three corridors, Brandon became less frugal with his machine gun. Both former Alliance soldiers maintained constant rates of fire until the thermal clip popped from Jacob's Avenger.

"Loading. Davis, I'm on my last mag-"

The gunshot cut through his shoulder; no barriers. The Avenger fell from his grasp as he grimaced in pain. In a controlled rage, Jacob drew his pistol and riddled dead the trooper that tried to flank him.

"Jacob, get down!"

He didn't hear Miranda. He threw the empty pistol to the ground and reached for his Tempest with his good arm. Wounded, bleeding, and a tight clench in his jaw he sprayed down three charging drones before a second shot grazed the other arm. It wasn't until a third round struck his gut did he collapse to the ground. Miranda sprinted to him. Brandon looked back to Kasumi.

"Cover me."

The thief took a small breath before her bursts and struck down each target. Brandon bolted across and strafed the enemies to get to Jacob. Miranda flipped him over to apply medi-gel. The soldier still clutched his Tempest ready to fight to his last breath.

"Just…get me...on my feet."

"Shut up damn you," choked Miranda.

Miranda pressed the gel through the blood gushing from Jacob's abdomen. Brandon took out any enemies who tried to advance on their holdout until the gun emptied. Short on time, he grabbed Jacob's fallen Avenger and sprayed a violent flash of fire.

"How is he?"

"I don't know."

"We gotta get him outta here."

He picked off the closest targets until the clip popped from the rifle. Before Brandon could reload, a wall of blue biotics covered the entrance absorbing the fire. Samara stood strong though they could see her strain.

"Get him to safety."

Miranda and Brandon hoisted Jacob and dragged him away from the front line. As strong as a Justicar could be, she could not brace the weight of whole army's armament for long as her barrier shattered. Kasumi and Jack sprayed at another swarm, but their defense was faltering. Suddenly, a stream napalm engulfed everything before them.

"You kids get the bloody hell back!"

Zaeed walked in front of them and stood directly in the middle of the hallway. Despite exposure to the enemy, his Firestorm unleashed waves of fire igniting all it touched. No matter how advanced the Collectors or Reapers might be, nothing was invincible to incineration as the enemy burned in a sea of flames. They bought a few more minutes, but Garrus knew they wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

"Come on Legion! We need the door open now! We have a man down!"

ACKNOWLEDGED. OPEN.

The doors finally slid wide as the group piled in. They tapped Zaeed on the shoulder to cue him to fall back. He steadily strolled rearward sending out the last bits of the blaze until the door shut completely.

GARRUS WE'RE IN POSITION. GET THAT DOOR OPEN!

"Legion. Open the door for Shepard."

"Door is malfunctioning," replied Legion.

Finally, it slid open as Shepard's team entered shooting back at enemy resistance. Those that could help gave her cover fire. The door shuddered then slowly closed just before the Collectors could get off their explosives. Shepard and her squad were relatively unscathed.

"Hell of a good start."

She spoke to soon when she saw Jacob on the ground with Miranda crouched over him.

"Shit."

Mordin rushed over and quickly attended to Jacob.

"Be still."

"Patch me up, doc. It's nothing."

Miranda could see her friend fading in and out. When she touched his face it slowed him down.

"That's enough Jacob. I'll promise to keep you alive."

With his life dwindling he could still smile back. It was a smile that existed only when they were once lovers, though…that had never really stopped.

"I could never remember…which promises you keep."

She leaned close and kissed him on his forehead. It relaxed him more than the medi-gel ever could.

"Mordin?"

"Medi-gel holding…"

Mordin made sure to pull Miranda aside to Shepard before he continued.

"…but he won't last much longer. Needs proper care."

"Shepard!"

All three looked over to Brandon.

"You need to see this."

The mercenary tossed his flamethrower to the ground now that it had run out of power. Thane and Samara lugged Jacob to his feet and carried him. The team followed the commander into the chamber, though it resembled more of a lab. A factory floor for something.

"This must be under the central hub," said Shepard.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?"

She couldn't respond to the detective as she looked over the area. Pipes seemed to crawl like tentacles all over the ceilings. At the base of the floor…

"What the hell?"

Humans were inside chambers connected to every tube. It was their crew. All except one.

"That's one of the colonists from Horizon."

Shepard approached the woman. Her eyes opened. It was a shock that she could still be alive for all these months. She saw the team and immediately started screaming.

"Don't worry. We're going to get you out."

The pod hissed. Though, her cries were muffled they could clearly hear her.

"Pl-Please. Kill me. Kill me!"

She screamed in agony; pounded on the glass, but her hands dissolved. Her skin peeled off her face as her body disintegrated into a mess of bloody pulp silenced forever. Shepard eyes stayed wide as she watched the woman crumbled into paste.

"No…NO! Goddamn it! Get them out! Get them out NOW!"

She slammed the butt of her rifle into the nearby tube ejecting Mess Sergeant Gardner. The others pulled on the pods before the Collectors claimed a single crewmember a horrendous death. Finally, Grunt smashed against the glass which shattered and expelled Doctor Chakwas.

"You…you came back for us."

Shepard offered her hand and brought her to her feet.

"No one gets left behind."

"They…they were processed. They got pumped through these tubes. The chambers kept us in stasis…like in the pods."

The hard fact that hovered over the situation was that the genetic human paste was being pumped into whatever experiment or abomination that lay ahead.

"Joker can you scan and tell me where or what these tubes lead?"

ALL THOSE TUBES LEAD TO THE CENTRAL CONTROL ROOM RIGHT ABOVE YOU. THE ROUTE IS BLOCKED BY A SECURITY DOOR, BUT THERES ANOTHER CHAMBER THAT RUNS PARALLEL TO THE ONE YOU'RE IN.

EDI immediately cut in.

I CANNOT RECOMEND THAT. THERMAL EMMISSIONS SUGGEST THE CHAMBER IS OVERRUN WITH SEEKER SWARMS. MORDIN'S COUNTERMEASURE CANNOT DEFEND AGAINST SO MANY AT ONCE.

"What about biotics? Could we create a biotic field to keep them from getting near us?"

"Yes. I think that may be possible," said the Justicar, "I wouldn't be able to protect everyone, but we might be able to get a small team through if they stayed close."

"Agreed. Samara and I will take a small team through the seeker swarms. Garrus will continue to lead the diversion team through the main passage. We'll open the security doors from the other side and meet you there."

Garrus tossed a new clip in his Mantis.

"We'll keep the defenders busy. You slip around the back."

"What about us," said Chakwas, "We're in no shape to fight."

"Is the 'Normandy' spaceworthy?"

EDI AND I ARE STILL SORTING THROUGH THE SYSTEMS. GIVE US THERE POSITION. I CAN HAVE THE SHUTTLE WAITING FOR THEM.

"Mordin. You escort them back. Take Jacob with you. Remember if she is grounded you take the shuttle through the relay."

Mordin tossed Miranda the ML-77 missile launcher.

"Five shots left. Make them count."

The crew trudged with Mordin towards the exit. Some braced their more wounded comrades on their sides. Gardner hooked an arm around Jacob. As for the ground team, they had to keep going.

* * *

The further the team ventured into the base the more alien it became. The Collector ship was more of a bee hive for colonist transportation. The actual base was more of a processing plant. The tech had a resemblance to the architecture of the ancient Protheans. Only it was morphed in a way that destroyed any cultural influence. Purely machinery. Foreign from any technology both past and present. Ironic that the creators of this dark maniacal hell are the same who constructed the elegant brilliance of the mass relays. And much like the Keepers, recycled an proud race into mindless slaves.

The group stayed alert. Grunt sniffed the air and snarled.

"This whole place smells…wrong."

They crept deeper into the center until they came across a gorge in the middle of the superstructure. Garrus gave the signal to fan out. As they peered over the edge down the chasm…the sight stunned them all.

Almost like a long runway of an airstip, it glowed in a long thick line of warm red light. Although, every light was atop a stasis pod; stasis pods all filled with Collectors. Drones, troopers, captains. They stretched along the edge of the abyss and spanned far into the distance. The genetic mutation of what was left of the proud Prothean race reduced to slave labor. But the last of a species was dormant beside the firsts of one. At the center, organized into neat rows, spikes impaled lifeless bodies which were once humans. Now, turned into the dreadful fate of husks. It was frightening to approach one or two spikes, but this many of this magnitude was inconceivable. It expanded across the base like enlarged porcupine spines. It was nightmarish and dreadful; and they would swear they could hear the screams of the colonists that must have echoed in these halls. Everyone was speechless until Garrus choked out a reaction.

"Spirits, there must be hundreds of them…thousands…why are they here?"

"Looks like they're preparing an invasion," Brandon replied bluntly.

"Keelah."

Up until now it the Collectors' tactics were hit and run. What lay before them would completely decimate any colony or large city…or worse…a planet.

"I don't get it. Why are there husks? Wouldn't that be a waste of genetic harvesting?"

This might have been the first time Kasumi sounded worried.

"Not every human sample was a good one," said Thane, "Whoever wasn't needed must have been turned."

"Or whoever didn't survived the trip," said Grunt darkly.

Brandon noticed Zaeed had let his cigar wastefully burn.

"Does this remind you of anything, Zaeed?"

"Nope…never seen anything like this before."

Jack was incredibly silent at the view.

"Jack," asked the mercenary, "you alright?"

The lifeless human forms probed by the sharp spikes resonated dark memories of her childhood with Cerberus.

"Me? I'm so scared I'm thinking about God."

A lone Collector appeared amongst the vast armada of mindless soldiers. It eyes glowed that bright yellow; surrounded by a ghostly aura of light. It was Harbinger. Its deep voice thundered at them.

**FOOLS. YOU ARE IGNORANT AND WE ARE KNOWING. YOU FOLLOW SHEPARD AS SHE LEADS YOU TO DIE. YOUR WORLDS WILL BECOME OUR LABORATORIES. YOUR PUNY WEAPONS AND PATHETIC ARMIES CANNOT STOP THE INEVITABLE. NONE OF YOU CAN COMPREHEND WHAT YOU FACE. WE ARE THE HARBINGER OF YOUR DESTINY. WE ARE-**

Harbinger couldn't finish after being pummeled by a countless barrage of gunfire. Barriers and armor were obliterated in seconds as the possessed Collector fell to its knees feeling the sting of bullets ripped through its frail body. On the ridge above, all members of Garrus' squad held their weapons with barrels red hot and smoking.

**RE…LEAS…ING CONTR-**

Its head snapped back as a hole carved through the skull and collapsed face first to the ground. Garrus cocked back another clip from his sniper rifle.

"Hostile engaged."

The red glow from the foul valley stopped. It switched to green. The normal hiss of a pod opening was enhanced thousands of times as the once Prothean army, now Collectors, emerged.

"There's no way our luck is this bad," Brandon said hopelessly.

The mechanical, yet organic crease of the spikes echoed as each row lowered in a perfect sequential pattern. Across the abyss, the blue glow of husks sped in their direction at an alarming size. Garrus eyes widened only for a moment before they sharpened into a predatory glare.

"Fall back…fall back!"

All except one followed Garrus' order. Grunt stood tall as the others retreated.

"Go!"

Grunt slung his shotgun and pulled the M-100 off his back.

"Heh heh heh."

Grunt launched grenades directly into the hordes of husks. Every time a new round cycled it left the barrel to continue his relentless sortie of explosions. His blue eyes sharpened as he not only fulfilled his krogan genetic destiny, but created his own memory the tank could never give him; with enemies few would ever face. The spectacle of dozens of husks scattered into the air and torn to shreds spurred the young krogan. And when the grenade launcher ran out, he smashed it across a Collector's skull that tried to jump him. He rejoined with the rest and fought towards the rendezvous point.

The pipes leading to the central room had grown vaster where the smaller ones intertwined. They had to lead to somewhere...or something big requiring the enormity. Up ahead was the secondary point. They were blessed with enough cover, but the amount of enemies was astronomical. They were in the heart of the base and not a random corridor. They were exposed with their backs against the wall. Above, below, and 180 degree line of sight.

"Mount up," ordered Garrus.

Brandon deployed the weapon's bipod and mowed down any Collector in range. Husks scurried up the sides and charged right into the muzzle flash of the machine gun. They constantly fell dead until the fire stopped with a popped thermal clip...

"Shit!"

No time to reload and the nearest husk let out a screech as it jumped over the debris. Only it never landed back down. It rocketed back from Tali toting Vera. Slug after slug, the quarian pummeled back the husks as she never broke her stance. She pumped a new clip and patted Brandon on the back for him to reload. The Revenant was rearmed, but up ahead was a scion. He took MAC from his back, readied a charge, and took aim-

A particle beam tore through the barrel just missing his head. A few scratches didn't stop him, but the weapon was now beyond use. Up ahead, more husks and three Praetorians herded for an attack. With his weapon now defunct it seemed too futile of a fight. But he thought about the batarian corvette.

"Kasumi, I need you to override the safeties and overload the charging mechanism."

She didn't ask why. Immediately, the circuit box was open and she linked her omni-tool to the program. Her little fingers danced over the holo-map and soon the weapon started to charge and rise in pitch. Only this time it started to spasm much more violently.

"Grunt, how's you're throwing arm?"

Grunt looked at him, then the portable bomb, and understood the plan. He clutched the weapon and threw it with all his might across the approaching army. Garrus made sure his one shot hit right at the pressure tank and exploded the weapon sending a massive EMP orb shorting out all three Praetorians and three fourths of the husks; completely decimated. Brandon almost jumped into the air with excitement, but his heart sank a moment after. Seven more Praetorians crept into the far view. More Collectors, uncountable amounts of husks, and a dozen scions came out from the center of the base. The force they were up against was merely a fraction of the Collector army. The EMP bomb bought them only minutes as the Reaper's spawns advanced on their position.

"Son. of. A. BITCH!"

The Revenant bellowed toward everything in sight. Everyone with a working weapon shot at the crowds. Rounds ripped through Collectors center mass. Tracers popped the legs of the incoming husks in the hope they would get trampled by the rest of the horde. Despite their best efforts, they were hammered at the enemy's response. Tali switched to her pistol after her rifle ran out. Jack cursed when a scion's blast ripped her assault rifle away. She responded with a colossal shockwave sending a near two dozen husks and Collectors scattered across the base. Garrus was partially happy his visor kept the kill count; he had forgotten how many he'd sniped long ago. It wouldn't matter for too long with only ten shots left for his Mantis. Thane kept his Viper rapid and steady until a round pierced his thigh which crippled him to the ground.

"Thane!"

Garrus jumped on his comm.

"Shepard, do you copy? Come on, damn it, where are you?"

I COPY WHATS YOUR POSITION

"We're at the doors. They've got us pinned down! Taking heavy fire!"

Suddenly, the doors opened with Shepard and her reinforcements. She caught a glimpse of the incoming force.

"Suppressing fire! Don't let one close!"

Tracers flew through the empty space as the squad took shelter. Garrus was the last one in as the doors finally sealed. Shepard exhaled a long breath that she didn't even know she had, but she thought her heart stopped seeing the turian slumped back against the wall clutching his side.

"I'm fine. It...it didn't go through. I wear my armor for something, right?"

Shepard smirked, trying to hide the dread of what she almost thought happened to her best friend, and patted him on the shoulder.

"EDI, what's our status?"

MORDIN'S GROUP ARRIVED. NO CASUALTIES. JACOB IS IN CRITICAL BUT STABLE CONDITION. THERE SHOULD BE SOME NEARBY PLATFORMS THAT SHOULD TAKE YOU TO THE MAIN CONTROL CONSOLE. FROM THERE YOU CAN OVERLOAD AND DESTROY THE BASE.

This time it was Joker that cut off EDI.

COMMANDER YOU HAVE A PROBLEM. HOSTILES MASSING JUST OUTSIDE THE DOOR. WON'T BE LONG UNTIL THEY BUST THROUGH.

"Copy that Joker."

Shepard looked back at their team. Tali patched up Thane's wound with the little medi-gel they had left. Brandon distributed a few spare thermal clips. Jack and Samara were restless from the amount of biotics they'd used. They were short of both manpower and firepower. And she still needed more from them.

"I need a rearguard team to keep them from overwhelming us."

Brandon knew what that meant. He remembered the salarian commander Kirrahe. 'Hold the line'…at all costs it seemed.

"We'll bunker down here and cover your back Shepard."

The sentiment was shared by everyone. There was not a hint of trepidation from her people. They were with her until the end.

"I still have a few shots saved for Harby."

She looked at Garrus.

"No. I need you here to lead the rest out if we can't get back. If this all goes to hell you're the acting commander Vakarian."

The turian almost expected to feel hurt that he wasn't going with her, but felt prouder than he could ever be for the responsibility she entrusted him.

"I won't disappoint you, Shepard."

"You've never disappointed me, Garrus."

Time was short. Shepard chose her crew.

"Miranda?"

Miranda walked with a fierce determination none had seen before and pulled the missile launcher from her back.

"Zaeed?"

His cigar had worn down to the nub. He spit it from his mouth pulled his Vindicator.

"Hey!"

Jack stopped Zaeed just before he boarded the platform.

"I'd say come back without a scratch, but it's a bit late for that."

She practically dragged him to her lips before pushing him away.

"So just come back."

He grinned as he boarded the platform. Shepard surveyed the men and women who've fought beside her. Old and new faces. All looking up to her. Brave souls willing to die. True warriors.

"You want a speech? You'll get it when we get back home. We have a battle to win."

She had the most confident, and deadly, smile on her face as the platform rose out of the chamber. They watched until they were out of sight and Garrus resumed command.

"Setup defense positions. We make a stand here. No one is gonna die because of us."

Everyone planted themselves behind whatever cover there was. There was no silence. They could hear the mumbles and sounds of the Collectors on the other side of the door. Tali and Brandon carried Thane to the right flank facing the entrance. They propped him beside some cover and gave him his Viper.

"You're locked and loaded. Stay here and watch our backs. Sure you're okay?"

"The pain of getting shot is an old memory. Not one I enjoy however," with a smirk.

The Garrus stayed in the middle with his Mantis aimed right down the center. Legion took position on the left with his Widowmaker. Jack and Samara stayed on the infields of the flanks toting a shotgun and assault rifle respectively. Brandon deployed his machine gun beside Grunt. He shifted so the iron sights were lined almost perfectly to the crease of the door. His fingers gripped the handle as he waited for the enemy. Still, his eyes glanced to the thief on the far side. Tali stood beside her with her Sokolov. Kasumi had her Vindicator planted to her shoulder, but her eyes were locked on him. More worryingly was there was no smile...not even a smirk. She was worried. Maybe even afraid. It was the first time he felt that sinking feeling in his gut. The thought of laying her lifeless body inside one of those coffins…it just fueled his resolve as he glared back at the door and with a narrowed brow.

_Nothing was going to hurt her._

They could hear the Collectors hacking the door's circuitry.

"Grunt."

"Hmm?"

"Do krogans believe in hell?"

"The void has dark levels. Why?"

"Because I intend to give em a lot of business today."

He racked the action on his machine gun. A wide toothy grin formed on the young krogan.

"Sounds like my kinda job."

He slammed the thermal clip into his Claymore.

They waited as the doors finally slid open. The first Collectors were dead before they even hit the floor.


	27. Ch 27: It's My Life

"Keep em back. We gotta buy more time."

Another Collector trooper fell lifeless from Garrus' high powered rifle. A biotic wave from Samara smashed three drones into a wall with the familiar snap of bones. Brandon sighted, aimed, and headshotted an enemy, but was forced to duck following a barrage of gunfire. Garrus joined him shortly after.

"It's like they're endlessly respawning behind that damn door," yelled Brandon, "Our only blessing is they could only hack it halfway open."

A massive explosion shook the base from the walls to the very floor. It had to be Shepard and her Cain. Both kneeled up and returned fire at the consecutive charge of Collectors. Garrus scoped one, racked another round, and scored hits on another. Brandon shot mercilessly and ensured each round found a mark. Despite being static and wounded, Thane was still deadly with his Viper as he spit out shots until the clip popped.

"Out."

Garrus tossed the assassin a cartridge before reloading his own weapon. Brandon fired two more shots before his slide locked back and took cover.

"Loading."

Garrus took aim through his scope. He could remember this. Low on thermal clips. Constant charges of enemies forced to funnel through a slim opening. Only this time he was with a whole squad and these weren't Omega's gangs and incompetent mercenaries. He led his target before his talon squeezed another kill-shot.

"Our biotics are getting restless. They're gonna tire out at this rate."

A tired, but pissed off Jack tossed a shockwave which knocked out five Collectors attempting to out flank them. At the foremost of the perimeter, Grunt and Tali sent slugs at any Collector or husk who ventured too close. Samara biotically pulled an unknowing Collector for Legion to snipe it dead. Legion placed each shot with calculated precision as a proper synthetic could, but there was urgency in his aim and movements that was undeniably human.

"Vakarian-Acting Commander. Our consensus predicts our munitions will successfully last us only 7.32 Earth minutes."

At that news, Brandon shook his head as he picked up his Revenant.

"Thank you Legion, but at times I wish you'd keep that shit to yourself."

His machine gun flashed killing the last few drones. The gunfire seemed to subside for a moment; then a surge of violently clawing husks erupted from the entrance.

GARRUS.

The panic in Tali's voice got Garrus immediately on the comm.

"Status?"

THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM! WE CAN'T HOLD OUT MUCH LONG-

Silence.

"Tali…TALI!"

Garrus watched the human monsters tear at each other to squeeze through the narrowed corridor. Tali and Grunt retreated firing their shotguns, but were getting overrun by two-dozen husks who honed on their position.

"Legion and Thane, provide support fire!

Commander Vakarian pointed a sharp talon at Brandon.

"You with me!"

Garrus slung his Mantis and pulled his M-15 Vindicator as he ran to the front line. Brandon followed with his Revenant.

Tali fired at every incoming husk until her shotgun made that undesirable click.

"Loading."

Tali tried to pop in another thermal clip as an incoming husk charged at her. Just before contact Grunt tackled the creep crushing its skull.

"I. AM. KROGAN!"

Grunt threw the mangled body at a group knocking them down like bowling pins. With no more munitions he smashed, fists and hands, any husks getting too close. It gave Tali a chance to toss in her last clip. She blasted one husk dead and another hooked on Grunt's back. Everywhere she turned husks surrounded her and cut off their escape path.

"BOSH'TETS!"

Infuriated, she blasted anything at point blank range into shards of shrapnel. Grunt was tired but found his shotgun doubled as a club as he cracked it over his foes. Tali hit an enemy with the butt of her Sokolov and decimated its face with the last slug. Before she could resort to her pistol she was tackled to the ground. She swiftly reached her knife and stabbed the screaming husk through the skull. Its carcass rolled off, but four more charged her direction. She aimed her pistol, but the husks flew backwards from massive concussion shots. She turned to see Garrus and Brandon spray their rifles and riddled the husks to the ground. With one arm, Garrus reached around her waist and lifted Tali her to her feet.

"You okay?"

She couldn't figure out is she was speechless from almost dying or the strong turian who swept her up. She nodded and caught her breath.

"Grunt, fallback! Brandon lay down some cover fire!"

Grunt limped back as the remaining husks stormed straight into Brandon's line of sight. The recoil pressed into his shoulder while he mowed them down until the machine gun ran out. As automatic as breathing, his hand cross drew his pistol and carefully dropped each husk.

_BANG…One…BANG…two…BANG…three…_

Grunt had gotten behind him as they retreated to the second line of defense.

_BANG…Five…BANG…six…_

Sniper shots from Legion and Thane were the cue to retreat. He holstered his pistol and the four of them took a breather beside their snipers and biotics. Tali made sure her suit wasn't ruptured and looked back at her rescuer.

"So…I guess this…makes us even now?"

Garrus brought her close thinking he would lose her if he so much loosened his grip. His harmonics rumbled so low.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Now you know how it feels, Vakarian."

They both panted for air, but grasped each other tightly; pulling themselves close. Garrus' fringe graced Tali's helmet. And she swore she heard that playful tone in his voice.

"You are so mean…"

A rocket streamed past them and reminded them to return fire at the impending doom. Jack focused her biotics at the new wave of Collectors but collapsed from exhaustion. Samara was in no better condition as she handed the fellow biotic her Tempest and pulled her Avenger rifle. While Brandon added a new machine gun clip he saw Grunt sat very still. Worryingly he wasn't fighting back.

"Grunt?"

He nudged the krogan and received no response. Closer inspection revealed not only the deep gashes all over him, but the deep entry wound in his lower chest.

"Shit Grunt. You need medi-gel!"

His large hand yanked back the detective.

"No."

The krogan slurred from the amount of blood that flooded from his mouth.

"Regen...redundant systems...save it."

There was no point arguing. Instead, Brandon unslung Jacob's Avenger, loaded it with a spare cartridge, and shoved it in his friend's hand. Grunt coughed blood again, but smiled. Brandon grabbed his arm and coaxed him to his feet.

"Come on you lazy bastard."

Brandon redeployed the bipod of his machine gun and fought back with Grunt joining with the Avenger. The amount of bodies at the doorway bunched up the incoming attacks and slowed the enemy's offensive strikes. Unfortunately, the bodies became good sources of cover and blocked their gunshots. Thane popped out shots from his Viper until it ran dry and forced him to ditch it for the last few shots in his Predator. As he fired his pistol his comm buzzed.

"This is Thane. We are holding but they keep coming. A quick exit it preferable."

Another explosion rocked the entire station. That was Shepard's last shot of the nuke launcher.

"Shepard said to fall back."

The relief was short lived when Brandon saw the Collectors attempted to swarm the control panel on their side of the blast door.

"Garrus! They are trying to open that door. They get it opened all the way we're screwed."

"Kasumi where are you," asked Garrus.

LEFT FLANK.

"Do you think you could disable that control panel permanently?"

TRICKY. I'M ON IT.

Brandon could see Kasumi appear and shadow struck a Collector trying to get close.

FLASHBANG!

The white blinding light disoriented the remaining enemies for the squad to pick off. She brought up her omni-tool quickly and tried to hack the program. Brandon kept his sights on the entrance, but kept an eye on the control panel. After exhausting through his cartridge he ducked to reload.

NO CAN DO. THEY FIREWALLED THE…KUSO!

The shock and panic in her voice immediately got Brandon back up. A wave of gunfire and explosives hurled at Kasumi's position from beyond the entrance. It knocked her off balance and dropped her M-15. She dove behind some light crates as the Collectors barraged her location. She pulled and blind fired her Locust, but was pinned down by the incessant volley.

"We got to get her out of there. They are focusing everything on her position. If she cloaks they'll rip her to shreds."

"Brandon we have barely anything left…"

Garrus sent a scoped headshot at one of the massing Collectors.

"…and our biotics are beyond exhausted."

The detective heard a familiar sound in the distance. Something that he could always recognize. He looked over to see Kasumi picking off Collectors with his pistol.

HATE TO SOUND NEEDY BUT I'M ON MY LAST CLIP. I'M OUT OF FLASHBANGS.

If the next offensive wave hit soon she'd get overwhelmed in seconds. Brandon looked back at Jack and Samara. They tried to catch their breath as they continually fired there weapons. Garrus and Legion rapidly shot their sniper rifles. Tali wielded Garrus' M-15 with Thane firing his last bullet. Grunt had slumped back to the ground in need of time to regen. Nothing left. No way to get to her out. She might very well die...then his thoughts stopped. Slowly, Brandon Davis brought his hand up to his comm…and spoke in the calmest voice without a hint of fear.

"Kasumi…you stay right there. I'll be right over."

Everyone who heard that message could not figure what that entailed until Brandon leapt over the cover and charged towards Kasumi and the Collectors. Garrus was beyond baffled when he saw him run past his scope.

"Spirits…well cover him!"

His boots pounded the ground with every second he ran. Passed the original front line, shots came his way as they impacted his shields. A close explosion rocked him off his feet into the side of debris. Like a blood raged krogan, he picked up his gun, was off his hands and knees, and continued despite the excruciating pain in his ribs.

Kasumi shot her last round before the thermal clip ejected. It was also when she saw an incoming Collector riddled to the wall from the rapid fire of an ever-closer Revenant. She turned back and blinked in disbelief. Brandon stormed her way gun blazing with missed rounds zipping through his billowing coat just grazing his armor. What she saw was something out of her romance novels.

His machine gun screamed. His disciplined three round bursts forgotten. The trigger held longer and longer until he sprayed his Revenant on full auto at the Collectors, husks, and anything else that dared to stand in his way. He breathed hard and glanced at his ammo counter.

57…49…42…33…

He neared her. More pressure came his way, but the unstoppable force would not be thwarted. Barriers gone, shoulder numb, hand shook, and his arm ached to force the muzzle climb down…yet his eyes were sharp, his body relentless, and his heart pounded.

23…17…9…

_Come on!_

When the muzzle flashes stopped Brandon sent a concussive blast knocking three Collectors back and lunged next to Kasumi. The spent cartridge popped and he tossed in a new one. He passed Kasumi a thermal clip for the pistol. She didn't need to know that was his last one.

"You…you really do save the damsels in distress."

"Listen, Kasumi. I'm going to take the left flank and draw their fire. That'll give you the time to cloak back to the others. Tell Garrus to fall back to the extraction point. That should give Jack and Samara time to rest up. I'll disable the door mech to keep reinforcements from massing in and slow em down."

"How? With your foot? And how do you get back after all these charades?"

"I'll buy you the time you need."

He said it as sternly and seriously as everything else, but Kasumi could hear the slight gloom in his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We don't have time. They're gonna need to reload soon. You gotta get outta here."

"Not without you. No one gets left behind."

"Don't argue with me. Wait for my signal."

"I'm not trading your life for mine. I already lost Keiji trying to protect me."

"Damn it Kasumi, just go!"

He practically yelled at her, but she wouldn't back down.

"You don't owe me anything! Why-"

Her words were interrupted when Brandon grabbed the side of her face and forced his lips to hers. It was the answer to why. Every urge he suppressed broke loose in that one moment. He wasn't thinking tactically anymore; betrayed his own logic and his heart took over. She had to know. It was the one mistake he wasn't going to make twice. But stealing a kiss like this, he almost felt selfish-

Kasumi pulled the back of his neck as she darted her tongue into his mouth sending shivers crawling throughout his body. She returned his kiss with a fiery intensity and diminished all thoughts of unrequited love. Her moans embedded into his ear and stirred a desire they desperately wanted for so long. In the middle of a firefight, a battle…a damn war…everything stopped as he got lost in the sensation. The desperate need to feel her. Her hand on just grazing through his hair. The sweet taste of her lips. Only raw passion could burn so hot. They pulled away breathless. His heart was beating out of his chest from the mixture of desire and adrenaline. He'd almost forgotten they were near death until he heard the slowed rate of gunfire. Every fiber of his body didn't want to leave her...but it took everything he had to say what might very well be his last words.

"Now. Run."

Off the ground, Brandon fired wildly at the Collectors as he sprinted to the panel. Kasumi squeezed her eyes as she cloaked into obscurity. It worked as the Collectors aimed at him when he ran to the panel. With barely any protection, he pressed himself against the wall beside the door controls. Any Collector that tried to stop him met the same fate.

Kasumi uncloaked next to Garrus aiming his rifle.

"What is he doing?"

"He said to fall back to the extraction point."

"What do you mean? How's he getting-"

Garrus turned from his scope to see the look on her face. Even partially concealed he knew instantly.

"No…BRANDON!"

The colossus armor was taking more abuse than it was ever designed for. Still, Brandon stood undeterred and kept a constant rate of fire. He wasn't killing them, but forced them back. Stalled them. It was all he needed to do. At the panel he hit the few buttons that resulted in nothing. With the butt of his Revenant he smashed the console multiple times to no avail. He had to shut it down somehow.

"Fuck it!"

He aimed his gun and held the trigger. Sparks scattered from the console until it popped and overloaded. Through some miracle the door sealed shut. The olds ways still worked with the advanced homicidal machines. With the systems fried the doors would stay as they were. It was slim chance to get back to the group, but ahead were more than enough enemies that had made it in before the blast doors shut. They could not fight against them. More immediate, he could see a squad of Collectors arming an explosive projectile. He hip fired at them as tried to run to the cover at the first line-

CLICK

The last thing he could do was look down at his defunct weapon and stare back to the flying explosive.

Dust covered the battlefield from the blast. The team looked back to see the only thing visible cut through the debris; a Revenant rifle bounced and crashed to the ground. The short silence was interrupted as Garrus ordered everyone to fall back. Reluctantly, they all hurried up the tunnel. The area seemed devoid of anyone. On the dusty ground, the visible glint of metal from Brandon's pistol-

A hand grabbed it and dragged it close. Brandon kept his weapon at his side as he coughed from all the dirt. The carcass of the dead trooper he used to absorb most of the impact was pushed off. He examined his obliterated armor and the blood trickling from his left shoulder. He pulled the clamp on his damaged chestplate and it fell to the ground. The loss of the weight was an instant relief. He rested his heavy head on the debris he was propped against. Happy to have a few moments to breathe as hard as it was to. It was luck he didn't cough up any blood, though it soaked into his riddled coat. His dark brown hair was awash with sweat and blood. Muscles ached from overexertion and he couldn't hear anymore gunfire…from either side.

_The team fell back. Good. I bought them the time. They are safe…she is safe. It was wrong to do that to her…couldn't die without her knowing. Hope she can forgive me…_

Footsteps grew louder. They were getting closer.

_Shepard better blow this place to hell. It doesn't matter anymore. All that's left is: one in the head or cremated Reaper paste._

A Collector's shadow loomed over what was left of the battlefield. It was joined by the distinctive shapes of three others. He dragged his pistol up and rested it gently against his temple. All he could do was close his brown weary eyes.

_Don't want to come back a husk._

But managed a chuckle.

_Hate to look like Zaeed._

His finger moved over the trigger guard and curved around the small slit of metal. And whispered...

"I'm sorry…my love..."

His finger slowly squeezed the trigger. His mind flashed back to embracing Shauna on the 'Razgriz'. Drinking with Shepard and their friends. Shooting bottles with Garrus. Talking with Kasumi. Her smile…that smile…that kiss...

His finger froze as his eyes shot open.

The four Collectors gingerly approached the debris. The one leading the squad crept towards it. Even with four eyes, the former Prothean didn't expect the human to launch from the debris and pistol whip him across the face with all his body weight. Brandon grabbed the disheveled drone around the neck as its body absorbed its drones' rifle fire. At point blank range barriers counted for nothing when Brandon planted headshot, headshot, and two chest shots to its three comrades before pulling the trigger against his meatshield's temple. He picked up his enemy's particle beam. He'd never fired it before but knew where the trigger was. Cradling its weight with his good arm he sent a blind beam through the dust at any drone that sill happened to be there. Diverted, he ran as quickly as his body would allow. In pain beyond measure, Brandon limped clear the first line of cover turned back to survey the damage. The finally smoke cleared revealing thirty drones and the muzzle flashes from their rifles. He kept them at bay as he retreated past the second line.

* * *

The 'Normandy' had pulled alongside the entrance tunnel as the team started getting on. Garrus was helping Grunt up until he heard familiar gunshots.

"No way…Samara. Jack. With me now!"

The three started running back down the tunnel; with the observation of Kasumi.

* * *

Brandon held his fire at a drone long enough to see it turn to ash. His forearm burned as he held the overheated weapon. Shots went past his head causing him to duck as he struggled to run. He sent one final beam before the weapon ceased. It fell to the ground. He just focused on running. Blind hope he could get back to her.

* * *

Garrus set up point at a small choke spot of the tunnel.

"Listen you two. If Collectors are coming…I don't want to see them when they get up here."

Both nodded. Samara closed her eyes and started glowing. Jack's veins tensed as her biotics flared.

* * *

Brandon was exhausted. He had nothing left. No ammo. No strength. Vision blurred. The corridor was uphill. Behind him, two dozen Collectors on his tail. Suddenly, he heard the echo of a high powered round and turned back to see a drone's head pierced. In front of him…in the distance…

"Scoped and dropped! Don't tell me you are gonna let me beat your kill count Brandon!"

Brandon smiled as he pulled himself up. His willpower was all he had to push through the pain, but it'd have to do. That and Garrus' aim. Despite a few stumbles he neared the turian and what hopefully was the exit.

_Come on. Almost there. A little more. It's a lot farther than I- _

A sharp pain pierced his leg. His knee buckled as he collapsed. Blood gushed from his leg as Brandon stared up the barrel a Collector's rifle. This was it. He just stared back and waited for it. Blood splattered against his face. Not his blood. The Collector fell lifeless to the ground with the gaping hole through its head. Above him…a guardian angel materialized…a dark angel...dressed in a clad black bodysuit…with the cutest hood…

"Kasumi?"

She ducked from the incoming fire and tried to get Brandon to his feet. Something happened. She grabbed her comm. Her eyes widened as she smothered herself over him. In that moment, he saw a huge wave of blue light that sent everything below scattered across the room. The enemies' assault had felt the force of the two most powerful biotics. Every Collector was down, but in the corner of Brandon's eye was one lucky drone; ducked to the floor with its rifle aimed at the couple. It was the last once of strength when he grasped Kasumi and rolled her away as the ground splintered. They moved like a dance across the floor until Kasumi aimed her pistol and lined up a perfect kill shot through the Collector's eye.

Their roll was disorienting. Kasumi was on her back…but her stomach felt warm. She looked down and with her free hand felt the source. Blood. Warm blood. Her abdomen was coated with it. But she couldn't figure out why it didn't hurt. Was she in shock again? Her answer revealed itself when she saw it drip onto her. She stared up to the wound in the side of her savior. Her eyes kept moving up to see his arms and elbows planked above her; shaking. When she finally met his face, his breaths were so pained and heavy. He was hurting, but the look in his dark brown eyes... There he was. Still shielded her. Protected her. But before she could speak he keeled over on his back.

"Brandon? Brandon!"

_I feel...getting sleepy._

His eyes struggled to stay open but succumbed to the exhaustion. He could still hear that voice, though it grew further away.

"Brandon! Wake up!"

_I love your voice._

"Goddamn it. No!"

_I love everything about you._

Her voiced cracked. Wet drops graced his face.

"Please...please...I don't want you to die..."

_Dont' cry...it doesn't hurt anymore..._

He felt a weightlessness, like he was being lifted into the air, as his final thought echoed in his head.

_I...love...you._

* * *

I know if I was a reader I'd want to murder the author right now, so next update (and my fastest one to date) will be tomorrow.

And you will find out if I left you with an ending or a cliffhanger.


	28. Ch 28: Heat

Darkness. Nothing but black. When Brandon's eyes started to open a white light encompassed his view; small but grew larger. The pain from his body was gone.

_I never thought I'd make it into heaven. I guess killing some Collectors bought me some points. I wonder if there is an open bar. Maybe a buffet?_

"Well well. Look who decided to get up from his nap."

His eyes blinked and moved to the source of the sarcastic remark. A casual looking Shepard stood. No armor or weapons with a very noticeable weight off her shoulders. When Brandon attempted to speak his voice was heavy and sluggish.

"Oh…if you're here I'm not dead. Last time you died hell spit you back out. Doubt they wanted to try that again."

"I'm hurt Davis," said Shepard. The sarcasm never leaving her voice. "You'd think I'd go to hell?"

"Peace and serenity? Commander, you'd get bored of heaven way too quickly."

"You sorry ass."

Brandon scanned the room and realized he was in the med-bay of the 'Normandy'. Glancing down at himself, aside from the bandages on his abdomen, arm, leg, and shoulder, he was happy everything was still intact. The boast of painkillers connected to his arm took more than just the pain off his head. His whole body felt numb yet sensitive.

"Did…did we win?"

"Hell yeah we did."

"Ah…ow…great. What's the casualties? We lose anyone?"

"Everyone got banged up pretty bad, but excluding almost you…no. All are accounted for."

"Even Jacob?"

Shepard looked to the other side of the med-bay. Brandon followed best he could to see the armory officer on one of the beds. Motionless, apart from the slow rise and fall of his chest.

"Shot in the gut caused him a lot of pain. Had to keep him heavily sedated, but he should make a full recovery."

"The Collector base?"

"Scrapped."

"Oh that's peachy. Is there a medal somewhere for pulling that off? I think you earned it, ma'am."

Shepard couldn't help but smirk.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days. Garrus and Jack carried you outta there. You got tore up pretty bad and lost a hell of a lot of blood, but Dr. Chakwas says you'll be back on your feet in another three days."

"I think tomorrow is a better idea."

"No rush, Davis. We've been docked on Illium for repairs."

Drowsiness crept up again, but he could tell something still lingered from the commander.

"I heard about what you did."

"Um…which part?"

"All of them."

The painkillers definitely took the edge off facing the Commander.

"Should I uh…be expecting a reprimand or a commendation?"

She grinned way too wide.

"Since you are **former** Alliance you get neither."

"Wonderful."

Brandon's eyes got a bit heavy as he rested on the pillow and let out a long yawn.

"Wait up before you send us on the next suicide mission."

_These painkillers are really lighthead-ening..._

He was out cold.

* * *

Twenty-four hours later, Brandon awoke from the sound of the med-bay doors. With the painkillers no longer in full effect he was much more responsive. He looked up at his visitor. It was good to see a friendly face, or most of one.

"So always looking for a way to get out of a fight."

"Well Garrus, you were getting so much sympathy from that scratch on your face, I couldn't let you keep all the glory. Besides, I think this tops Omega."

"We really gonna to start comparing battle stories."

It was comforting to know even at the worst times there was someone still there to josh you around.

"So plan on making the acting commander gig a habit?"

"You plan on managing this pack of varren?"

"Fair enough. Ya did good."

"Thanks."

Brandon managed to upright himself despite the throb in his side. The down side of coherency was the discovery of which wounds hurt most.

"Another chapter in the captain's log of Commander Shepard and her immortals."

"Yeah…listen…"

The look of regret was plastered on Garrus' face.

"I'm sorry Kasumi got struck out there-"

"Garrus it was a command decision. She was the only one who could get to the door to keep the Collectors from overwhelming us."

"No. It's that I hesitated to get her out. It wasn't even a thought when Tali was in trouble…"

Garrus held no bar to get Tali safe when she was getting swarmed. Brandon was happy the two of them were finally aware.

"Hey. There was more heat on Kasumi and our reserves were nonexistent. I didn't make that charge from logic. Nothing else mattered at that point. Not my life. Not the mission. Whatever shred of honor I had left was to get her out of there. I'd take a bullet for any one of you. I just…that feeling when you know you might lose someone you care about. I was not going to see that happen again. As long as I was breathing."

The turian nodded. He both understood and related to his words.

"I know what you mean. Quite a way to show you care about someone."

Both were silent as they reflected on their actions.

"Has she…uh…"

"Everyone is kinda keeping to themselves. Taking it all in. Gardner says he'll have a celebratory party for the crew in the next week."

"Why would he do that to himself," asked Brandon, "The food he preps goes through one end for him to clean it out the other."

"The cycle continues."

Their low chuckles escalated into an uncontrollable laughter. Garrus' face hurt. Brandon's chest ached. Despite the pain, the human and turian couldn't get a grip from the hilarity that seemed so distant for the longest time. With a pat on the shoulder, Garrus made his way back to the Battery. Brandon enjoyed some more much-needed rest.

* * *

A few more hours of recovery seemed satisfactory enough for Brandon to warrant a return to his bunk. Stubbornness seemed to run in most of Shepard's crew, but Chakwas cleared and allowed his leave. Brandon stood tall, despite the stiffness in his leg, and managed to walk back to the cargo bay. While his armor had been obliterated beyond salvage, he was happy they hadn't stripped his shorts. His bare chest ached, yet the ship air felt like a cool breeze that kissed his skin. 'Razgriz' was still there, thankfully undamaged. He wondered whether his guns were left on the base when it got destroyed. Coat probably met the same fate as his armor. On the way into his quarters, a sharp pain reminded him of his mortality as he grabbed his ribs. His good arm caught himself on the desk as the pain died down. It passed and he could catch his breath. Suddenly, the bare wall in front of him formed a shadow from nothing. Kasumi had turned off her cloak and stood in the doorway of his room. Her hands on her hips; glaring at him probably. He should have expected this. His head hung low with embarrassment with his back to her. The courage to face the Collectors but not her. His mind was racing as fast as his heart. He didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Look. It was wrong of me to do that to you. I'm sorry…it was selfish. I'm not asking or expecting anything. I did what I did because I didn't want to die without you knowing…it would have been the one thing I'd regret. You can take that for what it's worth. I'll have no problem if you never want to speak again-"

Kasumi forced him around, grabbed his cheeks, and forced her lips to his. The sensation pulsed through his body from her warm lips he thought he'd never feel again. Her small hands moved around his neck, gliding through his hair. She cancelled his armor. His walls finally fell. Nothing could have prepared him for this. Never did he allow the thought flourish into a possibility. He swore to protect her even at cost to himself. She'd be happy…but never did he think it'd be with him.

They broke apart. There was a slight tremble in her lips as she stared at him. Her hands left his face and slowly made their way down to his chest half wrapped in bandages. She kept the tears from falling, but couldn't stop them from swelling. All the wounds he bore were to protect her. From her fingers into her palms she felt the rise and fall of his chest. She needed to know he was alive; desperate it wasn't in her mind and that he died on that base. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head to his chest. His quick intake of breath. The beating of his heart. The warmth of his body. His arms stretching around to embrace her. He was real. Not some dream. She could remember countless times hugging the hologram of Keiji. It always felt hollow. Just a ghost of the man she loved. But right now she felt everything. And she didn't want to lose another man she cared about. Not again.

They froze for a breath before pressing their lips back to together in an explosion of passion that was kept blocked between the two. The faint scent of roses enticed him as his hands wandered to feel her stunning body; ignoring the ache from his leg. Whether she read his mind or not, Kasumi pushed Brandon onto the bed and climbed on top of him; their tongues intertwined fighting for dominance. His hands felt every contour of her figure; moving down her spine and feeling her tender behind. He rolled her on her back with his fingers caressing up her arm…sneaking underneath her glove…slowly gliding it off to reveal her delicate hand; their fingers interlocked together. Her legs brushed firmly against his thighs and wrapped around his. Feeling his manhood pressed against her body…her suit suffocated her now. She twisted herself back on top again and kept him pinned down. Her hands crawled down his arms. One rustled through his hair as the other cupped his cheek. Her skin was incredibly silky. She couldn't get enough of his lips. Soon her other hand left his hair and ventured lower and lower down his body. But before she could reach her destination, he uprighted himself with her and met her gaze. She grabbed his shoulders in surprise from his quick movement. She sat in his lap with his chest pressed against hers…his arms clutched around her…he was so close to her face…but he didn't kiss her as she expected. It took all his energy to fight the throb in his side, but he would not let that stop him from what he was about to do.

Their gasps for air were the only sounds breaking the silence as he slowly reached for her hood. As soon as his hand touched the garment, Kasumi seized his out of instinct. They locked eyes and stared into each other's souls. No words of compassion or trust needed to be spoken. It was an aura that they couldn't place, but felt so right. Kasumi closed her eyes with shuddered breath as Brandon delicately slid her hood behind her head. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity…Kasumi let go. No more secrets, no more hiding. And when she opened them she was greeted with the warmest smile. He could clearly see her perfect brown eyes. The purple eye shadow that matched her lips he noticed for the first time. How pale her skin was from being kept in the shadows. His hand caressed across her smooth cheek…fingers brushed through her long, jet black hair. It was so soft and fine. Her toes curled; Kasumi reveled in his touch. Finally, he kissed her…so delicately. So much sentiment behind it, but when he spoke in his whisper…

"I always said you were cute. But by god Kasumi…you're absolutely beautiful."

…she melted. Her fingers traced alongside his face…down across his jawline.

"I…I never…thought I'd..."

"I know…me too."

They kissed. Her hands wrapped around and moved between his shoulder blades; lovingly caressing his back. Brandon unlatched the clamps that connected her hood to her suit. Soon it fell to the floor revealing the length of her hair. It fell almost halfway down her back. Never would he have guessed. He left her lips and left a trail of kisses across her cheek down the side of her neck. Kasumi gasped. Her hunger for him grew more sensational. She needed out of her suit. She needed him. Now.

Her hands, regretfully, left Brandon's increasingly hot skin and moved to her suit. Her Savant X omni-tool was already off. The straps of her white kevlar outer suit were undone. Only the black cloak suit remained. She made the ploy to take a step away from Brandon as she slowly reached for the suit seal. Brandon was fixed on her. She slithered the material down her body. Slowly. Deliberately. The red bra and panties were a surprise. The sensual lines of her body. Her slim abdomen. Her long legs and firm…

"You're staring, detective."

The most cute and coquettish voice he had ever heard. No response. He just gave her that cocky half-smile. Funny. She was so used to being invisible. But with those brown orbs of his…she loved how he looked at her. The air was cool from the sweat on her body. She didn't care. She knew how she'd get warmer. Like her thoughts were read, his arms were around her waist and tugged her back into him. Her bra was tossed to the side as well as the last remnants of clothing from each of them.

She returned to his lap as she felt his hard member pressed against her. Her subtle grinds against him were torturous. Such a tease. And knowing she was the cause of his heavy, ragged sighs she couldn't help a devilish grin. Finally, her legs wrapped around his waist as she slid over him. So flexible. So slippery as she hugged tightly around him. His grip tensed on her waist with every descent until she had taken all of him. Her arms grasped around his neck, then he slowly moved inside her. She bit her lip then let out a soft whimper; he loved hearing her moan. His eyes never left hers. He couldn't shake his gaze at the gorgeous woman in his arms. But immediately he felt a pang as he clutched his wounded side; unable to hide his winces this time. Brandon yearned to do so much more than his body would allow in his current state.

"Sorry. Guess my body has seen some mileage."

She felt a bit guilty knowing he wasn't in the shape for this. Her hand raised his head, she smiled, and kissed his lips softly.

"You've always tried to protect me; for once…let me take care of you."

She gently pressed on his shoulders for him to lie down. Like a good soldier he followed his order. He marveled at her slender body as she grinded him slowly. His hands caressed up her sides, skin so smooth, to cup her perfect breasts. Kasumi threw her head back with a groan. Her rhythm picked up as she straddled him deeper. Brandon's long and low breaths drew quicker and faster as his head grew light. Fingers traced up his chest as she arched down for a kiss they desperately wanted. Their lips met…his arms slid up her back and pulled her into him. When her soft hair grazed over his skin his arousal grew. His sudden buck into her sent her moaning in pleasure and her arms locked under his shoulders. She wouldn't let him go for fear she'd awake and never hold him again. Her eyes pleaded…her sweet voice so low.

"Please, don't stop."

He matched her motions as her heat rose. Her soft breasts pressed against Brandon's rough physique; the friction of their skin a tantalizing feeling. The thief's hot breath on the detective's neck was maddeningly addicting. Her soft moans of delight echoed in his ear and sent him further over the edge. He could feel her moving and squeezing with every quickened motion…and as she dug into his skin he knew she was close. Reaching that elusive point, they moved faster until their explosion of ecstasy. He felt her shudder and squeeze. It was too much. She felt his warm release only furthering their climax. They slowed and caught their breath. Kasumi's tense body relaxed. They looked into each other's eyes one last time with a final kiss before they drifted off to sleep, but they never broke their embrace.

* * *

The sound of silence was what Brandon awoke to. No alarms, shuttle traffic, or Collectors for that matter. The greatest night sleep he could remember. He felt a warm, subtle pressing against his chest. Curled up beside him, Kasumi nuzzled into him. He could just watch her sleep with her every little breath. Black hair sprawled across her face; still bore the scent of roses. So at ease. Contented with the cutest smile. In what must be the only time ever, Brandon quietly got out of bed and snuck away from the master thief.

The mess hall was completely vacant thankfully. Brandon was just wearing pants. It seemed it was more a midnight shift than morning by the ship's time. In the kitchen, he shifted through the cubbies until he found exactly what he hoped Gardner had. More pleased when the rest of the ingredients were in the fridge.

Kasumi cocooned herself in the sheets as she wiggled around the bed. She woke with a long yawn and rubbed her eyes. She was expecting to see the glint of the stars from her window as opposed to the metal walls of the room. It took a moment to remember last night wasn't another wet dream with Brandon. It was the real thing…and far more satisfying. She would have been upset her soldier wasn't beside her, but was compelled by the aroma in the air. A familiar smell Kasumi knew all too well. Seeing Brandon enter the room was enough to get her to smile, but her eyes widened at the bowls on his tray.

"Is that…Ramen?"

Brandon didn't need to respond with anything more than a smile. He laid the tray down and handed her a bowl. Her little hands cupped the food as she had her first bite.

"Mmmmm. Shoyu?"

"Your favorite."

Brandon picked up his own bowl as the two enjoyed the taste. Kasumi was pleasantly surprised at not only how good it was, but that this wasn't Garnder's cooking.

"When did you become a good cook?"

He smiled.

"If there is one constant in this galaxy…that's it."

A content silence was shared as they ate. After the bowls were emptied Kasumi scooted over and leaned his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"It's was my pleasure."

"Not the Ramen."

She moved close and pressed a small gentle kiss to his lips.

"Thank you for saving me," she whispered.

Their arms moved around each other's bodies as they hugged tightly. Brandon's chin rest on her shoulder. Her soft hair brushed against his face. Kasumi buried her face into the crook of his neck to hide her watery eyes. It had been so long since she felt anything remotely close to this. Brandon's hand rubbed her back. She breathed and succumbed to the soothing touch.

"You were going to die for me?"

Kasumi's voice choked.

"I'm a soldier. Death is something you expect. But the thought of losing you…"

He moved the strands of black hair that covered her face. Before she could hide her eyes he wiped away the tears with a feather light touch. He gazed back at her with such intensity.

"…scares me a lot more than death ever will."

Her expression softened. She stared back at those eyes of his. They kissed again with their bare torsos pressed against one another and fell back to the softness of the bed. Even with all the threats and dangers in the galaxy, Kasumi felt so safe in his arms.

"Yet, you were too scared to tell me."

"I was a coward. If I died, I didn't want you to experience that type of loss again…and I didn't want to feel I was replacing Keiji."

The grin from Kasumi was too cute.

"What?"

"Well…I'm not a fatalist, but it's a funny coincidence."

Brandon was intrigued on what may follow.

"In Japanese…keiji can mean…detective."

Her fingers traced his face…running along his neck…

"Maybe…he sent you."

His look of disbelief turned her grin into a smile. They laid on the bed together in blissful peace.

* * *

With all the pain I put that poor guy through, he earned some happiness. I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. It's one thing when you want to write a journey. Its another when people like it and want to follow it along. More chapters to come. Will be going into ME3.


	29. Ch 29: Double Date

Heavy breaths and falling sweat hit the deck floor of the 'Razgriz' with every pushup Brandon did. Fully recovered, he was rebuilding his body. Collectors were gone, but the Reapers were coming. Who knew when, but he'd be ready. After three sets, he was surprised he made his way up to a hundred. Not his best, but was a good sign considering he was out of commission for nearly a week. With a good pace going he flipped on his back for crunches with his elbows meeting his opposite knee; though still a bit stiff from the side he was hit. His sleeveless shirt was drenched from the relentless tempo as he neared his peak. He thought he felt something bump against him, but dismissed it quickly. Suddenly, he felt a weight press on top of him. A warm weight that pinned him down. The empty space morphed into an incredibly sexy woman with her arms crossed against his chest. Kasumi grinned so close to his lips. She thoroughly enjoyed this.

"Didn't expect to see you here this afternoon," said Brandon with a smile.

"Oh, remember when you gave me that idea of how to lure Jacob a while back? I've been yearning to try it out. It work?"

Her hips grinded against him and she was pleasantly pleased with the result.

"Nevermind. It did get you to attention."

She could feel his hands squeeze her toned thighs; slide up her sides, and just grazed the swell of her breasts. She reached down for a lustful kiss. Kissing was something that they had yet to tire of. Suffice to say, it led to other things that tired them out.

"If you weren't so irresistible," Brandon replied huskily.

Between this and watching Brandon's workout routine she knew she'd better get up before she became completely distracted…and then undressed. Kasumi stood and pulled Brandon up to his feet.

"Time to get cleaned up."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

She went to his room while Brandon stripped his clothes. The bandages were removed, so he could now survey his scarred body. Bearing in mind what he fought against, he was happy with a few scars than a lost limb or worse. He started a hot shower and there was nothing more perfect after a workout than that. His greasy hair softened and his muscles relaxed. As much of a hassle it was to fit a ship with working hot water, every time he stepped inside the chamber it was totally worth it. It was a spoil from living on Earth. The Alliance had the public showers and originally the 'Razgriz' had a generic cleaning chamber. Warm air and mist was not the same as real hot water to wipe away the sweat.

He entered his room partially wet and wrapped in a towel to see Kasumi on his bed. Her hood was pulled back with strands of her black hair falling over her face. Brandon tried very hard to prevent any noticeable lifts in the cloth. On the other hand, her eyes stalked him like a varren ready to pounce. Slowing trailing down and up his toned body covered by the simple towel she wished she could telepathically unravel.

"See you got an ensemble all picked out."

He glanced at the simple white button down shirt, black suit jacket with pants, and boxers on the bed.

"You know, most guys wouldn't appreciate a girl going through their underwear."

"Please…I go through everyone's underwear."

He had to raise a brow at that.

Brandon looked sharp as they rode the elevator, but was still disappointed in his outerwear. Not so much what Kasumi picked out, it was what he wasn't wearing. After the Alliance he'd always worn his long, ankle length frock coat. It defined him. Old, stylish, and unique. More depressing, his sidearm was a standard issue Predator pistol. Chakwas couldn't give him an answer on his gun leather or coat and the pistols weren't in the armory. He was convinced they met their fate on the Collector base. Regardless, the lovely woman by his side made him too happy for him to care as much as he would otherwise. When they reached their stop Garrus and Tali were idle in the CIC.

"Hey. What are you two up to," asked Brandon.

Kasumi and Tali looked at each other.

"We are going on a double date," said Tali.

The flare of Garrus' mandibles was the sign that he was just as clueless to this as Brandon.

* * *

The restaurant was decently crowded. Many different species mingled with one another. Noticeably, this was very much a couple's place. First dates or return ones took part everywhere with varying degrees of success. It was one of the reasons why the music didn't suggest bumping and grinding against the first breathing person the eyes were drawn to. Still, it was a relaxed and fun atmosphere to forget the daily troubles. The issue for the four members of the 'Normandy' was that the average trouble revolved around weapons cleaning, ship recalibrations, and suicidal orders; twice a day. The worst the majority of the people had to worry around here were bills, their job, or getting laid.

Garrus and Brandon sat opposite Kasumi and Tali in a large wraparound booth. How Garrus was possibly comfortable sitting in his armor was a mystery.

"So...where'd you find this place," asked Brandon.

"It was highly recommended for both dextro and levo parties," said Tali.

There seemed to be a lull in the group. It was the first real shore leave since they were docked on Illium. No doubt the Collector base still left people on edge. There was an initial hesitation when they had to check their sidearms before entering the restaurant. Or in the case of Tali and Garrus their sniper rifle, shotgun, and pistols. The idea that a husk wasn't going to pop up and grab them under the table or the bartender wouldn't become possessed into a prothean mutation to wreak havoc was a bit foreign given the past week. Then again, it might just be because this was the first proper date for everyone at the table.

"The 'Normandy' looks like she'll be ready to cast off soon," Brandon tried to avoid an awkward silence.

"Yes," said Tali, "Only a few more repairs. Ken and Gabby were talking about upgrading the ship's stealth systems while sections of the armor are exposed. We received a delivery of new capacitors that should boost the heat emission dissipation a full 20%!"

The quarian's enthusiasm rivaled any response anyone could give. Garrus knew some of what she said. Brandon knew none of what she said. Kasumi just kept grinning.

"That's…great," he was at a loss.

It was really quiet until a pretty asari waitress strolled up.

"Hello. May I get you all something to drink?"

There was a quick collective yes from the table.

Their drinks arrived in various forms from Tali's filtered wine to Kasumi's asari mixed drink. Brandon noticed how close the waitress leaned towards Garrus as she put down his drink. Her chest nearly brushed against his face. Apparently, Tali caught it as well if her clenched hand was any indication. It seemed it was a good idea Tali checked her shotgun. They put in their food orders, though most of what was said was untranslatable across their omni-tools. There was a definite awkwardness between Garrus and Tali. They had been friends for so long and could always just talk. On a date, things weren't as fluid as they usually were. Tali wrung her hands together. Garrus tapped a nervous talon on the table. Brandon and Kasumi shared a 'what do we do?' glance.

"I need to use the bathroom," said Tali.

"Oh, I'll join you!"

Kasumi rushed off with Tali. Now that they were alone, Garrus leaned over to Brandon.

"Is this going well?"

"I've never been on an interspecies double date before."

"I'll admit sniping mercs is a lot easier than...well…normal things."

"Jeez, Garrus. I thought it was a long time since I was with someone. Wait, when was the last time you were with someone?"

"Oh back when I served in the turian military. This recon scout and I were at each other's throats…"

* * *

**Meanwhile in the ladies lavatory…**

"Tali, you're in an enviro-suit. Why would you go to a bathroom?"

"I'm nervous."

"Well, that's obvious. You'd think you were on a blind date out there."

"I know. What if he thinks it was a mistake? It just sort of happened and we hadn't thought about it and it was stupid, but now that the Collectors are gone what if it was just nerves or-"

Kasumi grabbed Tali's shoulders.

"Tali, take a breath."

Tali sucked in a huge breath and exhaled slowly.

"Better?"

She nodded. Kasumi patted her back.

"Good. Just tell me, what's wrong?"

As soothing as Kasumi's voice was, Tali shoulders still sagged as she thought about it.

"I…what if I just messed it all up with my best friend?"

The quarian found comfort in the thief's embrace.

"You've known Garrus forever. He's the last person who'd think that."

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the table…**

"You think Tali might think it's a mistake us getting together? I'm not really a good turian. I might not be a good boyfriend."

"Come on Garrus. I see the way you two look at each when you aren't bickering. Besides, there are more perplexing couples than you and Tali. Look at Jack and Zaeed. They make an interesting…"

It took him a moment to search for the word. He had nothing.

"…they make something that's for sure. The best bounty hunter with the most wanted criminal, it at least 'sounds' poetic."

"The upshot of them being together is if someone tries to catch Jack, Zaeed could say he's collecting the bounty on her. Best cover story to avoid the authorities. I just saw her face plastered across a billboard on the way here."

"The point is you two have some ups and downs but it shouldn't change anything or how you act. You are lucky your friendship turned into something more. What's there to be afraid of?"

* * *

"He deserves someone who can always be there. With this suit…I can't."

"Tali, Garrus cares a lot about you. Suit or no suit. You were there when he was grappling with his past. He kept you up when you were grieving over your dad. It didn't matter to him."

"But that was as a friend. If things get…closer…"

Tali looked at herself in the mirror; all she saw was a suit and a visor. She did her best to stay composed.

"He has needs too. What if I can't fulfill them?"

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit. You're a tech whiz. Your hips and waist could rival any turian. And I've seen him eyeing you like Ken with Miranda's ass. You're telling me you'd want to let him go to some asari floozy."

"Keelah, no!"

She said that a little too quickly for Kasumi not to catch the urgency in her voice. The thief could tell the quarian's body language. It was something she was familiar with up until recently.

"How long?"

Tali was thankful the thief couldn't see her face. She must be blushing furiously.

"I've never…well…nothing that wasn't a Nerve-Stim program."

Kasumi gripped Tali's three fingered hand.

"Aww Tali. So he'd be your first."

She couldn't have felt more embarrassed or giddy than right at this moment.

"Keelah…his body. Those eyes. And that **voice**."

She wasn't going to mention how she had to reinstall her Nerve-Stim program when Garrus had joined…and her need to upgrade to the deluxe edition when they started getting closer. His eyes, the way they could seemingly pierce her visor like he could see her face. When she felt his talons pressing into her suit. The craving of his large frame pressed against her. The exciting thought of what the hard plating and rough skin of his chest would feel like on her bare skin. Even to have his three talons intertwine with her fingers. How they would feel tracing along her body…all areas of her. She was burning at this point.

"Is it selfish for me to want this?"

Kasumi put a consoling arm around her friend.

"You two care deeply for one another. And trust me, when your feelings are that strong…"

She glanced around the room to make sure, then whispered in Tali's audio receptor.

"…the sex will be incredible."

* * *

"So have you two…you know?"

Garrus felt the need to take a longer swig of his drink before he responded.

"No. We haven't."

"Planning on it?"

"I've been doing some research. Mordin sent me some data pamphlets."

"That sounds weird, okay."

"I want to make it special. A nice clean room. Wine. I've heard bringing chocolate is appropriate."

"Archangel. Ruthless vigilante and hopeless romantic," joked Brandon.

He chuckled, though Brandon noticed it was a bit forced. He clearly saw the grief in the turian's eyes.

"Tali…deserves so much more than she has. I just…I want it to go right. Just once in my life for something to right."

Garrus really wanted this, but it wasn't just him. He wanted to make Tali happy.

"Buddy, you are going to have to talk to her about this. You care about her right?"

"Without a doubt."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

Garrus nodded gratefully for the talk.

"And the two lovely ladies return," exclaimed Brandon.

Tali and Kasumi returned to the table with a noticeable weight off their shoulders. Almost immediately, the second round of drinks was served. Tali was hesitant but finally spoke.

"So Garrus…what do you think about sex?"

Even without lips, he spurted his whole drink as the rest laughed.

Apparently the pep talks worked as the rest of the night was filled with laughs, talks, and booze until the food arrived. Brandon had never seen such a plethora of different meals. Tali had a strawberry colored paste in a very elaborate looking sterile tube. Garrus had a plate of meat chunks covered in an indistinguishable sauce. What kind of meat was anyone's guess. Kasumi had an assortment of freshly broiled fish. He looked down at his own slow cooked brisket and mashed potatoes. So many people of Earth, him included, were grateful space cows tasted very close to earth born cows. Before they had taken more than two bites, both Tali and Garrus' omni-tool buzzed.

"Ummm...we have to leave."

There was a noticeable worry in Tali's voice.

"Shepard is calling us," quickly replied Garrus. "Something happened with Liara. We need to head over to her apartment now."

They tossed a credit chit on the table and were up and out with Brandon calling back to them.

"We'll pack your food to go!"

* * *

New armor was a necessity so Brandon made sure he bought a suitable replacement. His colossus armor, more than two years old, stood up against mercenaries, Collectors, and Reapers. Its performance was enough to warrant a return to Kassa Fabrication. Kasumi waited patiently in the shop as Brandon was in the changing room. She did enjoy how the asari clerk kept glancing up from behind the counter each time she picked up a display item. It wasn't her fault that she always managed to stand in a spot that kept her out of view of security cameras.

The door finally slid open and the stomp of heavy boots hit the floor. Brandon was sheathed in brand new armor. He couldn't help but look in the mirror. So accustomed to used or second hand items, it was weird seeing something new for a change. Its deep gray, metallic look contrasted with light charcoal highlights keeping the look both subtle, yet distinguishable. The plates were marginally thicker, but didn't hinder mobility. Auxiliary shield emitters rested on his shoulders with an upgraded Aeigis vest strapped over the armored chest.

"Fits like a glove. What do you think?"

"Looks great."

He looked behind quick enough to notice Kasumi was actually staring very intently at his ass.

It was called goliath armor. Known for quality and dependability, Kassa Fabrication made some of the finest suits. It was the new redesigned version of the original colossus armor it replaced. Though it bore many similarities visually, the weave and formation of the plating was a marked improvement over the older platform. More importantly, it was remarkably stronger and passed rigorous tests that surpassed not only new suits of other companies, but Council regulation standards. And still, the padded undersuit clung to his body and was very comfortable. He barely noticed the additional heft of it. Part of their advertising campaign included the vids of the torture testing to prove its resilience. As well as their saying:

We don't want just a customer. Our products ensure you're a returning customer.

After the extent of Brandon's usage, he knew it wasn't purely a tagline. Pleased, he undressed and went to the kiosk to purchase the goliath armor and its extensions. Thanks to the credits he had been earning, he could afford something nice. That being said, when the asari clerk brought up the price it still hurt.

"I bet if you were Commander Shepard you'd get a discount," Kasumi whispered.

He nearly glared at her smug little smirk.

With the armor shipped back to the 'Normandy', they strolled through the Illium marketplace. Compared to the Citadel, the shops were much bigger. Some had their items on display as opposed to only an automated kiosk. Owners bartered with customers. Couples clung to each other's arms. It was slightly irritating that the world like so many others had no idea what had just been stopped or what was still coming. Then again, since little to no one would believe them, Brandon decided to take after everyone else and enjoyed the moment. Leftover dextro food in one hand. The other occupied around the thief's waist.

"Cerberus must have paid you substantially. No reason to settle down in the tropics or something like that?"

"As if the payoff is the prize. I do it for the love of it. If I didn't I'd be the rich snobs around here. Have to admit, a little vacation wouldn't be a bad thing. You know…before all hell breaks loose."

"So what's a vacation for you?"

"Hmm. A good book with a small apartment overlooking beautiful scenery. And a handsome man to keep me company."

He gave her a rather questionable look.

"You just described your place on the Normandy."

She wrapped her arm around him.

"I guess I did. What about you? What's your idea of a vacation?"

"Room service. A massage. Crystal clear pool with a poolside bar and grill. And a gorgeous view."

Kasumi nudged him with a playful pout.

"I'm hurt. I'm not in that vision of yours."

"Oh no, I mentioned the gorgeous view."

She shook her head.

"That was so corny. You're lucky you're cute."

He pulled his arm tighter around her waist. Just walking with him by her side; she missed this so much.

"I know you're used to freelancing, but now that ties with Cerberus are cut which scares you more? The Illusive Man or let's say the Shadow Broker?"

"Shadow Broker by far. And scarier than Mr. Illusive."

"Explain."

"Well, the Illusive Man is…well, a man. You know what you're dealing with. Think about it. The Shadow Broker could be everyone and no one. Complete unknown. Stealthy. Manipulative."

She leaned into him as they walked.

"Maybe…I'm the Shadow Broker. Infiltrating Shepard's group. Learning all the secrets by seducing an unknowing crewmember."

His other arm was around her as they moved from the pedestrian traffic against a wall of a nearby shop.

"Learn anything useful so far," he asked in that husky tone.

He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. She saw that teasing smile and licked her lips.

"I think I need more intel."

She grabbed him close and kissed much more vigorously. Not wanting to be too much of a public distraction they continued passing various shops until one caught Kasumi's eye.

"Oh Brandon! We have to stop in here!"

She practically dragged him into a store with its neon sign blinking its name in every language:

Durant's Antiques.

Unlike the Citadel, this looked to be a genuine antique shop and not the cheap overpriced items for the unknowing tourist. These were legitimate overpriced items. Asari culture, turian military surplus, and oddities of the human race. It was a mix of everything.

"Despite all your endeavors to 'acquire' priceless arts you still like the run of the mill antique stores?"

She ducked through a few art deco items from the early 1900s.

"Oh you get lucky sometimes. Everyone has a hobby. Shepard has her model collection. She loves building those things."

"Kasumi, did you spy on Shepard building her models?"

"…no."

Brandon didn't persist when he noticed a glass case full of old human firearms. All were legal to own because they were classified as antiques by galactic law, didn't use mass accelerators, and ammunition was rare if not impossible to find or recreate outside Earth. The universe was baffled that human designed weapons were based around miniature pressurized explosives to accelerate projectiles. However, the simple antiquated tech made them desirable to collectors of many races. How such beautiful pieces of machinery from Earth were all the way on Illium was unbelievable. The legendary Colt 1911a1. The indestructible Soviet AK-47. The infamous M16 rifle. The deadly AA-12. Soon his eyes landed on a something so rare. A LeMat revolver. He knew the shape. It wasn't an original, but there were so few of them that the reproductions in the very early twenty-first century were just as sought after. Nine shot cylinder in .44 caliber, unheard of for a percussion revolver of the 1860s, with a smoothbore twenty gauge shotgun barrel down the center. The revolver swooshed back and it so much reminded him of his pistols.

"Looks like you found something you like."

A hat covered his eyes. He pushed up the brim to see Kasumi judging the look.

"The hat suits you."

He humored her and took a look in one of the mirrors. Had to admit, the brown fedora looked good on him.

"Trying to keep me looking classy," he said before placing it back on the hat rack.

It occurred to him, aside from humans, no one wore hats. Cloaks yes. Hoods yes. No hats. Must be the lack of hair. Or because so many species had horns, fringes, or armor plating.

_That's a shame._

He moved over to see the more expensive objects behind the counter.

"Those hieroglyphics?"

"That's Thessia artwork. It's been around before humanity existed. They say the oldest ones date back fifty thousand years."

"Wonder if they have any Reaper warnings in there artwork," he whispered.

If Kasumi wasn't wearing her hood Brandon would have sworn her eyes widened when she saw the krogan knife on display by the kiosk.

"Nice knife. Looks really...silent. It'd fit in my hand beautifully."

"[tsk] This might interest you more, [tsk] ma'am," said the volus behind the counter.

He pointed to a long, sleek blade on the wall.

"[tsk] That's a Japanese [tsk] samurai sword. Very rare outside of Earth. [tsk] Almost a thousand years old. For a lady such as yourself, [tsk] I can let it go for give two hundred thousand credits."

Kasumi hadn't so much as glimpsed at it before she retorted.

"Thanks, but no. It's a Japanese copy. The blade of a real katana is forged Tamahagane steel and made by hand. That's machine cut stainless steel. Still valuable, but you might need to drop a few zeros off your price for the next competent customer."

Brandon silently chuckled after the thief debunked the swindler, but he sensed something was amiss. He glanced around the shop and noticed nothing, but when he looked through the front windows he saw a group very interested in them. He stayed inconspicuous to their surveillance but could make out the cheaply dressed men with overly expensive sidearms. Their cheap clothing bulged too much that armor had to be underneath and he doubted their duffle bags were filled with toiletries. The detective looked around the shop and saw the back wall had a large window. After a few story drop was an adjacent alley.

Brandon swiftly reached around Kasumi's waist and pulled her to his lips. The spontaneity sent her heart racing. She gripped his lower back and pulled herself closer. He nuzzled and kissed her neck hearing her sigh in pleasure. Though, the whispers in her ear would have been a bit unconventional…

"Three guys on the right."

…if she wasn't a thief.

"Mhmm. I know. And two on the far side-"

She gasped when he nipped at her neck.

"-and a look out at the door. Been following us since the club."

He stayed close under her hood so they couldn't see his lips move.

"Recognize them?"

"Nope."

She stole glances at them while they were embraced. The duffle bags were dropped and zipped open. She caught not only the glint of armored helmets but the forms of rifles.

"Our friends are drawing Mattocks," she whispered.

The thief's hands pressed down to his waist, both enjoying the feel of his abs and switching his pistol safety off.

"Back window?"

"It'll ha-"

Kasumi nearly yelped when his hand moved up her inner thigh after he armed her weapon.

"-have to do."

She looked at him with both frustration and hunger.

"And you're paying for this later."

He replied with a smug and sexy grin.

"I'll pay it gladly."

The agents discreetly advanced towards them. The volus clerk didn't even bother trying to stop them and ducked under his counter.

"Go…now!"

They darted to the back of the shop and the agents gave chase. Brandon and Kasumi shot holes through the window before they crashed and shattered through the glass. The thief landed gracefully with the soldier rolling out on the deck. Before long, they were on their feet and running from the men stuck at the window.

"At least they're not firing at us-"

Bullets splintered on the deck interrupting Kasumi.

"You had to say it didn't you?"

Both fired back at the men stuck at the shop window. They jumped beside a garbage dumpster and reloaded. Apparently, they weren't the only ones there when a very gruff turian bum awoke from his slumber. Naturally, Brandon shoved the stack of leftovers into his arms.

"Delivery."

The two bolted and ran towards a nearby parking lot. The turian cocked a browplate, looked at the feast on his lap, shrugged and dug in.

Brandon glanced above the fleet of cars to see the agents make their way to the lot. They slowly surveyed the area searching for them. He ducked down when they started in their direction.

"So what's the plan," asked Kasumi.

Brandon knew they had no chance of taking them out with pistols and no armor. He should have worn that new goliath suit instead of having it delivered to the ship.

"You know how to hack a skycar?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask me that."

The stayed low as they navigated through the lines of vehicles.

"That one!"

Kasumi pointed to the very sleek vehicle painted in moonlight blue.

"A 2187 Blackout?"

"Whoever could afford that should have theft insurance on it."

The pair rushed over to the car and Brandon smashed the window with the butt of his pistol. Kasumi looked questionably at detective and simply pulled open the door. The owners hadn't even locked it.

"You drive."

Kasumi jumped in the drivers' seat and they rocketed to the skyway above. The agents caught on and followed in a transport vehicle. Immediately, shots pierced the back of the skycar and ricocheted inside the cab.

"Keep your head down."

Brandon fired back at the agents' vehicle through the broken window; unfortunately, the transport had armor and bullet resistant glass. He had to blink when he saw both Mattocks and Revenants aimed at their direction.

"Turn. Evade. EVADE!"

Kasumi swerved the skycar through the hordes of traffic with the truck in pursuit. The chorus of honks and angry drivers was replaced by muzzle blasts as tracers grazed past them. Whoever the agents were had no concern for anyone else when a civilian car that got in the way. They deliberately opened fired causing it to splutter smoke and fall out of the sky for a clear shot.

"Bastards!"

It might have only been a pistol but Brandon scored a head shot of one of the gunmen and hits on another.

"This is a faster car, Kasumi. Punch it."

"Technically, I don't have a driver's license."

"When has something like that stopped you?"

Suddenly, their comms echoed to life.

THIS IS GARRUS. WHERE ARE YOU?

"Under attack by unknown forces. We are on the skyway heading north on crossway sixty-six."

GET OFF THE SKYWAY AND MAKE THE TURN ON LUSIA LANE. APPROACH FROM THE WEST AND LAND ON HOTEL AZURE.

"Roger."

WHO'S ROGER?

"Nevermind!"

Kasumi bobbed and weaved to keep the transport from gaining a clear shot.

"You'd think local police might be investigating a frigging armed high speed chase," yelled Brandon.

"We're on Illium I'm sure someone got paid off. How much you have left?"

Brandon's pistol was out. All he had left was Kasumi's predator now.

"Half a clip."

He fired off a few more rounds.

"Quarter clip."

He made sure his last shots took out the one sticking his head way too far outside the truck.

"Out."

He ducked back in. The truck stayed on them and smashed through a few cars to get closer. They both looked at the rearview cam and saw two men stand up with armed missile launchers. Ironically, Brandon was worried less by the missiles and more from Kasumi's devious grin.

"Let's see if these bastards can do 590."

She pushed the throttle all the way down and pressed them into their seats. The engine whined louder with every kilometer per hour they gained on the dashboard. The lights and cars around them started to blur from the shear amount of speed. She cut between cars way too close but left the transport far enough behind. Up ahead they saw the lights of hotel Azure.

"There it-"

He couldn't finish after Kasumi jerked the skycar to the right, spun it in a complete 180, and jammed the throttle to slow it down. They descended then impacted the patio deck screeching to a halt. He was completely speechless as she had the most innocent, amused smile on her face.

_Damn, she knows how to drive!_

They piled out of the car with only enough time to look back to see their chaser plow towards them. Suddenly, the windshield shattered from a high powered round. It enhanced the definition of bullet resistant glass when it pierced the driver's skull with a cascade of blood. The truck wavered from side to side before spiraling into the column support of an adjacent building. The ones that weren't consumed in the fiery explosion jumped to crash to the ground below. Kasumi and Brandon looked back at the destruction before seeing a very smug turian brandishing his sniper rifle.

"Some guests need to know when the party's over," hollered Garrus.

Shepard, Liara, and Tali joined them. Brandon hoped they knew more than they did.

"With all due respect Shepard, what the fuck is going on?"

"We're going after the Shadow Broker."

There was a time he would be excited about this kind of news. At the moment, he was just frustrated.

"The Shadow Broker. What? The Collectors and Reapers weren't enough? You thought you needed a bigger challenge or something?"

Liara stepped forward.

"One of my friends I thought was dead is alive. For two years he must've been tortured relentlessly. We're getting him back."

It had been a long time since he'd seen Liara. Back on the old SR1 he rarely talked with the archaeologist. Didn't really take the company of the grunts, then again she was probably used to the solace of dig sites. She favored stories with Dr. Chakwas and Tali. Sometimes it was hard to have a conversation as it would always come back to Protheans…or if Shepard was single.

"So who were those thugs trying to kill us," asked Brandon.

"Private army. My research indicated the Shadow Broker had dealings with the Collectors. Now that they're gone he probably was trying to gain some leverage."

"Kill the crew that took them down," said Kasumi.

"It appears that way."

Shepard ended the conversation with a swift pump of her shotgun.

"Enough chatter. Let's get moving. We don't have much time."

On that note, the group headed to their stolen Blackout and Taxi.

"Dinner and mercs in the same night. Does that mean I get a second date," joked Garrus.

"Oh we'll see Vakarian. I take it the rest of your date went well," said Tali.

"Not too bad. Just some party crashers," quipped Kasumi.

"What happened to the food?"

Kasumi eagerly awaited what excuse Brandon was going to make up.

"Oh…those bastards…blew it up…"

"Oh…damn those bosh'tets."


	30. Ch 30: Beyond the Shadows

Skycars flew overhead like tracers amongst the bright glow of Illium's neon. A pretty asari in a red, formfitted uniform leaned against the wall waiting for another customer who made more credits than she did. She took a long drag and let the tobacco flood her lungs. A lovely import from the humans, though she could never figure out why they indulged in a practice that led to cancer. Asari, on the other hand, had no such problem to worry about.

Such a boring job. She could make more credits showing herself off in clubs, but dancing wasn't really her thing. Tech was her preference, specifically working on skycars, as opposed to provocative and sensual moves. It was one of the reasons most of her friends took off to Omega. The danger. The excitement. For her, speed was her high. The crave for that surge of adrenaline with every kilometer faster she could go. The slight benefit to driving other's cars as the valet, but she'd prefer getting her own. Tune it. Maybe race in those "slightly illegal" nightly bouts below the skyway of Illium with the added bonus of beating other drivers. For now, she could only await the next one she would have to park.

The increasingly close whine of a vehicle was her cue to put out her drag and dust herself to look presentable. It might get her a better tip. More so if it was one of those overconfident, corporate types who were so full of themselves. But when she turned to greet the guests, her usual rehearsed lines disappeared to be replaced with awe and confusion. A battered taxi and a damaged, yet still expensive Blackout were parked side by side with a quarian, a turian, an asari, two humans, and THE Commander Shepard. Even only being around just under a hundred years, it was hard to forget the first human, and very attractive, Spectre. Apparently still alive as she watched her lean figure stomp towards her.

"Can you tell me where to find the 'Black and Blues' bar?"

It took a moment for the words to register. She couldn't even verbalize a response and merely pointed in its direction.

"Thank you."

The Spectre walked by and she could hardly keep her eyes from trailing up her body. That amazing human feature, hair, swooshed behind her.

"Be careful with those. They're stolen," Brandon said as he passed the still stunned valet driver.

Her attention moved from the group to the midnight blue Blackout. It was still drivable and she could feel herself smile. She never liked this job anyway.

The Blackout sped off as Shepard pressed on her earpiece.

"EDI, has everyone else reported in?"

YES SHEPARD. JACK, ZAEED, AND GRUNT ARE STILL NOT RESPONDING. MY SCANS CONCLUDED A WAVE OF HEAVILY ARMED MEN HAD BEEN SPOTTED MOVING TO THEIR LOCATION AT THE AFOREMENTIONED BAR.

"How long ago?"

THIRTY MINUTES.

"Shit. Everyone move. Double time."

Brandon and the rest of the squad followed Shepard's sprint to the bar; passing a few patrons running in the opposite direction. The entrance to the establishment was shut, but didn't muffle the crashing of tables and the croaks of people getting hurt. They quietly took positions on each side of the door. Weapons ready and waited for Shepard to give the order. She lifted her hand from the pump of her shotgun and counted her fingers down…three…two…one…

The doors swooshed open and they stormed-

"DUCK," cried Shepard.

A large flailing body soared through the air and smashed into the glass mirror to the side of the door. Looking back to the source, a large krogan lifted a man in Shadow Broker armor. His helmet did little when it met Grunt's plated forehead. The unconscious agent fell to the ground and joined the other dozen of his comrades strewn about the place. Zaeed's uppercuts nearly lifted another agent with each strike until he tossed him into a pile of already broken tables. Jack, after taking another swig of her bottle, effortlessly lifted an engineer with her biotics before she flung him into the last two charging soldiers.

"What's going on here," yelled Shepard.

The three acknowledge Shepard's presence and fell in line.

"Bar fight," happily hollered Grunt.

"You know, those men were most likely trying to kill you."

The trio looked at each other blankly.

"Well they did a piss poor job of it," said Zaeed.

The stark silence between both groups was interrupted by the groans of one of the agents falling off the edge of the bar.

"Alright party's over. Back to the 'Normandy'," ordered Shepard.

Zaeed was about to leave but tossed a credit chit on the bar.

"Sorry bout the mess."

The turian bartender appeared from his hiding place behind the counter, took the chit, and looked at the aftermath that he'd have to clean up.

* * *

They made it back to the docking bay where the final repairs of the 'Normandy' had been completed. The damaged and imploded armor had been replaced returning it to former glory. New paint and a polish removed any indication the ship had taken part in an epic battle to save the galaxy. Unfortunately, Shepard and her team couldn't take the time to marvel at the sight upon their entrance to the dock. They expected an ambush by the Shadow Broker's private army and proceeded cautiously. If they were followed then this would be the most predictable spot. When the all clear was given it was more of a shock that they weren't attacked then hurried onto the ship. However, for one member, she was quite awestruck and was hit with a flurry of deja vu.

"By the Goddess. She is much bigger than the original. I can't believe I'm standing right now."

Liara glazed over every inch of what was once a part of her life two years ago. The holographic map showed the ship's schematics as it ran a systems check. People were busying themselves at their control stations. It was a stoic aura that reminded her of a not so distance past; a nostalgia of youth and eagerness that seemed to have been lost from her life. Almost like the span between the Collector ambush and now had never happened.

"I know the feeling," said Shepard with a pat on the asari's back. "Welcome home."

Liara smiled in what appeared to have been the first genuine time in two years.

"Thank you, Shepard."

The two old friends headed towards the cockpit where Joker was gloating to Brandon.

"My girl looks almost factory fresh. Illium has just gone to the top of the list for best planetary visits. I bet the Council wouldn't have even validated our parking."

"Really? Illium is your top pick?"

Jeff counted off his fingers.

"Feros had Thorian minded colonists, Virmire had geth and mindless krogan, Illos was a Prothean graveyard, Noveria was freezing, and the Omega four relay was the space equivalent of hell. Here…my ship gets repaired and no one has tried to shoot me..."

He looked back at Shepard.

"...specifically me, once."

Brandon rubbed the back of his neck and really couldn't argue with him.

"We all aboard," questioned Shepard.

"Everyone is accounted for, commander."

"Good. Then plot a course for Hagalaz. As soon as we break from the relay engage the stealth drive. I don't want the Broker to know we're coming."

"Alright! Time to do our own sneaking around," replied the very eager pilot.

Joker fiddled on the console and the ship awoke with a familiar, almost inaudible hum.

"Looks like those new capacitors will come in handy," said Brandon.

"What new capacitors?"

The confusion on Shepard's face transferred over to Brandon's.

"The ones Tali was fawning over. The replacement batch for the stealth system."

The blank look still plagued the commander's face.

"What are you talking about? I never approved any shipment."

The feeling of confusion switched to terror in a split second. He didn't know why it did. Maybe Tali hadn't told Shepard. The chief engineer had responsibility to the department and suggesting upgrades. But it was Shepard who always approved them for integration. Maybe it was so insignificant it didn't need to get approved. However, the immediate thoughts revolved around why they hadn't been ambushed. Maybe it was because they'd already been sabotaged. In the time this processed was when Brandon's eyes widened at Joker about to disengage the release claps from docking bay. The soldier nearly leaped at the pilot and grabbed his arm before his finger reached the console.

"Ouch! What the hell?"

Shepard didn't quite know what had just happened, but it was enough to warrant worry.

"EDI scan the ship for any foreign contaminants," Shepard calmly but sternly ordered.

After a few moments the blue sphere of EDI emanated.

EVERYTHING IS NORMAL ACCORDING TO MY READINGS. I DETECT NO INDICATION OF SUSCEPTIBLE MATERIAL.

That should have been a sigh of relief. Instead Brandon, still trusting his gut, jumped on the comm.

"Tali, did those crates of capacitors look suspicious or tampered at all?"

WHAT? NO. IT WAS AN ELECTRONICALLY LOCKED FACTORY CRATE. THE CAPACITORS WERE FINE.

Joker was curiously eyeing Brandon like he had just lost his mind.

"Then who put in the order for them?"

KEN?

OI. IT WASN'T ME. GABBY MUST HAVE PUT IN THE ORDER. OW! –Don't put this on me.- WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME.

"What did the shipping manifest say," asked an irritated Shepard.

The comm was quiet until Tali piped up.

IT SAYS IT WAS…LIARA DID YOU PUT IN THE ORDER?

Shepard, Brandon, and Joker looked back at the asari.

"What? I allowed access to the dock facilities for repairs. Nothing beyond that. I don't even know the layout of the new 'Normandy'."

THEN WHY IS YOUR SIGNATURE ON THE MANIFEST?

A screen in the cockpit lit up with the manifest which included Liara's signature. It wasn't just the comm channel that became very quiet and suddenly Liara felt three sets of eyes, plus a blue sphere, on her. She squinted at the file and brought up her omni-tool. Another document forwarded to the vid screen. It was the document she signed which allowed the 'Normandy' to use the dock. She overlapped the documents and revealed the signature was impossibly exact on both forms.

"They forged it."

An exasperated Joker threw up his hands in defeat.

"Well, Illuim just lost my top pick."

* * *

A square maintenance section was removed revealing one of the many heatsinks of the stealth system just under the hull plating. Very slowly and very gently a three fingered robotic arm reached through the wiring and snagged the boot sized capacitor. It was removed and Legion cautiously placed on a crate in the now vacated engineering deck.

"External scans conclude no dangerous threat. With no power supply, disassemble will commence."

Legion removed the small screws and slowly rotated the cylindrical housing counter clockwise. The metal scraped on the threads until Legion pulled up the case to reveal the capacitor's internals. The synthetic's head flaps twitched wide, almost in surprise, at the alterations that had been made. A white, waxy chunk filled the center. Whatever it was it wouldn't help dissipate heat.

"White phosphorus. At temperature will ignite to 2760 degrees Celsius, but charge is benign without presence of heat."

With the all clear given, Shepard entered with Liara and Brandon.

"Shit. Good hunch, Brandon. How come EDI couldn't detect it," asked Shepard.

"Internals were tampered, but still carried its primary function as a capacitor. The chemicals themselves were conveniently shielded by its casing to avoid suspicion," replied the geth.

"So after the relay when we engaged the stealth systems every one of these would have armed?"

All of Legion's 1,187 programs were processing all the clues to the extent of the device.

"Negative. Though not immediate, these relied on the storage of our heat emmisions. Reaching proper temperature, each entity would detonate releasing both toxic fumes and molten material into all decks. With one per every heat sink, six hundred capacitors located under the armor plating ensure no defensive measures could be taken. It is highly probable the intent was to scald, inflame, or suffocate the 'Normandy' collective to effectively disable as opposed to destroy."

It became incredibly scary that they were surrounded by the other five hundred ninety nine miniature toxic explosions. Shepard picked up the chunk of phosphorus in her armored, gloved hand. She stared at it with quiet anger knowing they were nearly caught in the trap before she placed it back in the housing and hooked it on her belt.

"The wiring and electricals would have suffered as well. The Shadow Broker would have no problem finishing off any that survived over his complex. We would have handed ourselves over on a silver platter. How long till we get moving?"

"Remove defective entities from 'Normandy', properly dispose of chemicals, and order and install new capacitors for stealth systems to operate at one hundred percent efficiency. Estimated time twelve hours rounded up."

Brandon folded his arms.

"That means we're stuck…and that pisses me off."

"Time-frame will be reduced if stealth system is not fully operational. Three hours rounded down."

That was not an answer Liara was going to take.

"We'd don't have that kind of time. If the Shadow Broker anticipates us soon, he'll know something went wrong and might flee."

Shepard quickly turned to Brandon. He knew the order without her even saying it.

* * *

The 'Razgriz' broke through Hagalaz's atmosphere and descended into the sky. The clouds were thick with the orange amber from the sun and bolts of white electricity lighting the way. The shields were operating at max capacity as a necessary precaution from the lightning.

"This is tactically dangerous," said Brandon. "Even if the Shadow Broker expected to disable 'Normandy', no doubt he has sensors to alert him to any incoming ship."

A stone-faced Liara was undeterred. She was laser focused on her vendetta.

"That's a chance we're going to take."

The ship jolted and banged through the turbulence almost throwing them off their feet, yet the instability was the least of their concerns. More lightning shot across the ship both dangering their descent and fuzzing up the radar screen. Not even Brandon's fist to the top of it fixed it. Shepard nearly staggered into the cockpit to assess the situation.

"How we doing?"

"We're in for some chop. Radar is scrambled from all this interference. And with the visibility so bad I won't know where to land when we do find him."

Something far off in the distance seemed to grab Liara's attention. So much in fact her eyes widened at the sight through the window.

"I don't believe that'll be necessary."

Brandon looked at the asari and then at what she was staring at. Through the clouds was a silhouette. A very large one that stretched long and wide that Brandon had to pull back on the controls to avoid an accidental impact. When they popped out of a small opening in the clouds they got their first glimpse at the anomaly. It was a ship. The closer they reached it the more enormous it became. It was an older cruiser with an undetermined make. The tech was far from new and was no longer a space worthy vessel, but it was heavily modified and unique than anything they'd seen before.

"It's a mobile fortress. It uses the electrical storm as a sustainable supply of energy and to disrupt any signal recognition. It must be how his base has avoided detection all this time."

"Ingenius," said Brandon arming the ship's guns. "Let's go wreck it."

"No," said Shepard, "we can't risk shooting it down. We'll work our way from the top on foot. Can we get inside?"

"If Tali or Kasumi can connect into the network, I have a bypass shunt program that should crack any locks."

Shepard raised an eyebrow at the use of Liara's choice of those words.

"Should?"

"It's illegal even on Illium. It didn't come with a warranty."

Shepard exhaled a long breath at how this mission was going.

"Remember the good old days where we slapped omni-gel on everything?"

"That security upgrade made a lot of people very unhappy."

"Not me," quipped an uncloaking Kasumi, "I got a lot more work when that happened."

Shepard put on her helmet and tossed a clip in her shotgun.

"When we're in the systems we'll have the docking platforms ready for you to land. You and Garrus infiltrate and we'll meet up."

"Alright, but if there's a gyroscopic core in the back of that ship and it starts broadcasting Latin I don't go near it, Shepard."

The gunship lowered to the deck as Liara, Shepard, Tali, and Kasumi jumped onto the hull. Brandon watched Shepard wave him off and he rose to a higher elevation narrowly avoiding lightning. It was just Brandon and Garrus in cockpit now.

"This storm is incredible. Ever have these on Palaven?"

"Sure, but I wasn't IN the storm at the time."

The gunship had to stay close to the cruiser not only to keep a visual but its lightning rods kept the bolts from impacting the 'Razgriz'. They were also able to call out enemy positions to the rest of the team until they finally managed to find a hatch that lead into the cruiser. Though the hack initiated, it left them in a prime spot to be attacked. It was tense but the team held their position.

"Shepard you have a large haze just above you. They're rushing both your flanks," called Brandon on the radio.

STILL DECRYPTING THE DOOR. ITS TAKING ITS DAMN TIME.

More and more enemies rushed them on all sides and were close to overwhelming them. But that was when Brandon had an idea.

"Garrus jump on the rear turrets."

Garrus' screen switched to the camera of the rear guns.

"What are you thinking?"

"See what the Broker's agents are next to?"

The one disadvantage the private army had were the giant electrical rods along their path to get to Shepard. Brandon positioned his ship just to the bow of the cruiser for a full spectrum advantage. Garrus put his aim to good use and let off light bursts from the twin mounted machine gun. The result was tantalizingly deadly. Natural electricity burned through the army's barriers and shields in swarms. Though they couldn't see the impact of their effort from a distance, they did see the extremely reduced muzzle flashes from small arms fire. After the support from above, the door finally opened and the team was inside.

KASUMI TO RAZGRIZ. I ACTIVATED A DOCKING PLATFORM. LAND AND COME ABOARD.

The gunship landed and the Broker's cruiser clamped onto the landing gear. Brandon checked his new goliath armor for its first practical test. Armed with an M-15, a Predator, and a Carnifex, he opened the seal that lead into the Broker's ship. Brandon and Garrus entered the ship prepped for resistance.

* * *

The howling from the winds had died down to a booming that thundered on the hull. The ship was bare bones, but the electrical systems seemed to be where the credits were spent. The cords lined the dim lit hallway. It looked clear, though they could hear gunshots in the far distance.

"Looks empty," whispered Garrus on his comm. "They probably regrouped to stop Shepard."

"That means they don't know we're here."

With the Shadow Broker's agents focused elsewhere, it made it easier to infiltrate the base. Any standing guards were easy targets. Both kept slow and steady down the halls with their rifles planted on their shoulders, sweeping and checking their corners as they walked with low footsteps. When they heard a voice calling for a retreat they took positions at the edge of a corner. A perfect setup for a crossfire scenario. Garrus lifted a talon to hold fire. When shadows danced across the wall he cradled the grip of his weapon and they aimed through the visors of their armored helmets. The three agents that stormed into their cross-hairs were cut down before they knew what hit them. As soon as they were down both soldiers displaced forward to check their targets. Two were dead. The other had dragged himself to the side to try and take down at least one of them. Unfortunately, the guard had only enough time to raise his pistol before his head violently cracked to one side. The body fell with a thud and Kasumi's cloak disengaged.

"Where'd you learn that," as Brandon reloaded his M-15.

"Thane. You two should train sometime."

Shepard, Liara, and Tali emerged from the other side of the hallway. Seeing the rest of their comrades, they lowered their weapons. The area was empty except for a unconscious drell fastened to an electronic torture device.

"Feron!"

Liara sprinted over to the machine to try and find a release switch on the control panel. There didn't appear to be any serious visual harm to him, but the electrical burns on his wrists made it far from not dangerous.

"I can't get him out of this. Power needs to be cut."

"Tali and Kasumi. Stay with him and see what you can do and take out any stragglers that might come our way. We're hitting the big boss," said Shepard with an eager grin.

Garrus, Liara, Brandon, and Shepard approached the last chamber ready for anything. It was becoming something of a habit meeting infamous people on their journies. This was no exception. The ever menacing Shadow Broker was through the door. Anything could be there. A human with an elite security force. A salarian splinter group. A lone krogan or asari spending centuries spying on the world. Maybe a highly intelligent A.I. or a computerized architect to cause chaos and order. These were the thoughts swiveling in their heads, so the surprise was understandable when it was not a single one of them.

Large pillars erected from the floor into the edges of the blue light from the ceiling. It was an energy controlled mechanism designed for shielding and barriers. A large window spanned the side of the room showing the storm and lightning flashes. Control terminals and interfaces were in every corner streaming data. In front of the largest of terminals, at the center between two pillars, was the Shadow Broker. It sat in the shadows behind an enormous desk of its large office, its hands folded in front as if it expected they'd be here since Illium. Whatever the Shadow Broker was, one thing was unarguable…it was big. Large horns protruded its head like the devil from hell and the ominous red of his skin solidified that.

"Here for the drell? Reckless, even for you commander."

His low voice boomed in the room. Diginified, yet guttural at the same time.

"That bombing on Illium wasn't exactly subtle," said Shepard.

"Extreme. But necessary."

"No it wasn't," cried Liara. "Neither was caging Feron for two years!"

"Dr. T'Soni. Your interference caused all this. Feron betrayed me when he handed you Shepard's body. The drell is simply paying the price."

He showed not a hint of trepidation even as the team fanned out with weapons drawn.

"Someone was bound to come after you for working for the Collectors."

"It was a mutually beneficial partnership. Fortunately, the Normandy's IFF will let me salvage the remains of the Collector Base."

Shepard glared at the mention of the SR-2.

"You won't get within a foot of my ship. We found your little surprises."

"Yet your ship is still on its way here. Did you think the data that brought you to me landed in your hands by accident?"

The beginnings of the trap were growing larger with each word. It was after the Collector base had been destroyed that they received the intel for Liara.

"As for your ship, there's more than one way to separate a ship from its crew."

"You're quite confident for someone with nowhere left to hide."

Liara's threat fell on deaf ears as the Broker continued…

"You travel with fascinating companions, doctor."

…and looked at Garrus.

"You've brought me the infamous Archangel. Your friend's bounty is still unclaimed. You of all people should know how much people would pay for just a corpse."

Her brow furrowed at the jab.

"As for Mr. Davis, he isn't worth much to me…but I might just take his ship."

The distinct sound of a Carnifex arming came from Brandon.

"Over my dead body."

"Hm hm hm. That's the idea. As for your friends with Feron…the quarian's death will certainly demoralize the Migrant Fleet."

Garrus took a step closer and settled his sights on the Broker's head.

"And Miss Goto. She may have destroyed her partner's graybox, but when I **extract** her graybox, it will be priceless."

At the mention of her name, Brandon's Predator was already in his left hand and both pistols were trained on the large creature. Shepard glanced at her colleagues and could tell the Broker was trying to get under their skin. More apparent when Liara sneered and moved closer.

"You're not laying a hand on anyone."

"It's pointless to challenge me asari. I know your every secret while you fumble in the dark."

"Is that right? You're a Yahg. A pre-spaceflight species quarantined to their homeworld for massacring the Council's first contact teams. This base is older than your planet's discovery which means you killed the oringial Shadow Broker sixty years ago, then took over. I'm guessing you were taken from your world by some trophy hunter who wanted a slave…"

There was a noticeable twitch from the frills protruding from the side of the Yahg's head at the mention of 'slave'. Liara smirked.

**"…or a pet.** How am I doing?"

His folded hands slowly flexed tight. The strain was visible, but he was keeping it under control.

"Amusing…but pointless. Do you think I can be swayed with insults? Your presence is a mere distraction to be dealt with."

Shepard had to seize her team and moved ahead of them just between the first set of pillars.

"Your guards are dead. What kind of ace could you have up your sleev-"

She didn't have the time to finish when the explosives on the pillars went off.

* * *

There was no sound except a ringing in his ears and a pain stretching up his back to his head. He could smell the unforgettable aroma of burning metal.

_Glad I bought that new armor._

Brandon could feel his limbs move. That was a start. His shields and armor had passed the survival test. There was a considerable crack along the visor of his helmet, but if he hadn't worn it due to the outside atmosphere he would be dead. With it too damaged, he released the latches and lugged it off. He faded in and out, but his vision restored enough to see the aftermath of the demolitions. He had been thrown against the far wall. Debris from the blast littered their side of the office.

"Garrus?"

The turian on the opposite side of the room laid unconscious under rubble. Fortunately, Liara had just enough time to bring up her own biotic barriers, but was weakened and on one knee. Shepard was in no better condition, on her knees with one hand holding herself up. And the Broker…still sitting in that same pose. The mastermind of the trap and a step ahead of everyone. That's when he stood and the room got a little bit darker. The group found their heads tilting upwards. Taller than the biggest krogan they had ever seen. Almost as tall as a YMIR mech and its weight in muscle. No armor. Only a custom tailored suit. Truly a beast in stylish sheep's clothing with four sets of black eyes. Yet, even at their last moment of peril, a very bruised Shepard managed to flip off Cthulhu.

"You're one…**ugly**…motherfucker."

His frills twitched again and the Shadow Broker roared revealing his trifecta of sharp teeth. He reached behind and produced a Revenant one-handed to finish it. Instead of seeing the muzzle flash they saw a cylindrical canister bumped into his head. It compared to an annoying fly in the face, but proved detrimental when it exploded in a blinding white flashbang.

_What the hell?_

"Take that bosh'tet down."

Kasumi and Tali fired their Locust and Sokolov as they entered the room. The shots bounced off his shields and regenerated from the ceiling's core of light. A clearly enraged Shadow Broker grabbed his desk and flung it in their direction, pinning them under it. At this time his patience was gone and the more primal instincts of his species was coming through. He growled and stomped towards them without the thought of credits, rewards, or consequences. He wanted to kill them. Shepard would have none of it when her bullets ricocheted off the Broker's barriers. She had gotten his attention and reloaded her Avenger. Her furious expression was evident all over her face, even as blood trickled down the side of it. She attacked point blank, but the rounds did little penetration against his shields. It didn't stop her charge into him and he was rewarded with a butt stock across his face. His growl shook the room as he swung and missed, letting Shepard send a fist into one of his eyes. That's when he crushed her rifle and smacked her across the room into Liara. Machine gun fire pinned Shepard and Liara down under the biotic's barriers. He only stopped when a concussive force pushed him back, then half of his eyes glared at Brandon with his Carnifex. The shots were a futile effort and only forced the Broker to aim his way. He ducked behind a terminal as he was showered with rounds.

"Shepard!"

She looked up to see Brandon's Carnifex slide across the floor and into her hand. She stormed the Broker one final time firing the Carnifex until the last shot. Irritated beyond measure he dropped the machine gun and lifted her with both hands before she had a chance to punch him. Shepard grunted at the pressure he squeezed her with.

"I'm smarter than you, Shepard! I know your every move. What can you. POSSIBLY. DO!?"

The Broker was so focused he didn't notice her reaching into the canister on her belt. What he did notice was the deadly smirk across her face.

"Improvise."

That was when she shoved the block of phosphorus into his mouth and ejected the pistol's thermal clip close enough for it to touch. He dropped her at the moment his face blazed with melted bits searing away if not boiling through his body. His deep roar splurted blood as it ate away his voice and throat. He wailed around erratically until he charged forward in a blind fury. Maybe he thought it was Shepard, maybe his mind had fried, but the massive Yahg stormed straight through the observation window. The wind swept through the office and everyone held on to what they could before the emergency shutters closed. The sealing thud was the last sound until all was quiet.

Shepard slowly stood up and caught her breath.

"Is…is everyone all right? Somebody say something."

"Ugh. Smells like...barbqued dog hair."

Brandon lugged himself to his feet and trudged over to help Kasumi and Tali. When she was free, Tali hurried over and shoved the debris off Garrus. She heard his dual toned groans as he came to. Liara was still in a state of pure disbelief.

"We did it. It's over."

SHADOW BROKER…

The voice was loud enough for Shepard to draw her pistol at the source. Only it was the large holographic terminal.

…THIS IS OPERATIVE MURAT. WE HAD A MOMENTARY CONNECTION FAILURE. CAN YOU CONFIRM STATUS?

More voices continued to join the first. Every single contact and agent in the field was checking in. All their voices meshed into an indistinguishable collage of noise that only Liara seemed to hear as she walked to the terminal. After a brief pause she flipped on the audio mic.

"This is the Shadow Broker. The situation is under control. We experienced a power fluctuation while upgrading hardware. It disrupted communication momentarily. However, we are back online. Resume standard procedures. I want a status report on all operations in the next solar day. Shadow Broker out."

She cut the communication and looked back to her friends.

"Well, everyone who's seen him in person is dead, so…"

"Wow," said an awestruck Kasumi. "So we are like the masters of information here."

"That's a lot of power to wield," said Shepard, then looked at Liara with a warm smile, "but its in the right hands for once."

SHEPARD THIS IS JOKER. WE HAVE A FIX ON YOUR LOCATION. DO YOU COPY?

"Copy that Joker. Situation normal. We're sending the 'Razgriz' back up to dock. We have some injuries."

AYE, AYE COMMANDER.

"I'll get them back, ma'am," said Brandon.

"Thanks. And Brandon, didn't you lose your Revenant on the Collector base?"

He was confused at first then she tossed him the Shadow Broker's Revenant. This was highly and expensively modified. It was full-bored and auto locked. Customized trigger. Double cartridge and thorough gauged.

_This might be my new very favorite gun._

And he swung it on his back.

Tali helped Garrus up while Brandon limped back with Kasumi.

"That went better than expected," said Kasumi.

That completely baffled the turian.

"That was your idea of 'better than expected?' How does your mind work?"

"Oh, just wonderfully."

They were just through the doors as the heard the low voice from Liara.

"-Shepard, you need to see this.-"

"-Dear God…is that?-"

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the INCREDIBLY long wait. A mix of real life stuff (job searching is a pain) and bad writers' block with this chapter. But I promised "Sheogorath aka-Ann-Marie" I'd have a chapter out this month. Will be back to better quality chapters, more frequent updates, and not a month and a half in-between.


	31. Ch 31: Becoming Whole

After defeating the Shadow Broker, the 'Normandy' remained in orbit around Hagalaz. Feron was evaluated in the med-bay for two days before returning to the base. Shepard herself spent those days with Liara combing through the files and data-banks of the former broker's network. It left XO Lawson in charge, but that wasn't necessarily bad. Most of the people in engineering were reconfiguring the stealth systems with new capacitors since they only had enough time to remove the explosive ones. It just left the ground crew with not much to do.

Brandon's bare, sweat covered chest heaved with each breath. His arms still raised with tightly balled fists. He swung but the punch was ultimately, and continually, dodged by Thane.

"You have strength, but you'll waste more on a miss than a hit."

Both men stood on a mat on the hangar bay floor. The soldier's fighting stance was rigid from long drills in the Alliance while the assassin lightly walked with his arms by his side. With no shirts there was no chance of grappling. Brandon attacked again with a right hook that was brushed to the side. A left jab, another, then a right cross struck nothing but the space Thane once occupied. Occasionally, a fist soared towards the drell, but his hands quickly diverted impact with barely a quickened breath. But much like sights on a pistol, the soldier's eyes stayed fixed on Thane.

Brandon was a good gunslinger. Speed didn't necessarily equate to hitting a target. A cool head and accuracy mattered first. Precision and practice gave way to faster draws. Hand to hand, however, he was a brawler at best. No match against the highly trained assassin who circled him like a bird stalks its prey. Brandon rotated round keeping Thane in view, then pushed off his back foot and threw a strong cross punch. Thane avoided it. A left backhand followed, but the drell ducked under it. Thane's movements were swift and fluid. Almost like a shadow, the slightest turn and it vanished moving freely through space to appear from behind. After a few more rounds Brandon had to stop and take a knee. He had been beaten without even landing one hit...or taking one for that matter.

"You're telegraphing your moves. However, your persistence and endurance are certainly strong attributes."

Between hard pants he managed to get a word in.

"Off...offense is the best defense. Though, if you had to kill me...that session wouldn't have been nearly as long."

"If I had to kill you, well, you would have dead before you knew I was there."

The drell gave a hand and helped the soldier to his feet.

"I appreciate that you saved my pride and didn't toy with me," he joked.

"Only a petty assassin will assume a target has been beaten before the end. A proper one will always be cautious until the threat has been truly defeated."

Brandon's muscles felt like they were on fire. It was much easier hitting a heavy bag than punching air.

"You need to relax your body. Let go of your tension. Be like water."

"Like what?"

"Water. The birthplace of the hanar. They lived their lives in the sea for centuries. They know it can take on many forms. A rushing flood or a gentle ripple. Shapeless and limitless."

Thane saw the confusion on his colleague's face and walked to the other end of the mat positioned with his back to him.

"Lunge at me."

_This can only go badly._

A quick breath and Brandon charged to tackle him. It was a quick glimpse and the drell was gone; sidestepped from his attack. The technique was faster than his mind could process. The only thing he felt was a tug at his arm and his feet flipped out from under him. Then his mind went straight to the pain when he crashed onto the ground and Thane forced his knee into his elbow.

"See what I mean?"

"No...but I can feel what you mean."

Thane released the pressure and picked him up again.

"You're tense. I'm calm. Size or strength does not matter. Only focus. An enemy's excessive force is your advantage. You channel it; control that force through fluid motion. The whole body must be relaxed so it can react instantly. No resistance nor thought."

"Like water?"

"Like water."

Speaking of it, both men grabbed the water containers and helped themselves to some. Thane breathed a contented sigh and spoke to the empty air.

"Tell me, how did you train, Kasumi?"

Kasumi materialized cross-legged on the top of the Razgriz's wing vectors.

"Where's the mystery if I told my trade secrets?"

Brandon chuckled.

"Enjoy the show?"

"Turn down two half-naked men get all sweaty for my entertainment?"

The bare chested human and drell stared back at thief wearing the biggest smile on her face.

"I think that's enough for today. Thanks a lot Thane."

"My pleasure. You've taken your first step into a larger world. Next time I'll throw in some combos."

After Thane left, Brandon looked up to see the empty spot where Kasumi had been sitting. Unsure if she was still spying, he hopped in the ship for a quick shower. Clean and dry, he tossed on pair of sweat pants and a sleeveless shirt before he saw a very delicate and expensive item in his room. He reached for the folded piece of paper lying on the bed and opened it very carefully. Her handwriting curved in an elegant flourish.

Our hearts on fire

My skin aflame to your touch

Gazing by the stars

The spark in his brain went off like the lightning strikes on Hagalaz and nearly ran for the elevator.

* * *

If it hadn't been for the shower his chest would be sweating again. As soon as the elevator stopped he walked quickly to Kasumi's room. The door was red locked, but the second he stepped close it slid open to a dimly lit room. The fluorescents were low, emitting just enough to have a particular ambiance. The stars outside were the brightest source of light.

"Come on in," a cute voice said.

The doors locked behind him while he searched for the thief.

"I didn't know this room had a dimmer switch."

"I hacked the electrical systems to set the mood."

"Couldn't EDI have done that for you?"

Suddenly, a black silky fabric swung over his eyes blinding him in darkness.

"What's-"

"Shhh," she whispered with hot breath gracing his ear, "I have a surprise for you."

The blindfold tightened and he was pulled along to the center of the room. Small nimble hands pressed him down into the couch.

"No peeking. Just wait a moment."

Brandon couldn't even hear her tip toe away. Kasumi was always light on her feet. The only sounds emanating in his ears were his breaths and his beating heart.

"You can take it off now."

He pulled the knot and unwrapped the fabric from around his head. Each time clearly revealing Kasumi standing in front of him until he finally saw her unmasked. That was when his mind stopped and his eyes were swamped by beauty.

"I still had my outfit from that masquerade. Having trouble focusing on anything else but me?"

He heard her repeat his own words from that drunken night, but he was so engulfed at was his eyes were showing him.

She was wearing a dress; a bodycon that snugged her form accentuating her lovely curves. The fabric stretched down to the calves of her long legs with a low slit. It was a dark shade of violet that at times could seem like a dark blue or a black depending on the light. Around her throat was a black, lace choker necklace with her chest revealing just enough cleavage to drive a man to the brink. Deep purple gloves stretched up past her elbows matching her painted lips, chin, and eyeshadow. Lush, jet-black hair draped over her shoulders both covering her face, yet showing her brown eyes, surrounded by the curve of black eyeliner. He didn't know how long he had been staring, but words finally left his voice.

"You are a gorgeous woman, Kasumi. Absolutely stunning."

It wasn't a response to her question. Purely a fact he had to state. It was easy to see her blush from the paleness of her skin. She couldn't retreat behind her hood this time and withdrew her eyes for a moment. Still, he caught her little coy smile. It was too cute.

She turned on her heel towards the bar and shot him a glance. In such a small movement it told him all he needed to know.

"This a special occasion," he asked when he made it to her side.

"You could call it a reunion."

He tilted his head not quite sure what she meant. Her eyes moved to the counter. His followed and his ripped, blood stained coat laid. He was speechless. Not so much that it hadn't been disintegrated, but that it actually wasn't stained. Or ripped. It was clean. Upon closer inspection he realized it wasn't his original coat.

"It was beyond repair, so I took it to an asari seamstress when we first docked at Illium. She copied the design, only it's made from a much finer material and lined with a ballistic weave."

Grasping its fabric, he could feel the difference. It was softer and even though it felt slightly heavier, it was stronger based on the weave. The sewing was exquisite. Double stitched. The notched lapel was darkened black satin with thin white embroidery around the edge.

"May I?"

She didn't let him put the coat on first. She tucked on his shirt and pulled it over his head. He could catch that hungry look in her eyes peering at his tight chest. His arms slid into the sleeves and felt very nice against his skin. His smile said it all as a piece of his image returned.

"Like a glove."

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted them to be a surprise."

"Them?"

She stepped to the side and he saw another piece of his life he thought was lost. Overseen by his Maltese Falcon, his pistols laid seated snugly in their holsters. He had to blink twice to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. Even his gun leather was intact and polished. Hesitantly, he lifted one. It had been thoroughly cleaned since the Collector base. No longer coated in scorch marks and dirt. Seemed like forever since he'd seen the glint of the stainless. Beyond that, it was as spotless as the day he first received them so many years ago. Never would he believe he could be any more awestruck, but upon closer inspection, in a swift black cursive, an inscription had been engraved along the slide:

Excalibur

_King Arthur's Sword._

His eyes moved to his other pistol, the one she always stole, to view another name.

Arondight

_Sir Lancelot's sword._

He turned to her with an expression that made her secretly burn.

"My knight shouldn't be without his swords."

The pistol was placed back on the bar so he could wrap his hands warmly around her waist.

"Thank you, Kasumi. I thought they were gone."

The thief had to suppress a dark memory. Those words were so close to what she whispered to him unconscious on the medical bed, yet she didn't believe them when he gave no response. As soon as they'd gotten him into the med-bay he flatlined. There was no cheery mask to hide behind when he died in front of her. Kasumi couldn't suppress the tears for the longest twenty-three seconds Chakwas worked to restart his heart. He didn't know. He didn't have to know. He was alive. That was all that mattered. She hadn't lost him.

"I can't you believe you never thought you were good enough," she nearly choked.

Brandon sighed as embarrassment washed over his face.

"You did like Jacob and...guess I always thought you'd…you'd find yourself a good man."

Her hands moved under his coat, sneaked up his back, and pulled him by his broad shoulders. Her innocent eyes blinked away the sadness and revealed her joy.

"I already have a good man."

They stood motionless as thoughts swamped each other's mind. But there was only one thought that was important in this moment. Brandon leaned forward to meet her sweet lips. All anxiety left their bodies in an instant of happiness. One kiss wasn't enough. They kissed longer and slower. There was emotion behind it that they basked in, even though it remained unsaid. His tongue slipped past her lips to feel hers and he was rewarded with a soft moan. Her grip clenched as her heart beat faster. He left her lips and whispered in her ear.

"Kasumi Goto…I want you."

Those words made a shiver crawl up her spine. She hugged him tighter; her chest pressed into him with every breath she took. Hands ran along the curves of her delicate body, up her ribs, and just grazed under the swell of her breasts. Her quick intake of breath urged him on. Fingers crawled down her back to her legs, but didn't venture under her dress where her heat was building. Her breaths grew more frantic from his teasing and he watched every little expression. How she'd shut her eyes with each gasp, the slight quiver of her lips, how she'd tighten her hold every time he did something she yearned for. She whimpered, and then he saw the movement of her eyes finally begging him.

"Then take me."

Strong arms lifted her at her thighs and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the cool glass of the observation window and they passionately kissed amongst the stars. She pushed back on his coat so it fell from his body. Her long gloves were off and she could caress his bare skin. Along his biceps, his arms, his chest, between the shoulder blades of his back. No bandages or wounds to hinder her roam.

Kasumi was weightless in his arms. So beautiful and delicate, yet strong and cunning. She was his and no one could ever take that from him. He groped the back of her scalp feeling her soft hair through his fingers. He breathed in the roses that always stayed with her as he nipped her neck. His own fiendish hands kneaded her breasts through her dress. It was made of a very fine, and expensive, material, but he'd ask how she got it later. Right now he wanted her out of it.

She heard the familiar sound of a zipper and, with Brandon's assistance, pulled the dress over and off. She wanted him close and was not releasing her legs from him. He responded by pressing his bare torso hard against hers expelling a throaty moan. His body on hers was amazing. His skin burned like a furnace. Between his training and their current "exercise" he was hot in so many meanings of the word. Her soft breasts pushed up against his tight chest also revealed his own arousal. And when she grinded her hips against him, the soldier nearly weakened at the knees.

Brandon pulled her back from the now fogged glass and carried her to the bed. He let her down gently; careful to never let her slip from his grasp. He kissed her mouth hard with his hand caressing the curve of her waist. Her skin was silky and smooth to the touch. A trail of kisses graced her skin from her neck to her chest. She felt the slipperiness of his tongue on her already hard nipples while a hand massaged her breast. Brandon reveled in her moans and, unlike their first time, he intended to perform what his wounded body wouldn't let him.

His tongue glided over her navel and she did her best to control her anticipation. The last piece of her clothing slid off her skin and lips lightly caressed her inner thigh. She bit her lower lip. She was so wound up it wouldn't take much at this point. When he finally reached her center a sigh of pleasure escaped her voice. He was going so slow circling her sensitive nub. Persistence and endurance carried over to this as well. It was getting difficult for her to breathe normally as her heat rose from his continuous pace. She closed her eyes with her hands gradually balling the sheets. Soon, her pants reached their high. She sunk into the pillow and writhed on the bed from the shaky climax.

Her shallow breaths grew longer as the feeling resided. When the world reappeared, Brandon was above her on his elbows. The longing in those brown eyes of his. Her hands left the sheets and slid up the toned muscles of his back. Fingertips moved over every curve; feeling and learning every bit of his body. Her touch spread across his sternum and crawled down to his abs feeling his slight twitch. Her inquisitiveness moved down lower and lower. It was a habit from stealing sculptures. She could learn so much through simple touch. It was a tantalizing idea that she was in contact with an item so few had handled in so long. While it was beneficial in her profession, in this case it was "satisfying" on a different level. And when she stroked him, and heard his ragged groans, she could tell it was mutual.

Brandon grunted as she caressed him with small light fingers and stared at him with a devious grin. Her legs hooked around his to coax him closer. She was still recovering from her first climax, but her heat was already building when she felt him at her entrance. Brandon inched into her ever so slowly. She tipped her head back in an exhale of ecstasy when he buried himself to the hilt. Light kisses graced up her neck to just under her lips. The teasing was unbearable and she practically shoved her tongue into his mouth in an ardent kiss. His slow and gentle thrusts moved all the way in…back almost to the brink…and then in again. It was wondrous. His rhythm was so tender. Every move he made had purpose and meaning behind it. It was an emotion she thought was long since lost. This wasn't sex. He was making love to her…and Kasumi couldn't contain her joy.

"Brandon-chan..."

She ghosted his name as he entered deeper.

How he managed to keep his composure baffled even him. Brandon had the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. She was so tight and slick around him and groaned to every move he made. He kissed her pale, exposed neck just under her jaw. Her back arched and she rocked her hips into him tightening around him like a vice. Her legs locked around his waist and spurred him on a little harder and a little faster. Hearing her sweet little whimper drove him further from sanity. Nails dug into his skin as her breaths were more gasps than words.

"Iku…iku…"

She was right at the edge, but he was making it last as long as he could. He wanted her in complete bliss and drove in a little rougher. She dragged his face to her lips and muffled their moans. Their tongues danced but soon it was only hot and labored pants. Finally, her body shuddered and she pulsed around him testing his own resolve.

"Kasumi…I'm gonna…"

His body broke his mental control and he pumped faster until at last he let go and flooded her with his warmth. A loud moan escaped as spasms rolled through her. She clutched against his body and trembled in his arms until the pleasure slowed. After a few shallow thrusts, he receded and cuddled by her side. Spent with their sweaty bodies collapsed on the bed. Long black hair washed over the pale skin of her face. A gentle finger brushed it all to the side so he could see what few rarely saw. Her weary eyes beamed as he caressed his hand along her cheek, and then wrapped her securely in his arms. Sleep took Brandon first and Kasumi wasn't far behind. But before her eyes closed she hugged his waist and whispered a little something to the her shining knight.

"Aishiteru."


End file.
